Chloe Jackson: Poseidon's Daughter
by bookreader1617
Summary: Chloe Jackson is the twin sister of Percy Jackson. The Fates have big plans for her. She has her mother's brains and her father's powers. She quickly learns to never think that something is impossible. When you're a child of the one of the Big Three anything and every is possible.
1. Book 1: Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my re-written version of my previous story. I hope I had fixed most of the mistakes from the last time. Please review!**

 **I do not own Percy Jackson world or characters but Chloe is my OC!**

* * *

Thousands of years ago, mortals and demigods lived together in harmony. All those who walked the earth acknowledged and worshiped the gods. Demigods, children of mortals and the gods, were not uncommon. It was consider a blessing and a curse by some, to have a demigod child. For the past thousands of years there was balance between the gods in the heavens and the mortals on earth. Demigods kept that balance between their two heritages. As children of both they protected the mortals against any dangers and did the gods will.

However, that balance was easily broken.

As time passed, the mortals' power got stronger and smarter. Slowly they started to turn away from the way of the gods. This angered the gods causing them to punish those who dare to turn against them. Plagues, wars, hurricanes, and volcanoes devastated the earth. Those disasters where meant to scare the mortals in to worshiping the gods again. It did not turn out that way. Instead, the mortals became angry and bitter towards the gods. All knowledge of the gods faded into the history. History became legend. Legends turned into myths.

Even now in the modern day world there are still demigods walking amongst the mortals.

Life as a demigod is extremely dangerous. It is full of blood and death. When you find out that you are one, it's like a countdown has started on when you will die.

My countdown started when I was twelve years old.

Many crazy and questionable things had happen several times though out my life. However, I first knew something strange was really going on during sixth-grade; more pacifically when my class from Yancy Academy took to the Metropolitan Museum of Art in Manhattan. I was actually excited for this trip because we were going to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff. Our Latin teacher, Mr. Brunner, was leading this trip, which gave me hope that this trip was going to be fun, unlike most Yancy field trips.

Mr. Brunner was my favorite teacher I've ever had. He would tell us stories and jokes and let us play actual fun games in class. Even though Latin was hard it was the only class that didn't put Percy, my twin brother, and me to sleep. So out of respect for Mr. Burnner I was ready to be on my best behavior.

Unfortunately bad things always happen when Percy and I go on school trips.

Every year at each of the six schools we've been too in the past six years something happens on field trips. Last year in fifth-grade when we visited the Saratoga battlefield Percy accidently set off a Revolutionary War canon, blowing up the bus. Thankfully, no one got hurt in the incident though. No one knows how it happened but he was expelled anyways. The year before that, at a different school, we took a trip to Marine World on a behind-the-scenes tour. I accidently hit a lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim in to the shark pool. Of course we weren't welcome back to that school either.

Before we left Yancy the headmaster had called Percy and I to his office. He proceeds to threatened Percy and me with in-school suspension if we do anything other than breathing on this trip. Not wanting that to happen we were determined to be good on this trip but that was harder than we thought.

All the way up to the city, I sat in across from Percy and Grover, Percy best-friend, with my best friend Katie trying not to jump across the seats and punching Nancy Bobofit. For the whole ride Nancy has been throwing chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich at the back of Grover's head.

Grover was a scrawny guy who cried when he got frustrated making him an easy target. I also think that he was held back several times because he was the only sixth grader with acne and starting to grow a heard on his chin. It doesn't help that he's crippled.

He had some kind of muscular diseased in his legs that causes him to walk funny as if every step hurt him, so he has a note that excuses him from PE. Although that doesn't slow him down when it's enchilada day in the cafeteria.

Grover was an easy target for Nancy because she knew that Percy and I were on probation so we couldn't do anything about her throwing food at Grover.

"I'm going to kill her," Percy mumbled angrily.

"I'll help," I mumbled also.

"It's okay. I like peanut butter." Grover said trying to calm Percy and me down.

Grover dodged another piece of Nancy sandwich. I turned around and thought of how Nancy with a black would look.

"That's it." I started to get up out of my seat to give Nancy said black eye, but Katherine pulled me down in the seat.

"Don't do anything stupid Chloe." Katie told me "You're already on probation."

"Yea well, in-school suspension would be so worth it right now if I can just get one good swing in!" I growled under my breath as I crackled my knuckles.

"Chloe," Grover said in a warning tone. I sighed and stayed in my seat. Looking back on that moment, I wish I had punched Nancy then. Compared to the mess Percy and I was about to get into is nothing compared to in-school suspension.

I was so glad when we pulled up to the museum because Nancy finally left Grover alone. Mr. Brunner led our museum tour. Mr. Brunner led the museum tour. Riding up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through huge galleries filled with marbled statues and glass cases full of ancient black-and-orange pottery. How these things have survived after all this time is mind blowing.

I tried to listen to what Mr. Brunner was saying about the thirteen-foot-tall stone column that he has gather us around but couldn't because everyone else was talking about one thing or another. When Percy and I told them to be quite Mrs. Dodds, the other teacher chaperone, would glare at us with nothing but hate in her eyes.

From the first moment she laid eyes on Percy and me she thought we were the devil children and Nancy was an angle sent down from heaven. Whenever she says, "Now honey," surgery sweet, we know that means after-school detention for a month.

One time she made Percy erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight. Later in a joking way, I told Grover that I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked me in the eye with the most serious expression I've ever seen on him, and said, "You're absolutely right."

That should have been my first clue.

Mr. Brunner kept taking about Greek funeral art ignoring what the other students were doing.

It wasn't until Nancy snicker something about the naked guy on the stele, which caused Percy to finally turned around and shouted, "Will you _shut up_?" It had come out louder than he probably meant too.

The rest of the group laughed. I rolled my eyes.

Mr. Brunner stopped his story.

"Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"

Percy face got red. He said, "No sir."

Mr. Brunner not done with Percy just yet, pointed to the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"

"That's Kronos eating his kids, right?" Percy said after a moment of looking at it.

"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he _did_ this because…"

"Well…" Percy paused for a second. "Kronos was the king god, and—"

"Titan," I corrected him.

"Right, Titan," Percy corrected, "and… he didn't trust his kids who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters—"

"Ewww!" One girl behind us said. I nodded my head in agreement.

"—and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," He continued, "and the gods won."

Some of the group snickered.

Why anyone would find that funny is beyond me.

Behind me, Nancy mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos at his kids.'"

"And why, Mr. Jackson," Mr. Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"

"Busted," Grover muttered smirking.

"Shut up," Nancy hissed bright red.

Percy thought about for a second before shrugging. "I don't know, sir."

"I see." Mr. Brunner said disappointedly, "How about you Miss. Jackson?"

I thought about it and said, "Well… um… since Ancient Greece has influence civilizations all over the world, even our modern ones has influences that can be traced back to that time, I guess it is important to study their civilization, and since Greek god and goddess, and titans too I guess, were part of that culture we have to learn about it also."

"Not the answer I was expecting but still an expectable one." Mr. Brunner nodded in approval. "Half credit to both of you Miss Jackson and Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"

The class drifted off. As Grover, Katie, Percy, and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Miss Jackson, Mr. Jackson please wait for a moment."

Percy and I shared a look. We knew what was coming.

"You guys keep going. We'll meet up outside." I told them. Katie frowned while Grover nodded and left.

We turned to Mr. Brunner. "Sir?" Percy asked.

Mr. Brunner gave us this intense disappointed look. His brown eyes so intense that they could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything. That makes it even worse when he is disappointed in you.

"You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told us.

"About the Titans?" I asked confused.

"About real life. And how your studies apply to it."

"Oh."

"Your answer was good Miss Jackson, but as I said: it wasn't what I was looking for. Greek culture has influence our modern world but you need to learn how Greek mythology does also," He said, "What you learn from me is vitally important. I expect you both to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from both of you, Chloe and Percy Jackson."

I crossed my arms trying to get frustrated.

Mr. Brunner pushes us harder than anyone else has ever did before. Unlike all our other teachers, who brush us off as stupid troublemakers, Mr. Brunner has high expectations for us. He expects us to be not be good but better than everyone else. Doing that is easier said than done with our dyslexia and attention deficit disorder. We never made anything above a C- in our life. There is no way for us to learn every Greek and Roman person, their parents, and what god they worshiped. It's impossible.

Percy and I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long look at the stele. He was so sad, as if he has just been at someone's funeral.

He told us to go outside and eat lunch. We nodded and left wordlessly.

Walking outside we saw that our class had gathered on the front steps of the museum. A storm was brewing over head, with clouds darker than I ever seen before in New York. They were the kind of clouds you hear about in the Midwest when they think a tornado is coming. Unexplainable weather has been happening ever since Christmas; Massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes from server thunderstorms. I wouldn't be surprised if this storm really does produce a tornado.

No one seems the notice the brewing storm so I didn't think anything of it. Looking around I noticed some guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchable crackers. Nancy was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing even though she stood not that far away.

Sighing I sat down next to Katie on the edge of the fountain, away from the main group. If they wanted to act up then let them. I wanted nothing to do with my fellow classmates. It also made it look like to bypasses that we weren't part of _that_ school—that school for troublemakers who can't get in anywhere else. It was a bonus that the sound of the fountain calmed my frustrated nerves.

Percy and Grover soon joined us.

"What did Brunner want?" Katie asked breaking the silence.

"Oh you know the normal." I said taking one of her twizzles, " _'You must do better Chloe. I won't expect anything but the best from you.'_ "

"I just wish he would lay off sometimes." Percy added. "I mean—we are not genius."

Katie stayed quite, having heard the same rant many times before. Grover was also quite for a while until he said, "Can I have your apple Percy?"

Percy gave him the apple.

The four of us sat in silence watching the cabs pass by on the street below while we ate our lunch. I was tempted to take one of the cabs and go home to my mom's apartment. It wasn't even far from where we sat. The only thing stopping me is possibility that she wouldn't even be home. I did not want to deal with my step-dad Gabe anymore often then I needed too. I also didn't even want to picture what he would do if Percy and I showed up at the apartment a month earlier then when school gets out.

I had just to finish my ham sandwich when Nancy walked over and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.

"Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. I was stood up, about to punch Nancy all the way into next week when something beyond my imagination happen.

The water from the fountain appeared to come to life, formed a hand, and grabbed Nancy pulling her into the fountain.

That should have been my second clue.

I just stared speechless. Standing next to me Percy appeared to be confused about why Nancy was in the water. Did Percy have anything to do with what happen to the water?

"Percy and Chloe pushed me!" Nancy screamed sitting in the water.

It was no surprise when Mrs. Dodds honed in on us like a missile.

Some of the other student started whispering and gathering around, but I didn't care. Something wasn't right. There is no way the water could do what it did. So how did it?

After making sure poor Nancy was alright and promising to get a new shirt from the gift shop, Mrs. Dodds turned to Percy and I. She had a look of triumphant in her eyes, as if she has been waiting for this moment for a long time. "Now, honey—"

"I know," Percy grumbled, "A month erasing workbooks."

Wrong thing to say.

"Both of you, come with me," Mrs. Dodds said pointing to Percy and me.

"Wait!" Grover shouted. "It was me. _I_ pushed her."

Grover looked panic stricken, as if the thought of Mrs. Dodds giving us detention terrified him. Well Mrs. Dodds does terrify him, but a gut feeling told me it was for some other reason. Percy looked at Grover in shock also, but I think it was more for the reason Grover was trying to cover for us.

"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," Mrs. Dodds said glaring at him so hard he started to tremble.

"But—"

"You— _will_ —stay—here."

Grover looked at us pleading for us to help or not to follow. Before I could figure out which Percy gave him a pat on the shoulder saying, "It's okay man. Thanks for trying."

"Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at us. "Now."

Nancy smirked.

Percy and I both gave her our deluxe I'm-going-to-kill-you-later glare.

Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at us to come on.

How'd she get there so fast?

I glanced at Percy, he seemed to be thinking the same thing. It was probably our ADHD misinterpreting stuff. He just shrugged. I sighed and we walked up the many steps to where Mrs. Dodds was waiting impatiently.

Halfway up Percy stopped walking. I turned and saw him looking back at Grover. He was looking pale, his eyes darting between us and Mr. Brunner like he expected Mr. Brunner to intervene, but Mr. Brunner was too absorbed in the novel to notice what was going on.

Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again by the time we were walking back up the steps. She was now inside the building. At first I thought she was going to make us buy Nancy a new shirt from the gift shop but when she started walking further into the museum a warning bell in my head went off.

I glanced at Percy but he seemed confused but not worried.

We stopped in the Greek and Roman section.

Besides the three of us, the gallery was empty.

Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making weird, unnatural noises in her throat, which sort sounded like hissing mixed with growling. Sh looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it.

"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said turning her attention back on Percy and me.

Thankfully Percy said the safe thing, "Yes, ma'am."

She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"

The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.

 _She's a teacher_ , I thought nervously. _She can't hurt us_.

Percy nervously said something about trying harder. I nodded in agreement not trusting my voice. This whole situation was so weird and nerve-racking. Being alone with a teacher is one thing, but with Mrs. Dodds takes that nervousness to a whole different level.

When thunder shook the building I flinched. I always have hated thunderstorms.

"We are not fools, Percy and Chloe Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."

Wait, what?

Confess about what? What does she mean by suffer less pain? Is she really going to hurt us?

Percy and I shared a confused look.

"Ma'am, I don't understand…" I said my voice shaking slightly.

"Your time is up," she hissed.

Then the second weirdest thing today happened.

Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into claws. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. Grover was right. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice us to ribbons.

Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.

"What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.

Mrs. Dodds lunged at me.

I screamed and dodged her talons. Percy yelled, "Hey ugly!" Mrs. Dodds turned her attention to Percy. My eyes widen seeing that the pen Mr. Brunner had tossed just a second ago was no longer a pen but a sword—the bronze sword that Mr. Brunner used on tournament day.

Mrs. Dodds snarled, "Die, honey!"

"PERCY!" I screamed. Pure terror flooded through me. Never before has Percy handled a sword before, how could he use one now? I watched fear frozen as Percy swung the sword. The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. _Hisss_!

Mrs. Dodds exploded into golden-yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and dying screech and the chill of evil in the air.

"Chloe!" Percy yelled dropping the sword and running to my side. "Are you okay? Did she hurt you?"

"I'm fine," I tried to reassure him but my voice was shaky. "Percy, what is happening? First the fountain, now this! Something is right! Something unnatural is going on!" Even I could hear the hysterical in my voice.

"I don't know what is going on." He said wrapping me in a hug, "I really don't but I promise I won't let you get hurt."

I nodded barring my face in his shoulder. We stat like that in silence for a few moments before Percy pulled us up off the floor.

"Come on, let's go back outside," he said picking up the sword that was now in pen form, walking us out the gallery.

When we had gotten back outside, it had started to rain, which was no surprised with the way the weather has been acting.

Grover was sitting by the fountain with a museum map held over his head. Katie wasn't there; she was huddled under an umbrella that one of the other girls had brought. Nancy, soaked from her swim, was still standing by the fountain complaining to her friends. When she saw us, she snarled, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."

"Who?" Percy and I asked simultaneously.

"Our _teacher_. Duh."

I blinked confused. We never had a teacher named Mrs. Kerr. Percy asked what Nancy was talking about. She just rolled her eyes and walked off muttering something about Percy being stupid.

I turn to Grover, who was nervously messing with his crushes, and asked him the same thing.

He said, "Who?"

But his answer was hesitant and wouldn't look at me so I knew he was either lying or messing with us.

"Not funny man," Percy told him frowning, "This is serious."

Thunder boomed overhead causing me to flinch again. I glanced nervously at the dark clouds.

For as long as I could remember I have had always felt like the lighting will strike me next. All the other students tease me because of it making me feel even more stupid for thinking that way. But my mom always understood my fear, like she knew why I have this fear of lighting.

When I was really little she had given me this soft blank that had a horse on it and told me whenever there was a storm and I was scared, if I wrap myself in the blanket the storm couldn't hurt me. It was silly, but to a 5 year old it worked. That blanket got thrown out several years ago, but at times like this, I wish I was still that 5 year old who believed a blanket could protect you from anything.

When I noticed Percy wasn't with us anymore I was worried Mrs. Dodds had showed up and taken him. I calmed down when I saw he was just talking to Mr. Brunner. I walked closer hopping to hear what was saying.

All I caught was Mr. Brunner saying. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?" Mr. Brunner saw me. "Chloe are you alright? You look pale."

"I hate thunderstorms, sir," I said standing next Percy.

Mr. Brunner nodded in an understanding way, "Yes the weather has been violent lately. Hopefully the storm will pass quickly. We should be heading back to the school soon."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	2. Book 1: Chapter 2

**I do not own Percy Jackson world or characters but Chloe is my OC!**

* * *

I couldn't figure out how all those things happen back at the museum.

All I knew was: First, the fountain water came to life. Then Mrs. Dodds turned into a monster. Lastly, the entire campus were completely convinced that Mrs. Kerr—a perky blond woman whom I'd never seen in my life until she got on our bus at the end of the field trip—had been our pre-algebra teacher since Christmas. But Percy and I were the only ones who knew different.

Every so often, Percy or I would spring a Mrs. Dodds reference on somebody, to see if it would spring them a memory of her, but they would stare at us like we were psycho.

After a while, I started to feel like it.

The freak weather continued, which made my bad mood turn even worse. One night, a thunderstorm blew out several dorm room windows, one of them being mine, which scared me just as much as Mrs. Dodds did. One of the other dorm room that hit was Percy's. A few days later, the biggest tornado ever spotted in the Hudson Valley touched down only fifty miles from Yancy Academy. That was terrifying because the school doesn't have the proper safety procedures for tornadoes. It's not like New York is known for their tornadoes. Lucky the tornado never hit the school.

I started feeling cranky and irritable most of the time. I stopped caring about my school work making my grades quickly slipped from low C's and D's to F's. Percy and I both got in more fights with Nancy and her followers. We were sent out in the hallway in almost every class because of it.

The next week the headmaster sent my mom a letter making what we already knew official: We wouldn't be coming back to Yancy Academy next year.

By that point I didn't care.

I was ready to leave the next day if they wanted me too. All I wanted to was to go home and forget all about this place. All I wanted to do was be with my mom in our little apartment on the Upper East Side, even if that meant going to public school and put up with my obnoxious stepfather and his stupid poker parties.

Although I'd would miss Katie, who has been the closest thing to a best friend I have ever had. She has been such a great friend and roommate that it makes me feel bad for not trying harder to stay here next year. I would miss Grover also, even though he was more Percy's friend then mine.

I'd miss Latin class, too—Mr. Brunner's crazy tournament days and his faith that Percy and I could do well. Not wanting to disappoint him even further then I had already have Latin was the only test I studied for final exam week.

I hadn't forgotten what Mr. Brunner had told Percy and I about this subject being life-and-death for us. After the Mrs. Dodds incident, I'd started to believe him.

One evening Katie and I were spread across our beds and she was quizzing me on Greek Mythology. She would name someone or something and I had to say facts about it. It was a very effective way to study with how bad both our dyslexia was. We also had a few laughs along the way, which was a great stress reliever.

"Chiron," Katie said.

"Um… He is the centaur." I told her thinking about what stood about him. "and… um… he was really intelligent and more civilized then the other centaur."

"What else made him special," Katie pushed.

"Didn't he train many students who later went on and did great things?"

"Yea close enough. Let's see…. Furies."

"Um… There are three of them I think and… um… they work for Hades…"

"What do they look like?"

"Um… I don't know."

Katie open _Cambridge Guide to Greek Mythology_ and turned a few pages before handing the book. "There, that's what they supposedly looks like," she said pointing to a picture on the bottom right hand corner. The picture had three women with black skin, bat wings, claws, a mouth full of yellow fangs and glowing eyes.

Mrs. Dodds, I thought.

Katie was saying some stuff but I had stop listing.

Is this what Mrs. Dodds really was? This stuff was just myths, they aren't real. In the back of my mind I heard Mr. Brunner voice saying, " _Greek culture has influence our modern world but you need to learn how Greek mythology does also… its vitally important._ "

Does this mean all this, Greek Mythology, is real? Was that what Mr. Brunner was trying to tell us?

Suddenly a memory I had long forgotten of a tall man in a trench coat and hat, who had followed Percy and I around the playground when we were really little, flashed in my mind. No one had believed us when we said that man had one eye. One eye—Cyclops.

Could I be right? Could everything Mr. Brunner been teaching us is real? I didn't know for sure if this stuff was real, but too much evidence pointed out it was. Part of me wanted to just accept it but the other half of me was too scared to.

" _What you learn from me is vitally important_."

"Chloe? Chloe!" Katie shouted pulling me out my thoughts. "Where you even listening to anything I just told you?"

I blinked. "What? Oh, no sorry. I dozed off a little." I lied trying to slow my racing heart. "It's just late and I'm getting tired." That wasn't a complete lie. It was late and I was starting to get tired. I wanted to tell her what I was thinking but didn't because I didn't want my only friend to think I was crazy.

"You are right, it is getting late. I'm going to stay up for little longer." Katie told me pulling out her English notes.

"Okay, have fun studying." I said getting ready for bed.

The next afternoon, I sat angrily in my desk staring frustratingly at my three-hour Latin exam. The words kept floating off the pages in a jumble mess making me get a migraine.

Percy was done before I was. Just as he left Mr. Brunner called him back.

"Percy," he said. "Don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It's ... it's for the best."

His tone was kind, but the words still would embarrass anyone. Even though he was speaking quietly, we, the other kids finishing the test, could hear every word. Nancy Bobofit, sat in front of me, and made sarcastic little kissing motions with her lips. I glared at the back of her head and kicked her chair. She growled and turned around in her seat to glare at me. I glare back. The need to punch her into next week came back. She growled again before turning back around.

Percy mumbled, "Okay, sir."

"I mean ..." Mr. Brunner wheeled his chair back and forth, like he wasn't sure what to say. "This isn't the right place for you or for your sister. It was only a matter of time."

I flinched frowning. Here was our favorite teacher who up to this point has belied in us, now is saying we were destine to be kick out. That hurt more than anything Nancy or anyone else could say.

Percy must have said something too low for us to hear because Mr. Brunner continued. "No, no. Oh, confound it all. What I'm trying to say ... you're not normal, Percy. That's nothing to be—"

"Thanks," Percy interrupted. "Thanks a lot, sir, for reminding me."

"Percy—"

Bu it was too late; he had already stormed out the room.

I gave my test one last glance—it still wasn't completed—before stand up to turn it in. I knew I wasn't going to finish it anyways. Without a word to Mr. Brunner I headed for the door.

Mr. Brunner called me over to his desk.

I turned my hand still on the door handle. "Sir, whatever you have to say, I don't want to hear it. You've said enough already."

With that I walked out slamming the door harder then I meant to. I try to catch up to Percy but he had already ran into his dorm room. I knew he need space so I went to my own room and started packing.

Thankfully, the next day was the last day of term.

All throughout the hall you can hear the other girls talking about their summer plans and making promises to meet up during the summer to hang out. One girl was going to Hawaii for a month. One said they were going to rent a house in the Caribbean for the summer. Just like everyone here they were juvenile delinquents, like myself, but the difference between me and them: they were _rich_ juvenile delinquents. Their parents were high up lawyers, ambassadors, owners of big corporations, or celebrities. I was a nobody, from a family of nobodies.

"Promise to hang out this summer?" Katie asked as she packed her cloths. She also lived in New York, but on the other side of town, so we promised to meet up at some point and just walk around the town.

"Of course. If I got time though," I told her. She know I don't come a rich family like everyone else but she never once judged. I told her about how I would have to get a summer job, so any free time I got would few and far in between.

"It sucks you aren't coming back next year. I'm gonna miss you." Katie said tearfully.

I walked over and gave her a hug. "I know. But we both know this was coming."

"Promise me you'll stay safe," she whispered seriously.

I frowned but promised anyways.

Katie was getting picked up by her father so it was just Grover joining Percy and I on the bus ride into the city. During the whole time, Grover kept glancing nervously down the aisle, watching the other passengers. Ever since we left Yancy he acted nervous and fidgety, as if he expected something bad to happen. Back at the school I always assumed he was worried about getting teased. But here on the Greyhound there was nobody to tease him so it confused me why he would act this way.

I was about to ask him about it when Percy said, "Looking for Kindly Ones?"

Grover nearly jumped out of his seat. "Wha—what do you mean?"

Percy confessed about eavesdropping on him and Mr. Brunner on the night before the exam, something I had not known about.

Grover's eye twitched. "How much did you hear?"

"Oh ... not much." Percy shrugged. "What's the summer solstice dead-line?"

He winced. "Look, Percy ... Chloe … I was just worried for you, see? I mean, hallucinating about demon math teachers …"

"Grover—"

"And I was telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you both were overstressed or something, because there was no such person as Mrs. Dodds, and ..."

"Grover, you're a really, really bad liar."

Grover sighed and pulled out a business card from his shirt pocket, "Just take this, okay? In case you need me this summer."

I looked over Percy shoulder to read the card but it was in fancy script, which was murder on my dyslexic eyes, but I eventually made out something like:

 _Grover Underwood_

 _Keeper_

 _Half-Blood Hill_

 _Long Island, New York_

 _(800) 009-0009_

"What's Half—" I started to ask.

"Don't say it aloud!" Grover yelped. "That's my, um ... summer address."

"Okay," Percy said unhappily. "So, like, if we want to come visit your mansion."

He nodded. "Or...or if you need me."

"Why would we need you?"

I elbowed Percy in the ribs. That comment was unnecessary. Percy glared at me but mumbled apologized to Grover.

Grover blushed right down to his Adam's apple. "Look, Percy, Chloe, the truth is, I—I kind of have to protect you."

We stared at him not believe what he was saying.

"Grover," I said, "What exactly are you protecting us from?"

He open his mouth to answer but there was a loud grinding noise under our feet that cut him off. Black smoke poured from the dashboard and the whole bus filled with a smell like rotten eggs.

The driver cursed and steered the Greyhound over to the side of the highway.

After a few minutes clanking around in the engine compartment, the driver announced that we would have to get off. We were on a stretch of old country road—no place you'd notice if you didn't break down there. On our side of the highway was nothing but a ocher full of maple trees and litter from passing cars. On the other side, across four lanes of the highway, was an old-fashioned fruit stand. The kind you see in farmer market that is ran by little old grandmas.

The stuff on sale looked delicious: boxes over flowing of blood red cherries and apples, walnuts and apricots, jugs of cider in a large tub full of ice. There were no customers, just three really old ladies sitting in rocking chairs in the shade of a maple tree, knitting the biggest pair of socks I'd ever seen.

These socks were the size of sweaters, but they were clearly socks. The lady on the right knitted one of them, an electric-blue one. The lady on the left knitted the other, a sea-green one. The lady in the middle held an enormous basket of electric-blue and sea-green yarn.

All three women looked ancient, with pale faces cover in deep wrinkles, silver hair tied back in white bandannas, bony arms sticking out of white cotton dresses. Normally I wouldn't think twice about them but because they were staring right back at Percy and me I couldn't seem ignore them. Looking over at Grover I saw that the blood had drained from his face. His nose started twitching.

"Grover?" Percy said. "Hey, man—"

"Tell me they're not looking at you. They are, aren't they?"

"Yeah. Weird, huh? You think those socks would fit me?" Percy joked frowning in thought.

"No but they might fit Gabe." I countered watching the old ladies knit some more.

"Not funny, Chloe. Not funny at all." Grover muttered shakenly.

The old lady in the middle took out a huge pair of scissors—gold and silver, long-bladed, like shears.

Grover gasped besides me.

"We're getting on the bus," he told us. "Come on."

"What? It's a thousand degrees in there." I protested not wanting to leave just yet.

"Come on!'" He pried open the door and climbed inside, but Percy and I stayed back.

Across the road, the old ladies were still watching us. The middle one cut the yarns, and the sound echoing clear across the four lanes of traffic. Her two friends balled up the electric-blue and sea-green socks, leaving me wondering what this was all about. They have had to made those socks for a reason.

At the rear of the bus, the driver wrenched a big chunk of smoking metal out of the engine compartment. The bus shuddered, and the engine roared back to life.

The passengers cheered.

"Darn right!" yelled the driver slapping the bus with his hat. "Everybody back on board!"

Minutes after we got back on the road I started to feel feverish. Glancing at Percy I saw he look like he felt the same. Grover didn't look much better either. He was shivering and his teeth were chattering.

I turned to Grover.

"Grover?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you not telling us?"

He dabbed his forehead with his shirt sleeve. "Chloe, Percy what did you see back at the fruit stand?"

"You mean the old ladies? What is it about them, man? They're not like ... Mrs. Dodds, are they?" Percy said.

Grover closed his eyes and made a gesture with his fingers that he looked to been crossing himself, but it wasn't. It felt like something else, something almost—older. He said, "You saw her snip the cord."

"Yeah. So?" But even as I said it, I knew it was a big deal.

"This is not happening," Grover mumbled. He started chewing at his thumb. "I don't want this to be like the last time."

"What last time?" I demanded getting angry at Grover's vague answers.

"Always sixth grade. They never get past sixth."

"Grover," Percy said shakenly. "What are you talking about?"

"Let me walk you home from the bus station. Promise me."

Percy and I glance at each other but made Grover that promise. First Katie having me make her that strange promise now Grover.

"Is this like a superstition or something?" Percy asked.

No answer.

"Grover—that snipping of the yarn. Does that mean somebody is going to die?" I demanded.

The look he gave us made me feel even more uneasy. He looked at us mournfully, like he was already picking the kind of flowers we'd like best on our coffins.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	3. Book 1: Chapter 3

**I do not own Percy Jackson, it's characters and world are not mine, but Chloe is my OC.**

* * *

Grover ran to the bathroom as soon as we got to the bus terminal. Once he was out of sight Percy and I grabbed the nearest taxi and headed for our mom's apartment.

"East One-hundred-and-fourth and First," I told the driver.

That was where Percy and I lived with our mother, Sally Jackson, and evil step-dad, Gabe Ugliano.

Our mother is the best person on the planet and I always missed her so much whenever we were sent way for school. She always had a way about her that lights up a room and can make everything feel okay again. Something I really needed. I couldn't wait to see her again. She is also the smartest person I've ever meet, and her dreams were to be a novelist. I once told her that if she wrote her stories that she always tells Percy and me and got them published we would be able to get rid of Gabe and live a better life. She just smiled and told me that one day I would understand why Gabe was around. I was only nine at the time so I didn't understand what she was talking about but I had always hoped that I would.

The closer we got to the apartment the more I dreaded seeing our step-father. Gabe was the world's #1 jerk. And that was putting him nicely. All he would ever do was play poker (effectively gambling away all our money), drink cheap beer, boss us around, and very rarely went to work. I always wonder how Gabe never got fried from work but after a while I started to think that he had bullied his boss into keep sending him paychecks, even though he never showed up.

When we got home Gabe was in the middle of a poker game with his buddies with ESPN blaring in the back ground. Just like always chips and beer litter the floor. As if the smell of cheap stale beer weren't nauseous enough the air was filled with cigar smoke mixed with moldy garlic pizza and old sweaty gym shorts. The last two was Gabe's natural smells. That is why Percy and I always called Gabe—Smelly Gabe.

I hated it here.

Leaving Percy in the living room with Gabe, who asked if he had any money, and went to Percy and I's 'room'. The room consisted of a twin size bed in the corner, a small desk, and a small dresser against the wall. Littered around the room was Gabe's nasty stinky boots and old car magazine. Gabe called it his 'study' while we are gone at school but that was just an excuse to mess up the room.

I heard Gabe shout, "Yours and your sister's report cards came in! I wouldn't act so snooty!" A second later Percy walked in slamming the door behind him. Percy sat on the bed, deep in thought. Ignoring his brooding session, I got to work cleaning up the room like always.

I didn't stop until I heard my mom's voice. "Percy? Chloe?"

The second she opened our bedroom door and I rushed to hug her. "Mom," I muttered hugging her tight, my face into her shoulder.

"Oh, Chloe," She hugged me just as tight. She opened her other arm and said, "Come here Percy." Not one to miss out on a hug from mom, Percy jumped off the bed and joined the hug. "Your both have grown since Christmas! Now tell me everything you didn't put in your letters."

Our hug session was interrupted when Gabe shouted from the other room, "Hey, Sally—how about some bean dip, huh?"

We ignored him.

Percy and I attacked the "free samples" mom had gotten from work at the candy shop in Grand Central, and told her about our last days Yancey. Over all I truly did like Yancy Academy, it was different than any other school we been too. That was because our teacher turned into a monster, that shouldn't exist. I so badly wanted to tell her that and about the Greek Mythology stuff but I was scared to. Even though my mom has always had a way of making unnatural things seem normal, the thought of it actually being real scared me into staying quite.

Like all moms she knew I was hiding something but I was glad when she didn't push it.

"I have a surprise for you two," she said. "We're going to the beach."

"Montauk?" Percy asked wide eyed.

"Three nights—same cabin."

"When?" Percy and I asked simultaneously, smiling widely.

She smiled. "As soon as I get changed."

For the past two summers we hadn't been to Montauk, the place where mom met Percy and I's dad, because Gabe claimed there wasn't enough money. If he wouldn't spend all our money on his stupid poker games we would have enough to take trips to Montauk but of course Gabe would kill over before he stopped playing poker. So for us to go on a trip to Montauk was exciting but at the same time I was worried Gabe would stop us.

The bedroom door slammed open, with Gabe standing in the door way. He growled, "Bean dip, Sally? Didn't you hear me?"

"I was on my way, honey," she told Gabe. "We were just talking about the trip."

Gabe's eyes narrowed. "The trip? You mean you were serious about that?"

My heart dropped. I should have known better then to get my hopes up that he would let us go.

"I knew it," Percy muttered glaring at the floor. "He won't let us go."

"Of course he will," my mom said calmly. "Your step father is just worried about money. That's all. Besides," she added, "Gabriel won't have to settle for bean dip. I'll make him enough seven-layer dip for the whole weekend. Guacamole. Sour cream. The works."

I brighten up a bit. Mom used the saying _the way to a man's heart is through his stomach_ constantly with Gabe. But in our case it wasn't his heart it was his money.

Gabe softened a bit at the thought of the food. "So this money for your trip ... it comes out of your clothes budget, right?"

"Yes, honey," mom said.

"And you won't take my car anywhere but there and back."

"We'll be very careful."

Gabe scratched his double chin. "Maybe if you hurry with that seven-layer dip ... And maybe if the kids apologize for interrupting my poker game."

 _Sure_ , I thought, _just after I drown you in the Huston River_.

"I'm sorry," Percy muttered, "I'm really sorry I interrupted your incredibly important poker game. Please go back to it right now."

Gabe's eyes narrowed at us. "Yeah, whatever," he grunted leaving to go back to his poker game.

"Thank you, Percy, Chloe," my mom said. "Once we get to Montauk, we'll talk more about... whatever you've forgotten to tell me, okay?"

For a moment anxiety shown in her eyes—the same fear I saw in Grover's eyes during the bus ride. But as soon as the anxiety came it was hidden when her smile returned. Percy and I shared a look before backing a small bag for the weekend. It took mom an hour to make Gabe's seven-layer dip and to pack her clothes. Gabe kept complaining about not having his '78 Camaro and missing mom's cooking for the whole weekend.

"Not a scratch on this car, brats," he warned Percy and me as we loaded the bags into the car. "Not one little scratch." He made it sound like we will be the ones driving. We were only twelve. There was no way Percy and I could drive.

I got in the Camaro wanting to leave already. Mom got in the driver seat and we waited for Percy. I watched as Percy made this weird hand gesture that Grover made on the bus. It was looked like a clawed hand over his heart then a shoving movement toward Gabe. The screen door slammed shut so hard it whacked him in the butt and sent him flying up the stair case as if he'd been shot from a cannon.

I laughed. Percy jumped in the car next to me and told mom to step on it.

She just shook her head and drove off.

Our rental cabin was way out at the tip of Long Island on the south shore. It was a little pastel box with faded curtains, half sunken into the dunes. There was always sand in the sheets and spiders in the cabinets (which I made Percy kill), and most of the time the sea was too cold to swim in.

It was the best place in the world.

As we got closer to Montauk all years of worry and stress from work would disappeared from mom's face, making her look younger. Her eyes also turned sea green—like Percy and I's.

We got there at sunset, opened all the cabin's windows, and went through our usual cleaning routine. When we were done we'd walked on the beach, fed blue corn chips to the seagulls, and munched on blue jelly beans, blue saltwater taffy, and all the other free samples my mom had brought home from work.

Several years ago Gabe once told mom that there was no such thing as blue food. They argued about it and from that moment on mom would go out of her way to make blue food. Blue pancakes, cookies, we even had blue eggs for breakfast once.

When the sun was completely set we made a fire and roasted hot dogs and marshmallows. Mom told us stories of when she was a kid and about the books she wanted to write someday. Eventually Percy asked mom about our father. Every time we come to Montauk that topic comes up at some point. Every time it does, Mom got teary eyed. I figured she would tell us the same things she always did, but I never got tired of hearing them. I knew Percy never got tired of hearing it either.

"He was kind, Chloe, Percy," she said. "Tall, handsome, and powerful. But gentle, too. You both have his black hair, you know, and his green eyes." Mom fished a blue jelly bean out of her candy bag. "I wish he could see you both. He would be so proud."

I suspected that wasn't true. Percy and I were nothing but two dyslexic, hyperactive twins with a D+ report card, who got kicked out of every school we step a foot into. What kind of father would be proud of that?

"How old were we?" Percy asked. "I mean ... when he left?"

She watched the flames. "He was only with me for one summer. Right here at this beach. This cabin."

"But... he knew us as a baby."

"No, honey. He knew I was expecting a baby, at the time we didn't know it were twins, but he never saw you both. He had to leave before you were born."

I had always imagined he knew us as babies because I seemed to remember his smile; A warm glow of a smile. Now to be told that he never knew us… to be told that memory was nothing but an imagination…

I was angry.

Our father had appended us. He left mom as a single mother of twins, making below minimal wage, and no high school diploma. He should have married her, paid for her night classes, and college but no, he left, and we were stuck being dirt floor poor with Gabe.

"Are you going to send us away again? To another boarding school?" I asked looking for a blue jelly bean out of the candy bag.

She pulled a marshmallow from the fire. "I don't know, honey." Her voice was heavy. "I think ... I think we'll have to do something."

"Because you don't want us around?"

"Percy!" I shouted in shock.

Our mom's eyes welled with tears. She took Percy hand, squeezed it tightly. "Oh, Percy, no. I—I have to, honey. It's for both of your own good. I have to send you both away."

Her words reminded me of what Mr. Brunner had said—that it was best for us to leave Yancy.

"Because we're not normal," I said.

"You say that as if it's a bad thing, Chloe. But you don't realize how important you are. I thought Yancy Academy would be far enough away. I thought you'd finally be safe."

"Safe from what?" Percy asked.

I knew in that moment I should have told her about Mrs. Dodds turning into a Fury at the art museum, the ladies from the fruit stand cutting those strings. But I couldn't. She was already upset enough as is.

"I've tried to keep you both as close to me as I could," my mom said. "They told me that was a mistake. But there's only one other option, Chloe, Percy—the place your father wanted to send you. And I just... I just can't stand to do it."

"My father wanted me to go to a special school?" Percy asked

"Not a school," she said softly. "A summer camp."

A summer camp?

Our father left knowing mom was expecting but still manage to talk to mom about a _summer camp_? What kind of man did that?

"I'm sorry," mom said, seeing the look in my eyes. "But I can't talk about it. I—I couldn't send either of you to that place. It might mean saying good-bye to you for good."

"For good? But if it's only a summer camp ..." I tailed off seeing the look on mom's face. I knew that if I pushed the subject she would start to cry, and I didn't want that to happen. Percy and I dropped the topic and switched to a different one. Although none of us were putting much effort into that one.

Later that night I had a vivid dream.

It was storming on the beach, and two beautiful animals, a white horse and a golden eagle, were trying to kill each other at the edge of the surf.

The eagle swooped down and slashed the horse's muzzle with its huge talons. The horse reared up and kicked at the eagles wings. As they fought, the ground rumbled, and a monstrous voice chuckled somewhere beneath the earth, goading the animals to fight harder.

Not too far away from where I stood, was Percy trying to run towards them, but he seemed to be moving in slow motion. I try to run towards Percy, trying to stop him from getting into the fight, knowing if he did he could die, but I too was moving to slow.

The eagle dived down, its beak aimed at the horse's wide eyes.

I woke with a start.

Outside, it really was storming, the kind of storm that cracks trees and blows down houses. There was no horse or eagle on the beach, just lightning making false daylight, and twenty-foot waves pounding the dunes like artillery.

With the next thunderclap, I flinched and mom woke. She sat up, eyes wide, and gasped, "Hurricane."

Long Island had never sees hurricanes that early in the summer. But the weather had been acting very weird lately, so I wasn't surprised there was a hurricane. I was just surprised no one set out warnings. Hurricanes are predictable while tornados where not. But yet this one seemed to suddenly spin up like a twister does.

Over the roar of the wind, I heard a distant bellow, an angry, tortured sound that made my hair stand on end. Then there was a much closer noise, like mallets in the sand. A desperate voice—someone yelling, pounding on our cabin door.

My mother sprang out of bed in her nightgown and threw open the lock. Grover stood soaked in the pouring down rain. But he wasn't... he wasn't exactly Grover.

"Searching all night," he gasped. "What were you thinking?"

My mother looked at Percy and I in terror—not scared of Grover, but of why he'd come.

"Percy, Chloe" she said, shouting to be heard over the rain. "What happened at school? What didn't you tell me?"

"O Zeu kai alloi theoi!" Grover yelled. "It's right behind me! Didn't you tell her?"

I stared in shock. Grover had just cured in Ancient Greek and I understood him perfectly. Percy stared at Grover his moth hanging open. I didn't care how he had gotten here in the middle of night all I cared about was why Grover has no pants on and where his legs should be… No this shouldn't be possible.

My mom looked at Percy and I sternly and talked in a tone she'd never used before: "Percy. Chloe. Tell me _now_!"

Somehow I manage to tell her a short version of Mrs. Dodds and the old ladies at the fruit stands. Mom stared at me, deathly pale. She grabbed her purse, tossed Percy and I our rain jackets, and said, "Get to the car. All of you. _Go_!"

Grover ran for the Camaro—but he wasn't running, exactly. He was trotting, shaking his shaggy hindquarters, and suddenly his story about a muscular disorder in his legs made sense to me. I understood how he could run so fast and still limp when he walked.

Because where his feet should be, there were no feet. There were cloven hooves. Grover was a satyr.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	4. Book 1: Chapter 4

**Like always I do not own Percy Jackson but Chloe is my OC.**

* * *

We tore through the night down old dark country roads. The wind and rain slammed against the Camaro making it impossible to see anything outside. I didn't know how my mom could see anything, but she kept her foot on the gas, never going below eighty.

Every time there was a flash of lightning, I would flinch and looked over to Grover who sat in the back seat with Percy. Every time I looked back I expected what I was seeing to disappear but it never did. Grover still had fur cover legs and hooves for feet.

"So, you and my mom... know each other?" Percy said breaking the silence.

"Not exactly," Grover responded. "I mean, we've never met in person. But she knew I was watching you and Chloe."

"Watching us?"

"Keeping tabs on you. Making sure you were okay. But I wasn't faking being your friend," he added hastily. "I am your friend."

"Urm ... what are you, exactly?"

"That doesn't matter right now."

"It doesn't matter? From the waist down, my best friend is a donkey—"

Grover let out a sharp, throaty "Blaa-ha-ha!"

I'd heard him make that sound before at school, but I had always assumed it was a nervous laugh. Only now I realized it was more of an irritated bleat.

"Goat!" Grover cried.

"What?"

"I'm a goat from the waist down."

Goat. Grover is half-boy, half-goat. But… That would mean…

"So you are Satyr!" I shouted turning so I could see Grover. He nodded shakenly. "Everything Mr. Brunner taught us really is true, isn't it? Was Mrs. Dodds really a Fury—"

"Don't say the name!" My mom and Grover shouted.

"If you must talk about Mrs. Dodds say Kindly One!" Grover shouted.

"How long have you known Chloe?" My mom asked.

"Since the day before our Latin exam," I told her.

"Whoa. Wait. You knew but didn't say anything?" Percy shouted.

"I didn't know for sure." I said, "I didn't say anything in case I wrong and you guys would think I was crazy. I mean seriously! If you someone told you all those myths you learn are not myths but real life, wouldn't you think they were crazy? If you started to think that they could possibly be true, wouldn't you feel like the crazy person?"

"Chloe, you should have told us as soon as you figured it out." My mom scolded.

"The more you know the more monsters you attract," Grover explained.

"Who I—wait a minute, what do you mean?" Percy said still lost.

The weird bellowing noise rose up again somewhere behind us, closer than before. Whatever was chasing us was still on our trail.

Instead of explaining my mom said, "there's too much to explain and not enough time. We have to get you two to safety."

"Safety from what? Who's after us?" Percy asked.

"Oh, nobody much," Grover said, obviously still miffed about the donkey comment. "Just the Lord of the Dead and a few of his blood-thirstiest minions."

"Grover!"

"Sorry, Mrs. Jackson. Could you drive faster, please?"

My mom made a hard left. We swerved onto a narrower road, racing past several darkened farmhouses and wooded hills and PICK YOUR OWN STRAWBERRIES signs on white picket fences.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"The summer camp I told you about." My mother's voice was tight; she was trying for Percy's and I's sake not to be scared. "The place your father wanted to send you."

"The place you didn't want us to go."

"Please, dear," my mother begged. "This is hard enough. Try to understand. You're in danger."

"Because some old ladies cut some yarn?"

"Those weren't old ladies," Grover said. "Those were the Fates. Do you know what it means—the fact they appeared in front of you? They only do that when you're about to ... when someone's about to die."

"Whoa. You said 'you.'" Percy cut in.

"No I didn't. I said 'someone.'"

"You meant 'you.' As in Chloe and me."

"I meant you, like 'someone.' Not you, you."

"Boys!" mom shouted.

When mom pulled the wheel hard to the right, I got a glimpse of a figure she'd swerved to avoid—a dark fluttering shape now lost behind us in the storm.

"What was that?" I asked my voice shaking a little.

"We're almost there," mom muttered, ignoring my question. "Another mile. Please. Please. Please."

I didn't know where there was, but I found myself leaning forward trying to see something, anything though the rain and the darkness. The car was filled with silence everyone waiting to arrive at this camp that mom had been talking about. The only sound heard was the heavy rain hitting the windshield, thunder and lighting, and of course that unusual hunting bellowing sound coming from whatever was fallowing us.

Without a warning there was a blinding flash and deafening _boom!_.

I didn't know what else had happen because my vision went black.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	5. Book 1: Chapter 5

**Sorry for the pervious short chapter. To make up for it this one is much longer!**

 **I do not own Percy Jackson but Chloe is my OC.**

* * *

I woke up a few times but every time I did it was for only a minute or so before I blacked out again. The first time I awaken there was a half-man, who looked a lot like Mr. Brunner but his lower half was a white horse. The centaur man was talking to another man, who had dozens of eyes all over on his body. When they saw I was awake, the centaur man turned to me and said something but my mind couldn't focus on what he said and passed out again.

The next time I woke, it was dark and I couldn't see anything in the darkness. Finial time I woke, the many eye man was standing in the corner was the only other person in the room. The many eye man left the room and came back a minute later with a familiar man in a wheelchair. I sat up. The room spun a bit but I ignored it.

"How are you feeling Chloe?" Mr. Brunner asked.

"Head hurts a little but other than that, fine," I replied.

Mr. Brunner nodded in understanding. "Head injuries are always the trickiest to heal. I'm afraid we can't give you anymore ambrosia or nectar."

I didn't know what that stuff was, but I didn't feel like asking. I just assumed it was probably some kind of medicine.

"Where's Percy?" I asked.

"I believe he has sword training with Luke right now. He will be glad to see you are awake. He's been quite worried about you."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"A week. We were really concerned about possible permanent damage if you didn't wake soon."

"Mr. Brunner—"

"Please call me Chiron. I'm afraid Mr. Brunner was a pseudonym. "

"Chiron?" ex-Mr. Brunner nodded. "As in the centaur Chiron?"

"The very one."

"So that one time I woke up and saw a centaur that looked like the Mr. Brunner you but part horse was really you?"

Chiron nodded. "It's a good sign that you remember that. Although I would have preferred that you would have woken up earlier then last night."

"Sir back at the museum, when you said we had to learn about how the Greek Mythology played a part in our day to day lives, this is what you meant. You were trying to tell us that all those myths are real, weren't you?" I asked.

"I was." Chiron agreed, "Percy told me you figured it out before your arrival here. How long had you known?"

"The night before the Latin exam is when I started to really believe it was real," I told him. "I saw a picture of the Kindly Ones in the text book and realized that was what Mrs. Dodds was."

I expected him to get angry with me for not saying anything but he dropped the subject by saying, "Let's go outside, you need some fresh air. We can talk more out on the porch. There is much to explain to you before I give you a quick tour of camp and find your brother."

I nodded and swung my legs out of bed. When I stood up I was a little wobbly but kept my balance. I followed Chiron out of the house and on to a porch.

I gasped.

A valley lay out below us that marched all the way up to the water, which glittered about a mile in the distance. Between here and there the landscape was dotted with buildings styled with ancient Greek architecture: an open-air pavilion, an amphitheater, a circular arena; except that they all looked brand new, their white marble columns sparkling in the lowering sun. In a nearby sandpit, a dozen high school-age kids and satyrs played volleyball. Canoes glided across a small lake. Kids in bright orange T-shirts were chasing each other around a cluster of cabins nestled in the woods. Some shot targets at an archery range. Others rode horses down a wooded trail, and, some of their horses had wings.

"Take a sit Chloe," Chiron said gesturing to a table that was off to the right on the porch. I sat down. "I must say you are your brother's arrival have caused quite a stir."

"Why?"

"Chloe, do you know who your father is?" Chiron asked.

I shook my head. "No sir. The only thing my mother said about my father was that he is lost at sea. Why?"

"Your mother was a smart woman. Saying your father is lost at sea isn't a lie but not the complete truth either." Chiron said. "Your father isn't _lost at sea_ because he is the god of the sea."

"My father is Poseidon?" I asked shocked.

Chiron nodded, "Just last night during our usual Friday night game of Capture the Flag Poseidon claimed your brother and yourself as his children. You are Chloe Jackson daughter of the Sea God."

I looked out at the water in the horizon. I wanted to believe that this was some kind of sick joke, but I couldn't make myself believe that. There was too much evidence to pointing out the truth. Finding out that Poseidon has explained why I always felt better near or in water. Why when Percy and I went to the aquarium on a school trip that we could understand the fish and sharks in the tanks. It proved that Percy had, unknowingly, welding the water of the fountain to pulled Nancy Bobofit in back on that trip to the museum.

"You said my brother and I arrival has caused problems and then asked if I knew my father," I said turning back to Chiron, "What does my father have anything to do with us being at camp? I mean in the stories the gods had thousands of demigod children. Why are Percy and I any different?"

Chiron was quite for a moment, as if he was choosing his words carefully. "To put it simply: You shouldn't be alive."

"Why is that?"

"Chloe, half-blood children of the Big Three are stronger than any other demigods. Sixty years ago, after World War II, which was Zeus's and Poseidon's sons verse Hades's sons, the Big Three swore on the River Styx to never have any more demigods. Only Hades has kept that oath so far though. Seventeen years ago Zeus was the first to break the oath. He had a daughter named Thalia.

"Five years ago when Hades found out that Zeus had Thalia, Hades was extremely angry. He sent his worst monsters from the underworld after Thalia and the two demigods and satyr that was with her. They were on their way here to camp, almost made it, but at the last minute Thalia sacrifice herself to the monsters to save her friends. As she died, Zeus took pity on her. He turned her into that pine tree. Her spirit still helps protect the borders of the valley. That's why the hill that leads into camp is called Half-Blood Hill."

"That's horrible! Thalia was innocent!" I exclaimed, shocked about what I was hearing. "Why punish the girl when it was Zeus's fault in the first place for breaking the oath?"

Thunder rumbled. I looked at the sky and saw it was cloudless.

Chiron shrugged, "Zeus got off easy because he is immortal but his actions brought down terrible fate for his daughter."

"What you really mean is Zeus just got yelled at by his brothers knowing that they couldn't do anything else because he is the King of the gods and immortal, so they took it out on the one person they can: Thalia."

Cloudless thunder rumbled again. This time it shook the windows of the house. Down below in the valley campers paused what they were doing and looked at the sky also. Chiron too looked nervously at the sky.

"Chloe, it would be very unwise to talk about the gods like that," Chiron warned.

"But you can't punish someone for their parent's actions!" I said really angry. No one gets to choose who their parents are, so why put the blame on the kids for being born? With logic like that Big Three should be punished because their father was Kronos.

"I agree, but when dealing with immortals like the gods mortal's principles and morals are thrown out the window."

"That doesn't make it right," I grumbled.

"It's not but you need to remember that if you want to live. By clamming you and Percy as his children, Poseidon has put himself, and you and Percy both, in a dangerous potion. To prevent the same fate as Thalia, you and Percy will need to train harder than any of the other demigods here. Now on that note, we should head down to the dinning pavilion. It is almost dinner time."

I nodded and stood up.

Chiron shifted in his wheel chair like he was going to get up. He did rise from his wheelchair. It turns out the wheelchair was some kind of container, an enormous box on wheels, and it must've been magic, because there's no way it could've held all of him. A leg came out, long and knobby-kneed, with a huge hoof. Then another front leg, then hindquarters, and then the box was empty, nothing but a metal shell with a couple of fake human legs attached.

There puts the horse in centaur.

"Much better," Chiron said, "Now, come, Chloe Jackson. Your brother is anxious to see you and you must be hungry."

Chiron led me down the hill.

We past the now empty volleyball bit. As we walked past the strawberry fields Chiron explained they were easy to grow because our camp director was Dionysus, but goes by Mr. D, and plats grow like crazy when he is around. They also sell the berries to restaurants and Mount Olympus to pay for the camp's expenses.

As we got closer, I realized how huge the forest was. It took up at least a quarter of the valley, with trees so tall and thick, you could imagine nobody had been in there since the Native Americans.

Chiron said, "The woods are stocked, if you care to try your luck, but go armed."

"Stocked with what?" I asked. "Armed with what?"

"You'll see. We just had Capture the Flag yesterday but next Friday we will have it again, so you might have your chance to play then."

When we passed the cabins Chiron slowed down a little to let me see them. There were twelve of them, nestled in the woods by the lake. They were arranged in a U, with two at the base and five in a row on either side. They all faced a commons area about the size of a soccer field, dotted with Greek statues, fountains, flower beds, and a couple of basketball hoops.

Each building was defiantly unique in their own ways. Except for the fact that each had a large brass number above the door (odds on the left side, evens on the right), they looked absolutely nothing alike. Twelve cabins for the twelve Olympians.

In the center of the field was a huge stone-lined fire pit. Even though it was a warm, the hearth smoldered. A girl about nine years old was tending the flames, poking the coals with a stick. She saw me and smiled. I smiled back and gave her a small wave. The little girl looked startled but waved back anyways.

"Come along Chloe there's the mess hall." Chiron pointed to an outdoor pavilion framed in white Grecian columns on a hill overlooking the sea. There were a dozen stone picnic tables covered with white cloth trimmed in purple. Each table, with the exception a few, were filled with the other campers, satyrs, wood nymphs and naiads.

As we walked up the hill everyone got quite and stared.

The silence was broken by a loud yell.

"Chloe!"

Percy, who was sitting by his self, jumped up and gave me a bone-crushing hug.

"Percy… Let go… air..." I gasped out.

"Oh sorry!" Percy said letting me out of his death grip. "I've been really worried about you, Chloe."

"So I've been told," I said once air was back in my lungs.

"Let's go sit down." Percy pulled me over to the table he once sat at. I could feel everyone's gazes on us but I tried my best to ignore them.

Once we were seated, Chiron broke the silence by raising his glass saying, "To the gods."

Everybody else raised their glasses. "To the gods!"

Wood nymphs came forward with platters of food: grapes, apples, strawberries, cheese, fresh bread, and, barbecue. I looked at my glass and saw it was empty, but Percy said, "Speak to it. Like this."

"Blue Cherry Coke." Percy glass filled with sparkling cobalt soda.

I smiled and repeated the same thing to me glass.

I loaded my plate and was about to take a big bite when I noticed everybody getting up, carrying their plates toward the fire in the center of the pavilion.

"We burn offerings for the gods." Percy muttered to me as he led us to the fire. We were the first table to give offerings.

Percy approached the fire and tossed in a chunk of gussy brisket. "Poseidon."

I tossed a buttery roll. "Poseidon."

When I caught a whiff of the smoke, I didn't gag.

It smelled nothing like burning food. It smelled of hot chocolate and fresh-baked brownies, hamburgers on the grill and wildflowers, and a hundred other good things that shouldn't have gone well together, but did. I could almost believe the gods could live off that smoke.

"So what have you been up to for the past week while I was in a coma," I asked while we ate. Most of the camp had gotten over their starring and started talking again but I still saw some sneak glances at Percy and me.

"Let's just say there hasn't been a dull moment until today." Percy said

"Why?"

"On my first day after waking up, I woke up on and off for two days, this girl Clarisse from Ares cabin tried to dunk my head in the toilet but I accidently made the pips on the bathroom explode blasting her and her friends with toilet water."

I laughed. "How did you do that?"

Percy shrugged, "I don't know. All I knew was I did not want my head in the toilet and the next thing I knew the pluming exploded."

"So how was Capture the Flag? I heard you, and effectively me, got claimed then. How was that like?"

Percy stiffened liked I brought up a bad subject.

"What? What happened?" I asked worried.

"During the game nothing major happen," Percy paused, studied the food left on his plate for a moment, "it was after the game when we were celebrating our win when things get rough."

"What do you mean?"

Percy sighed, "A hellhound was in the forest and attacked. Chiron and dozen other campers that had bows and arrows shoot it dead quickly, but it got me bad. I'm fine now," he added seeing my look, "Once I stepped in the creak that was nearby, the water healed me. That was when I was claimed."

"How were you claimed?" I asked wanting to change topics off the fact my brother almost became ground beef.

"A hologram of a green trident glowed over my head for a few seconds." Percy explained.

"That must have been a sight to see."

Percy shrugged, pushing a grape around on his plate. Chiron stomped on the floor, imminently silencing the pavilion.

A cubby man in a tiger striped shirt gave a deep sigh and stood up. "I guess I should congratulate the blue team on your win last night." The table full of blond hair and grey eyes kids, an over flowing table of trouble looking kids, and a table of athletic type kids with blue eyes and sandy blond hair cheered. "Yea, yea good job you brats. You manage to not to kill anyone. I personally would have had let sea boy be eaten by the hellhound."

Very loud thunder boomed over our heads. It was so loud that it shook the tables. All the campers glances at the sky nervously.

"Blah, blah, blah. I guess I'm obligated to introduce you to sea boy twin sister, Charisa Johnson."

Chiron muttered something.

"Oh, my bad. It's Chloe Jackson. Now, run along to your silly campfire you brats."

Percy and I followed everyone to the amphitheater. On the way there Percy explained to me that after dinner every night the whole camp goes to the amphitheater for sing-along lead by the Apollo cabin.

The amphitheater steps were carved into the side of a hill, facing a stone-lined fire pit. Fifty or sixty kids filled the rows, clustered into groups under various banners. The sing along was nothing I'd ever seen before. Everyone was dancing and singing along to songs that were something about how their grandma dresses for war or something strange like that. Those camp songs were extremely embarrassing, but in the dark everyone got away with it.

But Percy and I didn't participate. We sat in the back where no one would paid any attention to us. We still had a lot to talk about.

"Who was that man that made the announcements when dinner was done?" I asked Percy, keeping my voice just high enough for him to hear me but not shouting over the noise of the other campers singing.

"That was the camp director, Mr. D," Percy said. "Don't get on his bad side."

"Wait, _that_ was Dionysus?" I asked shocked.

Percy nodded. "Yeah, I had the same reaction."

"He seems… _cheerful_ …"

Percy chuckled. "He hates it here so he feels it is his job to make everyone else's lives unpleasant also."

"Lovely," I muttered.

Percy and I sat in silence for several moments. The campers had switch to a different song, I don't know what this one was about seeing how I had missed over half of it from talking to Percy.

"Percy?"

"Humm?"

"What happen to mom?"

That question had been nagging at me ever since I had woken up. I didn't know what it was, but I knew that something had happen to our mother.

Percy tensed up next to me. "Chloe…" Percy looked at me with sad eyes. "She's… she's dead Chloe…"

"How?" I whispered, biting my tongue to keep the tears from falling.

Percy stared at the fire below. In the glow of the flames I saw he too was trying not to cry. Our mom meant the world to us. She is the only reason we hadn't ran away when Gabe came into our lives.

"She died as we were making the way up the hill to camp. It was hard for me and her to get both you and Grover up the hill. The monster that was chasing us got a hold of mom and she…" Percy started to get chocked up. He didn't need to finish. I knew the monster had to have killed her.

Percy pulled me into a tight embrace. I silently cried on his shoulders. "The underworld is real… We could get her back…" Percy muttered to me.

I pulled my head away from his shoulder. His eyes were filled with tears also. But he held his back knowing one of us has to stay strong. I was thankful for that. If my brother started crying also neither of us would be able to stop.

"No." I shook my head. "Mom wouldn't want us to risk our lives for her like that. Besides in the stories the demigods who do survive a trip into the underworld never leave with someone who is dead."

"Don't you want her back?" Percy asked shock.

"Of course I do! How can you even ask that? But like I said, mom wouldn't want us to do that."

We sat in silence for the rest of the camp fire.

When it was over we went to our new home in camp three. The outer walls of the cabin were of rough gray stone studded with pieces of seashell and coral, as if the slabs had been hewn straight from the bottom of the ocean floor. Inside was empty except for the six bunk beds and chests at the foot of each bunk. The salty scent of the interior reminded me of Montauk.

Percy gave me his spare shirt to wear. It was a little baggy on me but it served well as a night shirt.

"Good night Percy." I said crawling into my bunk which was next to his.

"Good night Chloe."

That night I had a terrible nightmare.

I stood approximately 20 feet away from a dark pit. I didn't need to know what was in there to think that everything that was in there must stay there. The pit had an aura of pure evil.

" _Help me raise Chloe_ ," a deep evil voice called out from the pit. That voice was so evil it my blood turn to ice. " _Come down and help_."

All around me the dead were shouting for me to run, some wanted me to wake up, some said to do both. I tried to turn and run but it was like I was frozen. I couldn't move.

" _The gods need to be punished for their deeds, don't you think_?" The voice cooed. " _They shouldn't get away with the crimes they commit. I could make sure that they get what they deserve. I need your help to get out of here first though_."

The gods need to learn not to abuse their immortal powers… They can get away with putting the blame on mortals for their actions… They need to pay the price for their behavior…

I shook my head startled my own thoughts. Where did those thoughts come from?

The thing in the pit chuckled as if it was amused. " _Those thoughts have been there. I'm just bringing then forward_."

No. No they weren't. I was angry at the gods for what happen to Thalia but that was it. Just angry. What that thing was making me think was just plain wrong. It was evil.

As my dream faded away I heard it laugh, " _Until we meet again Chloe Jackson_."

I sat up gasping. I was cover in cold sweat and shacking like a leaf in the middle of a tornado. The deep evil laughter still ranged in my ears. I looked over at Percy's bunk and saw he was fast asleep. The clock on the wall showed it was 2 in the morning. Still several hours before we had to get up.

I laid back down praying to any god that would listen for me not of have any more dreams.

Thankfully someone must have heard my pleads for I had dreamless sleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Tell me what you think in the reviews!**


	6. Book 1: Chapter 6

**I do not own Percy Jackson and as everyone knows Chloe is my OC.**

* * *

Over the next several days I fell into a miserable daily routine. Annabeth, a daughter of Athena, taught Percy and I Greek in the mornings. However, it didn't take long for me to I knew she didn't want too. Every time we ask any question she would glare at us. After lessons, she would walk away muttering to herself: "Quest … Poseidon? … Dirty rotten … Got to make a plan …" Something was seriously messed up in her head.

All the other campers also kept their distance, although the Ares campers would shoot us venomous looks when we walk by. Percy explain to me that was because he bet them up in capture the flag and broke Clarisse, their cabin leader, spear. Their looks made it clear they wanted to kill us. I wish they would start a fight already. I rather get in a fight everyday then be treated as if I had the plague.

The only other person besides Chiron who didn't turn and run in the opposite direction was Luke from cabin eleven. Luke had been teaching Percy sward fighting for the past couple days while I was in the infirmary. He gladly let me join their one-on-one sessions. Luke pushed us harder than anyone has ever before, and wasn't afraid to bruise us up in the process.

"You're going to need all the training you can get," he promised, as we were working with swords and flaming torches. "Now let's try that viper-beheading strike again. Fifty more repetitions."

A few hours later I had nothing to do during my free time before dinner. Percy was off hanging out with Grover or something. So I decided to just explore the camp a little while. When I walked past I saw some of the Demeter cabin still tending to the strawberries fields. I hadn't spoken to any of them but there was one familiar face that I knew.

"Katie?" I called out, hoping I wasn't mistaking my best friend from Yancy Academy with someone else.

The girl who I thought was my old roommate looked up. She gave me a small smile and walked over the edge of the fields where I was standing. "Oh hey Chloe," Katie said brushing some dirt off her hands.

"You—here—why didn't you tell me?" I manage to say through my shock.

Katie sighed, "When I got to Yancy and saw a stayer, Grover, there I didn't think much of it. Stayers are I practically every school in America looking for demigods. When Chiron, Mr. Burner, showed up a few weeks later I knew something was off. I confronted Chiron one night and he told me Grover had found two possible demigods that needed little extra attention. At the time I didn't know he meant you and Percy. After a while I soon realized that you and Percy were both demigods, obviously you didn't though. When we were studying for the Latin exam I knew that you possible had figured out that the myths we learned in class was real. I so badly wanted to tell you about all this," she gestured to the camp all around us, "I especially want to tell you when we were leave the school a few days later, but Chiron told me not to say anything. So I kept my mouth shut."

"But why hadn't I seen you these past few days since I came out of my coma?" I asked.

"I've been kind of been avoiding you. I just didn't know how to confront you about this. I thought you would be mad at me for keeping this a secret." She confessed.

"I'm not mad. I understand why you did it. Just tell me that that you avoiding me had nothing to do with who my father is."

"It isn't. I know you Chloe and I wouldn't ignore you like that just because you are child of one of the Big Three." Katie looked so genuine that I knew she was telling the truth. Sharing a dorm room with someone for a year, you really learn a lot about that person.

"So how long have you been going here?" I asked changing the subject.

"This is only my second year." Katie pulled out a leather necklace that has a clay bead hanging off of it. "You can tell how many summers someone had been here by the amount of bead they have. At the end of each summer every camper gets a bead with a deigned of the most memorable thing that happens that year."

A short little boy with the same black hair and brown eyes as Katie nervously walked up. "Um… Katie, we need to go get washed up before dinner."

"Oh, yeah. Tell everyone I will be there in a seconds," Katie said to her brother. He nodded and ran off, following a group of kids to where the cabins are. "I need to get going."

"Ok, see ya around."

"I'm glad you are here Chloe."

"At least one of us is." I told her giving her a small smile before walking off.

Later that night after dinner I knew someone really resented Percy and I when we went back to our cabin we found a mortal newspaper dropped inside the doorway, a copy of the New York Daily News, opened to the Metro page. The more I read the angrier I got, which made it harder to read.

 _ **MOTHER AND CHILDREN STILL MISSING AFTERFREAK CAR ACCIDENT**_

 _ **BY EILEEN SMYTHE**_

 _ **Sally Jackson and her children, daughter Chloe and son Percy, are still missing one week after their mysterious disappearance. The family's badly burned '78 Camaro was discovered last Saturday on a north Long Island road with the roof ripped off and the front axle broken. The car had flipped and skidded for several hundred feet before exploding.**_

 _ **Mother, daughter, and son had gone for a weekend vacation to Montauk, but left hastily, under mysterious circumstances. Small traces of blood were found in the car and near the scene of the wreck, but there were no other signs of the missing Jacksons. Residents in the rural area reported seeing nothing unusual around the time of the accident.**_

 _ **Ms. Jackson's husband, Gabe Ugliano, claims that his stepson and stepdaughter, Percy and Chloe Jackson, are troubled children who has been kicked out of numerous boarding schools and has expressed violent tendencies in the past.**_

 _ **Police would not say whether the children are suspect in their mother's disappearance, but they have not ruled out foul play. Below are recent pictures of Sally Jackson, Chloe and Percy. Police urge anyone with information to call the following toll-free crime-stoppers hotline.**_

The phone number was circled in black marker.

Percy crumbled up the paper, threw it behind one of the bunks, and flopped down on his bed. I stood up and turned off the lights.

Thankfully I had a dreamless sleep again that night. For the past few days I hadn't had anymore dreams of the voice in the pit, which I was extremely grateful for. A gut feeling told me I should tell someone about that dream but I just couldn't. I didn't want to think about it. All I wanted to do was forget about that horrible dream.

I woke up the next morning to Percy shaking me.

"Come on get dress. Mr. D wants us at the Big House." Percy said grabbing his cloths. I sighed and grabbed mine and went into the bathroom to change while Percy changed out there.

We followed Grover, who was waiting outside for us, up to the Big House. Ever since I had woken up out of my coma and Chiron explained to me the oath that my father had broken, I had expected to be called up to the Big House to hear what the punishment that the gods had come up with for us for being born. I figured they had spent the past days debating what to do now that Poseidon has two demigod kids. Now Mr. D was going to deliver the verdict.

Over Long Island Sound, the sky was a curtain of rain was coming in our direction. Percy asked Grover if we needed an umbrella.

"No," Grover said. "It never rains here unless we want it to."

"What the heck is that, then?" I asked pointing up at the storm over our heads.

He glanced uneasily at the sky. "It'll pass around us. Bad weather always does."

In the few days I had been awake; it had never even been overcast. The few rain clouds I'd seen had skirted right around the edges of the valley.

But this storm … this one was huge.

The kids from Apollo's cabin were playing a morning game of volleyball against the satyrs. Dionysus's twins were walking around in the strawberry fields, making the plants grow. Some Ares brats were walking around bulling all the younger campers. Everybody was going about their normal business, but they looked tense. They kept their eyes on the storm.

Grover, Percy, and I walked up to the front porch of the Big House. Dionysus sat at the pinochle table in his tiger-striped Hawaiian shirt with his Diet Coke. Chiron sat across the table in his fake wheelchair. They were playing against invisible opponents–two sets of cards hovering in the air.

"Well, well," Mr. D said without looking up. "Our little celebrities."

Percy and I stayed silent.

"Come closer," Mr. D said. "And don't expect me to bow to you, mortals, just because old Barnacle-Beard is your father."

A net of lightning flashed across the clouds. Thunder shook the windows of the house.

"Blah, blah, blah," Dionysus said.

Chiron feigned interest in his pinochle cards. Grover cowered by the railing, his hooves clopping back and forth.

"If I had my way," Dionysus said, "I would cause your molecules to erupt in flames. We'd sweep up the ashes and be done with a lot of trouble. But Chiron seems to feel this would be against my mission at this cursed camp: to keep you little brats safe from harm."

"Spontaneous combustion is a form of harm, Mr. D," Chiron put in.

"Nonsense," Dionysus said. "Brats wouldn't feel a thing. Nevertheless, I've agreed to restrain myself I'm thinking of turning you both into a dolphins instead, sending you back to your father."

"Mr. D-" Chiron warned.

"Oh, all right," Dionysus relented. "There's one more option. But it's deadly foolishness." Dionysus rose, and the invisible players' cards dropped to the table. "I'm off to Olympus for the emergency meeting. If the brats are still here when I get back, I'll turn them into an Atlantic bottlenose. Do you understand? And Perseus and Chloe Jackson, if you're at all smart, you'll see that's a much more sensible choice than what Chiron feels you must do."

Dionysus picked up a playing card, twisted it, and it became a plastic rectangle. A security pass. He snapped his fingers. The air seemed to fold and bend around him. Chiron told us to look away for we did when it was safe to open our eyes again all that was left was the smell of fresh-pressed grapes lingering behind.

Chiron smiled at us, but he looked tired and strained. "Sit, Chloe, Percy, please. And Grover."

We did.

"Tell me, Percy," he said. "What did you make of the hellhound?"

Just hearing the name made me shudder. Hearing that one of those things had attacked my brother made shudder even more.

"It scared me," Percy confessed. "If you hadn't shot it, I'd be dead."

"You'll meet worse, Percy. You too Chloe. Far worse, before you're done."

"Done … with what?" I asked confused.

"Your quest, of course," Chiron said it like it was the most obviously thing in the world, "Will you accept it?"

"Um, sir," Percy said, "you haven't told me what it is yet."

Chiron grimaced. "Well, that's the hard part, the details."

Thunder rumbled across the valley. The storm clouds had now reached the edge of the beach. As far as I could see, the sky and the sea were boiling together.

"Poseidon and Zeus, they're fighting over something valuable … something that was stolen, aren't they?" Percy said.

Chiron and Grover exchanged looks.

Chiron sat forward in his wheelchair. "How did you know that?"

Percy explained. "The weather since Christmas has been weird, like the sea and the sky are fighting. Then I talked to Annabeth, and she'd overheard something about a theft. And … I've also been having these dreams."

"I knew it," Grover said.

"Hush, satyr," Chiron ordered.

"But it is their quest!" Grover's eyes were bright with excitement. "It must be!"

"Only the Oracle can determine." Chiron stroked his bristly beard. "Nevertheless, Percy, you are correct. Your father and Zeus are having their worst quarrel in centuries. They are fighting over something valuable that was stolen. To be precise: a lightning bolt."

I laughed nervously. "A what?"

"Do not take this lightly, Chloe," Chiron warned. "I'm not talking about some tinfoil-covered zigzag you'd see in a second-grade play. I'm talking about a two-foot-long cylinder of high-grade celestial bronze, capped on both ends with god-level explosives."

"Oh."

"Zeus's master bolt," Chiron said, getting worked up now. "The symbol of his power, from which all other lightning bolts are patterned. The first weapon made by the Cyclopes for the war against the Titans, the bolt that sheered the top off Mount Etna and hurled Kronos from his throne; the master bolt, which packs enough power to make mortal hydrogen bombs look like firecrackers."

"And it's missing?"

"Stolen," Chiron said.

"By who?" Percy asked.

"By whom," Chiron corrected. Once a teacher, always a teacher. "By you two."

Percy and I mouths fell open.

"At least"-Chiron held up a hand-"that's what Zeus thinks. During the winter solstice, at the last council of the gods, Zeus and Poseidon had an argument. The usual nonsense: 'Mother Rhea always liked you best,' Air disasters are more spectacular than sea disasters,' et cetera. Afterward, Zeus realized his master bolt was missing, taken from the throne room under his very nose. He immediately blamed Poseidon. Now, a god cannot usurp another god's symbol of power directly-that is forbidden by the most ancient of divine laws. But Zeus believes your father convinced a human hero to take it."

"But we didn't-" Percy tried to cut in.

"Patience and listen, child," Chiron said. "Zeus has good reason to be suspicious. The forges of the Cyclopes are under the ocean, which gives Poseidon some influence over the makers of his brother's lightning. Zeus believes Poseidon has taken the master bolt, and is now secretly having the Cyclopes build an arsenal of illegal copies, which might be used to topple Zeus from his throne. The only thing Zeus wasn't sure about was which hero Poseidon used to steal the bolt. Now Poseidon has openly claimed you as his son and daughter. You were in New York over the winter holidays. You could easily have snuck into Olympus. Zeus believes he has found his thief."

"But I've never even been to Olympus! Zeus is crazy!" I shouted letting my anger getting the best of me.

Chiron and Grover glanced nervously at the sky. The clouds didn't seem to be parting around us, as Grover had promised. They were rolling straight over our valley, sealing us in like a coffin lid.

"Er, Chloe …?" Grover said. "We don't use the c-word to describe the Lord of the Sky."

"Perhaps paranoid," Chiron suggested. "Then again, Poseidon has tried to unseat Zeus before. I believe that was question thirty-eight on your final exam…." He looked at me as if he actually expected us to remember question thirty-eight. I don't even think I made it that far into the test before I walked out of there.

How could anyone accuse Percy and me of stealing a god's weapon? We couldn't even steal a slice of pizza from Gabe's poker party without getting busted.

Chiron was waiting for an answer.

"Something about a golden net?" Percy guessed. "Poseidon and Hera and a few other gods … they, like, trapped Zeus and wouldn't let him out until he promised to be a better ruler, right?"

"Correct," Chiron said. "And Zeus has never trusted Poseidon since. Of course, Poseidon denies stealing the master bolt. He took great offense at the accusation. The two have been arguing back and forth for months, threatening war. And now, you've come along-the proverbial last straw."

"But we're just a kids!" I exclaimed.

"Chloe," Grover cut in, "if you were Zeus, and you already thought your brother was plotting to overthrow you, then your brother suddenly admitted he had broken the sacred oath he took after World War II, that he's fathered a new mortal hero who might be used as a weapon against you…. Wouldn't that put a twist in your toga?"

"But we didn't do anything," Percy said, "Poseidon—our dad—he didn't really have this master bolt stolen, did he?"

Chiron sighed. "Most thinking observers would agree that thievery is not Poseidon's style. But the Sea God is too proud to try convincing Zeus of that. Zeus has demanded that Poseidon return the bolt by the summer solstice. That's June twenty-first, ten days from now. Poseidon wants an apology for being called a thief by the same date. I hoped that diplomacy might prevail, that Hera or Demeter or Hestia would make the two brothers see sense. But your arrival has inflamed Zeus's temper. Now neither god will back down. Unless someone intervenes, unless the master bolt is found and returned to Zeus before the solstice, there will be war. And do you know what a full-fledged war would look like, Percy?"

"Bad?" he guessed.

"Imagine the world in chaos. Nature at war with itself. Olympians forced to choose sides between Zeus and Poseidon. Destruction. Carnage. Millions dead. Western civilization turned into a battleground so big it will make the Trojan War look like a water-balloon fight."

"Bad."

"And you two, Percy and Chloe Jackson, would be the first to feel Zeus's wrath."

Suddenly it started to rain. The campers who were out of their cabins stopped what they were doing and stared in stunned silence at the sky. We had brought this storm to Half-Blood Hill. Zeus was punishing the whole camp because of us. I was furious. One look at Percy, told me he too was furious. Nothing makes Percy and I angrier than being blamed for something we didn't do. We had that happen all too often.

"So we have to find the stupid bolt and return it to Zeus," Percy said.

"What better peace offering," Chiron said, "than to have the children of Poseidon return Zeus's property?"

"If Poseidon doesn't have it, where is the thing?" I asked.

"I believe I know." Chiron's expression was grim. "Part of a prophecy I had years ago … well, some of the lines make sense to me, now. But before I can say more, you must officially take up the quest. You must seek the counsel of the Oracle."

"Why can't you tell us where the bolt is beforehand?" I asked.

"Because if I did, you would be too afraid to accept the challenge."

Percy frowned. "Good reason."

"You agree then?"

Percy looked at Grover, who nodded encouragingly.

"All right," Percy said. "It's better than being turned into a dolphin."

"Then it's time you consulted the Oracle," Chiron said. "One of you will need to go upstairs, to the attic. When you come back down, assuming you're still sane, we will talk more."

Percy and I glanced at each other. "You should go Percy," I told him. "You have more experience dealing with fighting monsters and spent more time training then I have."

My brother nodded and left.

Grover started to noisily chew on a Diet Coke can. Chiron stayed quite, staring at the wall in front of him clearly lost in thought. Chiron clearly knew more then he lets on, I just wish he gave us more of a straight answer and not a cryptic message trying to understand what he was saying.

Several long minutes later Percy returned.

"Well?" Chiron pushed.

Percy slumped into his chair across from me. "She said I would retrieve what was stolen."

Grover sat forward, chewing excitedly on the remains of the tin can. "That's great!"

"What did the Oracle say exactly?" Chiron pressed. "This is important."

"She ... she said I would go west and face a god who had turned. I would retrieve what was stolen and see it safely returned." Percy told us.

"I knew it," Grover said.

Chiron didn't look satisfied. "Anything else?"

Percy shook his head. "No, that's about it."

It didn't take a genius to know that he was lying. There was no doubt in my mind that Chiron also knew my brother was lying. Chiron has taught demigods for thousands and thousands of years, so he had to have seen every lie possible.

"Very well, Percy," Chiron said, "But know this: the Oracle's words often have double meanings. Don't dwell on them too much. The truth is not always clear until events come to pass."

"Okay," Percy said. "So where do I go? Who's this god in the west?"

"Ah, think, Percy," Chiron told him. "If Zeus and Poseidon weaken each other in a war, who stands to gain?"

"Somebody else who wants to take over?"

"Yes, quite. Someone who harbors a grudge, who has been unhappy with his lot since the world was divided eons ago, whose kingdom would grow powerful with the deaths of millions. Someone who hates his brothers for forcing him into an oath to have no more children, an oath that both of them have now broken."

"Hades," I said remembering what Chiron told me about the oath the Big Three made.

Chiron nodded. "The Lord of the Dead is the only possibility."

A scrap of aluminum dribbled out of Grover's mouth. "Whoa, wait. Wh-what?"

"A Fury came after them," Chiron reminded him. "She watched the children until she was sure of their identity, then tried to kill him. Furies obey only one lord: Hades."

"Yes, but-but Hades hates all heroes," Grover protested. "Especially if he has found out Percy and Chloe are son and daughter of Poseidon…"

"A hellhound got into the forest," Chiron continued. "Those can only be summoned from the Fields of Punishment, and it had to be summoned by someone within the camp. Hades must have a spy here. He must suspect Poseidon will try to use Percy, and Chloe, to clear his name. Hades would very much like to kill these young half-bloods before they can take on the quest."

"Great," I heard Percy muttered. "That's two major gods who want to kill us."

"But a quest to …" Grover swallowed. "I mean, couldn't the master bolt be in some place like Maine? Maine's very nice this time of year."

"Hades sent a minion to steal the master bolt," Chiron insisted. "He hid it in the Underworld, knowing full well that Zeus would blame Poseidon. I don't pretend to understand the Lord of the Dead's motives perfectly, or why he chose this time to start a war, but one thing is certain. Percy and Chloe must go to the Underworld, find the master bolt, and reveal the truth."

 _Yes. Come to the underworld where I rest little girl_ , the cold voice from my dream cooed in the back of my mind. I sat straight up eyes darting around the room, expecting for it to change and revile that I was standing in front of the pit. But the room never changed. I looked around at Percy, Grover, and Chiron. They clearly didn't hear the voice.

Percy had a determined look. He clearly was ready to take revenge at Hades for trying to kill him with a Fury, Minotaur, and hellhound. Percy also wanted to get mom back, so going to the underworld might let him succeed in that.

"Look, if we know it's Hades," Percy told Chiron, "why can't we just tell the other gods? Zeus or Poseidon could go down to the Underworld and bust some heads."

"Suspecting and knowing are not the same," Chiron said. "Besides, even if the other gods suspect Hades-and I imagine Poseidon does-they couldn't retrieve the bolt themselves. Gods cannot cross each other's territories except by invitation. That is another ancient rule. Heroes, on the other hand, have certain privileges. They can go anywhere, challenge anyone, as long as they're bold enough and strong enough to do it. No god can be held responsible for a hero's actions. Why do you think the gods always operate through humans?"

"You're saying we're being used." I said crossing my arms.

"I'm saying it's no accident Poseidon has claimed you two now. It's a very risky gamble, but he's in a desperate situation. He needs you both."

My father needed us.

I didn't know what to think of that. After ingoing us for ten years he all of a sudden he expected us to jump to his aid. Anger and happiness spun around me like a whirlpool. I was glad he was recognizing us as his children but it comes with a price. But was I willing to pay that price?

"You've known we were Poseidon's children all along, haven't you?" I asked Chiron.

"I had my suspicions. As I said … I've spoken to the Oracle, too."

I got the feeling Chiron was holding back information about his prophecy, but I wasn't mad at him for it. It would be very hypocritical of me if I did because I too was holding back information.

"So let me get this straight," Percy said. "I'm supposed go to the Underworld and confront the Lord of the Dead."

"Check," Chiron said.

"Find the most powerful weapon in the universe." I added.

"Check."

"And get it back to Olympus before the summer solstice, in ten days." Percy finished.

"That's about right."

Grover gulped down the ace of hearts.

"Did I mention that Maine is very nice this time of year?" he asked weakly.

"You don't have to go," Percy told him. "I can't ask that of you.

"Oh …" He shifted his hooves. "No … it's just that satyrs and underground places … well…" He took a deep breath, and then stood, brushing the shredded cards and aluminum bits off his T-shirt. "You saved my life, Percy. If … if you're serious about wanting me along, I won't let you down."

Percy looked so relieved he looked ready to cry. "All the way, G-man." Percy turned to Chiron. "So where do we go? The Oracle just said to go west."

"The entrance to the Underworld is always in the west. It moves from age to age, just like Olympus. Right now, of course, it's in America."

"Where?" I asked.

Chiron looked surprised. "I thought that would be obvious enough. The entrance to the Underworld is in Los Angeles."

"Oh," I said.

"So we just get on a plane-" Percy started to say.

"No!" I shrieked. "Percy how stupid can you be? We are the children of the Sea God, who is currently in a _huge_ fight with Zeus, Lord of the Sky. To get on a plane would grant us a one way ticket to the underworld the!"

Overhead, lightning crackled. Thunder boomed. I tried hard not to glance at the storm.

"Okay," Percy said, "So, we'll travel overland."

"That's right," Chiron said. "Two companions may accompany you. Chloe is second. And Grover is third."

"Great. So when do we—," Percy started to say.

"I'm not going the quest," I cut him off.

"What?" Percy, Grover, and Chiron voiced as one.

"Chloe," Chiron said slowly, "do you realize just how important this quest is right?"

"Yes, I do. But a gut feeling tells me not to go on this quest." I told him.

"But Chloe you have go!" Percy exclaimed. I tried not to flinch at the hurt in his eyes. He looked like I just betrayed him. It hurt to think that he felt like that. "I can't do this without you!"

"Percy, yes you can," I told him calmly. "You have natural leadership and swordsmanship that I don't. I would just be hold you guys back. Take someone who can help you and make sure all of you come out of the underworld alive and with the lightning bolt."

"Do you have anyone in mind to take your place?" Chiron asked.

I shook my head. I didn't know anyone well enough to know who would be right for the quest.

The air shimmered behind Chiron.

Annabeth became visible, stuffing her Yankees cap into her back pocket.

"I'm going on this quest." She told Chiron then turned to me. "I should have known someone like you would be too weak for a quest like this."

"Oh don't let your head get any bigger than it already is Wise Girl. It's about to explode." I shot back.

"You said it yourself, you're too weak for a quest like this."

I glared at her and ready to tell her off when Chiron cut me off before I could. "Girls, now is not the time for this." Chiron turned to Percy. "Do you accept Annabeth as the third person for your quest?"

Percy glanced between Annabeth and I. A look of betray still in his eyes. "Yea, I guess I have no choice to."

"Excellent," Chiron said. "This afternoon, we can take you as far as the bus terminal in Manhattan. After that, you are on your own."

Lightning flashed. Rain poured down on the meadows that were never supposed to have violent weather.

"No time to waste," Chiron said. "You three should get packing."

* * *

 **Please review! Thank you for reading!**


	7. Book 1: Chapter 7

**As always I do not own Percy Jackson and Chloe is my OC.**

After Chiron dismissed us from the Big House I walked—well more like ran because of the weather—with Percy back to our cabin so he could pack. The rain was falling heavily and lighting crackled overhead. As he packed what little stuff he has—two camp t-shirts, a spear pair of jeans and socks, and his tooth brush—into a backpack Grover found him he told me that he was relived I wasn't going on the quest.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt even more," he confessed.

"You better return back in one piece," I warned, "Don't do anything stupid or reckless."

Percy smiled not-so-innocently, "When have I ever done something stupid or reckless?"

I playfully smacked his arm and gave him a hug. Percy insistently wrapped his arms around me returning the hug. "In all seriousness though, you better return," I whispered in his ear.

"I always will," he whispered back. He kissed my check before letting go of the hug. I sighed and watched my brother walk out the door with Grover close at his heels. This was the first time we had been split up. Sure when we went to boarding school, we had different dorm room but we saw each other every day. Never before had we never know where the other is and what they are doing.

"This is going to be a long ten days," I muttered to myself. Looking around the cabin suddenly felt even sadder and darker than before.

Unsure what to do with the storm raging on outside, I sat down against the wall and pulled my knees to my chest. Just within a few days, my whole world had been turned upside down on a turn of a dime. I went from being a nobody with a bad record to being the daughter of one of the strongest Greek gods. Now my brother, and the only family I have left, had left me alone in a strange camp that everyone else made it clean I wasn't welcome.

I knew I should be heading to sword practice soon but with the weather storming outside I did not want to practice out in this weather. Not knowing how long the bad weather will last I decided to go back to bed.

Unfortunately for me that was a bad choice.

" _You should have joined the quest, little girl_ ," the same deep, evil voice inside the pit deep within the underworld called out to me. Instead of sounding smooth and convincing, like the last time I stood here, it was angry. Very angry. All around me, the voices of the dead screamed and pleaded with me to leave this place. However, just like last time, I was frozen where I stood. There was no escaping.

" _Now your dear brother must pay the price for your actions_ ," it hissed coldly.

If I weren't already frozen in my spot those words would have done it. Fear flooded though my veins making it hard to breathe or do anything else.

"Leave my brother out of this!" I screamed, falling to my knees. The voice laughed coldly.

" _Oh, but you brought this on yourself. Since you will not be joining me down here then I will have to use your brother instead. You see, Chloe, I always get what I want and I want out of the wretched pit. To do that I need some help. I came to you first because of your anger at the gods but since you don't want to play hero like your dear brother I must find other means to accomplished that_."

"What does this have to do with my brother?" I asked, trying to calm myself.

" _Why don't you see for yourself_?" it chuckled.

Before I could say anything images of Annabeth, Grover, and Percy running though the underworld played out before me. They seemed to be running away from something but I could not see what was chasing them. Suddenly the tennis shoes Percy had on sprung winds lifting him off the ground and sent him fly away. Percy struggled to undo the laces on the shoes but the speed the shoes were flying at made that impossible. Below him, Annabeth and Grover were screaming at him, trying to find a way to help him. But they couldn't. There was nothing they could do as the shoes flew Percy deeper into the underworld. Before I knew what was happening the shoes took a dive in to one of the pits. The same pit I stood before.

I couldn't stop the agonizing scream that came from me as I watched my own brother get sucked into the very place no one should ever have to go. I could barely hear the deep evil laughter that voice in the pit made over my screams that I couldn't wouldn't stop.

"CHLOE! WAKE UP!"

I sat up gasping for breath but couldn't seem to get enough air in my lungs. My throat hurt from my screams and tears wet my cheeks. I buried my face in my hands trying to calm myself. Which was easier said than done. Images of my brother getting sucked into the pit still haunted my mind.

"Shh, you're alright," someone said softly while rubbing small circles on my back. It took me a moment to recognize the voice as Katie's. I nodded, still trying to catch my breath and stop from shaking.

"What did you see in your dream?" A different voice asked breaking the silence. Looking up from my hands, I saw Chiron standing in the doorway. Thankfully with his size he effectively was blocking the view into here from any of the other campers. "What did you see Chloe?" He asked again, when I didn't answer.

"I saw Percy dying," I told him my voice cracking a bit. I don't know if it was from my screams or from fear. It wasn't the complete truth but it wasn't a lie either. I knew I would have to tell someone, most likely Chiron, about my dreams at some point but I wasn't ready for that just yet. Chiron nodded, as if he expected that answer. It wouldn't surprise me if he did.

"Demigod dreams are not like regular dreams. They tell what is happening or might happen." Chiron told me like it explained everything. If he was trying to give some comfort then he was doing it the wrong way.

"Then I pray to any of the gods that this dream will never come true," I muttered finally calming down.

"What was it about?" Katie asked moving so she is in my line of slight. Her eyes full of worry.

"You don't want to know," I told her truthfully.

"If you are feeling up to it, Mr. D has return and wishes to speak with you Chloe," Chiron said changing subjects. I sighed and got out of bed. I went into the bathroom and splashed some water on my face trying to erase the evidence of my tears.

Katie gave me a hug and said, "Good luck. Try not to talk back to Mr. D."

I smiled, "I'll try not to."

She smiled, shook her head, and left my cabin after promising to meet up later. Silently Chiron and I walked up to the Big House. Along the way, almost all the other campers stopped what they were doing and stared. Only then did I realize that the storm was over. Well for the most part. The dark clouds still sat overhead but everything else was calm. No wind, no rain, and most importantly no thunder and lighting. Though I don't think it will take much to set Zeus off again and cause the storm to restart.

We found Mr. D by himself siting at a table on the wrap around porch playing a game of cards. Though there were other hands of cards floating in the air in the spots where other players would sit. Mr. D didn't look up from his game as we approached.

"Tell me, Charisa, did I or did I not tell you to be gone by the time I return?" Dionysus asked once we stood close enough.

"It's Chloe and yes you did but—," I started to explain why I didn't go on the quest but Dionysus cut me off.

"And what did I say I would do if either of you were still here when I return?"

"You would turn us into a dolphin and send us to our father," I muttered.

"That is right. So give me one good reason why I shouldn't do just that?"

I knew that if I told him that it just didn't feel right to go on the quest wouldn't be enough of an excuse to stop him from turning me into a dolphin. Quickly I try to come up with something that will please him well enough.

"Because my father is already angry enough with what is going on between him and Zeus. So should you go through with your threat then he will turn his rage on to you." I replied, not completely sure if that would really happen. Poseidon has ignored my brother and I's existence for 12 years, so I doubt he would care if Dionysus turned me into a dolphin.

I could feel Chiron's stare in the back of my head and I had to wonder what he thought of my response but I didn't dare to back down from Dionysus stare. After a few moments, Mr. D looked back down at his cards and placed one of them down.

"You're more of a brain than your brother, that is for sure," he muttered taking a drink from his Diet Coke. "I won't be turning you into an Atlantic bottlenose today. Chiron had convinced me otherwise before bringing you here. However, you will do well to understand the severity of the situation at hand. Should things continue the way they are, this could very well turn out to be like the Trojan War. The gods have already started to choose sides but not that any of you mortals need to know that. Should word of the standoff between Zeus and Poseidon leak to the other campers they will take sides as well. Then all you brats will be fighting amongst each other." Dionysus looked up from his card again. "We cannot have that happen. Do you hear me? Do not tell any of the other campers about the feud between Zeus and Poseidon. Do not tell anyone about your brother's quest. Am I understood?"

I nodded. "Yes, sir."

Mr. D nodded, "Good. If I hear that the other campers know about either of those things, I will be holding you responsible. Got it?"

I nodded again. "Loud and clear. I won't tell anyone."

Dionysus studied me for a moment before nodding again. "You better not. Now leave."

I nodded and as I went to leave the porch, Chiron looked at me sadly. "Don't let Mr. D words effect you. He has a lot going on and doesn't need the campers fighting among themselves to be one of them," he said as we walked back to where the other campers were.

"Not enough to stop him from playing his card game though," I muttered.

Chiron chuckled. "Things have to be exceptionally time consuming to stop Mr. D from playing pinochle."

"What will he do if the other campers find out?" I asked since we were still far enough away from the other campers, who were starting to gather at the dining pavilion. "I mean what I said when I won't tell anyone but what if they figure it out themselves and start telling others. I'm sure Mr. D will still find a way to blame me if that happened."

"Truth be told I am not sure. He can do anything. But rest assured I will do all I can to avoid harm to come to you should that happen."

"Thanks, Chiron." I gave him a great full smile.

"Your welcome. Now run along. I have things to do before lunch." I nodded and continued to walk towards the dining pavilion.

"What did Mr. D want?" Katie asked falling into step next to me.

"Oh he was just asking why I didn't go on the quest with Percy was all. He like everyone else it seems expected me too." I told her.

"Oh. Why didn't you? What was the quest about?" She asked.

"It just didn't feel right for me to go. Like it wasn't my place too," I said ignoring her second question.

I could feel her eyes boring into the side of my head. "You're hiding something from me."

I glanced at her. "So? You hid the fact that you were a demigod and that you were here at camp from me until I confronted you in the strawberries fields." When I saw Katie flinched I immediately regretted snapping at her. "Sorry. That was a low blow. I didn't mean it."

"No. It's fine." She gave me a reassuring smile, "I can tell you are tired and stressed. After sharing a dorm room with you for a year I know you get snappy when that happens."

I laughed, "And when I'm hungry. Which I am very hungry by the way. Never got to have breakfast now I think about it."

She laughed also. "Well it's a good thing it's lunch time then! I'll see you later after it. You're with my cabin picking strawberries after lunch."

I groaned jokingly, "How does your cabin feel about that?"

She smirked, "They groaned for real."

I laughed and walked over to my table. After sacrificing a nice bundle of grapes to Poseidon, I gladly dived into my food. The food did wonders to lift my spirits and I was glad to have the opportunity to spend more time with Katie. It feels like it's been a while since we lest spent some time together and I really need my best friend right now. I just hope our friendship can last though what was about to come.

 **Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	8. Book 1: Chapter 8

**I do not in any way own Percy Jackson and Chloe is my OC.**

* * *

The next few days passed in a boring blur. The only thing remotely interesting was the newspapers that keep being left on my cabin's porch. The first newspaper was left morning after Percy left for the quest another on my doorstep. I found it on my way to breakfast. This time it was the cover of the New York Times showed a photo of Percy getting off a Greyhound Bus and Annabeth pulling Grover with her as she ran from the bus. Percy had this wide-eyed wild look that I never seen before. What I'm assuming was a sword in his hand was blurry and I would have thought it was a baseball bat if I didn't know about the mist that keeps our world a secret from the mortals.

The caption below the photo read:

 _ **Twelve-year-old Percy Jackson, wanted for questioning in the Long Island disappearance of his mother and twin sister two weeks ago, is shown in the picture above fleeing from the bus where he confronted several elderly female passengers. Shortly after Jackson fled the scene, the bus exploded on an east New Jersey roadside. Several eyewitnesses told the police that he was traveling with two other teenage accomplices. His stepfather, Gabe Ugliano, has offered a cash reward for information leading to his capture.**_

Below circled in a black marker was the number to call to report any information. Next to the number was written 'Should I call?'. I crumbled up the paper and threw it in my cabin before heading off to breakfast.

Later that day I told Katie about the newspapers as we worked in the strawberries fields again. Well she did all the work I just ranted about the newspapers while poking the strawberries.

"I wouldn't think too much into it," she said, "It seems like someone just wants to torment you. Besides, don't think of it as a way of it that way. Think of it as a way to be updated about what Percy is doing on his quest."

"Yea cause knowing my twin is out there quickly becoming a nationwide wanted criminal is very reassuring."

"It gives you the reassurance that he is alive."

I didn't have a respond to that.

Two days later, I found the next newspaper on cabin three's porch that night as I was going to bed. It too was the cover of the New York Times. This time the photo was of the Gateway Arch in St. Louis with smoke coming out of it.

The caption below it read:

 _ **Earlier this evening on the Gateway Arch observant deck an adolescent boy went crazy and blown a hole into the bottom of the deck. According to the security cameras and eye witnesses the person responsible for this tragedy is to believe to be Percy Jackson—the young boy from Long Island wanted for questioning for the disappearance of his sister and mother and the bus explosion in New Jersey.**_

 _ **Why Jackson would blow a whole into the monument no one knows. Fortunately, there were no fatalities in today's attack. However, eyewitnesses did report seeing someone jumping from the Arch but after an extensive search, there were no bodies found in the Mississippi River.**_

 _ **Now a nationwide search for Percy Jackson is on its way. Police advice not to approach Jackson if you see him—he is considered highly dangerous. Please call the following toll-free number below if you have any information about Jackson's whereabouts.**_

"Oh Percy," I sighed tossing the paper in the corner with the others. Looking back at that moment now I had only wish I could say that was the worst news I had gotten that week. Unfortunately, someone out there wanted my life with more drama then reading some newspaper about my twin becoming a wanted criminal. So the next morning my time here at camp got more interesting.

I first noticed something was up when some of Apollo kids during their morning volley ball game against some satyrs had pause mid game, group together and started whispering. I couldn't hear what they were saying but if their pointing and glances where any indication I knew they were talking about me. Up till this point I had been ignored by majority of the camp so for them to suddenly take any interest in me imminently sent up warning flags.

It wasn't until mid-afternoon, just before lunch, that I was informed of what everyone has been pointing and whispering about. No amount of warning could have prepared me for what was about to happen that afternoon.

"Why did you do it?" One of the boys from Athena's cabin asked me as I went to my own cabin.

"Do what?" I asked confused. As far, I knew I hadn't broken any camp rules, that is if we had any. I've seen plenty of other campers—mostly those from Hermes or Ares cabin—do some questionable things and gotten away with it.

"Steal the Zeus's lightning bolt," he said it like it was most obvious thing in the world. Which it probably should've been given our situation. "I mean it is pretty obvious that you and brother had stolen it. Why else would Zeus and Poseidon be fighting this badly? So I'll ask again, why did you do it?"

This can't be happening. The campers aren't supposed to know about any of this. Somewhere in the back of my mind started asking how the other campers found out since I never told anyone but I was too busy trying not to let my panic show to listen to that part of my brain.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I told him turning to walk away. I was pleasantly happy to hear my voice sounded more confident then I felt.

"The one of the signs of someone lying is they get defensive," he said sounding very pleased.

I sighed knowing this wasn't going to end anytime soon. Glancing around, I saw all the rest of camp gathering around. Turing around I glared at this son of Athena. "Whoever started this rumor about Percy and I stealing Zeus lightning bolt obviously doesn't know what they are talking about. Clearly the gods weapons don't get stolen often so it must take someone with great skill to steal their weapon out from underneath their nose."

"A child of the big three would be powerful enough," blondie said crossing his arms.

I was really getting irritated with this guy very quickly. For a son of Athena he clearly wasn't getting what I was saying. "For the short amount of time Percy and I have been here you, and everyone else, has been watching us, judging us. With what you have seen do you really believe we are capable of still Zeus's bolt?"

"Aqua Girl has a point Malcolm," Clarisse said stepping forward, "The twerp and her prissy twin don't have the skill to steal the lightning bolt and hide it to where not even the other gods can find it."

"Thanks Clarisse," I said semi-sarcastically.

Next thing I know there was an all-out argument between several cabins.

Within the crowd of all the other campers several people started speaking up siding with Clarisse saying there was no way Percy and I was capable of this kind of theft. Campers from Ares, Aphrodite, Demeter, and Apollo cabins where coming to my defense. Athena's cabin was the only one arguing against them. All the other cabins just backed off watching the argument probably not sure whose side to take.

"Percy isn't going to even find the Master Bolt anyways." Malcolm snarled glaring daggers at me, "He is mostly going to die on this quest, if he hasn't already. It will be a good thing too if he does. That way there is one less child of the Big Three to deal with."

I tried to stay calm. I really did. However, I've never felt such sudden blind rang before. Next thing I know my mind had gone blank and when I came through again the first thing I notice I was being restrain by Clarisse and some other camper I didn't recognize. Malcolm was on the ground cover in blood. Two other campers, sons of Apollo by the looks of it, crouch down next to him to look at his injuries.

The once shouting group of campers where silence. The looks on their faces where a mixture of shock, worry (although not sure for who), and I think a few had a bit of fear in their eyes. No one dared to move or even breathe.

Clarisse and the other guy let me go once they realize I wasn't trying to fight them off but didn't back away from me—probably ready to restrain me again if I jump at Malcolm again. I took a small step forward to where the damn son of Athena lay. His eyes widen a bit when he saw me step close. Knowing I had his attention, I glared at him the hardest I could.

I open my mouth to yell at Malcolm for what he said but before I could say a word, Chiron had pushed through the crowed. It only took a second for him to realize what had happen.

"Chloe what did you do?" Chiron demanded kneeling next to Malcolm. I had no idea what all I did. Clearly, I tried to rearrange Malcolm's face but I had no memory of the actual attack. "Aaron, Graham, take Malcolm to the infirmary." Chiron order that two sons of Apollo to. He turn to me and I imminently knew I was in big trouble. "Chloe, go to the Big House. I will be there shortly." If Chiron was anyone else I wouldn't have listen but the look that the old center was giving me kept my mouth such and did as I was told. Ignoring the looks the other campers where giving me I walked up the hill to the Big House. Mr. D looked up from the cards in his hands and glare at me when I walked up.

"Tell me Carly, who did you tell?" He asked setting the cards down.

"No one! I didn't tell anyone about anything!" I exclaimed hoping he would believe me but knowing deep down I doubt he would.

"I don't believe you. You were the only camper to know about Zeus's and Poseidon's disagreement and the only one to know about your stupid twin's quest. Now the whole camp knows. And picking sides just like we knew they would. So I'll ask again, who did you tell?"

"I didn't tell anyone. I swear. I don't know how everyone else found out but it wasn't from me."

Mr. D and I had a stare down. Chiron chose that moment to walk up effectively breaking the glares Mr. d and I where giving to each other.

Chiron placed a hand on my shoulder and steered me towards the door. "Let's talk inside Chloe."

Chiron led me up the stairs to the second floor. We walked down the hall and went into the last room on the right. The walls of the room were cover with what looks like bronze wallpaper. I'm not talking about wallpaper the color of bronze. No actual sheets of bronze where covering every corner of the room from the ceiling to the floor. On one wall there is a 42" TV with a two chairs facing it. There was a desk and chair, several file cabinets with a record player and boom box sitting on top of it.

Chiron sat behind the desk and told me to pull one of the chairs over and sit down. But instead I turn my back to him and continue to study the different things in the room. This clearly was Chiron's personal office/living quarters. On the wall opposite to his desk, there where hundreds of pictures covering the whole wall. Looking closer I notice these where pictures of past demigods. A few I recognize as famous people though history while others where just every day demigods that didn't make it through history. I bet if I asked Chiron about any of these demigods he would be able to tell me everything about them. Chiron seems to be the type of person who wouldn't forget a single half-blood who comes though the camp.

"Chloe, what did Malcolm say for you to attack him like that?" Chiron asked once I sat down in one of the chairs. Crossing my arms, I glare at the wall behind Chiron. Just hearing that son of Athena's name made my blood boil. "Chloe…" Chiron said in a warning tone for me to answer him.

I sighed and looked at him. "He said Percy should die on his quest because that would leave one less child of the Big Three to deal with."

It was Chiron's turn to sigh. "Child, that doesn't give you the right to bash his face in."

"No one should tell someone that they or someone else should die! Malcolm got what he deserve!"

"As punishment for attacking Malcolm you are on stable duty for the next two week." Chiron stood up, "Now I will go talk to Mr. D into not dissing out a more severe punishment for this mess that has been made between the campers."

"I didn't tell anyone I swear! Please get Mr. D to understand that I told no one of Percy's quest of the feud between Zeus and Poseidon." I pleaded, "Not even my best friend! I don't know how everyone found out about all this but it wasn't from me."

Chiron nodded. "I do what I can." And with that he left the room. After waiting for a few moments, I went down to rec room and sat at the ping pong table. It seemed odd that just a few weeks ago Percy and I sat around the table while listening to Chiron tells us about the quest and the fight between Zeus and Poseidon. I would hear Mr. D yelling but couldn't make out what he was saying. Several long minutes later Chiron walked back in with a grim expression.

"Come, Mr. D wants to talk to you. Be mindful of what you say or you'll make things worse," Chiron warned me.

I nodded and fallowed him out to the porch. Although it felt more like I was fallowing him to my death. And fighting thing was—I could be very well walking to my death sentence.

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think in reviews! Thank you for reading!**


	9. Book 1: Chapter 9

**I do not own Percy Jackson and Chloe is my OC.**

Stable duty sucks.

Cleaning up so much horse poop that I wouldn't be able to breath properly for weeks is the worst. Not only was I shoveling out all the poop I had clear out the old straw and put down fresh ones, and after that give them fresh food and water. Oh and whip down the walls if they were dirty. There are 30 pegasi and horses here at camp. That is 30 stalls to clean in a two hour time period—I still have activities to get to. The only bright side to being around the pegisi/horses for two hours is interacting with them. You learn which are sweet (Sukura), who is sassy (Serene) and who has way too much energy (Ebony) and who are so lazy they become as stubborn as a mule (Nilly).

"Hello Stella." I heard a gentle voice greet one of the pegasi. I knew it was only Silena—she was in charge of the stables after all so it was only fitting for to come in and inspect my cleaning job. I turn around and saw she was offering an apple to Stella, a coffee color Pegasus who I learned was favored by Silena.

"What? You don't want an apple today?" Silena asked when the horse didn't chow down on it.

"She want sugar cubs," I told her, "She has been begging me for some the past 20 minutes."

Silena sighed. "I will never understand Stella's sweet tooth. These things are not good for her."

I smiled, "I think that is why she like them so much."

She laughed and gave Stella some sugar cubes anyways.

"The pegasus like you," Silena said watching as I brushed the mane of a light brown pegasus named Dixie. I had finish my cleaning early since not all the stalls needed as much work. Dixie nagh happily as I scratched behind her ear. I laughed softly thinking that the sound she was making was the closest thing a pegasus got to purring. "Have you interacted with any type of horses before?"

I shook my head, "No. Never could have afforded to. However, I have always wanted to. I guess that was my daughter of Poseidon side coming though without knowing it."

Salina smiled, "Must be. Hey how did you know Stella wanted some sugar cubes?"

"I know this may sound crazy but I can understand them," I told her turning back to finish brushing Dixie and so I didn't see the crazy look I knew Silena must have be giving me.

"That doesn't sound crazy. You're Poseidon's daughter and he created horses so I'm not all that surprise you can understand them." She said.

"It surprised me the first time I heard them talking in my head. I thought I had officially gone crazy!" I told her as I lead Dixie back into her stall.

She laughed and finished checking off her clip board. "Well looks like you did a good job today. Congrats you survived your first stable duty."

"Thanks. One down thirteen more days to go," I muttered leaving the stables. Since I had my break time before lunch I started heading to the pier at the lake. Almost all the other campers continue to point and whisper as I passed by. I was officially the most talk about demigod here. I couldn't decide what they talked about more: me beating Malcolm face in or the quest or maybe it's because Mr. D didn't turn me into a dolphin (I heard that was his favorite threat of punishment.).

"Chloe! Wait up!" Katie shouted running up to me. "How are you doing? We didn't really get a chance to talk yesterday."

"Yea sorry about that," I said ignoring her first question. "Yesterday was one surprise after another and it all was so overwhelming that I need space from everyone."

"What did Mr. D say to you yesterday? Several people said they saw you two and Chiron having a heated discussion." She asked falling into step with me.

I sighed thinking back on the argument I had with Mr. D yesterday.

" _Come, Mr. D wants to talk to you. Be mindful of what you say or you'll make things worse," Chiron warned me._

 _I nodded and fallowed him out to the porch. Although it felt more like I was fallowing him to my death. And frightening thing was—I could be very well walking to my death sentence._

 _Mr. D was sitting at his usual spot at his card table he had set up on the porch. He had a hand full of cards but anyone could tell he wasn't interested in them. I stood across from him, not wanting to sit down without him telling me too. I don't need to anger him any more then I had already._

" _It seems you have convinced Chiron that you didn't tell anyone but I know how you demigods are," Mr. D said glaring at me. "You brats are terrible gossips. So I am going to give you one more chance to tell me the truth."_

" _I am telling the truth," It took all my self-control not to shout those words. Shouting wouldn't do me any good. "I didn't tell anyone."_

 _Mr. D slammed his hands down on the table and stood up. Several empty coke cans fell off and tumble to the ground. I jumped and took a slight step back. Not because of the sudden movement. No it was because his eyes. A large purple fire light up his eyes and when I looked into them I saw grape vines wrapping around those who ran away and their screams where smother by the vines choking them to death. That faded into warriors so drunk off blood lust that they turn on their own allies only to realize the horrors that they have done and killed themselves. Next I saw unbelievers always seeing a shadow of a figure in the corner of their eye but when they looked over their shoulders to see what it was they saw nothing but they knew something had to be there because that shadow figure never left their corner of their eye, always there. I knew that should I keep making him angry he could do any of those things or something worse that would leave me in a straitjacket in a rubber room until the day I die._

" _Do you want to tell me the truth now?" Mr. D asked when the images faded away._

" _I—I have been." I told him trying to stop my voice from shaking. "I'm not lying to you. What do I have to do to make you believe me?"_

" _Mr. D please sit down. You too, Chloe." Chiron said breaking the silence. Neither of us moved. Chiron sighed but continued to speak anyways, "Mr. D, Chloe is telling the truth. The campers have been whispering to each other since breakfast. I never could hear what they were saying since when I get close they would stop. However, I knew it had to been something huge because last time they gossiped like this was when Chloe and Percy were claimed. After the fight that broke out between Chloe and Malcolm, I talked to some of the campers about what happen and when I asked where they heard their information about the quest and feud from each one gave a different name. But no one said they heard it from Chloe."_

" _Then how do you suppose the campers learn all this information? It had to come from somewhere!" Mr. D shouted throwing his hands up in the air. No one answer. I didn't have any idea how the other campers knew what they did and I bet that Chiron didn't either. "Well?" Mr. D pushed when we didn't answer._ _Mr. D huffed and slumped back in his chair. "Seeing how the old horse is insisting you are innocent and I can't punish you without reason, I will let you off the hook this time Jackson. Take this a warning; I will not be as merciful next time."_

 _I nodded, "Yes, sir."_

" _Leave us," Mr. D waved his hand in dismissal._

"Mr. D was upset that all of you knew about the Zeus and Poseidon's fight and Percy quest. He never wanted all of you to know about it." I explained.

She frowned. "But what did that have to do with you?"

"I'm the only camper who knew all the details about both those things so naturally Mr. D thought I had told everyone." I told her sitting down at the pier. The lake naiads waved a hello to me and went back to their basket weaving.

"No offence but who would you have told?" Katie asked sitting next to me, "Luke and I are the only ones who aren't afraid to talk to you. And I don't know about Luke but you never said anything to me so…"

I shook my head, "I never said anything to Luke either. Never even hinted about anything either. We hardly talk anyways. The only word exchange we have is his barking orders and me complaining."

Katie laughed. "Luke is very tough about training. Everyone complains."

"So what are the other campers saying about me?" I asked.

"Well some are fearful because the Malcolm incident." I snorted. "Most believe you and Percy couldn't have taken the bolt. For the most part what happen yesterday is how it is now. Some are voicing their opinions while others are standing back and keeping their mouths shut."

"That's good. We don't need the whole camp fighting amongst each other."

"Hey Aqua Girl!" A loud voice shouted behind us. Turning around I saw it was Clarisse who had shouted. I sighed and walked over to her.

"Yes?" I asked confused.

"Nice punching Malcolm's face in yesterday." Clarisse said giving a hard pat on the back. "Those were good punches."

"Thanks?"

"You're going to be on my time for capture the flag tonight. We're red, got it?"

"You want me on your team?"

"Cabin 6 is running the blue team. After yesterday they aren't going to let you be on their side." Clarisse explained it like I should have already know that. "I've got to go. See ya tonight Aqua girl."

"See ya."

Clarisse jogged away and Katie walked over. "What was that about?" She asked confused.

"Clarisse was congratulating me on the fight yesterday and telling me I'm on her team for capture the flag tonight." I told her still weird out by the whole thing. For the past several days Clarisse and her siblings have been glaring and throwing insults at me constantly but now she was being nice and wanted me on her team. The conch sound for lunch rang though out the camp.

"Lunch time!" Katie shouted happily and pulled me along with her to the dinning pavilion. Lunch was an arrange of sandwiches with fruits. I got a ham sandwich some grapes and orange slices. I sacrificed the juiciest of the orange slices to my father. All though out lunch the other camps kept sneaking glances at me. Although Athena's table glared at me the whole time. Malcolm must still be in the infirmary since he wasn't sitting with this siblings. Part of me felt bad for losing control like that but the other part of me doesn't feel sorry for the Athena's brat.

After lunch, I had the climbing wall. It took a few tries but I finally able to get to the top without falling off or get getting splatter with lava. Although there was a few burnt holes in my shirt now.

"Good job," Beckendorf, congrats me when I got off the wall.

I smiled. "Thanks."

The rest of my actives where similar like that. Other campers where taking to me more and more. Connor and Travis Stoll even pranked me while I was making fireworks. I was just sitting there trying to focus on how much powered to put in the firework. I was told that there was a very precise amount that needs to go in. Too much or too little would alter the explosion.

Suddenly a very loud honk sounded next to my ear. Naturally, I screamed and jump away from the sound. I ended up falling to the floor and from the slight hearing I still had, I heard many other campers complaining also. Looking around I saw Connor and Travis laughing so hard they were bent over clutching their sides. In Travis's hand was an air horn.

"Connor! Travis!" Katie, who was sitting next to me and is now on the floor also, shouted. The Stoll brothers smiled innocently, which wasn't all that innocent.

"Now Katie, it was a harmless prank," Travis said backing away.

"Run!" the daughter of Demeter hissed. They ran. Three seconds later Katie was chasing after them.

"I think I have lost my hearing in my right ear," I muttered, cleaning up the spilt gun powder.

"Give it a few hours the ringing will wear off," one of Katie's brothers told me handing me boom and dust pan.

A few hours later it was finally dinner time. I sacrificed my cheesiest sliced of pizza and ate the other 3. Before I knew it, dinner was over. The tables where cleared of their dishes and we stood by our tables waiting. Everyone cheered as the banners where carried in. Two of Athena's children, who names I don't know, ran up carrying a huge silk banner. It was ten feet tall with a barn owl above an olive tree. Clarisse and one of her brothers ran in with their banner. It too was ten feet long and was red with a bloody spear and a boar's head.

The teams where then announced. On the blue team: Athena, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, and Dionysus. On the red team: Ares, Apollo, Hermes, Demeter, and Poseidon.

From the all the arguments that are going on most cabins changed sides yesterday and today. Aphrodite wanted be on the red team but they had to stay on the blue so the teams where even in numbers.

Chiron stomped his hooves on the marble and everyone fell silent.

"Heroes," He shouted, "You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed. Your banners must be prominently displayed, and have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed but cannot be bound or gagged. No killing or maiming are allowed. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. Arm yourselves!"

He waves his hands and the tables were cover in helmets, chest plates, bronze swords, spears, and huge shields. I took a red helmet, a sword the felt balance enough, and a chest a pleat that look about my size. I knew I should have taken a shield but I also knew I wouldn't be able to lift it.

"Red team! March out." Clarisse shouted point her spear to the forest. Once we were in the forest, the other cabin spread out to their assign areas. That is when I noticed I didn't know where I was supposed to go. "Go to the creek. You're on border patrol," Clarisse said pointing in the direction of where the creek was. "Stay on guard, cabin 6 is out for your blood and I won't have us lose this game because you are a priss like your brother and can't fight them off."

I rolled my eyes and headed off to the creek. It wasn't long before the conch horn blew. My first game of capture the flag has started.

 **Please review! I hope you enjoy this chapter! This is the spot where I left off in my first story so from here on is new chapters never read before!**


	10. Book 1: Chapter 10

**This chapter goes out to** _ **starjiz**_ **for all her lovely reviews and her love for Will.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this game of capture the flag! I had so much fun writing it.**

 **Like always I do not own Percy Jackson but Chloe is mine.**

* * *

Capture the flag started slow with several Apollo campers ran past me, over the creek, and disappeared into the Blue team's territory. All was quiet for the most part. In the distance I could hear some shouting and clashing of metal but it wasn't close by so I wasn't worry about then coming closer to me. From all the excitement and effort every seems to put into this game it was quite boring. Hearing shouts closer than before I straighten up wondering if I was actually going to get a fight.

Luke came running out of the blue team territory shouting at me, "Here they come!"

Seconds later eight members of the blue team came running out the forest behind Luke. Luke came to a halt next to me raising his sword in defense. I copy is his stance the best of my abilities. Which at the time was terrible but it was the best I could do.

"You're going to pay for what you did to Malcom," One guy snarled charging at me. I manage to block his attacks but I couldn't give any back. Two others joined him. I was stuck on defense. I knew that if I was going to last I to get into the creek. Unfortunately I wasn't fighting the blood thirty Ares kids who focus more are beating you up then planning their attacks; I was fighting Athena's, the goddess of battle strategies, children. They plan their attacks out then go for blood. I was weak when out of the creek's water so they blocked my way. They even manage to push me further away from the running water.

I had to think of something and fast.

Smashing the hilt of my sword against the helmet of Blondie Number two I made her stumble back for a few moments. I slashed at Blondie Number One forcing him to jump back. Blondie Number Three took that opportunity to slash at my arm, leaving a deep gash.

"No maiming," I told him glaring.

"Oh please like anyone follows that rule," Blondie Number Two said rolling her eyes. She slashed at me forcing me to jump back. Blondie Number One hit my ribs with the flat side of his blade making me gasp for air. I was now trapped against a tree struggling to breathe while all three blondies circles around me. I saw the other five blondies had circle around Luke by the creek. Luke was the best swordsman here at camp but even he couldn't take that many of Athena's children at once.

I then got an idea.

I didn't have to be standing in the creek to use it.

I never used my powers before, I didn't even know if I had any like Percy apparently does. Nevertheless, I had to try. While blocking the attacks from the three red team members I try control the water. I felt this pull in my gut and suddenly the once calmed current of the creek speeded up. Sadly it gained too much strength and washed the five blue team members and Luke down the creek (river now?). One blue guy hit his head against a rock knocking his helmet clean off his head. Thankfully that was the worst of what happen. No one else hit their heads on anything; they were just washed away while shouting cures at me.

The three blondies that where fighting me where too distracted with what had happen to their siblings to pay attention to me. I used that opportunity to take them out too. I smacked the flat side of my blade against Blondie Number One's head, knocking his helmet off and forcing him to the ground.

That got the other two attentions.

They charged after me again but I was now on the offense. I slashed at Blondie Number Two. She ducked and step back, tripping over an exposed tree roots and fell in the still raging creek. That left Blondie Number Three who looked nervous to step closer.

He didn't have to though. Loud shouting could be heard further up the creek, which head clamed to normal by then. It wasn't shouting of orders or fighting it was more like cheering. Seconds later you could hear Chiron blowing the conch horn.

The game was over.

Ignoring that injured blue team members I ran towards the cheering. Turning around the corner, I saw it was the red team had won. Clarisse stood in the middle of the crowed holding the once blue team's banner. It once had a barn owl above an olive tree but instead it had a boar and spear. I leaned against a tree and held my aching side but smiled anyways. I had survived my first game of Capture the Flag.

"Next time you decide to turn the creeks into a raging river give me a warning," Luke said standing next to me. Even though my ribs where aching I still had to laugh at this appearance. He looked like a drowned rat.

"Sorry I wasn't expecting it to that strong," I told him. "Or for that happen at all actually."

"It was effective though."

I smiled. Luke walked away, getting many questions about his wet appearance from his siblings. Katie jogged over smiling.

"So? How was your first game?" She asked taking her helmet off.

"Interesting…" I told her about my fight with the blue team and what happen with the creek. Mid-way though my explanation the six soaking wet red team members and the other two who had not fallen in the creek walked up to Katie and me. Each one was angrier than the last.

"YOU!" Blondie Number Two shouted pointing a figure at me. She marched right up and punch me hard right in the jaw. The force was hard enough to send me falling to the side. I gasped holding my hand to my throbbing jaw. Blondie would have done more but Katie and several other red team members stepped in preventing them from coming any closer.

"Astias!" Chiron shouted pushing his way through the crowed. "The game is over! Why did you punch Chloe like that?"

"The freak tried to drown us!" Astias shouted glaring daggers at me.

"I did not try to drown you," I muttered standing up.

Chiron sighed. "Chloe what happen?"

"Oh of course you're going to ask her and not us!" Blondie Number Five shouted.

"I was there. I can tell you what happen," Luke said working his way through the crowed of campers. "While Chloe and I fought off these eight Chloe used her powers to make the creek even stronger. The force of the water swept five of them and myself a bit ways down the creek. Later Astias fell into the creek causing her to get swept a away also. The water was strong enough to sweep our feet out from under us but not enough to drown us."

Chiron glanced between me and those of the blue team who were still glaring at me. "Astias you're on dinner cleanup for the next week for punching Chloe unnecessarily. As everyone knows magical weapons and powers are allowed to be used during the game. Chloe did nothing wrong this time."

"This time?" I asked before I could stop myself.

Chiron gave me the Are-You-Kidding-Me look and said, "Child, need I remind you that just yesterday you put Malcom in the infirmary?"

"No sir."

"Good. Now everyone off to bed." Everyone groaned but started filing out of the forest. Clarisse congratulated me on keeping half of the Cabin 6 away and distracted allowing her get the flag. She also told me that I stood no chance in surviving if I hadn't had the creek and Luke to distract the others. Therefor I was still a priss. I rolled my eyes and told her that she was the one who put me there by the creek. She grumbled and slapped me on the back making my aching ribs flare up in pain. She walked off back to her siblings who were busy reenacting their fights and staring new ones.

"So Ariel learned to used her fishy powers," one of Apollo's camper said falling into step next to me. Just like many of his siblings he had short sandy blond hair and blue eyes. He also looked to be my age.

"Ariel? Fishy powers?" I asked laughing softly.

He shrugged, "You got admit that is a good nickname for you. Being Poseidon's daughter in all."

"If I had red hair then I would agree."

He laughed. "I'm Will by the way."

"Chloe, but I'm sure you know that by now."

"Of course. Everyone does."

"So how long have you been here at camp?" I asked switching subjects.

"This is my first year." He said picking up a stray arrow out of a tree. "When I got here there was only a handful of campers, just year-rounders. I arrived two week before all the summer time campers came."

"How long did it take you to get use to all this?"

"The first weeks were easy with only about a dozen campers here. Once all my other siblings and everyone else came it took a few days to adjust."

"When did you get claimed? I mean there seems to be a lot of unclaimed campers here who have been here longer then you have."

"It was a week into my time here. We were having our after dinner sing-alongs and I picked up one of the guitars—my mother had taught me how to use one early on so I figured I would play a song—and Apollo claimed me then." Will continued to pick up a few other arrows. "It was nothing spectacular like when Percy got claimed last week but with as many undetermined campers I'm just thankful I got claimed at all."

"Why are there so many unclaimed?" I asked handing him a few arrows that I collected off the ground.

"Chloe you're still new to all this but let me tell you, the gods don't care about us." Will said very seriously, losing his smiling joking attitude that he had when we first started talking. "Some might argue that the gods forget who their children even are. Apollo and Hermes are some of the few who actually claims their children. There are also children here who might not be children of the Olympians. They could very possibly be a child of a minor gods or goddess who has no cabin here so even if they claimed their children they have no place to go."

I frowned. If they gods where going to have children then they could at least claim them. Will and I continue to walked out the forest and towards the cabins in silent. Normally it would be awkward, the only person who I could sit in comfortable silence with is Percy, but surprisingly it was easy to do it with Will also.

"Well good night Chloe." Will said as we approached Cabin Seven. "And don't think too much into what I said. It's just the way things are around here, you'll get used to it eventually. Everyone does."

"I'll try not to. Good night Will." I said continuing walking to my cabin.

That night I had an interesting dream.

I stood on a cliff edge watching the scene below. All was silent. No waves crashed against the shore. No wind blowing around. Everything a silent and still. Normally some would find this peaceful yet the atmosphere was tense like the calm before a storm. Like one spark was all it would take to set off the explosives.

Two men stood on opposite sides of the beach. One dressed in blue the other in green. They stood there unmoving watching, waiting. Standing between them was Percy—well a hologram like picture of Percy. Percy, Annabeth, and Grover stood outside in bright day light in front of a large casino. It looked like ones that someone would imagine being in Vegas. Why they were at a casino of all places as beyond me. Above the hologram was a number: 6.

When Percy, Annabeth, and Grover walked into the building is when I woke up. The clock on the nightstand read 7:19. Knowing I was not going to get more sleep since breakfast is at 8 I got out of bed and dressed. My muscles where stiff from all that fighting done the night before but other than that I was not hurting anymore, which I was thankful of.

Most of the campers where wondering around just wasting time before breakfast. Seeing no one was over there I went to go sit on the lake pier. It had rain so much the past few days the lake was close to over flowing. Just another inch and it would. Before I could hang my feet of the edge of it and they would barely touch the water but now the water level was up to the edge of the pier. It was peaceful. The naiads waved before going back to their basket weaving.

I sat there for a few minutes trying to wake up. I was thankful that I did not dream about that horrible pit but this dream left me with more questions than I had answers. As confused as I was it was peaceful sitting there on the pier watching the lake water ripple with the light breeze. Focusing on the ripples I felt the familiar tug in my gut and the ripples started to get faster and bigger. Putting my hand out over the water I tried to pull the water straight up. It started to pull but it quickly lost form.

"Don't be discouraged. Mastering your powers will take time." Someone said behind me. Looking over my shoulder, I saw Chiron standing at the base of the pier. "I can help teach you and your brother how to do that."

I smiled. "I'll like that. I don't want another uncontrolled accident like last night happen."

"With a bit of training there won't be," he promised. "Now come, breakfast will be served in a minute."

I nodded and walked off with Chiron to breakfast.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please review telling me what you think!**


	11. Book 1: Chapter 11

**Wow it's only been over a month (closer to two really) since I last updated. It's sad when I don't think that as a long wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I worked hard on it.**

 **The dream in this chapter goes out to StarApple086. She gave me the idea for it so the credit goes to her.**

 **I do not own the Percy Jackson series but Chloe is my OC.**

* * *

The atmosphere at Camp Half-Blood was tense. Many arguments broke out between the campers throughout the day. They mostly started off small like "Did you take my knife?!" or "This my cabin's archery time!" and they would quickly escalate on bigger and harsher fights. Chiron and the older senior campers had their hands full trying to control the situation. The infirmary was quickly filling up with more campers then the normal training injuries.

On brighter side of things I had no longer trained alone. After cleaning the stables I had sword training with Hermes cabin. Training with the whole cabin was different then one-on-one with Luke. It was a good different. It felt good to laugh and joke around with other campers for once. One thing that didn't change was how hard Luke push us. I thought Luke was only hard on me during the one-on-on lessons because whose daughter I was but I quickly learned that Katie was right—Luke was tough on everyone. He didn't care who child you where or possibly was; he trained you the same. Although the more complaints the more he had you work. It's a vicious cycle.

Later that day I climbed the volcanic climbing wall without being burnt by the lava for the first time. I was proud of myself for that.

"Good job Ariel," Will said clapping when I climbed down.

"You're still using that ridiculous name?" I asked standing next to him as I watch one of Will's older brother start their climb, on a high setting of course.

"Of course!"

"Why?"

"Because I can."

"Whatever Legolas."

"Excuse me I am more like Robin Hood then Legolas!"

"Nope! Blond hair, blue eyes, with a bow. Face it you're Legolas."

Will was too busy laughing to respond to that. I wasn't that better off either. I couldn't help but laugh along with him, his laughter was just that contagious. We got a few curious looks from the other campers but we ignored them.

"What is your next activity?" Will asked once our laughter calmed.

I shrugged. "I really don't have a schedule. I was thinking about helping Katie in the fields."

"I have archery practice next if you want to join."

"Thanks for the offer but I am no good at archery. I'm more likely hurt someone then actually hit the targets."

"Well if you change your mind you'll know where to find me."

"I'll keep that in mind. See ya later."

"See ya."

Helping Katie tend to the strawberries was as boring as I knew it was going to be. She complained about some prank that Connor and Travis had pull earlier that day. Apparently those two love to prank Katie's cabin because they seemed to be easy targets. But after listing to Katie plan her payback I knew these garden loving children aren't ones you want on your bad side. Katie was verging on the scary side. I also may or may not have made a few suggestions. I didn't tell Katie this but I was glad the Stolls brothers still had time play fun (sometimes not so harmless) pranks. With as tense everyone was it was nice to have some laughter.

Nothing dramatic happen for the rest of the day. Well that was until Malcom got released from the infirmary just after lunch. Chiron told me that might happen today and to stay away from Malcom when it does. I promised him I would and I would have if Malcom didn't seek me out himself.

"I'm surprised Mr. D didn't throw you out of camp." Malcom said walking towards me like a predator to his pray.

"Mr. D couldn't find any evidence that I did anything wrong." I told him crossing my arms.

"You put me in the infirmary for three days!" He shouted throwing his hands up in the air.

"Chiron put me on cleaning the stables for a week for that."

"You should have been removed from camp. Everything that has been happening is all you and your brother's fault!" Malcom sneered glaring at me.

"Well it's a good thing that you aren't in charge around here." I told him turning away in no mood to deal with this brat. Leave it to Malcom to ruin my good mood. I could hear Malcom shouting angrily behind me. Several campers came over and started to put themselves between Malcom and me.

"You didn't fight him. I'm surprised." Katie said falling into step next to me.

"You make me sound like one of Clarisse's sisters."

"The way you fought Malcom the other day it you looked like it."

"Thanks?"

"Do you think Percy is going to complete the quest in time? They only got 6 days left and there has been no word about them in the newspaper for a few days."

"Honestly I'm not sure." I sighed slowing my pace down bit. "But it will be best for everyone for them to return the bolt in time."

"I hope so too. Annabeth is the smartest camper here. Percy is a natural hero. And Grover… well… I'm sure his heart is in the right place. If anyone can do it, they can."

I nodded trying to believe in her words.

Later that night I had another unusual dream. I stood in a dark throne room with walls made out of shiny obsidian and pillars built out of black marble and polished bronze flooring. Along the walls were dead soliders from every time period—British Redcoats, Greek Warriors, Modern day US soldiers, Soviet Russians, and many others that I recognize and many more that I couldn't name. There was also several hellhounds wondering though out. A distance away was a large throne made out of human remains. A ten-foot tall pale god with black eyes and hair and dressed in black Greek robs sat on the throne looking extremely tired. In front of him was woman surrounding by a shimmery golden fiery glow. The woman's back was to me so I couldn't get a look at her face but even this far away she looked familiar.

"I should send Alecto into the Lotus Hotel kill your boy and take the Master Bolt and my helm from his cold hands," Hades said calmly like he was talking about what to have for dinner. "But I won't. The thought of Jackson coming to bargain for your life amuses me. It's unfortunate that he is now trapped in the Lotus Hotel. Who knows how long he will be trapped in there for… The boy better get out of there soon and return my stolen item or you will die for good Sally Jackson and your children will join my army of the dead. They will lead my army in the war that would fallow if your son does not successes on his fool's quest."

Hades lazily waved his hand and the holographic image of my mom disappeared. As did the dream.

I woke up in a cold sweat, shaking uncontrollably. I didn't go back to sleep that night. I laid back down staring at the ceiling trying to understand the dream. Could it really be possible? Could mom still be alive and Percy just might get her back? And what did Hades mean by Percy being trapped in this Lotus Hotel? So many questions swirled around my mind.

As soon as I was allowed I left the cabin and head to the big house. The only other ones awake was cabin seven and the sytrs, but that was to be expected. No one else was crazy enough to be awake this early in the morning.

"Chloe? What is it?" Chiron asked as I walked up the front porch. He was sitting in his wheelchair and a cup of coffee in hand face towards the camp.

"Is it possible for my mother to be alive?" I asked leaning against the wooden railing.

Chiron gave me a sad look. "What brought this on? It's been over two weeks."

I sighed. "I had a dream last night of Hades talking to a holographic type image of my mother saying something about Percy should return his helm soon or she will die for good and Percy and I will join her in the underworld."

"Return his helm?" Chiron asked setting his coffee down. "What did he mean 'return his helm'?"

I shrugged. "I don't know but by the way he was talking it sounds like he thinks Percy stole his helm and has Zeus's bolt with him. None of it made any since really… Principally the Lotus Hotel part…"

"Wait. Tell me exactly what happen in this dream." Chiron said brow frowning. I did. I told him everything from what the throne room looked like and the holographic type image of my mom and the one-sided conversation Hades had with her. When I was done Chiron was full on frowning and deep in thought. "This is most unexpected."

"Chiron what is happening?" I asked when he stopped speaking.

"It seems Perseus, Annabeth, and Grover have been lured in by the Lotus eaters. Do you remember who they are?" Leave it to Chiron to be in teacher mode in a moment like this.

"Wasn't Odyssey and his crew ship get lured to their island during his trip home or something like that." I said thinking about Chrion's lessons as Mr. Brunner. "They eat some Lotus flowers and was drugged by it. Odysseus had to drag his crew back to the ship because they were in a blissful high."

"Correct. Just like how the gods changed locations throughout history everything else dealing with the Greeks did too—that includes the Lotus people. Currently they are set up in Las Vegas as you already know. How Percy and his friends end up there, I do not know. Only they can rescue themselves now."

"What do you mean? Can't we call the hotel or something?"

Chiron shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid not. The Lotus people do not let anyone go willingly. You have escape from them on your own."

I groaned. "Only 5 days left until the deadline and they are trapped in a monstrous hotel."

"Who's trapped in a monstrous hotel?" Mr. D asked walking out the Big House with a Diet Coke in his hand and looking like he latterly rolled out of bed.

I shared a look with Chiron and he gave me a look that said 'you tell him'. "Percy, Annabeth, and Grover. They are in the Lotus Hotel."

"Well that is good news."

"Good news? How is that good news?"

"I won't have to deal with them for rest of eternity. Good news."

I glared at Mr. D in disgust. How could someone who is supposed to run a camp full of demigods hate them so much. Chiron shot me a warning look that I knew told me to walk away. Mr. D ignored us, sat at his card table, and started a game.

"You should head back to your cabin, breakfast will start soon." Chiron told me breaking the silence.

I nodded and headed back down the row of cabins. Most of the camp was now awake and were waiting for breakfast.

"Morning Chloe," Katie said from the porch of her cabin.

"Morning," I grumble sitting on the steps watching her water the many flower pots that where all over the place.

"Bad night?" She guessed.

"You could say that."

Katie gave me a reassuring smile and continued with her work leaving me to brood in silence. Breakfast passed quickly and uneventfully. Like always I headed straight to the stables to get to cleaning them. Today Silena was teaching riding class so the pegasi weren't in the stables as I cleaned so I was able to get it done early.

"So I see you and Will have been talking a lot the past few days." Silena said as she inspected the stalls.

I blushed. "It's not like that."

"Not like what?" Silena asked innocently.

"You know what. He's just a friend. Sort of. We've only talked twice in the past two days so we really don't know each other."

She gave me a smile of understanding. "You two will be best of friends eventually. I just know it." Giving the stables one more glance around she added. "Stables look good. You're free to go."

"Thanks Silena. See ya later."

"Bye."

Walking over to the archery range where I saw cabin seven head off too I smiled thinking about what Silena said. I really hope that she was right. Will was fun to talk to.

* * *

 **Before you guys spam the comments saying Chloe is crushing on Will let me make it clear that is** _ **NOT**_ **what is happening. She is just having fun while talking to him and is just wishing that they could be friends. I mean really Chloe only friend she has right now is Katie (I'm not counting Percy because he is her brother and away on a quest.) So it only makes since Chloe makes other friends. You can already see that with Silena (acting big-sisterly (sorta)).**

 **Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!**


	12. Book 1: Chapter 12

**So sorry for the late update! I have started college in August and have been busy with school work. I've started the next chapter but still working on it. I do not know when I will get it updated next. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **I do not own Percy Jackson but Chloe is my OC.**

* * *

As I approached the archery range I saw that it wasn't just cabin seven there. About half of cabin five, Dionysus's twin sons, many from cabin eleven and six, and several from cabin 10 where standing back watching it all. I couldn't see past the crowd of campers but I could hear insults and taunts and cheering coming from up front.

"What is going on?" I asked no one in particular.

"A spontaneous archery competition," Chris from cabin eleven explained to me.

Pushing my way to the front I saw this competition was clearly between Lee Fletcher, the counselor of cabin seven, and Sherman, one of Ares's brats. Lee fired off the arrow and it hit the center of the target just as everyone knew it was going too. He fired three more each one splitting the one before it. Sherman glared at the target full of splinted arrows and muttered some curses before notching his arrow. It hit the top of the target. The next hit just left of the center in the 8 point ring.

"He doesn't stand a chance," Will explain standing next to me.

"Why would anyone challenge you guys to archery?" I asked shaking my head.

Will shrugged. "Just like all his siblings Sherman is hot headed and doesn't think things though. To him it's all about pride and proving himself."

"More like make a fool of himself."

Will snorted and shook his head. Sherman lowered his bow and glared at me.

"At least I can hit the target!" He growled pointing to the line of targets.

I shrugged. "I'm bad at archery so what? No one is going to be the good at everything."

"Yes you can!" Someone in the back shouted. There was a muttered of agreement though out the crowed. I rolled my eyes.

"You try then!" Before I could protest the son of Ares shoved the bow into my hands and pushed me towards the standing line. Holding the bow in my hands was awkward. Even though the swords here where never balanced in my hands they still left right. A bow was unnatural.

"Ten drachmas she hits a tree!" Someone shouted behind me. That caused a round of laughter and many placed their bets where they thought my arrow was going to land. I sighed glaring at the targets that where placed 20 feet away. Percy and I have been the butt of people's jokes all our life. Before this summer I would ignore them and try to forget about it but now ever since coming here I was ready to start proving people wrong. I wasn't going to be a joke for everyone anymore.

"If I hit the target I get the money!" I shouted to the crowed as I notch an arrow.

I could hear people snorting. "Sure! Not like that's going to happen anyways." The same person who started the betting pool shouted back. There was muttered of agreement between those who placed their bets.

"Oh watch me," I whispered pulling the arrow back. A moment later I fired and the arrow landed on the blue ring. "I hit it!" I shouted happily.

"How?" Sherman shouted angrily.

"No way. She couldn't have!" Someone else yelled. Lee ran over the checked the target. He pulled the arrow out the hay stuffed target.

"But she did," Lee shouted back at us smiling. "5 points! We might make an archer out of you yet Sea Girl!"

Those who were part of the bet grumbled, sad they lost their money. Chris push his way through the crowed and demanded the payment. Slowly he collected the payment from those who betted and handed me the bag full of golden drachmas. I didn't bother counting it all, mostly because I didn't know how much I won and also I didn't care if all it wasn't there. I was just happy I proved everyone wrong.

"Good job Ariel!" Will said giving me a high-five and smiling widely.

I laughed. "Thanks!"

"What is going on here?" Chiron asked approaching the group. Everyone parted ways to let him though.

"We were seeing if I can hit the target." I explained hiding the bag of drachmas behind my back. I imagine Chiron wouldn't be too please if he saw we were betting.

"Did you?" He said raising an eye brow.

"She did. 5 points." Lee told him.

"Good job Chloe." Chiron praised looking surprised. "Now everyone get back to your normal activities." I started walking away with everyone else but Chiron called me back. The only campers who didn't leave where cabin seven because it was their time for the archery range anyways. "I've seen you have been training your physical strength but it's time you work on your powers also." I nodded. "Meet me at the beach in ten minutes."

"Will do thank you." I said smiling. Chiron nodded and trotted away. Before going to the beach I knew I needed to hide this bag of drachmas in my cabin. Trying to find a hiding place took longer than I expected it to so by the time I found one I had two minutes to make it down to the beach.

"You're late," Chiron said crossing his arms when I ran up to him.

"Sorry," I said gasping for breath.

"Stand over there." Was all he said. "It's been over eighty years since I last train a child of Poseidon." Chiron continued once I was facing him again. "You shouldn't need much practice for you to learn how to use your powers. You are already very much in tune with them. However controlling it will be your biggest challenge. Water is very free spirited and does not like to be controlled."

"Is that why Percy and I have a hard time listing to authorities?" I asked semi-jokily.

Chiron twitched a smile. "Very well could be. Everyone here is in some way in tuned with his or her godly's parent personality. Percy and you are no exception. Now let's get started."

Training with Chiron was way harder than I thought it was going to be. It was also extremely exhausting. Chiron was ruthless but we had results. He was right about using my water powers came naturally but controlling it was a challenge. I either used to much power and caused destruction or too little and nothing happen. It was a hard balance. It was also let me exhausted like all my energy drained out of me.

Thankfully Chiron let up on the training when lunch time came around. After lunch Katie asked if I would join her with the strawberries fields but I told I was too tired and was going to take a nap. But I offer to walk with her until we get to the cabins.

"Where were you earlier? I try looking for you," Katie asked as we walked together.

"Chiron wanted to do some training with my water abilities." I explained. "So we went down to the beach where no one would disturb us."

"Oh," she said surprised. "How did it go?"

"Exhausting." I sighed. "That is why I need a nap." Katie hummed and didn't say anything else. We walked in silence for a minute before I broke it. "Why were you looking for me earlier?"

"Oh," she said adding a bounce to her steps. "I got Travis and Connor back for their prank yesterday!"

"What did you do?" I asked worriedly.

"Let's just say they are going to need new bed…" She said innocently but the mischief smile contradict that.

"What did you do?" I repeated.

"I filled their beds with dirt! And I'm not talking about putting it in the sheets I'm talking about the stuffing once in the beds has been replaced with dirt." She explained excitedly.

"How did you do _that_?" I asked in shock.

"Chloe, cabin eleven will do _anything_ for the right price."

"Wait I thought yesterday you said you were going to put something in their shampoo or something like that." I asked thinking back on her rant yesterday.

She shrugged. "Plans change. I like this one better though."

I shook my head and continued walking. When we got to the ring of cabins Katie continue on into the fields. Sitting on the porch in front of the door was a newspapering practically glaring at me. The main picture was of Percy, Annabeth, and Grover standing outside of a diner talking to a massive biker like dude. I sighed and sat down on the cabin steps and started reading.

The headlines read:

 _ **Percy Jackson on the Run**_

 _ **By Emily Thompson**_

 _ **It has been two days since the last sighting of Percy Jackson, who has been confirmed armed and dangerous. It seems as if he is making his way across the country, because he was sighted in Denver on July 14**_ _ **th**_ _ **arguing with a biker who could not be found for any sort of questioning as seen in the picture above.**_

" _ **I have always known my step-son was capable of doing something like this," Gabe Ugliano, Sally Jackson's husband and Percy and Chloe's step-father, told us teary eyed. "I have tried telling his mother [Sally] multiple times that he, and his sister, where no good children but she never listened. She would just say they are misunderstood. Now she and Chloe are missing and Percy is a wanted criminal."**_

 _ **Sally Jackson and her daughter Chloe Jackson, twin sister to Percy Jackson, have been missing since June 28**_ _ **th**_ _ **when the family mysteriously left their cabin in a hurry in the middle of the night and Gabe's '78 Camaro was found destroyed in a ditch on an old country road in south Long Island the next morning.**_

 _ **No identification has been made with the other two adolescents that were seen with Percy Jackson. No one knows how they've meet but it is to believe they have been helping Percy though out his rain of terroir across the states.**_

 _ **As the search for these adolescent continues, police say it is now more than ever we must be on the lookout for Jackson, because he is now armed. If you have any information about Percy Jackson whereabouts or that of his missing family, please call the following toll-free number.**_

"Idiot," I cursed, balling up the paper.

"Who's an idiot?"

I jumped and looked up to see Luke standing a few feet away. "Oh… Hey Luke. How long have you been there?"

"Not long. I was just finished Advance Swordsmanship class and was heading back to my cabin." He told me. "Whatcha got there?" He asked nodding to the ball of paper.

"Oh it's just a newspaper," I explained.

"Anything interesting?"

I shook my head, "Besides my brother being a nationwide wanted criminal, nothing."

Luke's eyebrows rose. "Nationwide criminal? How did he manage that?"

"Well being accused of blowing a whole in the Arch in St Lewis will do that." I told him frowning. "I just don't get how it happened."

"Oh yea I heard about that. Percy accidently IMed me the other day while you were fighting Malcolm. He was trying to get hold of Chiron but got me instead. Anyways, I asked him about his quest and he told me it was a monster attack up there on the Arch." Luke explained. "He also told me some strange dreams he has been getting. Have you had any unusual dreams also?"

I frowned. What was Luke getting at? "Defined unusual. Aren't all demigod dreams unusual?"

Luke smirked. "Fair enough. If you ever want to talk, about Percy or whatever, I'm here for you, okay?"

"Yeah okay," I told him standing up. "I'm gonna lay down for a bit. See ya later Luke."

"See ya. Make sure you arrive on time for sword practice." He reminded me before walking away.

Once inside the cabin I sighed, throwing the newspaper into the corner with the rest of them. The conversation with Luke was weird. The fact he started asking questions and wouldn't answer mine but then said he was here if I wanted someone to talk to.

My mind was swirling around with different thoughts about what other monsters had Percy, Annabeth, and Grover have encountered during this quest since I was sure that this Arch attack wasn't the first and only one.

"Please protect them," I prayed to any of the gods who would listen and help.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	13. Book 1: Chapter 13

**Wow I am sorry I has taken me a while to update. College is really picking up in the amount of work. I just realized in one month my classes will end... No wonder my work load is increasing.**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **I do not own this series but Chloe is my OC obviously.**

* * *

The next four days passed by very quickly. I had no nightmares, surprisingly, and continue to going to different activities with some of the other cabins. Most didn't mind me joining them since the other option was to pair up with the cabins who hate me right now. The amounts of fights that Chiron had to keep breaking up increased each day. I will like to point out that I shockingly had not started and participated in any of the fights. The verbal disagreements sure, but not the physical ones; I'm not _that_ angry.

With each day that passed the weather durned darker and darker. The atmosphere around the camp got thicker and tenser. When the day finally came, the last day Percy had to complete the quest, the satyr and wood nymphs where edgy and jumping at everything and anything. Any classes they had scheduled where canceled and they retreated into the woods. Dionysus also disappeared early this morning just after breakfast. Where too no one knows. Everyone waited with baited breaths for news on wither or not Percy had successfully completed the quest.

"Do you think Percy was able to do it?" Will asked as he changed Katie's bandages. She ended up here in the infirmary this morning when she got in a fight with one of Hephaestus campers and ended up with a nasty burn on her arm and leg. It started out as a small petty argument, something about a design of a sword or something, and quickly turned into a much larger argument and that turned into a full on physical fight. I tried to break up the fight but that didn't work out when my hand got broken—which I'm unsure how it happen—and things took a turn for the worst. Fighting in the camp forge, even if it was near the entrance, isn't ideal. Katie ended up with the worst of the wounds but that other camper, who's name I've have yet to learn, had a bad blow to the head. Katie ended up taking a chunk of some kind of metal and hitting him on the back of the head, rendering him unconscious. Whoever said that the children of cabin four can't fight or are weak clearly never seen them fight.

I shrugged and looked down at my bandaged hand. The pain had stopped thanks to the nectar that Lee had given me when I arrived with Katie. He said it was mostly a few broken figures and something about a few of my metacarpus bones are possibly fractured. But with the nectar and keeping it wrapped up it should heal just fine. Lee said he will take another look at it once the swelling went down.

"I hope he does. It would be the best thing for everyone, for the gods and the rest of the world, to avoid a war between the gods." I muttered trying not to think about the possible of that happening. "He only as 12 hours left to get the bolt back to Olympus. We don't even know if he found it yet."

"Where did they have to go anyways? We all know he has to search for the master bolt but as for where, no one has said anything." Will asked putting away his supplies.

I sighed wondering if I should tell him. Everything is going to come clear here soon if Percy finish the quest or not. Will also doesn't seem like the type to go telling everyone at camp. "Percy had to go to the underworld."

Will dropped the roll of ace wrapping and looked at me with wide eyes. "You're not joking are you? _Di immortals_. No one is able to go into the underworld alive. Let alone come back out. Once you are there you can't leave!"

"I know that," I snapped. "But that is where the quest prophecy said to go so that is where Percy, Annabeth, and Grover set off to go to."

Will shook his head and picked up the dropped wrappings. Neither of us said anything. The only sounds heard was Katie's breathing and sounds from outside. Off in the distance there were campers yelling and grumbles of thunder. I wasn't sure if the two were connected but considering what all has been happening I wouldn't be surprised if they were. Even if by some miracle that Percy returns the master bolt to Zeus we might still have a civil war between us. With all the fighting that has been going on the tensions between the cabins grew more and more. Soon things will get so bad that recovering from the damage will be impossible or take a long time. Old feuds have been heating up and new ones forming.

"Honestly it doesn't matter if they need to go to the underworld or not. They need to get out of Lotus Hotel first." I said quietly breaking the silence between us.

"The Lotus Hotel?" the son of Apollo asked in confusion.

"The home of the Lotus people," I confirmed. "I'm sure I don't need to explain to you they are." Will made a sound of agreement.

"Can we all just agree your brother has bad luck and just shut up and let me sleep?" Another voice muttered interrupting our talk. I glanced down at Katie and her eyes where open but still heavy with sleep.

"How are you feeling?" Will asked her, switching to doctor mode. He pulled her chart off the foot of her bed and wrote something down.

"Like half my body is on fire," she muttered glaring at him.

Will ignored her look. "We can't give you any more nectar because you'll develop a fever and the pain will only get worse if that happens. I just put some burn cream you, the pain should go down here soon."

Katie groaned and closed her eyes again. "Can't you do more than just putting cream on it? Like ice or something?"

"You don't put ice on burns," I told her before Will got a chance. Said son of Apollo looked at me confused and shocked. I guess it wasn't often that someone else knows first aid. "When Percy and I where eight we were running around the apartment playing tag while mom cooked dinner. She went to strain out the pot of corn that she just cooked and I ran past her to get away from Percy. I got splashed with the boiling water on my arm. I remember asking mom to put ice on it because it hurt to bad but she told me you aren't supposed to do that for burns." I explained.

"Ouch." Will wince with sympathy. "Wait why did the water burn you? I mean being your father daughter in all shouldn't you have some sort of immunity against water."

I shrugged. "I don't know. Are you immune from getting sun burns?"

"Yes." Will said. "We can tan as much as we want but we don't burn."

"Lucky," Katie muttered, her eyes still closed.

"Go to sleep," I told her.

"I'm trying but you to are still talking." She argued.

"Fine I'll leave you alone then." I told her standing up. "Chiron said he wanted to see me at some point to day anyways."

"What for?" Will asked.

I shrugged and head for the door. "I don't know but I guess I will find out soon. I'll be back later to visit you again Katie."

She made a sound of agreement, or annoyance. Not sure which it was but I'm going with the first. Stepping outside I saw how dark the clouds have got during the time I was in the infirmary. Strong gust of wind also blew though the camp causing small items to blow around and some tree branches to fall. Part of me was nervous to walk out in the open under these hunting clouds because I had the feeling I was going to be strike down at any moment. Group of campers ran around, some gathering the flying objects, but no one was doing any normal activities like they were earlier today. Off in the distance behind them I saw the ocean was turning also. Large waves crashed against the shores at a rate quicker than normal.

Not knowing where Chiron was I headed to the Big House figuring that I would find him there or wait there for him. As I enter the Big House I heard shouting voices coming from one of the rooms. I recognized Clarisse's and Malcolm's voices among the noise. Pushing open the door to the room I saw it was some sort of meeting around a ping pong table. Chiron was sitting in the wheelchair looking frustrated while everyone else shouted insults and accusations and some other things that I will not repeat.

Chiron was the first one to noticed me in the door way. He sighed and waved me over. I closed the door quietly and stood next to him.

"How is Katie?" He asked.

"Recovering; she is in a lot of pain of the burns." I told him. "What is going on here?"

"Head Cabin meeting," He said tiredly. Other campers noticed my arrival and some nodded in greeting while other sneered. I was used to the nasty looks by now so I didn't respond back. "Everyone is arguing wither Percy, Annabeth, and Grover will complete the quest or not."

"Lovely," I muttered sarcastically.

"So tell us Fish Breath, Percy is going to fail isn't he." Clarisse asked me glaring. I was unsure if that glare for me personally, which it could very well be, or the situation. A good guess would be both.

"Well he doesn't have a lot working for him," I said choosing my words carefully. I looked at Chiron for help.

"Tell them Chloe. The truth is going to come out soon her or later." The old centaur said.

"Tell us what?" Salina asked tilting her head to the side a bit. The other cabin leaders looked just as carious.

"As everyone knows Percy and I were accused of stealing Zeus's Master bolt and Percy went to go find the bolt and bring it back to prove our innocents. But you don't know the whole situation." I explained. "The quest prophecy told Percy to go west and face the god that has turned."

"The underworld." Malcolm said. "So Hades had the bolt?"

"Yes," I conformed. "Well that is what we believe."

"Only the greatest of Heroes can get into the Underworld and back out." Lee said frowning. "Even then it's beyond dangerous and crazy."

"Then that settles it. Prissy is going to fail and here comes a war among the gods." Clarisse said a little too excited.

I rolled my eyes. Leave it up to her to be excited about a war that could end the world as we know it. "Percy has until midnight tonight to get the bolt back to Zeus." Chiron added.

"Tonight?" Several shouted. Everyone else was to shock to respond.

"Percy had 10 days to get into the underworld, get the bolt, and return it to Zeus on Olympus." Malcolm said shaking his head. "There is no way he is able to do this."

"He has to though." I said sitting down in the empty seat next to Chiron. "If he doesn't then it's a civil ar amongst the gods. Do you really want to experience Trojan War II? I sure don't!"

"Even if Percy fails we still got the Great Prophecy to be concern about," Luke said breaking the silence that had settled in the room. "It is still possible for that to happen."

"Luke!" Several people shouted in anger and shock.

"Great prophecy?" I asked confused. Everyone else turned their glares at Luke as if he had revealed a tightly kept secret. No one, not even Chiron, would look at me—which gave me a feeling of uneasiness. "Tell me." I demanded.

"No," Chiron commanded just as forcefully. "Forget about it and do not ask any more questions."

"But—"

"No 'buts'. Do not ask about it again, am I clear?" That was the first time I've ever heard Chiron raise his voice like that. Sure she has shouted to break up fights but this was different. This was something I've heard before from another. It was the same kind of voice that Gabe would use when Percy and I wouldn't listen. It was the do-as-I-say-or-else-voice.

"Yes sir," I said forcefully. "Loud and clear." Chiron sighed realizing he made a mistake. Just like a few week earlier back at Yancy I cut him off before he could continue. "I can tell I am not welcome here so I'll go." No one made any attempts to stop me from storming out of the game room. I knew I could just go visit Katie again in the infirmary but I was too worked up to sit there and give her comforts. I didn't know if it was my own anger, something about today's weather/events, or just the lack of sleep was causing my anger. I have been angry before but usually when I walk away I calm down. Not this time. No it seems the more I walked away the more it affected me.

 _Yes… Show the mortals your rage…_ a familiar dark cold voice sounded around me. I froze in my tracks and eyes darted around looking for the source of the voice. But no one was around. In fact I subconisously ended up on the beach. And I was the only one here. Even though I never meet him I just knew it was not my father's voice that I had heard. No this was the same one from my dreams. The once warm air was now cold and the hair on my arms stood up.

A large wave rose and crashed against the shore next to me. I was far enough away that I didn't get hit by it but the water did reach out and got my feet and ankles wet—not that I cared. For some odd reason I found it comforting. Like the water senesced my distress and wanted to wash it away. "Thanks father," I whispered to the waves. It could have been me imagining thing but it seemed like the waves to nod in response.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!**


	14. Book 1: Chapter 14

**I am so sorry for such a long wait!**

 **I had this last chapter mostly written and was in love with how it was but then the file got lost. I don't know what happen but I was unable to recover it. I was so upset that I just walked away for a while. Collage also got in the way, most was a distraction from re-writing! But then as I was rewriting it just didn't seem to be as great as before. I'm not 100% happy how this turned out so I am sorry for this bad chapter/ending.**

 **Book 2 will get started here soon. I have plans for it so hopefully it will turn out well!**

 **Until then I just want to give a huge thanks to all of you who have favorite/follow this story. It means so much to me. I am so glad to still get the notification that people are still favoriting and following this even after it's been so long since an update. That gave me the motivation to finish book 1.**

 **Like always I do not own these books, but Chloe is my OC.**

* * *

I was on my way back to cabin three when I saw someone come over Half-Blood Hill. I was too far away, just by the lake, to tell who it was but they quickly made their way to the big house. Walking into the big house I heard I familiar nervous belting coming from the meeting room. Grover. I sighed in relief knowing they were back from the quest. Just like earlier I let me self in. This time standing next to Chiron was Annabeth and Grover. Taking a quick look around I did not see Percy. The relief I once felt was gone again. I could hear Annabeth explain something to Chiron, and everyone else, but I was not listing.

"Where is Percy?" My question silenced Annabeth. She turned looked at me with tired eyes.

"Olympus." She paused. "I'm sure he has already returned the bolt to Lord Zeus by now."

"So the twerp didn't die," Clarisse crossed her arms looking disappointed.

"Why didn't you go with him? Surely the gods would have gifted you for doing on this quest!" Malcolm exclaimed breaking the silence that followed Clarisse's comment.

"Percy is worry that is things will go wrong up on Olympus. So he sent us here to tell Chiron the true full story." Annabeth explained.

"Tell us." I said closing the door.

Even though Annabeth was clearly exacted and needed a good shower she started to tell us what all happen. Well not all. This seemed more like a quick summery than anything else. She was clearly leaving out a lot but no one interrupted. Grover would add in a few things here and there but they clearly had an agreement to let Annabeth do all the talking. We will find out about all of it soon. The first thing I learned about Camp Half-Blood is gossip spreads faster than fire. Anything Annabeth isn't telling us will come to light soon enough.

Not long after Annabeth finished her side of the story Percy walked through the door. "Percy!" I exclaimed rushing to give him a hug. He was covered in sand and dirt and smelt worse than his week-long gym cloths but I hugged him tightly anyways. "I was so worried," I whispered in his ear.

"I'm fine." He said letting go and stepping closer to Chiron. "How much has Annabeth told you?"

"Enough." Chiron answered. Percy nodded exhaustion in his eyes. "Tomorrow the three of you shall tell me the rest. For now everyone go back to your cabins. There shall be a fest tonight to celebrate Percy, Annabeth, and Grover's attachments for arriving back alive. Now off with you all!"

Percy imminently took a shower once we got to the cabin. It was not long after that when the horn for dinner sounded. The feast that night was amazing. The food was so much better than normal. There was so many choices that if you went hungry that was your own fault. After everyone sacrificed some of their foods Percy, Annabeth, and Grover where presented with olive branch wreaths to wear. Percy and I had small talked though out dinner. Neither of us wanted to get into deeper topics. Chiron led a toast in their names. After dinner we went down to the amphitheater. There the Apollo cabin lead several songs. There Annabeth and Percy had the traditional burning of their burial shrouds.

No one had told me of this so I had no shroud to give him like Annabeth cabin had for her. Annabeth's shroud was made of silver silk with beautiful owl embroidering. "It's a shame you aren't buried in it," Percy joked to her as she tossed it into the fire. Annabeth huffed and punched him in the arm. But could tell she was not offended because she has a small smile on her face. It truly was a beautiful piece of cloth and would be an honor to be buried in.

Ares cabin decided that they had a shroud for Percy since I was so unprepared because no one has told me about this tradition. Their 'shroud' was a bedsheet with a painted on smile faces with X'ed out eyes along the border and the word LOSER written in the middle. Percy laughed at it and gladly tossed it in the fire. I would not be surprised if Ares cabin did it just before dinner.

The rest of the night was spent laughing a joking around with each other. It truly was a fun party. At one point Grover came over and showed off Grover searcher license. I had no idea what that was or meant but Grover was so excited it did not want to upset him with asking about it. Percy sure did know and he was happy for Grover so I was happy for him too. Once Grover went back to the group of sytrs I asked Percy about it. He explained to me that it meant he now could go search for the lost god Pan and how it was Grover life goal to do so. After hearing about that it made since that Grover was excited.

Soon the party ended when Mr. D walked over. "Yes, yes, so the little brat didn't get himself killed and now he'll have an even bigger head. Well, huzzah for that. In other announcement, there will be no canoe races this Saturday…"

The next morning after breakfast Percy and I sat at the beach. He told me all about the quest. Every detail. I listen intently and only asked questions to clarify some things. Hearing about the struggles that my brother went though it amazed me that he was sitting next to me. I don't know how long we sat there but neither of us wanted to move. Just as Percy told me about how quest and those dreams he had I told him about life here at camp while he was gone. I also told him in detail about my dreams.

That seemed to scare him but he tried not to show it. I tried to reassure him but I knew it wasn't working because I was scared myself.

"You need to tell Chiron." He told me.

I shrugged. "Know but I just can't seem to do it."

"Promise me if those dreams ever happen again you will tell me and we will go talk to Chiron."

I promised him. It was an easy promise to make since I have not had the dream lately so I was hoping that now the quest is done so where the dreams.

Off in the distance we heard the familiar sound of the coach horn sounding for lunch.

"Race you there?" Percy asked smirking.

"You're on!" I smiled.

I was about to take off running but someone else behind us shouted, "Wait! Stop!"

Percy and I looked at each other confused then turned around. Up the beach was a man dressed as package delivery guy. Percy and I shifted nervously, my brother hand going to the pocket in his shorts. Mortals where not able to cross into camp boarders, which this part of the beach was, so this man could be a monster in disguise. As the man got closer he looked familiar but I didn't know from where.

"Well I'm glad I caught up to you before you joined the rest of the campers. It would be quite embarrassing to deliver this in front of the others." The man said typing away on an electronic pad. He then passed it to me. "Sign here please."

Unsure what else to do I took the pad and styles. It was not a normal styles because there were two tiny snakes entwine on it. I dropped it in shock when the snakes started moving.

 _That was rude!_ A hissing voice sounded in my head as one of the snakes looked at me. If it could glare, I'm sure it was.

 _Do you have a rat?_ Another voice hissed sounding excited.

"There talking snakes on your stylus," I said looking at the stranger.

"Of course there is!" The man looked at me like I should have already known that.

"Who are you?" Percy asked looking at the stylus and back at the stranger.

"Isn't it obvious?" The stranger said calmly. "Don't they teach you children anything else besides how to kill one another here?"

"Um. . ."

"Of course they don't." The man shook his head fondly. "Oh that reminds me. Good job on returning my Father's bolt, Percy. Impressive for such little training you got."

"Um. . . Thank you." Percy looked as startled as I was.

"You're Lord Hermes." I blurted out.

"Yes. I am." Hermes smiled like he was happy to be recognized. "As much as I wish I could chat with you little cousins but I got work to do. So if you please could sign for the package so I can be on my way."

"Oh yeah sorry." I muttered picking up the snake stylus. The two snakes moved into a pencil gripper. I signed in the signature box and passed it back to Hermes.

"Thank you." He said putting the electronic pad back in his package bag. He then handed me a tiny sea green box with the an address label for me on the top. Just holding the small box in my hand I could tell it was a gift from my father "Now you two need to run off to lunch before it's over." With that he walked away from where ever he came from.

I looked over at Percy and he had the same stunned look as I did. "Well open it," Percy pushed looking at the box. Looking closer it seemed like a jewelry box so I lifted up the lid and laying inside was a neckless. It was silver chain and a small silver trident pendent. There was a note along with it.

 _May κατωφέρεια ποταμού protect you like it has for all your sister before you._

 _PS: As long as you have the chain with you, κατωφέρεια ποταμού will always return._

"Rapids," I muttered the English translation of the name. I handed the note and box to Percy. Holding the chain in one hand I gave the pendent a tug with my other. Just like I had a feeling it would the pendent transformed into a short glowing bronze sword.

"It's just like Riptide," Percy said looking over the sword.

"Now we both got swords from our father." I said smiling. Touching the hilt of the sword to the chain it transformed into the trident pendent again.

"This afternoon want to test them out?" Percy smirked holding his pen in his hand.

"Of course. Last one to lunch will be the loser." I said taking off running to the dinning pavilion. Percy shouted behind me but I didn't need to look back to know my brother was right behind me. We laughed, pushed, and shoved each other as we raced. By the time we got to the dining hall we were laughing too hard to stand up straight. Chiron gave us a small lecture about being late to lunch but that was it. I made sure to give Poseidon and Hermes extra offerings.

Over the next few weeks life at camp got better. Now that the gods where not on the break of war neither where the campers here. Percy and I were able to do sword train with Luke and his siblings and cabin mates. Now that we both had the right swords no one, except for Luke, wanted to battle against us so we often got pared up together. Neither of us minded. We both stubbornly wanted to win so we never held back. The rest of camp also accepted Percy, and me by default, more. It was great.

Even though Percy was not back and we spent a lot of time together we also had out own separate friends. Percy spent a lot of times with those from cabin eleven and nine and some others like Annabeth and Grover. I spent my days with either Will or Katie and their siblings. Katie's siblings didn't care for me much ever since I accidently drowned several strawberry plants. Katie also wasn't happy with me after that so they refuse to let me help in the fields anymore. I got along easily with Will and some of his siblings. They did not like when I was practicing at the archery rang but did not mind me hanging around there. Clarisse and her siblings naturally hated Percy and I. Even more so now that Percy had fought and won against their father. They had taken it personally and made sure we knew it every time we fought against them in the arena or during capture the flag. I also spent some days at the stables with Silena. Even after my punishment was up I was happy to help out and spend a few hours with her. Most of her siblings not so much but Silena was kind and knew how to respect personal space and boundaries.

One evening we got a letter from our mother.

 _Dear Percy and Chloe,_

 _I am so glad to hear that you both are safe at camp. Please do not worry about me. Gabe has mysteriously disappeared off the face of this earth. I have put in a missing person report but I have a good feeling he will never be found._

 _On a completely different note—I sold my first life-size concrete sculpture called_ The Poker Player _to an art gallery in Soho. They paid a nice price for it too. With that money, I have gotten us a new apartment, one where you both can have your own room and night classes at NYU. The art gallery keeps asking for more statues. They say it was "a huge step forward in super-ugly neorealism". Their words not mine. But don't worry I've deposed of that box of tools you left me Percy. It's time for me to return to writing._

 _I am so proud of you both. I am sorry this is how you two found out about who you are. I wanted to tell you about it all every time something strange has happen to you but I was selfish and wanted to keep you to my selves. I am just glad that neither of you died from my selfishness. Always remember I love you both and you have a place here at home too._

 _Love,_

 _Mom_

 _PS: I have found a school that is willing to accept you two if you wish to come home after the summer. If you want to stay there at camp-full time I understand._

Neither of us knew how to respond to her so we decided to wait a little long before responding. Each night Percy would read the letter before bed and ask me if I was staying. I would tell him I wasn't sure. He never pushed for more. He was just as unsure as I was.

Fourth of July soon was here. That night all the campers gather around on the beach for the firework show. Of course in true demigod fashion Hephaestus's children where not going to settle for a normal firework show. They had rafts of shore loaded with missiles that should not be that large. Will and Katie explained to me that the explosions would go off so fast and tightly that they looked like animations with in the flams and explosion.

Will, Katie, and I had spread out an old bed sheet on the sand. I had also stolen some cans of cokes and Hershey bars from Percy stash of band items that he has acquired from the Hermes kids. Will was surprised when I handed him one of the cans but did not question it. Katie who had known about Percy selling illegal candy out of his dorm room in this past school year was not surprised when I told her he had another stash growing here.

Before the show started Grover walked over to say his good-bye. Even he is closer to Percy, Grover and I were still friends. It was sad to see him leaving but I knew it was for the best. He was chasing after his dreams of finding Pan. I drowned the last of my diet coke and handed him the empty can. He smiled gratefully and put it in his backpack.

"Good luck Grover. Keep in touch." I told him giving him a hug.

"Of course. You and Percy keep out of trouble." He told me.

Behind us Katie and Will laughed. "Those two will always attract trouble!" Katie said smirking at me.

I rolled my eyes but didn't comment. Grover left to find Percy and Annabeth.

The firework show was amazing. It really was like watching a show of history with in the sky. I was sure that there was some sort of magic involved to make this happen but I really didn't care.

Quickly July passed in to August. And the last few day of Summer was here. As sad as I was to leave camp I was excited to go home. It felt like a chance to start over. Gabe is gone, mom was going after her dreams of being a writer, and I now had a place to go to when life becomes crazy. Percy was still unsure if he was going to leave camp but I had already made up my mind.

On the last night of Summer after dinner at our nightly bonfire the senior counselors passed out the end-of-summer beads. Percy and I both got our leather neckless cords and when we got passed the our first beads I was surprised to see the design. The small clay bead was painted pitch black with a glowing green trident. Looking over at Percy I saw him blushing madly.

"The choice was unanimous," Luke announced standing amongst his siblings and cabin mates, "This bead commemorates the first Son and Daughter of the Sea God at this camp, and Percy's quest he had taken into the deepest and darkest part of the Underworld to stop a war!"

The entire camp stood up and gave a loud a cheering. Even Ares's cabin felt obligated to stand and clap. I smiled wildly at Percy and gave him hug and clapped along with the rest of the camp. This made him blush even harder, something the glow of the fire kept hidden. Annabeth got pushed in front of her cluster of siblings so she can get a share of the applause. Even though we still don't get along much I gave her a slight nod when she looked our way. She nodded back understandingly.

The next morning I finished cleaning up my half of the cabin. Not long after Percy got back from his quest we both agree to split the cabin in half and we each where responsible for our own half. Percy side of the cabin was still a mess with his cloths and candy wrappers all over. I was not surprised when he left to the arena early this morning. He still not made a decision on wither or not he will stay here. Now he had only a few hours left to give a response to mom and the Big House.

Deciding that my side of the cabin was clean enough I left to find some of my friends to say good bye too. Everyone was easy to find since all the campers where still in the cabin area. Everyone was either running with mops or brooms or doing last minute packing.

Finding Katie was easy. She was sweeping the front porch of her cabin. "I was wondering when you were going to see me." She said setting the broom off to the side.

"Well I figured I should grace you with my presents one last time." I teased. "Are you going back to Yancy Academy?"

Katie nodded, "Yeah. It won't be the same anymore without Percy and you. Both of you made the school year very interesting." Katie laughed.

"We have a habit of doing that," I said smiling. "Keep in touch okay? I need to hear all about how annoying all those prissy rich girls from last year are."

"Of course. I swear they are worse than some of those from cabin ten." Ironically just as Katie said it, a group of girls from Aphrodite's cabin walked past carrying designer suitcases.

I laughed. "True. Well I need to go find my brother. He still needs to clean his side of the cabin and decide if he is staying or not."

"He still not sure?" Katie asked confused.

"Yeah. This morning he left to probably think about it. Now he just has a few hours to pick."

"Try looking in the arena. Percy seems to spend a lot of time there so it's a good chance he is there."

"That was what I was thinking." I give her a hug. "Bye. Write often."

"Already plan in it." Katie said returning the hug. "Try not to get kicked out of school."

I smirked. "No promises." Katie rolled her eyes. "We are going to try to make it through the school year but you know how it is when Percy and I are around. Things happen."

"Just don't blow any fountains up," Katie joked laughing.

"Nah, just toilets." I told her making us laugh harder. "See you next summer!"

"See ya!"

Finding Silena was also easy. I was able to catch up to her before she left the camp. We weren't extremely close but I was still said to say good bye to her. Over the summer she really had become an big sister to me. She really thought me how to take care of the hair, skin, and makeup. I have never been into those things because I was never exposed to it. Therefore, to have someone explain it all to me was nice.

On my way back to the cabins to find Will the conch horn signaled for help. Looking around I noticed a commotion near the border of the forest. At first I thought it was a stray monster that escape the forest. It has happen a few times when some challenge a monster that they shouldn't have. I ran over prepared to help out but as I, and the rest of camp got closer I saw it was not a monster. There were two wood nymphs that had carried someone. I couldn't see who it was because of the crowed but I saw a glance of a bright orange t-shirt to showed it was in fact a camper on the ground. Chiron was bent over the body chanting some ancient words.

"What happen?" I asked the nearest camper. It was one of Hephaetus's older children and I did not know their name.

"No idea." He said trying to see over the crowed. "I think it's Percy, though."

"Percy?" I whispered in shock. I pushed my way up front. Chiron was still focus on the demigod so he was blocking most of the view but now that I was closer I was able to see who it was. It was Percy. His skin was churning green and grey. "PERCY!" I went to run closer but someone grabbed my arm to prevent me. I fought against the hold but the hand just tighten. Turning around I saw it was Lee holding my arm.

"Chloe no," Lee said softly. "Chiron is the only one who can save your brother."

"What happen? Why does he look like that?" I asked panicing a little. I couldn't lose Percy. I just couldn't.

Lee was about to say something when Chiron call him over. Looking at my brother, I could see him still very sickly looking but the green and grey hue was gone. Together with the help of some other demigods, they were able to transport Percy to the infirmary. I stay back as Lee and Will bandage his hand. Chiron had left to try to control the campers still here.

"What could have done this?" Annabeth wonder aloud next to me. In the mist of my worrying, I had forgotten she had followed us up here. The only thing we have in common was our worry for my brother so right now was like a moment of truce between us. I still didn't like her because she is a know-it-all but I had to admit that it kept them alive during the quest. I had to respect that.

"I don't know. I didn't even know he went into the forest." I said sifting nervously.

"Chloe come here," Lee said poring a glass of nectar. He handed me the glass. "Feed this to him. It should help him wake up."

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked taking a seat next to Percy's bed.

"With time," Will said. "Pit scorpion stings are deadly. Percy was lucky he got the help when he did."

"Pit scorpion?" Annabeth said in shock. "Those are only summon from Tartarus."

"So someone is out to kill Percy," I whispered whipping the sweat off my brother's forehead.

"But who?" Will asked just as Argus walked in and stood against the wall by the door. Lee left to finish his packing and cleaning. No one knew how to answer Will. Percy did have some problems with some campers like those from cabin five but nothing to the point they would plan to kill Percy. No those from cabin five take more joy in torment then they would with killing my brother.

Annabeth took a seat on the other side of Percy looking deep in thought. I try to focus on making sure Percy got enough of the nectar. Will left saying he will check on Percy again later before he leaves camp.

It was almost an hour later when Percy open his eyes open.

"You're still here," Percy whispered hoarsely when his eyes landed on me.

"Of course. Did you really think that I would leave you here after your almost die?" I asked offended.

"You're an idiot," Annabeth scolded him. Percy turned his head and saw her siting there. Annabeth try to look angry but we all could tell she was relived. "You were green and turning grey when we found you. If it weren't for Chiron's healing. . ."

"Now, now," Chiron voiced wheeling into the room. He stopped at the foot of the bed. "Percy's constitution deserves some of the credit. How are you feeling?"

Percy took a sip of the nectar before answering, "Like my insides have been frozen, then microwaved."

"Apt, considering that was pit scorpion venom. Now you must tell me, if you can, exactly what happen."

Between sips of nectar, Percy slowly told us the story. He told us about how Luke lured him into the forest, about how Luke ran away to help Kronos, about how Luke feels about the gods and not feeling welcome/appreciated, about how Luke summoned the Hellhound, about the cursed shoes. There was one point where Percy paused and wouldn't meet my eyes. When pressed Percy confessed, "He told me he has plans for Chloe. He just didn't say what those where."

"Why Chloe?" Annabeth asked confused.

"Luke must know about the dreams Kronos has been sending me," I muttered setting the now empty glass aside.

"Dreams?" Chiron frowned. "Explain."

"Though out the summer I kept on getting these dreams where I could hear a voice, now I know it was Kronos, telling about how the gods should be punished and such. Sometimes the dreams influenced my thinking but I would just shake those thoughts away. They mostly just made me angry and irritable."

"Chloe you should have come to me earlier about this." Chiron lectured. "It is dangerous that Kronos can even influence your feelings, let alone put thoughts in your head."

"It doesn't happen every night. And I always end up forgetting about it later and I am fine again." I said defensively. "Besides it's not like you can do anything about them. I will never join Luke if that is what you are worry about!"

"It is dangerous that Kronos is able to even do that. You must not give in. It will only open up a window of opportunity for him." Chiron said sternly. I didn't miss the part where he didn't addressed my last comment. That is exactly what he was worry about. I didn't blame him. I was worry about it too.

I looked over at Annabeth. She has been strangely quiet. "Any thought Annabeth?"

"I can't believe that Luke. . ." Her voice faltered, then her expression turned angry and sad. "Yes. Yes I _can_ believe it. May the gods curse him. . . He was never the same after his quest."

"This all needs to be reported to Olympus," Chiron sighed tiredly. "I will go at once."

"Luke is out there right now," Percy said. "I have to go after him."

Chiron shook his head. "No Percy. The gods—"

"Won't even _talk_ about Kronos," Percy snapped. "Zeus declared the mattered closed!"

"Percy, I know this is hard. But you must not rush out for vengeance. You aren't ready. None of you three are." Chiron looked from Percy to Annabeth and I. We all have reasons of our own to hunt down Luke.

"All this has to do with the Great Prophecy doesn't it?" I asked. "That prophecy has to do with Kronos, Percy and I. Am I right?"

Chiron glanced nervously at the ceiling. "Chloe, it isn't my place—"

"You have been order not to talk to us about it, haven't you?" Percy pressed.

Chiron eyes were sympathetic, but sad. "You two will grow up to be great heroes, children. I will do my best to prepare you. But if I'm right about the paths ahead of you. . ."

Thunder boomed overhead, rattling the windows. It was my turn to glare at the ceiling.

"All right!" Chiron shouted. "Fine!" He sighed in frustration. "The gods have their reasons. Knowing too much of your future is never a good thing."

"We can't just sit back and go nothing," Percy said.

" _We_ will not sit back," Chiron promised. He was so sure that I actually believed him. "But _you_ , and this includes you too Chloe, must be careful. Kronos wants you both to come unraveled. He wants your life disrupted, your thoughts clouded with fears and anger. Do not give him what he wants." Chiron was looking at me as he said that. I sifted nervously. "Train patiently. You times will come."

"That's assuming that we, or only one of us, will live that long." I said softly.

Chiron put a comforting hand on Percy ankle and one on my knee. "You'll have to trust me, Percy, Chloe. You will live—Both of you. But first you, Percy, must decide your path for the coming year. Your sister has already made her choice. I cannot tell you which choice is the right one." I got the felling he has a very strong opinion on the matter, one that I did the opposite of, and it was taking all his will power to not voice it. "But you, Percy, still need to decide to stay here at Camp Half-Blood year-round, or return with your sister to the mortal world for seventh grade and be a summer camper. Think on that. When I get back from Olympus, you must tell me your decision."

Percy bit his lip. I knew he wanted to asked more questions, I did too. But it was clear that Chiron had told us all that he could and there was no discussion about it.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Chiron promised. "Argus will watch over you."

He glanced at Annabeth, "Oh, and, my dear. . . whenever you're ready, they're here."

"Who's here?" Percy asked confused.

No one answered.

Chiron turned to me. "Chloe I already called your mother earlier tell her you will be late getting home. You are welcome to stay until Percy makes his choice. Argus will drive you, or both of you, home. Oh, Will should be leaving here soon. You should run off now before he does. If you want to say good bye."

I nodded. "Thank you."

Chiron rolled out of the room. I followed him out of the Big House. There was so much I wanted to say to Chiron before he left but I couldn't say them. It was already dusk, not many campers where left, most just the year-arounders. I saw Will heading up Half-Blood Hill with his bags. I quickly ran trying to catch up to him before he passed the border.

"Will!" I shouted.

He turned around and smiled. "Chloe!" He shouted back. He waited until I caught up before continuing, "I was worry that I wasn't going to see you before I left."

"So was I," I told him. "When Percy woke up we—Percy and I, Annabeth, and Chiron—had a long talk."

Will nodded in understanding. "Is Percy coming home with you?"

I shrugged. "No idea. He has until Chiron returns to deiced."

"Well if he does make sure you change and clean his bandages twice a day. The nectar should have healed to enough to close the wound and not cause an infection but it must still be kept clean."

I smiled. "Did you wait for me just to tell me how to care for Percy's wound?" I teased him.

Will smiled and blushed. "No! I –"

I laughed. "It's okay. Thanks for telling me though. Now here is my address," I handed his a ripped piece of paper that had my new address on it. "Please write often. I hate for us to only be the kind of friends who only talk during the summer."

Will laughed softly. Folding my piece of paper he pulled out one from his pocket. "We must be thinking the same thing because here is my address also." I took the paper and put it in my pocket. "I really must get going; my mom is waiting in the car."

"I understand. Stay safe."

"I should be saying that to you." Will said laughing. He headed up the hill and I went back to the Big House. I passed by Annabeth, who had a bag in hand and was leaving camp.

"You're leaving also?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Yeah. Look after your brother for me okay?"

I frowned. "I always look after Percy. Always have and always will."

She sighed, "I didn't mean for it seem like you didn't. Things are changing and. . ."

"And you are worried and unsure about a lot of things. I get it. Take care of yourself. We are going to need that annoying brain of yours if we are going to kill Luke," I told her.

She sifted nervously but nodded. "See you next summer."

"Of course."

I want back to the Big House. Percy was sitting in one of the chairs staring off in the distance. I leaned against the railing and looked out at the valley and the sun setting over the ocean. The past few months have been crazy and life changing. I wondered if Poseidon approved of the things I done over the summer or if he even cared at all considering Percy was the hero this time. I bit back a humorless laugh. _This time._ I wasn't sure about a lot of things but I was sure that there are going to be some quest in the future.

"I'm going home," Percy voice broke the silence.

"You sure?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Home sounds perfect right now."

I smiled. With Argus help we were able to get Percy down to cabin three and helped him pack his bags.

We were going home.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and be on the look out for the next update: Book 2!**


	15. Book 2: Chapter 1

**Book 2 is here! I know I just updated the other day but I wanted to get this one posted as soon as possible. I am hoping that if my creativity of this book continues well I will put a chapter up twice a month. No promises though. Please comment with any ideas you think may fit into this story. I would take them inconsideration when writing.**

 **As always I do not own these books, Chloe is my OC.**

* * *

Today was the last day of seventh grade. And by some miracle Percy and I haven't gotten in trouble this year. This is the first time ever that Percy and I might be welcome back next year.

The past several months have been great. I had taken up the habit of writing down my dreams. Every time I woke up from a dream both the good and the bad. Chiron had suggested that, saying that it could help me monitor them. I also didn't like talking about them so writing it all down did help. It would help inform Chiron about them when I get back to camp in the summer tomorrow.

I smiled looking at my collection of photos on the wall. Some of them where from the summer but others of Will and Katie, and some of Annabeth, I have gotten in the mail with their letters. There isn't much Katie can send because of her boarding school. Will has sent me of photos from vacations with his family. Annabeth sent me a few and the only reason she did so was because of Percy.

"Percy, you're going to be late." I heard mom call out across the hall. I had already eaten breakfast and was finishing up getting ready for school. I was finishing pulling my hair back into braid. The braids started in the front and pulled back so they meet at the back of my head. The rest of my hair was left down under it.

Percy was sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast when I joined them in the front room. He looked lost at thought and kept picking at his food instead of digging in like normal. It was our favorite—blue waffles and blue eggs.

"Percy, are you all right?" Mom asked noticed his behavior too.

"Yeah… Fine." He didn't convince us.

"What did you dream about this time?" I asked bluntly siting down at the table. Mom stopped with the dishes and sat across from Percy. Mom always has been supportive of Percy and I. She never pushed us to talk about this side of our lives. Not talking about it was the easiest way to ignore it—to try to pretend we are a normal family.

"I think Grover's in trouble," Percy explained. He told us about his dream. I thought it was strange but I didn't comment on it. It was normal for us to have strange dreams.

"I wouldn't be too worried, dear," Mom said. "Grover is a big satyr now. If there were a problem, I'm sure we would've heard from. . . From camp . . ." Her shoulder tensed as she said the word camp.

"What is it?" I asked worriedly.

"Nothing," she said. "I'll tell you what. This afternoon we'll celebrate the end of school. I'll take you both and Tyson to Rockefeller Center. Percy, you can look at the skateboard shop that you like. Chloe, I'm sure we can find a shop to look though for something for you also."

I couldn't help but smile at the idea of going shopping with mom. We have always struggled with money, even more now. Between mom's night classes, our privet school tuition, and this three bedroom apartment, we could never afford to do special stuff like shop for a skateboard or a new outfit. Most of our stuff, like our bedroom furniture and cloths came from thrift stores. Which I honestly didn't mind. The cloths there don't look bad at all. They were mostly from rich kids who only warn them a few times before 'giving' it to the thrift shops to make room in their closets for newer stuff. Therefore, I didn't mind the thrift store shopping but it was still nice to go to a nice store and pick something out.

"Wait a minute," Percy said. "I thought we were packing for camp tonight."

For a moment I had forgotten about that. By the nervous look on mom's face she was hopping that we would. She twisted the dishrag. "Ah, dear, about that. . . I got a message from Chiron last night."

My hear sank. That couldn't be good. Chiron wouldn't contact us unless it was serious. "What's going on?" I asked.

"He thinks. . . It might not be safe for you two to come to camp just yet. We might have to postpone."

"What?" Percy and I said at the same time.

"Mom we can't postpone! How can camp not be safe?" I asked shocked.

"We're half-bloods! It's the only safe place on earth for us!" Percy finished.

Mom sifted nervously. "Usually, dears. But with the problems they're having—"

"What problems?" We asked at once.

"Percy, Chloe. . . I'm very, very sorry. I was hoping to talk to you both about this this afternoon. I can't explain it all now. I'm not even sure Chiron can. Everything happened so suddenly."

I frowned trying to think of what could have happen at camp. I don't remember having any dreams that could have hinted at something. I wanted to press for more answers but the clock chimed the half-hour. Mom looked relieved at that. "Seven-thirty, dears. You should go. Tyson will be waiting."

"But—" Percy started to say.

"We will talk about this after school. Now go on to school." Mom had that looked in her eye that if we continue to push her for answers she would just start to cry. Percy and I both hated seeing that look. Reluctantly we grabbed our stuff and said our good byes.

Percy stopped at the door. "Mom, this problem at camp. Does it. . . could it have anything to do with my dream about Grover?"

She wouldn't meet Percy's eyes. "We'll talk this afternoon, dear. I'll explain. . . as much as I can."

I knew that meant: she wouldn't tell us anything. I didn't feel like arguing about it so I just excepted the answer. We jogged downstairs to catch the Number Two train. Tyson did not like traveling the subways alone and he got upset if we didn't meet him on time. Tyson was homeless, six-foot-three with large muscles. However he was scared of almost anything, even his shadow and reflection. He had a deep voice that sounded funny. He also smells like a dumpster alleyway, which is where he lives. This made all the other students avoid and bully him. Percy was his only friend, which by default included me.

Meriwether College Prep is a "progressive" school in down town Manhattan. We had beanbag chairs instead of desks, no grades, and our teachers wear jeans and rock concert T-shirts from the 80s. It was awesome. However, they feel that by separating the genders it helps with expressing creativity and finding yourself. They feel that the opposite gender cause to much distraction. Therefor I don't have the same classes as Percy and Tyson does. That is why I not close to the guy.

The only bad thing about this school is that the teachers always look in the bright side of things, and the kids weren't always . . . well let's just say they take advantage of the next to no rules.

In my English class, we were to act out a scene from one of plays we read. Of course, all the girls voted to act from Romeo and Juliet. We got nothing accomplished. Most of the girls in the class wanted to play as Juliet therefor there was a hug catfight about who was the better Juliet. This lead to a class wide discussion about who understood Juliet more. It was quite pathetic. When I was asked what I thought about Juliet I said, "I think Juliet is an idiot. She was never really in love with Romeo. There is no such thing as love at first sight."

That of course lead to everyone shouting out in disagreement and trying to define true love. I was glad when class was over. The teacher passed us all of course, she left that we now had a better understanding of love. I just rolled my eyes and went to my next class.

In social studies we were making maps. It was easy, just copy from the book. In art class, we had to paint a picture. It could be of anything that we wanted and can use any paint we wanted. I chose to use some water colors to paint a sea turtle. The nice thing about water colors is that it doesn't have to look perfect to be acceptable. Which is good because I am not an artist.

Once I had my painting done I had a few minutes for next class and went to the bathroom to wash off my hands. Thankfully I was the only one in the bathroom because as soon as the door shut Annabeth showed up out of thin air. I jump and would have screamed but Annabeth put a hand over my mouth to stop me.

"SHHHH!" She said looking at the door to see if anyone was going to come in.

I push her hand a way and glared at her. "What are you doing here?" I whispered not trusting myself to yell at her. My heart was still pounding loudly on my chest.

"Camp is in trouble." She said anxiously. She looked a mess. Her hair had twigs and leaves tangles up in it. There was also dirt, and what might be dry blood, on her clothes.

"My mom told us the same thing this morning. Do you know what is happening?" I asked crossing my arms. My right hand played with Rapids, the trident pendent on my neckless.

She shook her head. "No. I have been having dreams of camp being attacked. I also have been chased by monsters since Virginia. Have you and Percy been attacked lately?"

I shook my head. "No. And before you ask I haven't had any dreams about camp either."

Annabeth nodded as if she finally understood something, "You probably haven't been attacked because of that cyclops that hangs around you and Percy."

"Wait? Tyson is really a cyclops? I knew he wasn't human but he isn't dangerous so I wasn't sure what he was. . ."

She stared at me. "You never bother to look at him past the mist?"

I shrugged. "Like I said he is not dangerous. In fact he is scared of everything, including himself."

"Whatever. We will figure Tyson's situation later. Right now we need to get you and Percy out of here and to camp."

"Chiron called mom telling her to keep us from going _to_ camp." I said frowning. "Does any of this have to do with the Luke situation?"

Annabeth frowned but nodded. In the few letters we had exchanged we talked about what to do about Luke. But the main problem was we didn't know what he was up to. It was hard to prepare when we don't know what we are preparing for. We agreed to talk more about it during the summer when we got back to camp. "I think so. That's probably one of the reasons Chiron doesn't want you both there. I don't agree with him. Camp needs—"

Annabeth was cut off by a loud explosion that shook the school. I had to stable myself with the edge of the sink.

"What was that?" I shouted.

Annabeth cursed and put her Yankee's cap back on and disappeared. I shouted at her just as another explosion happen. I ran out of the bathroom and towards where the sound of most chaos was happening. The gym. Along the way students and teachers where fleeing the classrooms trying to evacuate the school.

The gym doors were locked shut. There was smoke coming out from under the door and I could hear students screaming inside. I pulled out Rapids and shoved it between the two doors to pry it open. It took a minute but once I did smoke and students came pouring out. Looking around the destroy gym I saw two giants like monsters throwing fireballs at Percy and Tyson. I watched as Annabeth stabbing the closest one to Percy and Tyson from behind. Without thinking I dove in and stabbed the nearest one to me in the back of the knee. It screamed in pain and fell to his knees like I had hoped. I then stabbed it in the neck making it die and turn into golden ash.

"Annabeth . . ." Percy stammered. "How did you . . . How long have you . . ."

"Pretty much all morning." She sheathed her knife. "I had just manage to talk to Chloe alone a few minutes ago when these things stated attacking."

Percy was going to say something but I had cut him off.

"Hey! Now's not the time for questions and confessions," I snapped at them, watching as teachers and police started to file into the gym. "We need to go!"

"Meet me outside," Annabeth told us. "And bring him." She pointed to Tyson, who was sitting in a daze against wall. Annabeth gave him a look of distaste. She put her Yankees cap back on and instantly vanished for the second time in 5 minutes.

That left Percy and I standing alone in the middle of the burning gymnasium with teachers and police approaching.

"Percy Jackson? Chloe Jackson?" Mr. Bonsai said. "What . . . How . . ."

Tyson groaned and stood up from the pile of cinder blocks. "Head hurts."

One of the guys from Percy class was also coming around, too. His eyes focused on Percy with a look full of terror. I wasn't sure if he saw though the mist or not but whatever it was it wasn't good. "Percy did it, Mr. Bonsai! He set the whole building on fire. Coach Nunley will tell you! He saw it all!"

Said coach was an elderly man who looked to have been reading his magazine the whole time. He looked up when his name was called and muttered a, "Eh? Yeah. Mm-hmm."

The adults turned to us. I looked at Percy and I could tell we were thinking the same thing. There was only one way out of this. Percy grabbed Riptide from his burning jeans on the floor as I jumped though the burning hole in the side of the building. I could hear Percy shouting, "Tyson! Come on!" as he followed.

So much for not causing any destruction and not being expelled this year.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Please leave a comment below!**


	16. Book 2: Chapter 2

**Like always I do not own Percy Jackson, but Chloe is my OC.**

* * *

We ran for at least two miles before Annabeth pulled us into an alleyway. All round us you can hear sirens of first responders race to get to Meriwether Prep. I slump against the wall trying to catch my breath and sent a prayer to the gods that no one was hurt.

"Percy, how can you befriend a monster like him?" Annabeth shouted at my brother pointing to Tyson.

Percy glared. "What are you talking about? Don't call Tyson a monster! What is wrong with you?"

"What is wrong with _me_?" Annabeth screeched. "He could have killed you! Gods, he can still kill _you_ — _us_!"

"I told you already! Tyson is harmless!" I shouted at her. "Besides if he really wanted us dead he would have done so when we first meet!"

Annabeth was about to say something when Percy cut in.

"He saved my life back there in the gym!" Percy point off to the growing cloud of black smoke. "How is that a monstrous thing to do?"

"He will grow up to be a killer!" Annabeth huffed. "All cyclopes are killers!"

"Cyclops? What are you talking about?" Percy asked crossing his arms.

"Oh come on Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth threw her hands up in the air. "How can you not see him for what he really is?"

Percy and Annabeth shouted at each other for several minutes. They seemed to argue more about how Annabeth thinks Percy is stupid and Percy fighting back. I looked over at Tyson, who was pressed against the wall with his hands over his ears. He clearly didn't like us fighting. Three police cars flew past us. We needed to keep on moving. The police would be out looking for us by now. I try to get them to stop but neither was listen to me.

I let out a shrill whistle. Annabeth and Percy both flinch at the sound. "We need to keep moving!" I shouted over the noise of the busy streets and sirens. "We can finish this discussion when we are back at camp! Got it? Come on Tyson."

Tyson followed me obediently. I didn't look back to see if Annabeth and Percy followed. I made sure we went down random streets and alley ways in the hope to throw off the police.

"What where those things back at the gym?" Percy asked Annabeth behind me.

"Laistrygonians. They are a type of cannibals giants from the far north. I've never heard them being so far south as New York before."

"So someone sent them after us?" I asked ducking into an alley as the police rushed past. Once it was clear, again I made sure we kept on moving.

"Possibly." Annabeth said in agreement. She suggested we take a left but I ignore her out of spite. She huffed in annoyance but followed anyways. I smirked. Nothing annoyed Annabeth more than someone disagreeing or disobeying her. The defiant nature in me made do that more often than anyone else.

"Have you been having dreams? Chloe told me she hasn't." Annabeth asked Percy.

"The dreams. . . About Grover?" Percy answered.

"Grover? No, what about Grover?"

I zoned Percy explanation out. I had already heard him tell mom and I about in the morning so I didn't need to listen for it again. I kept a look out for any monsters and police. An ambulance rushed past us this time. My heart sank. I had hoped that no one had been hurt in the attack.

Once Percy was done with is explanation Annabeth was quite for a while. Tyson spoke up then. "Monsters in gym called Percy something. . . Son of the Sea God?"

Percy sighed. "Big guy, you ever heard of the Greek gods? Like Zeus, Poseidon, Athena—"

"Yes," Tyson said.

"Well . . . Those gods are still alive. They kind of follow Western Civilization around, living in the strongest countries, so like now they're un the U.S. And sometimes they have kids with mortals. Kids call half-bloods."

"Yes," Tyson said it like he was waiting for Percy to get to the point.

"Tyson," I said stepping in. "Percy and I are demigod — children of Poseidon. Annabeth here is a daughter of Athena. Monsters, like those back at the gym, like to attack us. Do you understand?"

Tyson nodded. "Yes. You and Percy. . . Son and Daughter of the Sea God?"

"Yes," I agreed. "Poseidon is the god of the sea. He is our father."

Tyson frowned in confusion. "But then. . ."

"This street is deserted enough." Annabeth cut in. I looked around and didn't realize we had walked far enough to find a more deserted street. She dig around in her backpack for something. I glared at her when she pulled out a drachma. Now was not the time to IM camp.

"Annabeth," Percy said, "New York taxi driver don't take those."

She ignored him and shouted, "Stthi hrma diablos!"

As usual I was able to understand the Ancient Greek. She had said: Stop, Chariot of Damnation!

She threw her coin into the street. It fell right though the asphalt. I don't know why she would do that but whatever she was planning I hope it happens soon.

Just where the coin had disappeared, the ground started to darken. It melted into a blood red pool about the size of a parking space. Then a car erupted from the ooze. It was a smoky grey taxi. And I truly mean smokey. It looked as if it was made out of smoke and you could walk right through it.

"Four to Camp Half-Blood," Annabeth said. She opened the back door and waved for us to get in as it was a normal taxi. I shared a look with Percy. This was the size of a normal taxi. That means there was no possible way we all would fit in the back seat.

"Ach!" The old lady screeched. "We don't take his kind!" She pointed to Tyson.

"Extra pay," Annabeth promised. "Three more drachma on arrival."

"Done!" The woman screamed.

Percy and I got in first. I had to sit in my brother's lap to make room for Tyson in the middle and Annabeth on the other side. The interior was just as smokey as the outside but it felt solid under my hand. There were three old ladies crammed in the front seat. Each of them looking extremely old as the first lady and having stringy oily hair covering their faces.

Once we were all inside the driving lady shouted, "Long Island! Out-of-metro fare bonus! Ha!"

She floored the accelerator. My head smashed against the backrest. Percy's had slammed into my neck and upper back. We grounded in pain. Percy mumbled an apology. I kept my for head against the backrest for a moment trying not to focus on my pounding head.

The cab sped around a corner, throwing us to the right. My shoulder slammed into the glass window. I muttered a curse at Annabeth for having us take this cured taxi. I peeled my head out of the backrest, hoping to see where we were going but it only gave me more nausea seeing all the building pass by.

As the old lady weaved though, and around, traffic she was fighting with her sisters. I couldn't focus on what they were saying because we kept getting through around. My head hit the roof of the car, the window, the backrest. Percy head also kept hitting my back. My head was hurting and I felt nauseous. I was never one to get car sick before but this was the exception.

Behind me, Percy said to Annabeth, "They're blind? You have us get into a taxi with a blind driver?"

"They're not completely blind," Annabeth said looking more pale then she did when we got in the taxi. "They have one eye."

"One eye?" Percy asked.

"Yeah."

"Each?" I asked hopeful.

Annabeth shook her head. "No. One eye total."

Next to us Tyson groaned holding his stomach. "Not feeling so good."

I cursed under my breath. Tyson was prone to car sickness and it was not good. The three ladies started to argue over the tooth now.

The three sisters where full out fighting now over a tooth. Slapping each other and screaming. Each one trying to grab something, the eye or tooth, or trying to defend said times. At one point Anger ripped Wasp's tooth out causing her to swerve off the road, "'Ivit back! 'Ivit back!"

"Hang in there, big guy." Percy said trying to comfort him. "Anybody got a garbage bag or something?"

"Annabeth," I groaned as we took another turn. "When we get to camp I'm throwing up in your bed."

"Hey," Annabeth said, "Gray Sister Taxi is the fastest way to camp. We have about 5 minutes left."

"We've had famous people in this cab!" one of them exclaimed. "Jason! You remember him?"

"Don't remind me!" another shouted. "And we didn't have a cab back then, you old bat. That was three thousand years ago!"

Tyson groaned and held his stomach with both hands. I couldn't blame him. I was ready to throw up also.

"Un, if anybody's interested," Percy shouted, "we're going to die!"

"Don't worry," Annabeth said, although she sounded more than just a little worried. "The Gray Sisters know what they're doing. They're very wise."

I didn't believe her. These old hangs have not shown any type of wisdom so far in this killer taxi.

"Yes, wise!" The driving lady smiled in the rearview mirror, showing us her new tooth. I almost hurled at that image.

"We know things!" Another one agreed.

"We know the location he seek." The third one said.

Immediately her sisters yelled in protest and started hitting her. "Be quite! Be quite! He didn't ask yet!"

"What?" Percy said. "What location? I'm not seeking any—"

"Nothing!" Tempest said. "You're right boy. It's nothing!"

"Tell me." Percy pressed.

"No!" All three screamed.

The driver yanked the wheel, the taxi swerved back onto the road. There was a nasty pop and something flew into my lap. Looking down I saw it was their slimy green eye. I screamed and threw up on the floor and door to my left. Unfortunately it got on Percy's and I's legs which I felt bad about. But I couldn't help throwing up like that. Percy shouted in disgust. The eye rolled off my lap and onto the floor. The three sisters started yelling for the eye. Now neither of them could see they were swerving even more making me dizzy.

"Percy, by your foot," Annabeth shouted. "Don't step on it! Get it!"

"I'm not picking that up!" Percy yelled back.

"Going to be sick!" Tyson warned.

Percy grumbled something about always doing the dirty work and ripped a chunk off of his tie-dyed T-shirt and picked up the eye. Looking at the slimy thing made me want to throw up again. Instead, I just shut my eye and try to get away from where Percy was holding it.

"Nice boy!" One of them praised. "Give it back!"

"Not until you explain," Percy told her. "What were you talking about, the location I seek?"

"No time!" One cried. "Accelerating!"

"Percy," Annabeth warned, "They can't find our destination without the eye. We'll just keep accelerating until we break into a million pieces."

"First they have to tell me," Percy said. "Or I'll open the window and throw the eye into the strawberries field."

"No!" The sisters cried. "Too dangerous!"

"I'm rolling down the window." Percy threatened.

"Wait!" They screamed. "30, 31, 75, 12."

They belted it out like a quarterback calling a play.

"What does that mean?" Percy asked. "That makes no sense!"

"30, 31, 75, 12!" One of them repeated again. "That's all we can tell you. Now give us the eye! Camp approaching!"

"Give them the damn eye!" I screamed at my brother.

He tossed the eye into the front. As soon as he did they slammed on the brakes. Now only did I get thrown into the back of the passenger seat but we spun four or five time. We came to a stop at the base of Half-Blood Hill in a cloud of smoke. I threw open the door and fell out on to the road. My head was still spinning and I try not to throw up again.

Standing up on wobbly legs I looked up at Half-Blood Hill. I was not expecting to see a battle happening on the hill. I cursed seeing what we were up against. There were two bronze size bulls that where the size of elephants who turns out can breathe fire.

About a dozen or so campers in full battle armor where at the top of this hill battling these things. I didn't know how long this has been happening but I could tell they were losing. For the second time today I pull Rapids off the neckless, transforming it into my sword, and rushed into the fight leaving Percy and Annabeth behind me. It was during times like this where I appreciated my ADHA. I was able to pay attention to where all the campers are and the bulls all out once while still trying to formulate a plan to fight.

"Border patrol, to me!" a familiar voice at the top of the hill shouted. It was Clarisse. Her soldiers where scattering and running in all sorts of directions in panic. The Grass was burning in places around Talia's tree. One kid screamed and threw off his helmet when his plume caught on fire. Everyone's armor had some charred spots on him or her.

Clarisse manage to get six campers into phalanx formation. They locked their shields to form a wall with spears sticking out. The bull charging towards them hadn't seen me coming up behind it. I took a chance and slice at its back leg. Roaring in anger, it let out a cloud of steam onto Clarisse and her soldiers. The bull turned towards me. I jumped back avoiding being stabbed with its horns. I could feel the heat ranging off it and I knew I had to avoid contact.

I could hear Percy shouting at me about how bulls only go forward. It was something that mom taught him a year ago when he fought the Minotaur. The bull charged at me; at the last second, I jump to the side out of the way of the horns. I took another slash at the horn breaking the tip off the left one. It howled in pain and shot fire out of its nostrils. I braced myself for the pain of being burned alive but it never came.

"Bad cow!" Tyson yelled in front of me. He took the blow of fire, sending it around us. All the hair on arms and legs where gone but I was left with what looked like a nasty sunburn all over. I was worried for Tyson but when the fire stop I saw he was unharmed. Tyson then punched the bull in the nose sending it flying back. Clarisse and her soldiers, who were stabbing at its back, had to flee to avoid being crushed. I ran past Tyson and towards the bull. Now that the face was smashed in, I went into finish it off. I dodged another attack and saw that Tyson was pounding on the invisible border of the camp. The magical border was to keep all monster including the bulls out. But it seems to let the bulls and not Tyson in.

"I, Annabeth Chase, give you permission to enter camp!"

Thunder shook the hillside. Suddenly Tyson rushed forward towards me the bull and grabbed the bull by its horns. "You almost hurt Chloe! BAD COW!" He started punching and kicking it until he ripped the head off. The remains of the bull twitched one last time before going still.

I around for the second bull. Clarisse, Annabeth, Percy, and a few others were fighting it. I saw several arrows sticking out of its side, down at the bottom the hill, at the start of the valley was a line of Apollo campers with their bows. I knew that they all had a handle of the last bull so I started to help injured camps down the hill to where the rest of cabin seven had set up a field medic.

The remaining bulled yelled out in pain and I saw Clarisse spear was stick out a leg joint. The other campers rushed in to help finish it off. No one stopped until the bull was done twitching. Both bulls where dead now but the campers weren't done fighting. They were now advancing towards Tyson.

I cupped my hands around my mouth and yelled, "PERCY!" He turned away from Clarisse yelling at him and looked at me in question. I pointed to where Tyson was back away from the approaching campers. He took off running and stood protectively in front of Tyson. I couldn't hear what he was saying but I knew he was stopping them form attacking.

"What is your brother doing?" Michael, one of Will's older brothers, asked watching it all happen.

"Tyson is innocent," I explained setting down the camper I had helped down the hill. He had a nasty burn on his arm down his side and onto his left leg. I didn't need medical training to know that a chard skin is as bad it gets with burns.

"He's a monster," Michael said putting his bow across his back. He bent down to check this guy's burns.

"He is innocent." I repeated glaring at Michael, daring him to argue. He glanced at me but focused back on the injured demigod.

"Chloe!" Turning around I saw Will, with the help of another camper, carrying one of the injured heroes. I rushed over and helped. She had a nasty burn on the top of her leg.

"You all right Chloe?" Will asked giving me a quick look over. "Is that vomit on your leg?"

I nodded. "We took a taxi ride from hell to get here. I will be fine after a shower and a good night sleep." Will frowned but didn't ask any more questions. There was more important injuries then my head ache and upset stomach.

"Will what happen? How did these bulls get into camp?" I asked as we walked to the infirmary in the Big House. "Did some summon them?"

Will shook his head. He was frowning and looked more serious then I see before. "Did you not see Talia's tree? It's dying."

I stared at him in shock. Talia's tree was created by her father to preserve her body. It also strengthened the magical boundary line that protected camp. It has been strong and healthy ever since it was grown about six years ago. Looking over at it, I could see it was now turning yellow. Scattered around the base of the tree was piles of dead needles. Even from here, I can see green ooze dripping down the side of the tree.

Talia's tree had been poison.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please leave a review.**


	17. Book 2: Chapter 3

**Hi everyone I am so sorry for the late update. Life hasn't been easy for me this summer. My dad deployed for the 6th time last month and my parents are divorcing. Even though I am an adult in college dealing with this hasn't been easy. I'm not even going to go in detail about the problem between my best friend and I. I just haven't had any motivation to write like I wish I did. Thankfully this chapter was almost done a few months a go so I just had to slowly finish it.**

 **Thank you to all who favorite/follow this story. I am so glad you all like this story enough to do so!**

 **As always I do not own the Percy Jackson series but Chloe is my OC.**

* * *

Once we had gotten the injured demigod, who name I found out as Ryan, onto an infirmary bed I went to find Chiron. The Big House was quite, which was not unusual seeing how it was all hands on deck with all the injured or clean up the hillside. During the fight, I noticed that Chiron was not there. That was very unusual. Chiron makes sure he knows each camper personally and cares for us all deeply. He would not abandon us when our home is in danger.

"Chiron?" I called out heading up the second floor of the Big House. There was a hallway of closed doors and I was not sure which one Chiron lived in. I did not want to risk walk into Mr. D room, that is if he even had one here.

"In here." I heard his familiar voice called out two doors down on the left. The door was crack slightly so I pushed it open all the way. Chiron was standing there in his full horse mode, his back to me. Looking around the room I saw a pile of hey in the corner and the walls cover in celestial bronze, which I found odd.

"Chiron?" I said trying to get his attention.

Chiron looked over his shoulder and his stressed frown turned into a small smile. "My dear, I called your mother telling her not to bring you and brother here." He turned towards me and frown again. "Are you all right Chloe? You don't look so good.

"Well Percy and I got attacked at school and Annabeth brought us here in a taxi from hell. Once we got here there where two giant bronzes bulls that breath fire and radiate heat hotter than the sun attacking camp." I sighed tiredly. I knew it wasn't fair to be bitter to Chiron like this but I was exhausted. "Why weren't you out there helping us?"

Chiron frown soften. "My dear, I was unable to help because I am no longer your activity director. I have been fired."

"What?" I asked in surprised. "Why?"

"You saw Talia's tree correct?" He asked. I nodded in confirmation. "The gods need someone to punish for the poison within her tree. It is my responsibility to protect this camp, I failed, therefor I got sacked for it."

"But you are not the one who poisoned the tree." My head started to spin. The idea of Chiron not being here at camp was terrifying. We needed him here. Chiron was more than our activity director. He was our leader and mentor to all. He believed in us when the rest of the world looked down on us. "Camp isn't going to be the same without you here," I said sadly.

Chiron placed a hand on my shoulder. "My dear girl… Camp is never going to be the same again. Things are changing. You need to train harder than ever and prepare for anything."

"How can I do that without you here?" I asked despairingly.

Chiron smiled kindly, "You are stronger then you think Chloe. You will be fine."

"I hope so," I whispered under my breath when Chiron went back to packing his bags.

Just then behind me I heard a shout of, "Pony!"

Chiron and I turned to look at Tyson. He had a large grin and wide eyes. Next to him was Percy and Annabeth.

"I beg your pardon?" Chiron asked, his tail swishing irritably.

Annabeth push past me and wrapped her arms around Chiron, hugging him. "Chiron, what's happening? You're not… leaving?" Her voice cracked as she looked up to our mentor.

Percy swallowed shakenly. "Clarisse said you were… you were…"

"Fired." Chiron finished for him. "Someone had to take the blame. Lord Zeus was most upset. The tree he'd created from the spirit of his daughter, poisoned! Mr. D had to punish someone.

"Besides himself, you mean," Percy growled, his eyes darkening. I frowned.

"But this is crazy!" Annabeth shouted, whipping a tear from her face. "Chiron, you couldn't have had anything to do with poisoning Thalia's tree!"

"Nevertheless," Chiron sighed, his face darkening slightly "most of Olympus does not trust me anymore under these unfortunately circumstances."

Tyson whimpered softly and reached out for Chiron. "Pony?"

Chiron huffed. "My dear young Cyclops! I am a centaur." Tyson's hand retreated.

"Chiron," Percy said. "What about the tree? What happen?"

I sighed irritably. "Haven't you been paying attention Percy? Thalia's tree been poison to weaken our boarders. This is obviously Luke's doing."

"We don't know that for sure Chloe." Chiron scowl.

"Yes we do!" Percy and I both protested.

"I am being held responsible because I did not prevent it and I cannot cure it. The tree has only a few weeks of life left unless…"

"Unless what?" Annabeth asked, her eyes watching him intently.

"No," Chiron shook his head. "It's a foolish idea. The whole valley is feeling the shock of the poison. The magical borders are deteriorating. Camp itself is dying. Only one source of magic would be strong enough to reverse the poison, and it was lost centuries ago."

"What is it?" Annabeth asked. "We'll go find it!"

Chiron ignored her. He put the last few books in his saddlebag. He then turned to Percy and I. He look at us sternly. "You both must promise me that you will act rashly. I told your mother I did not want you to come here at all this summer. It's much too dangerous. Now that you are here, stay here. Train hard. Learn to fight. But do not leave."

I nodded but Percy frowned. "Why?" He asked. "I want to do something! We can't just let the borders fail. The whole camp will be—"

"Overrun by monsters," Chiron interrupted. "Yes, I fear so. But you must not let yourself be baited into hasty action! This could be a trap of the titan lord. Remember last summer! He almost took your life Percy."

Annabeth was trying hard not to cry. Chiron brushed a tear from her cheek. "Stay with them, child." He told her. "Keep them safe. The prophecy—remember it!"

I scuffed. "It always comes back to that forbidden-to-tell-us-anything prophecy."

I was, of course, ignored.

Annabeth nodded. "You told me the gods made you immortal only so long you were needed to train heroes. If you dismiss you from camp—"

My eyes widen. Chiron was not immoral anymore. How much longer did he have to live?

"You must promise me that you will protect Percy and Chloe from danger."

Annabeth stifled a sob. "I promise."

Chiron relaxed. "Very well."

"Where will you go?" I asked.

"I'm going to visit my wild kinsmen in the Everglades. It's possible they know of some sure for the poisoned tree that I have forgotten. In any event, I will stay in exile until this matter is resolved . . . One way or another. I must entrust your safety to Mr. D and the new activities director. We must hope… Well, perhaps they won't destroy the camp quite as quickly as I fear."

I frowned at Chiron's cynical outlook.

"Who is this Tantalus guy, anyways?" Percy demanded. "Where does he get off taking your job?"

A conch horn blew across the valley. It was time for the campers to assemble for dinner.

"Go," Chiron said pushing us gently to the door. "You will meet him at the pavilion. I will contact your mother, Percy and Chloe, and let her know you both are her safe. No doubt she'll be worried by now. Just remember my warning! You are in grave danger. Do not think for a moment that the titan lord had forgotten you!"

With that Chiron walked away. Tyson whimpered, "Pony! Don't go!" I try to pretend I didn't see Annabeth whip away her tears as we walked to the dinning pavilion. We had just lost the best teacher we will ever have. Possibly for good. I felt like crying myself but couldn't. Percy tried to comfort Tyson, who was bawling.

The sun was setting behind the dining pavilion making the marble floor and tables glow in a beautiful way. Annabeth had gathered herself together enough to lead her siblings to their table. Next came Clarisse, leading the Ares cabin. She had one arm in a sling and a gash on her cheek. Only about half the usual amount of her siblings where following behind her. The rest must be in the infirmary.

Next came the Hephaestus cabin follow by Demeter, Apollo, Aphrodite, Dionysus, and Hermes cabins. Katie and her siblings seem to have only minor injuries. Some of their cuts and bruises look to be old. This must not have been the first attack on the camp. Lee Fletcher lead the Apollo cabin. Only about half of his siblings where there. The rest of them where still at the infirmary. I wasn't surprised to see that Will wasn't here at dinner. He is always the first to volunteer for infirmary duty.

From the head, table a familiar voice drawled, "Well, well, if it isn't Peter and Charisa Johnson. My millennium is complete."

I glared at Mr. D. Sitting in Chiron's usual seat next to him was a strange man. He as horribly pale, and unnaturally thin and wearing a orange prison jump-suit with 0001 sown onto the pocket. His blue eyes stared at Percy and I. He's eyes looked crazed. Anger, frustration, and hunger all at once. I sifted nervously as his gaze never wavered.

"You need to watch these two," Dionysus told him. "Poseidon's children, you know."

"Ah!" the prisoner said. His town made it obvious that he and Mr. D had already discussed us at length. Nothing good of course.

"I am Tantalus," the prisoner said, smiling coldly. "On special assignment here until, well, my Lord Dionysus decides otherwise. And you, Percy and Chloe Jackson, I do expect you both to refrain from causing any more trouble."

"More trouble?" I asked glaring.

Dionysus snapped his fingers. The front page of the New York Post appeared on the table. Front and center was Percy's and I's yearbook photo from Meriwether Prep. I didn't need to read the headline to know that we were wanted criminals.

"Yes, trouble," Tantalus said with satisfaction. "You caused plenty of it last summer. I will not have you do the same while I am here. Chiron may have turned a blind eye but be assured that I will not. Proper punishment will be given to those who disobey."

I clinched my fist to hid their shaking. I wanted to pull out Rapids and run Tantalus though it.

A satyr inched forward nervously and set a plate of barbecue in front of Tantalus. The prisoner licked his lips. He looked at his empty goblet and said, "Root beer. Barg's special stock. 1967." The goblet filled up with foamy soda. Tantalus stretched out his hands hesitantly, as if the goblet was hot.

"Go on, then, old fellow." Mr. D encouraged with a strange sparkle in his eyes. "Perhaps now it will work."

Tantalus grabbed for the glass, but it scooted away before he could touch it. Some of the root beer spilled but Tantalus did not give up. He try to dip a finger into the spilled soda but the drops rolled away. He growled and turned toward the plate of barbecue. He picked up a fork and tried to stab a piece of brisket, but the plate flew off the end of the table and straight into the sacrifice fire.

I tried to hind my smirk and laughter at this.

"Blast!" Tantalus muttered pouting.

"Ah, well," Dionysus said, his voice dripping with fake sympathy. "Perhaps a few more days. Believe me, old chap, working at this camp will be torture enough. I'm sure your old curse will fade eventually."

"Eventually," Tantalus repeated, eyeing Mr. D's Diet Coke. "Do you have any idea how dry one's throat gets after three thousand years?"

"You're that spirit from the Field of Punishment," Percy said. "The one who stands in the lake with fruit tree hanging over you, but you can't eat or drink."

Tantalus sneered at Percy. "A real scholar, aren't you, boy?"

"You must've done something really horrible when you where alive," Percy continued. "What was it?"

Behind Mr. D and Tantalus the satyrs were shaking their heads vigorously, looking concern. Tantalus's eyes narrowed.

"I'll be watching you, Percy Jackson," Tantalus warned. "I don't want any problems at my camp."

"This isn't your camp," I told him boldly. Tantalus's glared turned to me. "Besides camp already has problems."

Tantalus growled. Before he could say anything Mr. D bet him to it. "This is your first and last warning Jackson: Behave. Tantalus is your new activity director. That means this is his camp now also and you, and all you brats, have to do what he says. The only one who is causing problems is you. Now go sit down before you embarrass yourselves anymore. I believe that table over there is yours—the one where no one else ever wants to sit." There were a few snickers and Mr. D smirked. I glared at him but held my head high. I wasn't going to give him the pleasure of getting a reaction out of me. Percy did no such thing. He was clearly embarrassed and angry.

"Come on, Tyson." Percy grumbled.

"Oh, no," Tantalus said smirking. "The monster stays here. We must decide what to do with it."

"Him," Percy snapped. "His name is Tyson. He pounded those bronze bulls. Otherwise they would have burned down this whole place."

"Yes," Tantalus sighed, "and what pity that would've been." Mr. D snickered. "Leave us," Tantalus ordered, "while we decide this creature's fate."

Tyson looked at us with his one big brown eye. He was shaking with fear. I wasn't close to him but I didn't want to leave him by himself to deal with them. But there was no choice. Standing here will not help him.

"I'll be right over here, big guy," Percy said trying to comfort Tyson. "Don't worry. We'll find you a good place to sleep tonight."

Tyson nodded. "I believe you. You are my friends."

Percy and I both slump onto the bench at our table. A wood nymph brought us each a plate of Olympian olive-and-pepperoni pizza. I just pushed it to the side. I had no appetite. Looking at Percy across from me I could tell he felt the same. We both had been almost killed twice today. Ended the school year by destroying the school. Chiron, the only other person be sides our mother to believe in us, was gone. Camp was under attack and there was nothing we could do to stop it. And to top it all off we have prisoner from the fields of punishment to cause our lives even more hell then what we were already dealing with.

I was beyond angry and frustrated.

Following Percy we took our dinner to the fire. I was not feeling any sort of thankful or blessed but it was customary to sacrifice some of our dinner. So I tossed my pizza into the fire as an offering to Poseidon. I got a whiff of the familiar smell of sea breeze. Looking over at the ocean in the distance, I felt a moment of clam. Knowing that my father was watching us made me think that Percy and I can survive this hard times.

Percy and I went back to our seats while everyone else lined up to sacrifice some dinner. We didn't say much to each other. I try to listen to some of what the other campers where saying but everyone was smart enough not to discuss the big topics here in earshot of Tantalus and Mr. D. Standing next to Mr. D was Tyson. He kept trying to step away but he didn't get far before he got called back.

"Why can't they see Tyson is a hero. He saved us all!" Percy growled quietly.

"Because he is a monster," I said.

Percy glared at me. "How can you say that? You know as well as I do that Tyson is not a monster!"

I looked at my twin calmly. "Percy… by blood, Tyson is a monster. He is innocent and to scared of the world to hurt anyone but still consider a monster. He isn't human, he isn't a half blood, and he clearly isn't a god. Therefore, he is consider a monster. A gentle one but still a monster."

Percy sighed. "He can't stay here."

"I know. But there is nothing we can do about it now."

When most of the campers where done eating Tantalus had one of the satyrs blow the conch horn to get our attention for announcements.

"Yes, well," Tantalus said, once the talking had died down. "Another fine meal! Or so I am told." As he spoke, he inched his hand toward his refilled dinner plate, as if maybe the food wouldn't noticed, but of course it did. "And here on my first day of authority," he continued, "I'd like to say what a pleasant form of punishment it is to be here. Over the course of the summer, I hope to torture, er, interact with each and every one of you children. You all look good enough to eat."

Dionysus clapped politely, leading to some halfhearted applause from the satyrs. No one else clapped.

"And now some changes!" Tantalus gave the campers a crooked smile. "We are reinstituting the chariot races!"

Murmuring broke out at all the tables—excitement, fear, and disbelief.

"Now I know," Tantalus continue, raising his voice, "that these races were discontinued for some years ago due to, ah, technical problems."

"Three deaths and twenty-six mutilations," Lee, from Apollo table called.

"Yes, yes!" Tantalus waved him off. "But I know that you will all join in welcoming the return of this camp traditions. Golden laurels will go to the winning charioteers each month. Teams may register in the morning! The first race will be held in three days time. We will release you from most of your regular activities to prepare your chariots and choose your horses. Oh, and did I mention, the victorious team's cabin will have no chores for the month in which they win?"

An explosion of excited conversations. Percy and I shared look of hope. No stable cleaning? No washing dishes? Was he serious?

Then the last person I expected to object did so.

"But, sir!" Clarisse said. She looked nervous, but she stood up to speak from the Ares table. "What about patrol duty? I mean, if we drop everything to ready our chariots—"

"Ah, the hero of the day," Tantalus exclaimed. "Brave Clarisse, who single-handedly bested the bronze bulls!"

Clarisse blinked, then blushed. "Um, I didn't—"

"And modest, too." Tantalus grinned. "Not to worry, my dear! This is a summer camp. We are here to enjoy ourselves, yes?"

"But the tree—"

"And now," Tantalus said, as several of Clarisse's cabin mates pulled her back into her seat, "before we proceed to the campfire and sing-along, one slight housekeeping issue. Percy and Chloe Jackson, as well as Annabeth Chase have seen fit, for some strange reason, to bring this here." Tantalus waved a hand toward Tyson.

Uneasy murmuring spread among the campers. Percy and I got a lot of sideway looks. I held my head high as I glared at Tantalus.

"Now, of course," he said, "Cyclopes have a reputation for being bloodthirsty monsters with a very small brain capacity. Under normal circumstances, I would release this beast into the woods and have you hunt it down with torches and pointed sticks. But who knows? Perhaps this Cyclops is not as horrible as most of it's brethren. Until it proves worthy of destruction, we need a place to keep it! I've thought about the stables, but that will make the horses nervous. Hermes's cabin, possibly?"

Silence at the Hermes table. Travis and Conner Stoll developed a sudden interest in the tablecloth. I didn't blame them. Their cabin was already overcrowded. There was no way they could have a six-foot-three cyclops.

"Come now," Tantalus chided. "The monster may be able to do some menial chores. Any suggestions as to where such a beast should be kenneled?"

Suddenly everyone gasped.

Tantalus stepped away from Tyson in surprised. Even Mr. D stop taking a drink of his Diet Coke to gap in surprised. All I could do was stare in disbelief at the brilliant green holograph that shined boldly above Tyson's head. If I hadn't already lost my appetite this could have done so. A surge of fear and nervousness rushed through my veins at what this means.

There was a moment of silence as we all stared in disbelief at the trident hologram.

Being claim was a rare event. I have only witness three claiming during my time here at camp. Some campers wait in vain their whole lives to have a moment to be recognized by their godly parent. When it happens it is a big deal here. According to Percy the whole camp kneeled when he was claimed last summer. But this time they followed Tantalus's lead, and Tantalus roared with laughter, "Well! I think we know where to put the beast now. By the gods, I can see the family resemblance!"

Everyone laughed except for a few of Percy's and I's friends. I bit my tongue to prevent from lashing out in defense. I have been embarrassed hundreds of times before but this was different. This was personal and I hated every moment of it.

Poor innocent Tyson had no idea what was going on though. He didn't noticed the staring or the laughter. He was too mystified, trying to swat at the now fading hologram above his head. He didn't understand how everyone was laughing at him, and Percy and I. He doesn't know how cruel the very same campers he saved only hours earlier are.

But I knew.

I knew and I will not forget.

Tyson was now my half-brother and I was pissed.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please leave a review!**


	18. Book 2: Chapter 4

**I am sorry if this chapter is rushed and feels similar to the actual books. I tried my best to make this original for Chloe's POV.**

 **Like always I do not own the Percy Jackson series, Chloe is my OC.**

* * *

Let be set the record straight. I wasn't mad at Tyson pacifically. As we walked back to cabin three for the night Tyson kept on muttering "Percy my brother?" or "I got a sister!" over and over like he had won the greatest prize in the world. Tyson was a young cyclops and innocent in all this. That is what I had to tell myself every time I looked at him.

I was mad at the situation. Actually I'm not sure if mad is the right word. So much has happen in the last 5 hours that I was pretty close to a breaking point. If this keeps up all summer, I am not sure I will survive. It felt like our lives have become a source of entertainment for the gods and this was their latest comedy episode.

Just as Tantalus wanted life at camp became tortuous.

It wasn't Tantalus's so called leadership that made every day miserable. It was the comments made by the other campers. The only people who treated Percy and I like normal where our friends. All the other campers became more cruel then normal. Percy and I where use to how harsh people can be but Tyson wasn't therefore he was more sensitive to the comments; therefor he became an easy target. Every chance we got we defended Tyson and that lead to more ridicule pointed at us. I was okay with that.

Thankfully Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus, found Tyson a spot in the camp forges. Cyclops often works in the forges of the gods so Tyson was happy to help out and make weapons for the campers. Beckendorf even looked excited to be teaching Tyson. Since it was usually only the children of Hephaestus in the forges Tyson was also out of the line of sight for the campers, which meant he faced less bullying.

As the days pass things didn't get better. Percy and Annabeth had a falling out while planning for the chariot race. I didn't want to participate so we had an agreement that Percy and Annabeth would compete as a team and we split the winnings. Two days into the planning Percy shows up at sward practice furious. We battled it out while he ranted about everything. There wasn't anyone else in the arena at the time so we were able to talked freely. We originally had sword practice with the Apollo cabin but they canceled at the last minute so we had the arena to ourselves. For the first time in a while we didn't hold anything back. He told about his dreams, which we still don't understand, the anger at our father, anger at Chiron leaving, and most importantly our hate at Luke for doing this to camp. I don't know how long we spent in the arena talking, fighting, and cracking jokes about everything. It felt good to let everything out. We left the arena in a much better mood.

Suddenly the day of the chariot race was here. It was hot and humid with fog laying low casting a ominous feeling. Sitting in the trees where countless number of strange grey and white birds. They made annoying screeching sounds that remind me of submarine radar. I watched as more of them flew overhead.

Last night Percy and I agreed that he and Tyson should compete. I watched as the teams set up their chariots and pegasi at the starting line. The pegasi where extremely jumpy around Tyson but I knew Percy would get it under control. We didn't want to leave Tyson alone in the stands while we raced. I placed some distance between myself and most of the campers but Katie and Will saw this and sat with me.

"Can you get anymore pathetic sitting here brooding alone?" Katie asked taking the seat to my left.

"I wasn't brooding," I said laughing softly.

"Yes you were." Will argued. "Although that could be your resting face. I haven't figured that out yet."

I laughed shaking my head. Leave it to my two best friends to manage to cheer me up. I hadn't seen them these past few days. Will spent most of his time in the infirmary and Katie, and her siblings, was busy helping the satyrs and nymphs with repairing the damage done to camp's grounds. I have been busy myself with normal training and preparing for the race.

"It's her resting face." Katie explained.

I didn't deny it because I knew it was true. That is part of the reason why most teachers don't trust Percy and me because we have a natural brooding look.

"Right!" Tantalus announced standing up from his front row seating. "You all know the rules. A quarter-mile track. Twice around to win. Two horses per chariot. Each team will consist of a driver and a fighter. Weapons are allowed. Dirty tricks are expected. But try not to kill anybody!"

"Like we have room in the infirmary for more injured kids," Will muttered quietly.

"Any killing will result in harsh punishment. No s'mores at the campfire for a week! Now ready your chariots!" Tantalus finished excitedly.

"No s'mores is the punishment for killing!" I said in shock. "This man is going to get several killed with rules like this!"

"No one will actually kill each other." Katie said as the teams lines up at the starting line. Beckendorf and one of his brothers road in with automatons horses. Ares cabin chariot was blood red and pulled by two horse skeletons. Clarisse was obviously leading that one and clearly showed off all her weapons.

"Clarisse looks ready to do so." Will said with a frown.

Apollo cabin road in next. They had a beautiful golden chariot and was pulled by two beautiful palominos. Will cheered loadly for his siblings. Hermes's chariot was green and kina rustic looking. It wasn't anything special and was pulled by the Stoll brothers of course. I had no doubts that they had some dirty tricks ready. The Athena cabin chariot was a stunning sliver and pulled by two grey pegesi. Lastly was Percy and Tyson. The wood was white washed to give it a beach house feel but like the Hermes's chariot ours was basic. There was no special ticks hidden though out. We were relying on having the fastest horses and not falling apart before the finish line.

Even though I knew we would lose I shouted a cheer for my brothers anyways. I toned out all the cheering from the other campers as my attention went back to the strange birds in the trees. They were screeching so load that others were taking notice.

"What kind of bird is that?" Katie asked as her attention was drawn to them.

"Not the normal kind." I said frowning. Tantalus didn't even looked up at them. He buzzing with excitement. I glared at the back of his head as he speak up over the noise.

"Charioteers!" He shouted. "Attend your mark!" He waved his hand and the signal dropped. The chariots roared to life. Hooves thundered against the dirt. The crowd went wild. Almost immediately there was a loud nasty crash. The Apollo chariot got flipped over because of the Stoll brothers.. Will's siblings were thrown free but their horses panic and dragged their chariot diagonally across the track. The Hermes's chariot kept on going, probably laughing, but their luck ran out then the runaway Apollo chariot crashed into theirs. That left a pile of broken wood and four rearing horses in the middle of the field. I cringed at the cries of the horses.

Will shouted some curses and insults at the Hermes's cabin. I couldn't help but laugh at how passionate he was about this sport. Everyone was getting so into the excitement of the game that I couldn't but help but get excited to. Without any care I started to cheer loudly for Percy and Tyson. They were currently in second place with Annabeth a head of them but with Clarisse close behind. The Hephaestus chariot was close behind also. It was still anyone's game.

Suddenly the Hephaestus chariot was next to Percy. They fired three set of balls and chains towards Percy's wheels. Tyson whacked them aside with a swipe of his pole. He gave the Hephaestus chariot a good shove that sent them sideways allowing Percy to pull ahead.

"Good job Tyson!" I shouted excitedly.

I was so distracted by the race that I had forgotten about the birds for a moment. That was until they had risen from the trees. They were spiraling like a tornado and heading toward the track and stands. I slap Katie and Will in the arms to get their attention.

"Incoming birds!" I shouted over the noise. Around more campers saw them heading for us and got their weapons ready. I pulled out Rapids and sliced the bird that was dive-bombing towards me. Thousands of more followed. It was chaos in the stands. I couldn't see the race track but I wouldn't be surprised if they were getting attacked also.

As I swung at one bird another bit me on the arm. I screamed and saw it has bitten away a chunk of my arm. Another bit me on the shoulder and more followed. I screamed in pain as their razor sharp teeth toward away some flesh. I try to ignore the pain and swung my sword almost blindly so I wasn't able to kill many of them. Will had pulled out his bow but with how close the birds where it was almost impossible for him, or his siblings, to fire their arrows. All around me other campers tried to flee the area but they couldn't leave because of the panic and birds. Several campers tried to shout out orders but the panic was too much rally everyone together.

"What are these things?" I shouted taking a chance to kill another one.

"Stymphalian birds!" Will shouted stabbing one with an arrow. "They are going to strip us to the bone if we don't stop them soon!"

"How do we do that?" Katie asked ducking away from one bird only to get bitten by another.

"If I remember right I think Hercules used brass bells." Will said. "He scared them off with the worst noise he could make."

"We all should start singing?" Katie asked slapping away a bird.

"Everyone here would have to at the same time." I said flinching as I was bit again.

"Everything's under control! Not to worry!" Tantalus yelled over the screams of the campers and screeches of the birds. He clearly didn't care that we were getting eaten alive by theses demon birds. I wouldn't have minded one bit if someone took this chance and 'accidently' killed Tantalus. They could claim they were trying to kill the birds and he got in the way. Perfect cover up.

Suddenly the air was filed with violins and bunch of guys moaning in Italian. The demonic birds went crazy. They started flying in circles, running into each other, and diving for the stone stands trying to bash their heads in. They abandoned their attack on us and flew skyward.

I swung my sward a few more times killing a several before they got out of reach. Now that they were at a further distance, the archers could fire their arrows. It was impressive to watch Will and his siblings' fire off five or six arrows at once and still hit their targets. Within minutes, the ground was covered with the dead birds and the survivors flew off into the horizon.

Now that the threat was gone we were able to get a good look of the damage. Most of the chariots where destroyed on the racetrack. Here in the stands everyone was bleeding from the bird pecks. Percy and Annabeth where standing in the field holding a boom box. Leave it to them to figure out a way to stop the birds.

"Let me take a look at those bites." Will said putting his bow down. I let him examine my arms and neck as I watch Tantalus walk out to the field. I was expecting him to go over Percy and Annabeth but instead he headed for Clarisse, who was at the finish line.

"Bravo!" Tantalus said excitedly. "We have our first winner!" He placed a golden laurel on her head and turned towards my brothers and Annabeth. "And now to punish the troublemakers who disrupted this race."

"Punishment?" I exclaimed in shock. "They just saved us all!" Thankfully Tantalus was too far way to hear me over the Aphrodite cabin screaming about their hair.

"These are going to leave scares," Will told me. "I don't have any bandages with me so stop by the infirmary to get those cleaned and wrapped up."

"The infirmary going to run out of bandages at this rate." Katie muttered angrily. "I'm going to check on my siblings."

"Make sure you go to the infirmary to get those bites looked at." Will told her. She promised and left, stumbling over dead birds.

"You should go check on your siblings also. See if they are alright and help the more injured campers." I told Will as Katie walked away.

Will nodded in agreement. I promise to see him later and walked out to the track field. Percy and Annabeth where glaring at Tantalus. Tyson was busy inspecting one of the dead birds.

"Go chase a doughnut." I heard Percy angrily say to Tantalus.

"As punishment you must help the cleaning harpies by washing dishes in the underground kitchen." Tantalus said smugly. He started walking away but stopped when he saw me approaching.

"Ah just the other brat I was looking for!" Tantalus smiled and clapped his hands. "You too will be working in the kitchens for causing the birds to attack in the stands. I saw you looking at them before the race therefore you had to have sent them to attack your fellow campers because your brothers where losing. That wasn't very nice. You should think twice about causing trouble at _my_ camp."

"We never had trouble until you showed up." I told him. "I know these birds were your doing. Just you wait. You won't get away with it."

He glared at me. "You think you can threaten me?" His voice turned cold. "I have the power to expel you out this camp at any moment. Next time you talk back, ignore my authority, or threaten me it will be your last time."

Tantalus and I walked over to my brothers and Annabeth. Percy eyes widen when he saw me cover in blood.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. Will already looked at the bites." I said pushing his hand away. "So cleaning duties in the kitchens for you guys too?"

Annabeth frowned. "He claims we provoked the birds because of our bad chariot driving!"

"It's completely unfair. How can he punish us for saving you all from the birds?" Percy grumbled.

"It's a power game. He is showing us that he is in control and trying to scare us into submission." I told them about what Tantalus said to me just now. Percy was mad but Annabeth frowned in thought.

"You need to be careful Chloe." Annabeth warned. "Tantalus is unpredictable but he keeps his word."

I rolled my eyes. "Geez thanks. Like I didn't already know that."

After the special luncheon banquet—Tantalus had order it to celebrate Clarisse's win—Tyson, Annabeth, Percy, and I got to work in the underground kitchens. The harpies washed with lava instead of water, so we had to wear asbestos gloves and aprons. Tyson was the only one who was unaffected. He plunged his bare hands right in and started scrubbing. The three of us had to suffer though hours of hot dangerous work.

The only good thing about our punishment that it gave the three of us a common enemy and plenty of time to talk. Percy told us about how dream with Grover. He explained about him being in a cave, located in the sea of monsters, with a cyclops called Polyphemus. He told us how Grover created an empathy link, that is how they are able to communicate in their dreams.

"If he's really found it," Annabeth murmured, "and if we could retrieve it—"

"Hold on," Percy interupeted. "You act like this… whatever-it-is Grover found is the only thing in the world that could save camp. What is it?"

"I'll give you a hit. What do you get when you skin a ram?"

I sighed. Leave to Annabeth to not give a straight answer. "A fleece."

"Correct. And if that ran happens to have golden wool—" She continued.

"The Golden Fleece. Are you serious?" I asked drying another plate.

"Remember the Gray Sisters? They said they knew the location of the thing you seek. And they mentioned Jason. Three thousand years ago, they old him how to find the Golden Fleece. You do know the story of Jason and the Argonauts?"

"Yes." Percy said. "That old movie with the clay sisters."

Annabeth rolled her eyes while I laughed. "Oh my gods, Percy! You are so hopeless."

"What?" He demanded.

"Just listen to me." Annabeth huffed. "The real story of the Fleece: there where these two children of Zeus, Cadmus and Europe, okay? They were about to get offered up as humans sacrifices, when they prayed to Zeus to save them. So Zeus sent this magical flying ran with golden wool, which picked them up in Greece and carried them all the way to Cochis in Asia Minor. Well, actually it carried Cadmus. Europa fell off and died along the way, but that's not important."

"It was probably important for her." Percy joked.

Annabeth ignored him. "The point is, when Cadmus got to Colchis, he sacrificed the golden ran to the gods and hung the Fleece in a tree in the middle of the kingdom. The Fleece brought prosperity to the land. Animals stopped getting sick. Plants grew better. Farmers had plumper crops. Plagues never visited. That's why Jason wanted the Fleece. It can revitalize any land where it's placed. It cures sickness, strengthens nature, cleans up pollution—"

"It can cure any poison can't it?" I interrupted Annabeth's ramble. "We need to get that fleece to heal Thalia's tree."

Annabeth nodded. "Exactly. It would also totally strengthen our borders. However the Fleece has been missing for centuries. Tons of heroes have searched for it with no luck."

"But we do know where it is!" I argue. "Grover has found it in the Sea of Monsters. We go there recuse Grover and grab the Fleece."

"One problem: where is the Sea of Monsters at?" Percy asked.

Annabeth stared at him like he was dumb. "The Sea of Monsters. The same sea Odysseus sailed though, and Jason, and Aeneas, and all the other heroes."

"You mean the Mediterranean?"

"No. Well, yes… but no."

"Another straight answer. Thanks Annabeth." I muttered.

She glared at me. "Look, it use to be in the Mediterranean. But like everything else it shifts locations as the West's center of power shifts."

"Like Mount Olympus being above the Empire State Building," I said.

"And Hades being under Los Angeles." Percy added.

"Yep."

"Wouldn't the mortals notice a whole sea full of monsters? Ships and such have to have gone missing in there." Percy said.

"Of course the notice." Annabeth agreed. "They don't understand, but they know something strange about that part of the ocean. The Sea of Monsters is off the east coast of the U.S. Now just northeast of Florida. The mortals have a name for it."

"The Bermuda Triangle." I said remembering us learning about it in geography class clast year.

"Exactly."

"Okay…" Percy said thoughtfully. "So at least we know where to look."

"That area is huge Percy," Annabeth agrued. "Searching for one tiny island in monster infested waters is impossible."

"But we already know the location." I said dropping my plate in the lava in realization.

Annabeth knitted her eyebrows. "No we don't! Grover even said he doesn't know where he is."

"Ah, but it isn't Grover who told us. It was the Grey Sisters." I told her smirking. "30, 31, 75, 12. That's what they told Percy, remember? They are coordinates."

Annabeth eyes widen in realization. "Brilliant! We need to talk to Tantalus, get approval for a quest."

"But he hates us. He'll say no." Percy said frowning.

"Not if we tell him tonight at the campfire in front of everyone. The whole camp will hear. They'll pressure him. He won't be able to refuse." Annabeth said. Her voice was full of hope.

"It doesn't hurt to try." Percy agreed.

That night at the campfire the Apollo cabin led the sing-along like they always do. They tried their best to lift everyone's spirt but it wasn't easy after the bird's attack. They also looked exhausted themselves, clearly over working in the infirmary. We all sat around in a semicircle of stone steps, signing half-heartily and watching the bonfire blaze. Many of us, myself included, didn't even bother to sing along.

The bonfire was enchanted, so the louder you sang, the higher it rose, changing color and heat with the mood of the crowd. On a good night it can get as high as twenty feet high, bright purple, and so hot that the front row marshmallows burst into to flams. However tonight the fire was only five feet high, barely warm, and the flames were the color of lint. It was pathetic.

Dionysus left early. After suffering though a few songs, he muttered something about how even pinochle with Chiron had been more exciting than this. Then he gave Tantalus a distasteful look and headed back toward the Big House.

Once the last song finished Tantalus stood up smiling coldly. "Well that was lovely! Now that is over, some announcement about tomorrow's schedule."

"Sir," Percy said.

Tantalus's eye twitched. "Our kitchen boy has something to say?"

Some of the Ares campers snickered, but that didn't faze us. Percy and I stood up, as did Annabeth.

"We know how to save camp," I announced.

Dead silence, but I could tell I'd gotten everybody's interest because the fire flared bright yellow.

"Indeed," Tantalus said unimpressed. "Well, if it has anything to do with chariots—"

"The Golden Fleece," Percy said. "We know where it is."

The flames burned orange. Before Tantalus could stop us, Percy blurted out his dreams about Grover and Polyphemus's island. Annabeth stepped in to remind everyone about what the Fleece does and what it could do to camp.

"The Fleece is the only thing that can save camp," she concluded. "I'm certain of it."

"Nonsense," Tantalus, "We don't need saving." Everyone stared at him until Tantalus started looking uncomfortable. "Besides," he added quickly. "the Sea of Monsters? That is hardly an exact location. You wouldn't even know where to look."

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong." I said smirking. "30, 31, 75, 12."

"Ooooo-kay." Tantalus rolled his eyes. "Thank you for sharing those meaningless numbers."

"They are sailing coordinates," Percy explained. "Latitude and longitude."

"30 degrees, 31 minutes north, 75 degrees, 12 minutes west." I explained further.

"The Gray sisters gave us those coordinates," Annabeth added. "That'd be somewhere in the Atlantic, off the coast of Florida. The Sea of Monsters. We need a quest!"

"Wait just a minute." Tantalus said.

But the campers took up the chant. "We need a quest! We need a quest!"

The flames rose higher.

"It isn't necessary!" Tantalus insisted.

"WE NEED A QUEST! WE NEED A QUEST!"

"Fine!" Tantalus shouted, his eyes blazing with anger. "You brats want me to assign a quest?"

"YES!"

"Very well," he agreed. "I shall authorize a champion to undertake this perilous journey, to retrieve the Golden Fleece and bring it back to camp. Or die trying. I will allow our champion to consult the Oracle! And choose two companions for the journey. And I think the choice of champion is obvious."

Tantalus looked at Percy, Annabeth and I as if he wanted to flay us alive. I held my head high. I wasn't going to let him scare me. This is what we need to do and nothing was going to stop us.

"The champion should be one who has earned the camp's respect, who has proven resourceful in the chariot races and courageous in the defense of the camp. You shall lead this quest . . . Clarisse!"

The fire flickered a thousand different colors. The Ares cabin started stomping and cheering, "CLARISSE! CLARISSE!"

I watch stunned at Clarisse stood up, looking stunned. Then she swallowed, and her chest swelled with pride. "I accept the quest!"

"Wait!" Percy shouted. "Grover is my friend. The dream come to me."

"Sit down!" Yelled one of the Ares campers. "You had your chance last summer!"

"Yeah, they just want to be in the spotlight again!" another added.

Clarisse glared at us. "I accept the quest!" She repeated. "I, Clarisse, daughter of Ares, will save the camp!"

The Ares campers cheered even louder. Annabeth protested, and she siblings joined in. Everyone else started taking sides—shouting and arguing and throwing marshmallows. I thought it was going to turn into a full s'mores war until Tantalus shouted, "Silence, you brats!"

His tone even stunned me.

"Sit down," He ordered. "And I will tell you a ghost story."

We all moved reluctantly back to our seats. The evil aura radiating from Tantalus was strong as the monsters we train to fight.

"once upon a time there was a mortal king who was beloved of the Gods!" Tantalus put his head on his chest and I got the feeling he was talking about himself.

"This king," he said, "was even allowed to feast on Mount Olympus. But when he tired to take some ambrosia and nector back to earth to figure out the recipe—just one little doggie back, mind you—the gods punished him. They banned him from their halls forever! His own people mocked him! His children scolded him! And, oh yes, campers, he head horrible children. Children-just-like-you."

He pointed a crooked figure at several people, including Percy and I.

"Do you know what he did to his ungrateful children?" Tantalus asked softly. "Do you know how he paid back the gods for the cruel punishment? He invited the Olympians to feast at his palace, just to show there were no hard feelings. No one noticed that his children were missing. And when he served the gods dinner, my dear campers, can you guess what was in the stew?"

One dared to answer. The fire glowed dark blue, reflecting evilly on Tantalus face.

"Oh, the gods punished him in the afterlife. They did indeed. But he'd had his moment of satisfaction, hadn't he? His children never again spoke back to him or questioned his authority. And do you know what? Rumor has it that the king's spirit now dwells at his very camp, waiting for a chance to take revenge on ungrateful, rebellious children. And so… Are there any more complaints, before we send Clarisse off on her quest?"

Silence.

Tantalus nodded at Clarisse. "The Oracle, my dear. Go on."

She sifted uncomfortably, like even she didn't want glory at the price of being Tantalu's pet.

"Sir—"

"Go!" He snarled.

She bowed awkwardly and hurried off toward the Big house.

"What about you, Jackson twins?" Tantalus asked. "No comments from our dishwashers?"

We didn't say anything. I wasn't going to give him the reason to punish us again. This time probably worse than before.

"Good," Tantalus said. "And let me remind everyone—no one leaves this camp without my permission. Anyone who tries… Well, if they survive the attempt, they will be expelled forever, but it won't come to that. The harpies will be enforcing curfew from now on, and they are always hungry! Good night, my dear campers. Sleep well."

With a wave of Tantalus's hand, the fire was extinguished, and the campers trailed off toward their cabins in the dark.

"What are we going to do now?" I whispered to Percy as we walked back to cabin three.

"I don't know." He said defeated. I frowned wishing that we had planned for something like this. We had hoped that Tantalus would give us the quest and didn't even think about the possibility that it would go to someone else. And now Clarisse was off to do the quest that we were prepared for.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and leave a review!**


	19. Book 2: Chapter 5

**As always I do not own Percy Jackson series, but Chloe is my OC.**

* * *

Trying to explain things to Tyson once we got back to cabin three was impossible. He could tell Percy and I where upset. He knew we wanted to go to a trip and Tantalus wouldn't let us.

"You will go away?" He asked.

"I don't know," Percy admitted. "It would be hard. Very hard."

"I will help." Tyson promised.

I shook my head, "It would be too dangerous."

Tyson looked down at the scrap metal he was assembling in his lap. Beckendorf had given him some tools and spare parts—springs and gears and tiny wires. Now Tyson spent every night tinkering, though I wasn't sure how his huge hands could handle such delicate little pieces. It was actually impressive.

"What are you building?" Percy asked.

Tyson didn't answer. He made a whimpering sound in the back of his throat.

"Annabeth doesn't like Cyclopes." He said sadly. "You. . . Don't want me along?"

"It's not like that." I told him softly.

"Annabeth likes you. Really." Percy reassured him.

Tyson had tears in the corners of his eye. He folded up his tinkering project in an oilcloth. He lay down on his bunk bed and hugged his bundle like a teddy bear. When he turned toward the wall, I could see the weird scars on his back. I wonder for the millionth time how he'd gotten hurt.

"Daddy always cared for m—me," he sniffled. "Now… I think he was men to have a Cyclops boy. I should not have been born."

"Don't say that!" I exclaimed. "Poseidon claimed you didn't he? The fact that he did that shows just how much he cares." I wasn't sure if what I was saying was true but I hoped Tyson believed it.

"Tyson… Camp will be good for you. The others will get use to you. I promised." Percy added trying to comfort him.

Tyson sighed. We waited for him to respond or something. Then he snored and I realized he was asleep.

I lay back on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Between Tantalus and what Tyson just said, I couldn't—didn't want to sleep. What kind of father cooks his own children and feed them to someone else? What kind of father lets your kid live on the streets, even if that child was a monster?

The moon light shone through the window casting a smoothing glow on the walls. Off in the distance I could hear the surf gently against the shore. I could smell the sea breeze and the warm sent of the strawberry fields. It was smoothing enough for my mind to calm down and allow me to sleep.

Unfortunately I wasn't asleep very long before I heard Percy shouting. I sat up with Rapids ready to fight what ever was making Percy cry out like he was only to realize Percy wasn't in the cabin.

"Brother?" Tyson jumped out of bed and started spinning in circles looking for Percy. "Brother!"

"HELP!" Percy shouted. "Monster attacking!"

I quickly slip on my shoes and ran out of the cabin. Looking around I saw nothing. Tyson was also confused until we heard Percy voice out at the beach. We ran across camp to the beaches. Percy was standing there staring out at the waves with three yellow duffle bags at his feet. There was no monsters around.

"Percy!" I yelled. "What is going on? We heard you calling for help!"

"What?" Percy said confused. "I didn't called you guys. I'm fine."

"But then who…" I saw in Percy's hand was a thermos and bottle of vitamins. "What—"

Percy cut me off. "Just listen. We don't have much time."

He told us about his conversation with Hermes. It was a quick summery but by the time he was done we could hear screeching in the distance. The patrol harpies knew we were out of bed.

"We have to do the quest." I told him picking up a duffle bag.

"We will get expelled, you know." He said seriously.

"So? We are experts at getting expelled. This isn't anything new. Besides camp need this quest to succeed. If it fails then camp falls."

Percy sighed. "Fine. Tyson go back—"

Tyson shook his head. "I want to go."

I frowned. Tyson was young, mentally only around seven years old. I wasn't sure if he could handle a quest with the monsters that will be after us. I shared a look with Percy and I could tell he was thinking the same time. I raised an eyebrow telling him it was his choice. He had more experience with quest then I do.

"Ok Tyson you can come with us." Percy said. "But you have to do what we say, okay?"

Tyson nodded happily. "I will brother."

"How do we get to the ship?" I asked looking off at the distance where I could see the cruise ship at. Behind us I could heard the harpies getting closer. We were running out of time.

Percy stepped into the waves. "Dad, we need your help. We need to get to that ship, like, before we get eaten and stuff, so…"

At first nothing happened. Waves crashed against the shores like normal. The harpies where crossing over the sand dunes. Then, about hundred yeard out at sea, three white lines appeared on the surface. They cut though the ocean, speeding toward the shore. As they neared the beach, the surf burst apart and the heads of three white stallions reared out of the waves.

Tyson gasped in glee. "Fish ponies!"

The creatures pulled themselves onto the sand. They were only horses in the front and the back half silvery fish bodies, with rainbow tail fins.

"Hippocampi!" I had recognized them from one of the books I read. "They are beautiful!"

"We can admire them later," Percy said. "Come on!"

"There!" A voice screeched behind us. "Bad children out of cabins! Snack time for lucky harpies!"

Five of them where fluttering over the top of the duns. Their feathery wings two small for their bodies. Thankfully they weren't fast, but they were vicious if they caught you.

"Tyson!" I said climbing on one of the hippocampi. "Grab a duffel bag!"

He was still staring at the hippocampi with his mouth hanging open.

"Tyson!" Percy shouted.

"Uh?"

"Come on!" We said.

Poseidon must have known Tyson was one the passengers because one hippocampus was much larger than the other two—just right for carrying a young cyclops. Once we were all seated the hippocampi plunged into the waves.

The harpies cursed at us, wailing for their snacks to come back, but our rides where much faster. They cut across the ocean at jet ski speeds. Riding the hippocampus was easier then riding Pegasus. The wind and salt water sprayed in our faces. The moon and starlight cast over the ocean making it glisten in a beautiful way It was extremely relaxing.

Quickly the cruise ship was getting closer and the shores of Camp Half-Blood was just a dark smudge. The ship was a lot bigger then I was expecting. The white hull was about ten stories tall, topped with another dozen levels of deck with brightly lit balconies and portholes. The ship name was painted on in big black letters: PRINCESS ANDROMEDA.

Attached at the bow was a three story tall woman wearing a white Greek chiton. She was young and beautiful, with flowing black hair, but her expression was one of pure fear. She must be the namesake of this ship. Why anyone would want that at the end of their cruise ship I had no idea.

"What now?" I shouted to Percy. We were here at the ship but with no idea how to get on to the deck. The hippocampi seemed to know what I was asking because they swim over to the starboard side of the ship. The came to a stop right next to a service ladder.

I petted the hippocampus white mane. "Good job. Thank you." It neighed happily. I slugged my back over my shoulders and started climb up the ladder. Once I got to the top I looked down and saw Tyson was still in the water and Percy was climbing the ladder. Tyson laughter echo off the ship.

"Tyson shh!" Percy and I hissed. I looked around to watch for anyone who could be sneek up on us.

"Come on, big guy!" I heard Percy say to him.

I frown when I heard no other noise except for Percy and Tyson's conversation. I had never been on a cruise before but I would expect it to be like any city—very active at night. There was no one around. No workers, no passengers laughing and making memories. Nothing. It was like the whole boat was a sleep. That sent a bad feeling in my stomach.

"it's a ghost ship," Percy murmured as we walked down a few corridors. We had walked about half the boat and saw or heard no sigh of life.

"No," Tyson said, fiddling with the strap of his duffle bag. "bad smell."

"You smell monsters don't you?" I whispered.

Tyson whimpered and nodded. Percy and I pulled out our swords; they cast a glow down the corridor. I wasn't worry about a mortal seeing them because of the mist. To them it would just look like a giant glow stick and ask where we got it.

We came outside on the swimming pool level. There were rows of empty deck chairs and a bar closed off with a chain curtain. The water in the pool calmly sloshed with the motions of the ship. Above us was a climbing wall, putt-putt gold course, several restaurants, but like I had suspected—no sign of life.

"We need a hiding place," Percy said. "Somewhere safe to sleep."

I yawned in agreement. We explored some more until we found an empty room on the ninth level. The door was open, which I found strange but we didn't question it. Once we closed the door and locked it I took the opportunity to see what Lord Hermes had packed for us in these bags. There where extra clothes, toiletries, camp rations, a Ziploc bag full of cash, a leather pouch full of golden drachmas. He even packed Tyson's oilcloth with his tools and metal bits.

Tyson was very happy about that and made himself comfortable on the couch. He tinkered for a few minutes, but soon he was yawing. He wrapped up his oil cloth and passed out.

"We might as well stay here tonight." I whispered. "I don't feel safe for us to sleep in spate rooms with monsters around."

Percy nodded. "Same here. Once we walk up in the morning we need to leave here."

I lay down on one side of the bed. Even though I was wired up my exhaustion got the best of me and I feel right asleep.

 _I was standing at the top of Half-Blood hill. However it did not look like it was before I left. Thalia's tree was completely dead. The hill was soaked with blood of the campers who had fought to protect their home. I recognized several faces amongst the body counts. Katie, Will, Lee, Travis, Conner. Everyone. Down at the bottom of the hill was destruction. All the cabins where either destroyed or burned down. The strawberries fields where in ashes. As well as the Big House._

 _Out in the horizon was the cruise ship. Luke had come here and done this._

 _I wanted to scream and run away but I was frozen in place._

' _Isn't it beautiful? This is what will happen when you fail your little quest hero.' Kronos's voice echoes across the valley. 'And all you have to blame are the gods. How could they let this happen to your precious children?'_

 _As the image faded away I could hear Kronos laughing._

I woke up gasping for air. The images of camp played in my mind. I wrap my arms around my knees shaking. _I will not let that happen. Camp will not fall._ I told myself over and over. I focused on the soft movements of the ship as it bounced with the waves.

The whistle and a voice on the intercom jumped me back to reality. I was relieved to hear it was not Kronos's cold voice. Instead it was a guy with an Australian accent who sounded way to happy. Next to me I felt Percy shifted as he to walked.

"Good morning, passengers!" We'll be at sea all day today. Excellent weather for the poolside mambo party! Don't forget million-dollar bingo in the Kraken Lounge at one o'clock, and for a special guest, disemboweling practice on the Promenade!"

Percy sat up. "What did he say?"

"Disemboweling practice?" I repeated.

Tyson groaned, still half a sleep. He was lying face down on the couch, his feet so far over the edge they were in the bathroom. How he could sleep like that was a mystery to me.

Outside in the hallway I could hear movement of the other passengers. Once we were all dressed, and packed up our stuff, we ventured out into the ship. This time there where people wandering around to. Nobody asked who we were. Nobody paid us any attention. To them we were just another group of kids who was wandering around with their parents.

"Something isn't right here," I whispered to Percy. He hummed in agreement.

As a family of swimmers passed us, the dad told his kids, "We are on a cruise. We are having fun."

"yes," the kids said emotionlessly in unison. "We are having a blast. We will swim in the pool."

Percy and I looked at each other. This wasn't good.

"They seem to be in a trance," Percy said watching a dazed crew member greeted everyone who passed by.

"Come on we need to get back to the ladder and got this ship." I told him.

"Do you remember the way there?" Percy asked.

I shook my head. We deiced to take a left and wonder around for a bit. We came across the cafeteria, that's where we saw our first monster. It was a hellhound with it's large black paws resting on the buffel line and its muzzle buried in the scrambled eggs. It must have been a pup because it was only the size of a grizzly bear. The old couple next in line just stood there patiently waiting their turn for the eggs. They didn't think anything was out of the ordinary.

Percy shuttered next to me. "Not hungry anymore," Tyson murmured.

We kept walking. Just before turning around another corridor, we heard a reptilian voice came from around the corner, "Sssssix more joined yessssterday."

Knowing they were getting closer I quickly pulled Percy and Tyson into the nearest hiding place—the women's bathroom. The monsters slither past the door, making sounds like sandpaper against the carpet.

"Yesss," a second reptilian voice said. "He drawssss them. Ssssoon we will be sssstrong."

The things kept walking. We didn't dare to move until we where sure they where gone. Just as we where about to leave we heard a familiar voice.

"—only a matter of time. Don't push me, Agrius!" Luke voice echo down the hall. Percy and I shared another look.

"I'm not pushing you!" Another guy growled. His was deeper and even angrier then Luke's. "I'm just saying, if this gamble doesn't pay off—"

"It'll pay off," Luke snapped. "They'll take the bait. Now, come, we've got to get to the admiralty suite and check on the casket."

Their voices receded down the corridor.

Tyson whimpered, "Leave now?"

Percy and I had a stare down. I knew what he wanted to do and it was beyond stupid.

"Percy we can't." I hissed. "We need to leave now!"

"We have to find what Luke is up to!" Percy argued. "And if possible, we're going to beat him up, bind him in chains, and drag him to Mt. Olympus."

"And what if we are the ones put in to chains? Then what? We can't risk Luke finding us."

"What about the casket? We need to know what's in it!"

"Do we? It can't be anything good if Luke is interested in it."

"We need to try. If things go south for us we will escape on a life boat and continue the quest. Okay?"

"Fine. The sooner we got off this ship the better."

We went back out cabin long enough to gather our stuff. No matter what happened we will not be staying another night. Tyson insisted to carry all the bags, which Percy was hesitant to do, but Tyson seemed find with it. He shoulder them as easily as we did with carrying a backpack.

We sneaked through the corridors, following the ships YOU ARE HERE signs toward the admiralty suite. We had to stop and hid several times because someone was passed by. Even though they were like zombies we didn't know if they would report us to the nearest monster, blowing our cover.

As we came up the stairs to deck thirteen, where the admiralty suite was supposed to be, I heard a couple of guys coming down the hall. Percy pulled us into the nearest supply closest.

"You see that Aethiopian drakon in the cargo hold?" One of the asked

The other laughed. "Yeah, it's awesome."

"I hear they got two more coming," the familiar voice said. "they keep arriving at this rate, oh, man—no contest!"

I frowned. I recognized the voice but couldn't put a name to him. Taking a risk, I cracked open the door just enough to look out. I silently gasped seeing it was Chris from Cabin Eleven. I wasn't friends with him but I did recognize him from the sward practices that Luke would lead. I silently closed the door again.

"That was Chris. You remember him from last year? He was one of the unclaimed campers." I whispered softly.

"What is another half-blood doing here?" Percy whispered back just as confused.

I shrugged. We kept down the corridor. As we got closer I sensed something cold and unpleasant—the presence of evil. I rubbed my arms trying to get the chill out of my body. It reminded me to much of the feeling I had in my dream.

"Chloe." Percy said snapping me out of my thoughts. He pointed to something down below us. "Look."

My brother was looking out the glass that shows off the different floors of shops. A group of monsters had assembled in front of the candy store. A dozen of laistrygonian giants, two hellhounds, and several other monsters that I do not recognize. The monsters made a semicircle around a guy in Greek armor who was hacking on a straw dummy. My heart dropped when I saw the dummy was wearing the same orange Camp Half-Blood as I was wearing. The guy in armor stabbed the dummy though it's belly and ripped upward. Straw flew everywhere. The monsters cheered and howled.

I backed away feeling sick. How could a demigod be willing to kill each other?

"Come on," Percy said tugging on my arm. "The sooner we find Luke the better."

At te end of the hallway were double oak doors. They were impressive looking enough to know that they must lead to some place important. When we were thirty feet away, Tyson stopped. "Voices inside."

"You can hear that far?" I whispered.

Tyson closed his eye like he was concentrating hard. Then his voice, becoming a husky approximation of Luke's. "—the prophecy ourselves. The fools won't know which way to turn."

I jump back in surprised. Tyson's voice changed again, becoming deeper and gruffer, like the other guy's we'd heard talking to Luke in the corridor. "You really think the old horseman is gone for good?"

Tyson laughed Luke's laugh. "They can't trust him. Not with the skeletons in his closet. The poisoning of the tree was the final straw."

"Gods Tyson. Stop it! You're freaking me out." I said shuddering. It was unnatural.

Tyson opened his eye and look apologetic. "Sorry. Just listening."

"Keep going." Percy said. "What else are they saying?"

Tyson closed his eye again. He hissed in the gruff man's voice: "Quite!" Then Luke's voice, whispering: "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Tyson said in the gruff voice. "Right outside."

Percy and I instantly knew what was happening.

We had just enough time to shout, "Run!" when the doors of the stateroom burst open and there was Luke, flanked by two hairy giants armed with javelins, their bronze tips aimed right at our chest.

* * *

 **So Chloe is going on the quest and Annabeth is not. Comment below if there is anything in particular that you wish to see be different from the books. I already have many things planned but I will would love to hear what you all think.**


	20. Book 2: Chapter 6

**I just realized how fast I am getting these chapters out. I really hope you are liking them because no one is reviewing. Changes in the story coming up soon. Same plot line as the books but different actions. I am thinking about starting to do 3rd POV when I get to the Titan's Curse. I think that will really improve the story better. What do you guys think?**

 **As always I do not own Percy Jackson, but Chloe is my OC.**

* * *

The stage room was stunning and terrifying at the same time.

On the back wall was giant arch windows that looked out the stern of the ship. Heavy dark curtains framed them. In the corner of the room was a large canopy bed. Near it was a mahogany dining table with pizza boxes, soda bottles, and other foods presented on silver trays. In the middle of the room was a plush sofa. The ceiling was covered in beautiful tile with a crystal chandler that would make Annabeth jealous. The floor was made of white marble.

Behind the sofa was a velvet pedestal. Resting on top of it was a ten-foot long golden casket. The sarcophagus had various images of battles, Ancient Greek cities up in flames, and heroes dying in horrible ways. Even though the windows let in the sunshine, the casket cast a cold glow though out the room.

"Impressive huh?" Luke said proudly. "Much better than that rundown cabin eleven, isn't it?."

I looked away from the casket and glared at Luke. He had changed a lot in the past year. Instead of his normal Bermuda shorts and camp t-shirt, he was wearing a button-down shirt, khaki pants, and leather loafers. Thanks to growing up in Manhattan I was able to recognize that they were all designer clothes. His once unruly hair was now clipped short. He reminded me of the British villains in movies: Well-groomed and evil.

Luke sat down on the sofa and propped up his feet. Propped up against the sofa his magical sword, Backbiter. I had never seen it but Percy told me about it last summer. It was half-steel, half-Celestial bronze blade that could kill both mortals and monsters. It was horrible. It was also in his reach, so there was no way to attack Luke before he grabbed it.

"Sit," he told us. He waved his hand and three chairs scooted themselves into the center of the room.

None of us moved.

"Where are my manners?" Luke said smoothly. "These are my assistants, Agrius and Orelus. Perhaps you've heard of them?"

Agrius and Oreius looked like some human-bear hybrid. They stood about eight feet tall, wearing only blue jeans. Their chest where enormous and covered in thick fur. They had claws for fingernails, paws for feet, snout like noses, and pointed canines as teeth.

"You don't know Agrius and Orius's story?" Luke asked when we didn't say anything. "Maybe Annabeth is right that you two know nothing. Oh well, I'll tell you it. It's sad really. Aphrodite order a young woman to fall in love. She refused and ran to Artemis for help. Artemis let her become one of her maiden huntresses, but Aphrodite got her revenge. She bewitch the young women into falling in love with a bear. When Artemis found out, she abandoned the girl in disgust.

"Typical of the gods, wouldn't you say? They fight with one another and the poor humans get caught in the middle. The girl's twin sons here , Agrius and Oreius, have no love for Olympus. They like half-bloods well enough, though. . ."

"For lunch," Argius growled. His gruff voice was the one we heard Luke talked with earlier.

"Hehe! Hehe!" His brother Oreius laughed, licking his fur lined lips. He kept laughing like he was having an asthmatic fit until Luke and Agrius both stared at him.

"Shut up, you idiot!" Agrius growled. "Go punish yourself!"

Oreius whimpered. He trudged over to the corner of the room, slumped onto a stool, and banged his forehead against the dining table, making the silver plates rattle.

Luke acted like this normal behavior. He propped his feet up on the coffee table and folded his hands behind his head. "Well, little cousins, we let you survive another year. I hope you appreciate it. How's your mom? How's school?"

"You let us live?" I asked surprised.

"Of course. I could have easily sent the Lasitrygonians after you at any moment. However when I heard that Chiron called your mother telling you two to stay away from camp I had to intervene. You both had to get to camp and best way to do so was with a monster attack." Luke explained it as if he was talking about something as simple as the weather.

"How did you know Chiron called our mom?" I asked.

"There are some who are loyal to my cause at camp."

"There are spies at camp?"

"Of course. I hear all about everything at camp. I know how your father claimed that monster." Luke nodded to Tyson. "I know about your plans to find the Fleece. What were those coordinates again. . . 30, 31, 75, 12? You really should be more careful when discussing missions. Anyone can listen in."

There where spies at camp. How high in the rankings where they? Where they just random campers or head counselors that would be part of head-cabin meetings? My head started to spin.

"You poisoned Thalia's tree." Percy stated breaking the silence.

Luke sighed. "Wait your turn cousin. Your sister and I are talking."

"Why are you doing this Luke? How can betray camp and the gods like this?" I asked.

Luke dropped his hands. "It's simple really. I am not blinded by the gods any more. Think about it this way: They need us more then we need them. Without us they will be nothing. How can they be all powerful gods when they rely on humans to keep their power? Look at Pan for example. He has faded away because people stop believing in him. Besides the Olympians don't care about us or the mortals. We are just pawns in a never ending chest game to them. Well I'm bring this game to an end."

"You're a monster." Percy growled.

Luke shook his head. "No. You are just too blind to see the truth Percy. How many more insults from your father can you stand? You think your father is grateful of all that you have done? You think Poseidon cares for you any more than he cares for this monster?"

Tyson made a rumbling sound down in his throat.

Luke just chuckled. "Wake up and realize that the gods are using you both. Do either of you have any idea what's in store should one of you reach your sixteenth birthday? Has Chiron even told you the prophecy?"

Sixteenth birthday?

We knew that there was a prophecy, possibly about us. But no one ever went into details about it. Like the fact that it has to do with our sixteenth birthday, should one of us reach it. That didn't sound good.

"I know what I need to know," Percy managed. "Like, who my enemies are."

"Then you're a fool."

Tyson smashed the nearest dining chair to splinters. "Percy is not a fool!"

Before we could stop him, Tyson charged at Luke. His fist came down toward Luke's head but the bear twins intercepted. They each caught one of Tyson's arms and stopped him cold. They pushed him back and Tyson stumbled. He fell to the carpet so hard the deck shook.

"Too bad, Cyclops," Luke said standing up. "Looks like my grizzly friends together are more than a match for your strength. Maybe I should Let them—"

"Luke," Percy cut in. "Listen to me. Your father sent us."

His face turned red. "Don't—even—mention him."

"He told us to take this boat. I thought it was just for a ride, but he sent us here to find you. He told me he won't give up on you. No matter how angry you are."

"Angry?" Luke roared. "Give up on me? He abandoned me! I want Olympus destroyed! Every throne crushed to rubble! You tell Hermes it's going to happen too, Each time a half-blood joins us, the Olympian grow weaker and we grow stronger. He grows stronger."

Luke pointed to the golden sarcophagus.

The room temperature seemed to drop twenty degrees. "No," I gasped. "That can't be—"

"On but it is Chloe." Luke said. "He is reforming. Little by little, we're calling his life forces out of the pit. With every recruit who pledges our cause, another small piece appears. Soon there will be enough of the titan lord so that we can make him whole again. We will piece together a new body for him, a work worth of the forges of Hephaestus."

"You're insane," I said glaring at him.

"Join us and you'll be rewarded. We have powerful friends, sponsors rich enough to buy this cruise ship and much more. You mother will never have to work again. You can buy her a mansion. You can have power, fame, money—whatever you desire. "

For a spilt moment I could see the temptation. Mom has always worked two jobs and now with going back to school she was even more busy. Being crammed into a small apartment sucked. Besides if Poseidon didn't care about me then why should I care about him? He has had countless number of children before, so why should I stand out?

But then I remember the museum trip we took with Yancy Academy. I remember Chiron, back then Mr. Brunner, quizzing Percy about a particular picture. What kind of ruler would Kronos be if he had no problem eating his own children? _One that I did not want to see reformed_ , I thought. _Thanks for the lesson Chiron._

"I rather die then join your cause," I spat at Luke.

Luke sighed like he was disappointed. "A shame. We really could use your help. But if it is death you want, I can arrange that for you."

He picked up something that looked like a TV remote and pressed a red button. Within seconds the door of the stateroom open and two uniformed crew members came in, armed with nightsticks. They had the same glassy-eyed look as the other mortals here on the ship.

"Ah, good, security," Luke said. "I'm afraid we have some stowaways."

"Yes, sire," they said dreamily.

Luke turned to Oreius. "It's time to see the Aethiopian drakon. Take these fools below and show them how it's done."

Oreius grinned stupidly. "Hehe! Hehe!"

"Let me go, too," Agrius grumbled. "My brother is worthless. That Cyclops—"

"Is no threat," Luke said. He glanced back at the golden casket, as if something were troubling him. "Agrius, stay here. We have important matters to discuss."

"But—"

"Oreius, don't fail me. Stay in the hold to make sure the drakon is properly fed."

Oreius prodded us with his javelin and herded us out of the stateroom, followed by the two human security guards.

As I walked down the corridor I thought about that Luke had said—that the bear twins together were a match for Tyson's strength. But separately. . . Percy and I shared a look. We were thinking the same thing. We just had to find the right moment.

We exited the corridor amidships and walked across an open deck lined with lifeboats. I knew this was our only chance. Once we got to the other side, we'd take the elevator down into the hold, and we would become lunch.

I looked at Percy and nodded.

He looked at Tyson and said, "Now."

Thank the gods, he understood. Tyson turned and smacked Oreius thirty feet backward into the swimming pool. One of the security guards drew his night stick but I wrestled it out of his hands and smacked it across his face, knocking him to the floor. The other guard ran for the nearest alarm box.

"Stop him!" I yelled. Percy grabbed a deck chair. He lifted it to hit the guard in the back of the head but it was to late. He had hit the alarm. Red lights flashed and sirens wailed.

"Lifeboats!" Percy yelled.

We ran for the nearest one.

By the time we got the cover off, monsters and more security men were swarming the deck, pushing aside tourists and waiters. A guy in Greek armor drew his sword and charged, but slip on the spilled drinks. Laistrygonian archers assembled on the decks above us, notching arrows in their enormous bows. I didn't want to know how many arrows they had.

I pulled out Rapids and slashed at the first volley of arrows. Some of them scratched my arms and notched themselves in the boat.

"Come on!" I yelled at my brothers. Percy and Tyson jumped in the boat with me. Tyson tried to work the pulley system but seemed to have problems.

"Tyson move!" I yelled, without questioning me he backed away. "Hold on!" I slashed the ropes.

A shower of arrows whistled over our head as we free felled toward the ocean.

* * *

 **I am sorry this chapter is bad. I hope things will improve soon. I am really excited about getting to the Titans Curse so I might be rushing though the Sea of Monsters a bit.**


	21. Book 2: Chapter 7

**I am so sorry for not updating in a while. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Please don't forget to leave a review.**

 **As always I do not own the Percy Jackson series, but Chloe is my OC.**

* * *

"Thermos!" Percy shouted over the wind rushing past our ears.

I was afraid that if I let go of the boat I would fly out of it. Thankfully Tyson was able to still have the strength to hold on while getting the thermos for Percy. More arrows and javelins flew past us.

"Hang on!" Percy yelled.

"We are!" I shouted back.

"Tighter!"

Tyson grabbed us by the back of our shirts and suddenly we were being propelled sideways. As we hit the ocean at an angle, we bumped once, twice, skipping several times like a stone until we were whizzing along like a speed boat. Very quickly the cruise ship disappeared completely in the distance.

Once we were safely cursing Tyson let go of us and we got comfortable.

"How much wind is in there?" I asked stretching my legs out on the bench.

"I don't know." Percy said. "Hermes never explained it to me. Hopefully we will get enough distance between us and Luke that he can't catch up."

We sat in silence for a while. Tyson tinkered on his project for a bit. The wind of the thermos stirred up a nice sea spray.

"We can't let this quest fail. Luke wasn't lying when he said camp will be destroyed in a month time." I sighed thinking about the dream I had of camp.

Percy looked at me with a strange expression. "What do you mean?"

"The night we spent on the ship I had a dream." I explained. "A dream about camp being destroyed. Thalia's tree was completely withered away. Everyone lay dead on the ground and the cabins all burned down. It was horrible Percy. The one place that is meant to be safe for us became a mass grave. All because this quest failed."

I closed my eyes trying to stop the tears from spilling over.

"Hey," Percy said softly. "We won't let that happen. We will find the Fleece before Luke does and get it back to camp in time to heal Thalia's tree."

"What about Luke though? He let us go this time but he probably won't again."

"Then we will fight him." Percy stared at the sea spray thoughtfully. "Hand me a drachma. We need to make a call to Chiron. He will know what to do."

I didn't know if it was because we were out at sea but the IM connection was poor. Chiron's face appeared alright but there was strobe light flashing behind him and rock music blaring. We told him about sneaking away from camp, Luke and the Princess Andromeda and the golden box for Kronos's remains. But between the noise on Chiron's end and all the wind and water on ours we weren't sure how much he had heard.

"You two shouldn't have—" His voice was drowned out by loud shouting behind him—a bunch of excitement whooping.

"What?" Percy yelled.

"Curse my relatives!" Chiron ducked as a plate flew over his head and shattered somewhere out of site.

"Should you get the Fleece—" the music got cranked up, subwoofers so loud it made our boat vibrate. "—Miami," Chiron yelled. "I'll try to keep watch—"

The connection was lost and Chiron was gone.

An hour later we spotted land—a long stretch of beach lined with high rise hotels. The water became crowded with fishing boats and tankers. A coast guard cruiser passed on our starboard side, then turned like it wanted a second look. It wasn't a normal thing to see three children in a yellow lifeboat with no engine going a hundred knots an hour. I'm sure we were breaking all kinds of laws.

"We are attracting to much attention," I said watching the coast guard turning around. It's lights were flashing and it was gaining speed.

"Do you want to head onto shore?" Percy asked.

I shook my head. "Go that way." I pointed to the norther part of the bay area. "There is an area where fresh water meets salt. I'm assuming it's a river. Maybe we can hide there."

I didn't know how I knew that but I could sense the change of water. We have spent so much time out here in salt water that I was sensitive to the nearby fresh water. Percy loosened the thermos cap a little more sending a fresh burst of wind. The coast guard boat fell farther and farther behind as we went deeper into the bay area. We didn't slow down until the shores narrowed on both sides.

Suddenly I felt drained, as if I was coming off a sugar high. I could tell Percy was feeling the same way. We slowly worked our way through the river. The scenery turned into a swampy area choked with march grass. Vine-covered trees blocked out most of the sunlight. Insects echoed though out the woods. The air was muggy and hot, and steam curled off the river. It wasn't anything like the city and I hated it.

"Where are we?" Tyson asked picking up our bags once Percy beached the boat.

"No idea." Percy said looking around.

"We should cover the boat. We don't want anyone to find it." I said jumping out.

After burying the lifeboats with branches, we set out exploring. I hated this place even more as tracked though red mud. A snake slither past in front of us and disappeared into the grass. Mosquitoes and other bugs where all over us.

"Not a good place," Tyson said.

After walking for a while we found an area to rest. It was on the water edge but had an sand cover area nearby with trees surrounding it. Tyson plopped down sending a plum of sand in the air. Percy and I sat next to him.

"Thirsty," Tyson moaned.

"I know big guy. I'm thirsty too." I told him digging in the duffle bags for anything to drink. I pulled out each of us a package of camp rations and passed them out. Inside it was a small 10oz bottle water and some beef jerky. Tyson drowned the water like it was a shot and ate the beef jerky in one go.

"More?" He asked looking in his bag like it will magically refill.

"Sorry. That was it." I told him. I drank my water more slowly—I wanted to saw some for later if we need it. Percy and I silently munched on our jerky as we thought about what to do next. Some deity much be out there watching us because just as I was giving up hope I heard a strange sound: chug-chug-chug.

"Do you hear that?" Percy asked sitting up.

"What is it?" The sound was getting closer. It was so powerful the riverbank shook.

"Steam engine," Tyson said.

Sure enough, Tyson was right. Coming around a curve of the river was a strange looking ship. It rode low in the water like a submarine, the deck plated with iron. In the middle was a trapezoid-shape casemate with slats on each side for the cannons. A flag waved from the top—a wild boar and spear on a blooded field.

What made it even stranger was the fact that the deck was maned by zombies in gray uniforms. They were dead soldiers with shimmering faces that only partly covered their skulls. They reminded me of the ghost in the Lord of the Rings: Return of the King that Aragon had asked for help from.

The ship was an ironclad Civil War battle cruiser. I could barely make out the moss covered letters that read: CSS Birmingham.

And standing next to the cannon was Clarisse, wearing full Greek armor.

"Well. . . well . . . look at what washed to shore." She sneered. "You three looked pathetic just sitting there. I suppose I should rescue you. I am after all on this quest because of you. Come aboard."

One of the dead soldiers dropped a ladder for us to climb aboard. Clarisse lead us on a tour of the ship, we tried telling her that we don't want one but she didn't listen. Everywhere we went the rooms where full of more dead soldiers. At first they like us because our last name is Jackson—like their Southern general—but they started to hiss at us once Percy told him we were from New York. Even after all this time, they still hated Yankees. Tyson was terrified of the ghost. He insisted to hold my hand the whole time, which I saw Clarisse laugh at more than once.

Our last stop of the tour was dinner. The CSS Birmingham captain's quarters was about the size of a walk-in closet, but still bigger then the crew quarters. The table was set with white linen and china. Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, potato chips, and Dr. Pepper where served by skeletal crewmen. Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't eat anything served by a ghost but I was starved.

"Tantalus expelled you for eternity," Clarisse told us smuggle. "Mr. D said if any of you show your faces at camp again, he'll turn you into squirrels and run you over with his SUV."

I shrugged. "Once we finish this quest and prove Chiron's innocence we will be welcome backed."

"We? Oh no this is my quest! I don't need your help!" Clarisse shouted. "Thank to you I know where to go and I got this ship to do so. This is _my_ quest. I finally get to be the hero and you two will not still my chance to do so." She spread she arms wide, gesturing to the ship around us.

"Did Tantalus give you this ship?" Percy asked.

Clarisse glared at him. "Of course not. Your father isn't the only one who has access to a Navy."

"Your father gave you this?" I asked impressed.

"The spirits on the losing side of every war owe a tribute to Ares. That's their curse for being defeated. I prayed to my father for a navel transport and here it is. These guys will do anything I tell them. Won't you, Captain?"

The captain ghost stood behind her, his face frozen in an angry scroll. His green hunted eyes bore in to me. "If it means an end to this infernal war, ma'am, peace at last, we'll do anything. Destroy anyone."

Clarisse smiled. "Destroy anyone. I like that."

"Luke is after the Fleece, too." I told her. "He somehow found out about the coordinates and he's heading south."

"How do you know this?" She asked spuriously.

"We saw him." Percy explained. "He has a cruise ship full of monsters—"

"No problem! I'll blow him out of the water."

"Clarisse this is serious." I huffed. "You can't just blow him up."

"Sure I can!"

I continued ignoring her. "The ship is too big and he was to many monsters and demigods under his commands. We cannot let him get the fleece. Like it or not you need our help."

"No I don't!" She snarled.

"Where are your cabin mates?" Percy asked. "You were allowed to take two friends with you, weren't you?"

For a moment Clarisse flustered. "They didn't. . . I let them stay behind. To protect the camp."

"You mean even the people in your own cabin wouldn't help you?" Percy pressed.

"Shut up, Prissy! I don't need them! Or either of you!" She shouted standing up. "I don't care what the Oracle—" She stopped her self.

"Clarisse what did the Oracle say?" I asked.

"Nothing." Clarisse snapped but her cheeks turned a light pink. "All you need to know is that I'm finishing this quest and you're getting in my way. Although I can't let you go. . ."

"So we're prisoners?" Percy asked.

"Guests. For now. Keep getting in my way and that will change." Clarisse sat back down and propped her feet up. "Captain, take them below. Assign them hammocks on the berth deck. If they don't mind their manners, show them how we deal with enemy spies."

The berth deck spanned the length of the ship and hanging from the ceiling in rows where white hammocks. Percy and Tyson got two hammocks next to each other. I chose one that was a few down from them. The hammock gently swayed with the movements of the ship. I quickly relaxed into a deep sleep.

 _I was once again standing at the top of Half-Blood Hill. Only this time I was watching an other attack happen. A group of Hellhounds had found their way into the camp. All the campers gather at the base of the hill fighting off the monsters._

 _I recognized Annabeth leading a group of her siblings and Clarisse siblings on the attack. Behind them as the second line of defense was a mixture of campers like Katie, Conner and Travis, Beckendorf, and all those who were in advance classes. Behind them where the archers, most Apollo cabin but a mix of some others. I watched in amazed as everyone worked well together to take down these Hellhounds. Even though they were clearly exhausted they never gave up, which is to be expected for demigods._

" _Well what are you waiting for?" A voice next to me said. Standing next to me was a girl looking about my age. She had spiky black hair, like she took a knife to it herself, and wearing punk rock cloths. "Are you just going to let this keep happening?" She asked glaring at me with intense blue eyes._

" _Of course not. This is my home." I said glaring back._

" _Then do something!" She shouted. "You have done nothing so far to show that you care about camp. Get off your lazy butt and be the hero everyone seems to think you are."_

" _I'm trying!"_

" _Try harder!"_

 _We glared at each other; neither wanting to back down._

I woke up feeling very anxious. Maybe going on this quest wasn't the best thing. Camp was under consent attacks and I wasn't there to help them. Part of me know it was the right thing to do was being here with Percy but I couldn't feel like I had abandon camp. Sighing I silently slipped out of the hammock. When I passed by Percy and Tyson's hammocks I saw they were still sleeping. Quietly I walk out to the deck of the ship.

Leaning against the siding, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. The salt air and the cool sea breeze calmed my anxious nervous. I didn't know how I knew it but I could tell we were very close to the Sea of Monsters. In less than half an hour, we will be at the entrance, which seemed odd considering there was nothing around us but the gentle bobbing of the waves. I saw nothing that would indicate that we were so close.

"Tell Clarisse we are getting really close to the Sea of Monsters." I told one of the ghost soldiers.

"I don't follow your orders Yankee girl!" He hissed, eyes blazing.

I rolled my eyes. "Would you rather have Clarisse furious at you from keeping important information from her?" I asked him hoping he was scared of Clarisse enough to listen.

The ghost growled and left. I didn't care to follow to see if he passed on my message. I kept my eyes out at the horizon. Just as I knew it would ten minutes later I saw a giant mass of rock, at least a hundred feet tall, rose out of the sea. The sky rumbled to life, the sky darkens as a storm brew over the rocks.

The ghost soldiers all jump into actions. Percy and Tyson joined me on the deck. I took a look at my brother and knew he had another dream last night and he thoughts elsewhere. Now wasn't the time to ask him about it. Behind us, I heard Clarisse shout, "At last. Captain, full steam ahead!"

The engine groaned as the ship increased speed.

Tyson muttered nervously, "Too much strain on the pistons. Not meant for deep water."

"What is that?" Percy asked pointing to the land masses ahead of us.

"Charybdis." Clarisse explained joining us at the edge of the ship. "Only way into the Sea of Monsters. Straight between Charybdis and her sister Scylla."

"What do you mean the only way?" Percy asked. "The sea is wide open! Just sail around them!"

Clarisse rolled her eyes. "Don't you know anything? If I tried to sail around them, they would just appear in my path again. If you want to get into the Sea of Monsters, you have to sail through them." She turned to the captain. "Set course for Charybdis!"

"Aye, m'lady."

The engine groaned, the iron plating rattled, and the ship began to pick up speed.

"This isn't going to work." I muttered feeling the ship shake under us and the rocks becoming closer.

"Of course it will Aqua Girl," Clarisse growled.

"No it won't." I said glaring. "This ship isn't made to withstand a ranging whirlpool. You're going to get us killed!"

"Don't be so dramatic." Clarisse growled.

"What about Scylla?" Percy asked.

"She lives in a cave, up on those cliffs. If we get too close, her snaky heads will come down and start plucking sailors off the ship."

"Choose Scylla then," he said. "Everyone goes below deck and we chug right past."

"No!" Clarisse insisted. "If Scylla doesn't get her easy meat, she might pick up the whole ship."

"Then leave a few of your ghost soldiers here on the deck." I said. "She gets her snack and we get by with our lives."

"And if she is not pleased, then what? She's too high to make a good target. My cannons can't shoot straight up. Charybdis just sits there at the center of her of her whirlwind. We're going to stream straight toward her, train our guns on her, and blow her to Tartarus!"

Clarisse said it with such relish that I almost believed her. Almost.

The engine hummed and the deck heated under our feet. The smokestacks billowed. The red Ares flag whipped in the wind.

Charybdis ear piercing roar got louder as we speed towards her. Every time Charybdis inhaled, the ship shuddered and lurched forward. Every time she exhaled, we rose in the water and were pounded by ten-foot waves.

The ghost soldiers calmly went about their business and following orders. They had fought a losing cause before, so facing death did not scare them. Or they didn't care because they were already dead. It could go either way with them. I gripped the railing, trying to keep my balance as Charybdis spew out more water.

"Is there anything that we can do?" I wondered out loud.

"I have the thermos but it's too dangerous with this whirl-pool. More wind might just make things worse." Percy said. "And the water is too powerful to respond to my commands."

"Engine's no good." Tyson moaned.

"What do you mean?" I asked glancing at him.

"Pressure. Pistons need fixing."

Before he could explain further, we were thrown to the deck. We were now in the whirlpool.

"Full reverse!" Clarisse screamed. The sea churned around us, waves crashed against the deck. The water turned into stream because the deck was so hot. I stumbled to my feet and held onto the raining again. "Get us within firing range! Make ready starboard cannons!"

Dead Confederates rushed all over the place in what seems to be organized chaos. The pro-peller grinded into reverse in a hopeless attempt to slow us down but we kept on tugging closer to the center of the vortex.

One of the ghost soldiers burst out of the hold and ran to Clarisse. His gray uniform was smoking and burnt in places and his beard on fire. "Boiler room overheating, ma'am! She's going to blow!"

"Well, get down there and fix it!"

"Can't!" the ghost yelled. "We're vaporizing in the heat."

Clarisse pounded railing of the boat. "All I need is a few more minutes! Just enough to get in range!"

"We're going in too fast," the captain said grimly. "Prepare yourself for death."

"No!" Tyson shouted. "I can fix it."

Clarisse looked at him skeptically. "You?"

Tyson nodded. "Fire don't hurt me. I know mechanics."

"Then go!" She yelled.

"No!" Percy and I shouted.

"Only way." Tyson looked at us with determination shining in his eye. "I will fix it. Be right back."

As I watch him follow the ghost soldier I knew he wouldn't be back. I knew this ship was going to blow and there was nothing I could do to stop it. That was if Charybdis didn't get to us first. Now that we were right there I could see Charybdis clearly for the first time. She was nothing but a hug black mouth with enormous teeth, ready to tear into anything that gets caught in her currents. The entire sea including the sharks, fish, giant squid, and everything else got sucked into her void. In seconds we would be next.

"Lady Clarisse," the captain shouted. "Starboard and forward guns are in range!"

"Fire!" Clarisse ordered.

Three rounds where blasted into the monster's mouth. One blew off an edge of an tooth, while a mother disappeared into her gullet. The third hit one of Charybdis retaining bands and shout back at us, snapping the Ares flag off it's pole.

"Again!" Clarisse ordered. The gunners reloaded, but it was pointless. The monster was to big and too powerful for this method to work. We would have to fire at least a hundred more time in order to do any real damage. But we didn't have time for that. We were being sucked in too fast.

"We need to abandon ship!" I shouted.

"No!" Clarisse yelled back. "We can kill this thing!"

"No we can't!" Percy and I argued.

Suddenly the vibrations in the deck changed. The hum of the engine got stronger and steadier. The ship shuddered and we started pulling away from the mouth.

"Wait!" Clarisse said. "We need to stay closer!"

"We'll die!" Percy yelled. "We have to move away."

I ducked as the Ares flag raced past us and lodged in between to of Charybdis teeth. Tyson had somehow given us just enough juice to ship from being sucked in. But I knew it wasn't going to last though. The mouth snapped shut. For a moment the sea was absolute calm. Water washed over Charybdis.

"Brace your selves!" I shouted tightening my hold on the railing. Just was quickly it had closed the mouth reopened, spitting out a wall of water. Only it wasn't just water. Everything she had sucked in, cannonballs, pieces of ships, and everything else.

Another smoking soldier burst out of the hold. He stumbled into Clarisse almost knocking them both over-board. "The engine is about to blow!"

"Where's Tyson?" Percy and I demanded.

"Still down there," the ghost explained. "Holding it together somehow, though I don't know for how much longer."

The captain said, "We have to abandon ship."

"No!" Clarisse yelled.

"We have no choice, m'lady. The hull is already cracking apart! She can't—"

He never finished his sentence. Quick as lightning, something brown and green shot from the sky, snatched up the captain, and lifted him away. All that was left were his leather boots.

"Scylla!" A ghost yelled, as another tentacle shot from the cliffs and snapped him up. It was happening too fast for Percy and I to prevent other ghost soldiers from being taken.

"Everyone get below deck!" Percy ordered.

"We can't!" Clarisse had drew her own sword. "Below deck is in flames."

"Then we need to get into the life boats!" I said. "Now!"

"They'll never get clear of the cliffs," Clarisse said. "We'll all be eaten."

"We have no choice." I told her. "Percy, the thermos."

"We can't leave Tyson!" Percy argued looking panicked.

"We have to get the boats ready!" I shouted in command.

Thankfully Clarisse didn't argue with me any longer and with some help of her ghost soldiers they got it work with the boats. I grabbed Percy by his backpack and dug though it until I had the Hermes's thermos.

"I'm going to get Tyson." Percy told me.

"You can't! The heat will kill you!" I argued. "I will drag you to the boats myself. I can't lose you too Percy!"

"But Tyson not dead! We have a chance to save him!"

"No we don't! Percy please, right now is not the time to be the hero!"

Percy ignored me and ran to the boiler room hatch. I yelled for him but there was nothing I could so as I watch Scylla grab his backpack and lifted him in the air. I could hear Clarisse calling for me but I could move. Someone grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me on the boat. I slashed at the ropes sending the old wooden boat falling into the water. Clarisse was in her own boat and was already trying to get away from the ship. I grabbed one of the wooden paddled and commanded the water to send us away. My back was to the boat. I couldn't watch as Percy got eaten and Tyson being blown up.

My vison blurred as I pushed further away. I thought it was the sea spray but I could feel streaks of tears falling down my cheeks. I stubbornly brushed them away but more replaced them. Clarisse still shouted out orders but I didn't pay attention to her words.

 _ **KAROOM!**_

Behind me, the CSS Birmingham exploded with an ear shattering sound. Sending chunks of flaming wreckage on us. My ears ringed as I fumbled around for the thermos. It knew it was too risky but it was my last ditch effort. Unfortunately, I had opened it a little too far. A second explosion echo out as the once contained wind blasted in every direction, scattering the lifeboats.

I didn't know which way I was going but I was alone and my brothers where dead. Getting eaten by Charybdis or Scylla would have been better than this.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Please leave a review.**


	22. Book 2: Chapter 8

**Should I feel the need to respond to a review I normally do it in a PM however there are a few that I feel I should address publicly so everyone can hear about it.**

 **83 and sweetheartcat5: both of you responded kind of similarly saying Annabeth should have gone on the quest and that it is a flaw in the story and would have an impact on Percy and Annabeth's relationship. Even though she is not on the quest with Percy, Annabeth will still have more opportunity to work with Percy and develop their relationship (friendship and romantic wise). I personally do not ship them so I won't be focusing on it (or might not even address it). Don't worry there are still three more books to go through, and I got juicy plans a head.**

 **SpeechBubbleMe: Thank you so much for the kind review. I am sorry about my grammar issues. I hate using it as an excuse but I am dyslexic so even though I reread these chapters several times things before posting mistakes still get over looked. I hope they aren't impacting the story though.**

 **To all my other reviewers/followers/favorites thank you so much. I really appreciate you all.**

 **As always I do not own the Percy Jackson series, and Chloe is my OC.**

* * *

Very quickly all the wind was released from the thermos. The boat slowed to a stop but I couldn't recognize anything around me. The once wild sea from Charybdis and Scylla rock cliff side was gone. Remains of the CSS Birmingham littered the now clam water around me. There was all so no other life boats or any signs of life. The sea was a brilliant green. The wind was fresh and salty but had a metallic sent to it like something dangerous was coming.

I was all alone in the Sea of Monsters.

To distract myself I gathered up some of the wreckage to make a sail out of the old gray coats from the once ghost soldiers. I knew I could easily control the water but I was too physically and emotionally exhausted to do so. The sails also provided some shade from the inferno sun that was blinding down.

Not too far way amongst the wreckage was a scarp of the yellow backpack that Percy had on his back. A whimper escaped as I thought about my brother's fate. Distantly in the water, I saw a bigger blob of yellow. Frowning I dived into the water to investigate. Maybe there was some supplies left in Percy's bag.

I found something more important instead.

"PERCY!" I cried swimming faster to my brother body. My voice echoing though the water. "Oh gods." I moaned wrapping an arm around my brother. I felt a pull in my gut as I pushed us to the surface. Percy's head rolled on to my shoulder but other than that he was limp in my arms. Pulling him onto the boat was tricky but I manage it.

"Please don't me dead." I prayed as I put two figures to the pulse point on Percy's neck. A sob escaped my throat as I felt a steady beat. My brother was alive. "Thank you." I whispered into the silence. I didn't know what I would do if he really was dead.

I removed the tattered yellow bag backpack off Percy's back. There were a few items worth saving but not much. The bag itself was torn apparat. As we sailed I picked a few more items out of the water.

It was about an hour later when Percy finally woke up. He tried to sit up but immediately lay back down.

"Stay still." I told him. "You must have taken quite a fall."

"Tyson. . .?" He whispered hoarsely.

I duck my head in silence. Percy didn't say anything for a while.

"I treated him like shit." I muttered, pulling my knees to my chest. "I should have been a better sister to him, like he saw me as. Now he sacrificed himself for us. He's a better hero then those back at camp."

"I shouldn't have let him go into the boiler room." Percy said.

I placed a hand on Percy's ankle. "He saved us from being eaten by Charybdis. He knew what he was going and did it anyway. You couldn't have stopped him."

Percy didn't anything to that. There was nothing else for us to say right now. To change the topic I showed him all the supplies that I manage to gather while he was unconscious. A Ziploc bag of ambrosia, a few shirts, and a bottle of Dr Paper. We also still had Hermes's bottle of multivitamins.

As we sailed Percy told me about his dreams about Grover. He told me about how Grover was weaving and unweaving his vail to stall time for us to recuse. Now time was running out with the spinning wheel that cannot be unraveled. And now we have a better idea about what to expect there.

"Polyphemus has sheep guarding his island and the fleece?" I asked confused.

Percy nodded. "That's what I saw. He called them 'state-of-the-art security system'. I rather us not find out what that means."

I nodded in agreement.

"What do you think about what Luke said?" Percy asked breaking our silence. "About the prophecy."

I sighed. "I don't know. Last year while you were on the quest for the lightning bolt there was a Head Cabin meeting. Luke said something about 'the Great Prophecy'. Chiron refused to say anything about it and everyone acting like he let out a deep dark secret. Now Luke is telling us that there is something to do with the prophecy will come to pass when we turn sixteen."

"So when we turn sixteen this prophecy with happen?" Percy mused. "Why keep quiet about it when we still got 3 years until then?"

"For our protection?" I considered. "For that fact that there is a chance that only one of us will make it until then?"

"What? How can you say that? What makes you think that one us is going to die before then?"

"You heard Luke. He said 'should one of you reach your sixteenth birthday'. That clearly means there is a chance that one or both us wont. Besides I thought I lost you already today. Who's to say that it won't happen again? Or for good!"

My voice cracked a bit when thinking about losing my brother. I looked away from him as I try to steady my breathing and emotions.

"Chloe," Percy whispered. "We are twins and twins stick together. I'm not going to leave you. I promise."

"Don't make promises that you know you can't keep."

Percy was silent as if he was trying to find the right words to say or just didn't know what to say. I was thinking it was more of the later. There was nothing else to say. Percy offered some of the soda to me but I turned it down. My stomach was in knots.

Suddenly a seagull landed at the end of our boat and yelled at us. Percy and I jumped at the sudden noise.

"What is a seagull doing here?" Percy asked eyeing the bird. His hand reached for Riptide in his pocket.

"I don't know," I muttered starting looking around. If there is a seagull, there must be land. Sure enough there was an island off in the distance. "Percy look, land!" I shouted in excitement pointing off in the distance. It was a small island, with a mountain in the center. Beautiful white building and palm trees scattered along the coast line, and a harbor filled with assortment of boats. There where yachts, a U.S Navy submarine, several canoes, and a pirate-like ship.

The current pulled our boat to the dock and we climbed out. There was a woman standing there waiting for us.

"Welcome!" She said with a dazzling smile. She was dresses in a blue business suit and holding a clip board. Her hair was done up in a perfect ponytail and her make up on a level of perfection that I've only seen in magazines. She didn't bat an eye at our rowboat.

"Is this your first time with us?" The lady inquired.

Percy and I exchanged looks. "Um. . ." I said confused.

"First-time-at-spa," the lady said as she wrote on her clipboard. "Let's see . . ."

She looked us up and down critically. "Mmm. A herbal facial to start for the young lady. And of course, a complete make over for the young gentlemen."

"A what?" Percy asked.

I knew this should have never pulled up to this docks but we were hot, exhausted, and starved. The chance to stay at a tropical paradise made me over the look the fact that we were in the Sea of Monsters and on a life or death quest.

We followed the lady further in the island. It was amazing. Every building was made off white marble and we could see the sea in every direction. Terraces climbed up the mountain side, with swimming pools on every level. They were connected by watersides and waterfalls. I even saw a few underwater tubes.

There was countless number of water falls though out the city. They sprayed out water into the air, creating impossible shapes, like flying eagles and dolphins jumping out of the sea. We pass all kinds of animals. A sea turtle napping on a beach towels. A leopard stretched out asleep on the diving board. The resort guests where made up of women only. Everywhere I could see young women lounged in deck chairs, drinking fruit smoothies or reading magazines while their facials dried and manicurists did their nails.

As we headed up a staircase toward what looked like the main building, we heard a woman singing. Her voice drifted through the air like a lullaby. Her words where in some strange language but I still understood she sang about the moonlight in the olive grove and the colors of the sunrise. Her words wrapped around us like magic.

We came into a big room where the front wall was windows and the back wall covered in mirrors. The room seemed to go on forever. The room was decorated with expensive looking furniture. The only exception was the large wire pet cage in the corner.

The singing women sat at a large loom, her hands weaving colored thread back and forth with expert skill. The tapestry shimmered like it was three-dimensional. The waterfall scene was so real I could see the water moving and the clouds dancing across the fabric sky. My breath caught in my throat as I stared memorized by the fabric.

The women turned and she was gorgeous. Her dark hair was intricately breaded with threads of gold, creating waterfalls over her shoulder. I self-consciously touched the ends of my hair, a messy quick simple braid tied to together with a ripped piece of the confederate old uniform. Her piercing green eyes where outlined with perfect makeup that made them stand out even more.

"Welcome young ones. I'm so glad you came. My name is C.C." Our hostess said introducing herself. The animals in the corner started squealing. They sounded like guinea pigs, but I wasn't sure. We introduced ourselves. She smiled at me but looked at Percy disapproval.

"Oh, dear," she sighed. "You do need my help."

"Ma'am?" Percy asked.

C.C called to the lady in the business suit. "Hylla, take Chloe on a tour, will you? Show her what we have available. The clothing will need to be changed. And the hair, my goodness. We will do a full image consultation after I've spoken with this young gentleman."

I frowned and she smiled kindly. "My dear, you are lovely. Really! But you're not showing off yourself or your talents at all. So much wasted potential!"

"Wasted?" I asked.

"Well, surely you're not happy with the way you are! No one ever is! But don't worry. We can improved any one here at the spa. Hylla will show you what I mean. You, my dear, just need some help unlocking your true self."

My heart swelled in longing. Growing up in New York I was exposed to all kinds of beauty exportations. I never consciously thought about it but there were times where I wished for different hair or perfect skin. Here was a chance to live up to those expectations, expectations that C.C has for me, and I didn't know what to think.

"But. . ." I manage to say. "What about my brother?"

"Oh don't worry dear." C. C said, giving Percy a sad look. "Percy requires my personal attention. He needs more work than you do."

"Well. . ." I said. "I guess. . ."

"Right this way, dear," Hylla said. I allowed her to lead me away into the waterfall-laced gardens. As we walked Hylla told me all about the different treatments that they offer. Herbal face masks for flawless soft skin. Full body messages, hot rocks, and wraps to release tension. Special mixes to make hair flawless and silk to the touch. She also told about the different actives here and other useless information about the resort.

"First you will need to quickly wash and out of those dirty cloths." Hylla said as we enter another building. "My sister will help you clean up while I get you some cloths." Hylla lead me down a hall to a room with a curtain closing it off for privacy. "Go on in."

Pushing the curtain back, I was in a beautiful multi-color tiled room. A large tub was built into the floor. On one side of the room was a vanity and a chair. White washed cabinets lined one of the walls. There was a message table, as well as a massager chair like those in nail salons.

A girl wearing a white uniform was preparing a bath. "Hello, my name is Reyna. You can change out of those cloths over there while I finish with your bath." She pointed off to a standing screen in the corner and got back to work pouring all sorts of stuff in the bath.

Nervously I went to the screen and saw there was a white bikini handing on the wall. I was glad to get out of my camp t-shirt and jeans. After everything that has happen, they were nasty and smelly. I was self-conscious in the bikini but it was better than being naked.

The warm water felt amazing. As I soaked Reyna washed my hair. She didn't say anything, and had kind of a cold attitude to her like she was judging how to take you down. She reminded me a lot of Annabeth and the other Athena campers. She left for a moment and came back with a large fluffy green towel. Hylla was right behind her holding a silky pale blue dress and a pair of golden sandals.

"Put this one once you dried off," Hylla said putting the dress behind the standing screen that I changed behind of. I got out of the tub, careful not to drip too much water and wrapped the towel around me. I quickly changed into the dress and slip the sandals on my feet.

Hylla lead me over to the vanity, but she turned the chair so I couldn't see into the mirror, and started to mess with my hair. Once she was done, she then applied some make up. "There. C.C will be pleased." She turned the chair around so I could look in the mirror. I gasped at my reflection.

My hair was done in perfect curls with two braids on each side of my head, meeting in the back. Touching one of the curls gently, I could feel how soft and silky my hair now was. The smokey eyeshadow around my eyes made them seem more intense. I had nude lipstick on. It was amazing.

"Come C.C will want to see you." Hylla said motioning me to follow. She lead me back to the main building and told me to go right in. "C.C. should be done with your brother by now."

I nodded and walked into the main room.

C.C was standing at the animal cage talking to one of the guinea pigs. On the floor was Percy's cloths, but my brother was nowhere to be seen. "–been in this cage for three hundred years. If you don't want to stay with them permanently, I'd—"

"Miss. C.C. where is my brother?" I called out.

C.C cursed in Ancient Greek and dropped the guinea pig into the cage. She try to discreetly kick my brother cloths under the loom but it was too late. Once of the guinea pigs was squealing wildly and clawing at the cage.

"He's having one of our treatments, my dear. Not to worry. You look wonderful! What did you think of the your make over?" C.C asked smiling brightly.

"Wonderful." I told her. "I never knew my hair could be this tamed or soft."

"Anything is possible with a little bit of magic."

"Magic?" I asked. The way she said it made me believe she was serious.

"Yes. Magic." C.C. held up her hand. A ball of fire appeared in her palm and danced around her fingers. I took a step back. "My mother is Hecate, the goddess of magic. I know a daughter of Poseidon when I see one. There hasn't been many of your sister in the pass but when there is they are naturally powerful warriors. None of them let men over showed them. They made their presents known to all around them. You are no different my dear. Why let your brother play hero when you are just as capable?"

"We are twins and twins stick together." I told her, repeating Percy's words.

"As long as he is around, you will not be noticed. How many great female half-blood hero can you name?"

I froze, not being able to think of any.

"Exactly." C.C closed her fist and extinguished the magic flame. "The only way to power for women is sorcery. Medea, Calypso, no they are powerful women! And me, course. The greatest of all. Stay here and study with me. You can join my staff and become a sorceress. You won't be as powerful as me of course but you will still learn how to bend others to your will. You will also become immortal!"

I frowned my mind spinning. Guinea pigs, magic, sorcery, immortal. It was like a fog had been lifted from my mind as I realized how they were all related.

"You're Circe!" I cried taking another step back.

Circe laughed. "You need not worry. I mean you know hard."

"Where is my brother? What have you done to him?" I asked, my hand going to Rapids around my neck.

"Only helped him realize his true form."

My eyes went over to the cage. One guinea pig was screeching and clawing at the cage bars. My eyes widen when I realized that it was Percy.

"Forget him." Circe said. My eyes snapped back to her. "Join me and learn the way of sorcery."

"But—"

"Your brother will be well care for. He'll be shipped to the main land. He will make home in a schoolroom. The kindergartners will adore him. Meanwhile, you will be wise and powerful. You will have all you ever wanted and more."

I looked over at Percy and started to create a plan.

"Let me think about it." I told her. "Just. . . give me a minute alone to. . . to say goodbye."

"Of course, my dear," Circe cooed. "One minute. Oh . . . and so you have absolute privacy. . ."

She waved her hand and irons bars slammed down over the windows. She swept out of the room and the door clicked shut behind her. I ran over to the loom and rummaged though is pockets. I pulled out Riptide and the bottle of Hermes multivitamins. I knew I didn't have much time before Ceric was back so of course I struggled with the cap.

I popped a charry chewable in my mouth and rushed over to the cage.

"Alright, which one of you is my idiot twin?" I asked the group of squealing guinea pigs.

Suddenly the doors flew open and I spun around just as Circe came back with Reyna and Hylla.

"Well," Circe sighed. "how fast a minute passes. What is your answer, my dear?"

"This," I said pop the cap of Riptide. The pen turned into Percy's familiar glowing bronze sword.

The sorceress stepped back, but her surprised quickly passed. She sneered. "Really, little girl, a sword against my magic? IS that wise?"

I didn't answer her and said a silent prayer to Hermes. I knew what was coming next wouldn't be nice if these gummies would fail. The sisters smiled and raised their hands to cast a spell. Behind me the guinea pigs squealed in fear and scattered around.

"What will Chloe's makeover be?" Circe mused. "Something small and ill-tempered. I know. . . a shrew!"

Blue fire coiled from her fingers wrapping around me. The magic replied off of me and I glared at the goddess. _Thank you Hermes._ I leaped forward, taking advantage of Circe's shock, and pointed Riptide at her neck.

"How about turning me into a tiger instead? One that has her jaw locked on to your throat!" I said glaring.

"How!" Circe yelped.

I smirked and held up the bottle of vitamins.

Circe howled in frustration. "Curse Hermes and his multivitamins! Those are such a fad! They do nothing for you!"

"They seem to work just well for me." I told her. "Now turn Percy back. Now!"

"I can't!"

"Fine."

I dragged Circe over to the guinea pig cage. The sisters stepped forward, but their mistress said, "Get back! She's immune to magic until that cursed vitamin wears off."

I knocked the top off of the cage. "Which one is my brother?" I asked her one lass time.

"I don't know!"

"Wrong answer."

I dumped the rest of vitamins inside.

"No!" Circe screamed. "You foolish girl! You have no idea what you have just done! Those are the worst!"

"You left me no choice," I told her.

She ran across the room, and I watched as each guinea pig slowly morphed back into humans. The cage exploded and sitting on the floor was Percy, along a dozen other men, dressed in pirate like clothing. One man stood up, he had a huge pitch black beard, a floppy felt hat, mismatch cloths made of wool and leather, and knee high leather boots. The other men wear simple breeches and stained white shirts, but no shoes.

"Arrgh!" bellowed the big bearded man. "What's the witch done t'me!"

I realized that these men were not just dressed as pirates, but where actual pirates. And not just any either. "You're Blackbeard aren't you?" I gasped taking a step back. I recognized him from a picture in my history book last year. We didn't spend much time talking about pirates, but Blackbeard was the most well-known.

"Aye, lass," the man growled. "And there's the sorceress who captured us, lads. Run her through, and then I man to find me a big bowl of celery! Arggh!"

Circe screamed. She and her attendants ran from the room, chased by the pirates.

I handed Percy's sword back to him, which he capped and put in his pockets.

"Come on," I told walking to the exit. "We have to get away while Circe's distracted."

"Thanks, for saving me." Percy said, while we ran though the city to the docks. We passed by screaming resort workers and pirates ransacking the place. I felt bad for letting a hoard of unruly pirates. These women do not deserve what was happening to them, but Circe really did leave me no choice.

"I wasn't going to leave you like that." I told him. "What kind of sister do you think I am?"

"The best kind."

I smiled. We got to the docks and looked around desperately. We had to get off the island fast, our tiny rowboat won't do that. We also couldn't work any other ship things here, except for one.

"That one." Percy and I said pointing to the three mass pirate ship, Blackbeard's ship. We ran thought the docks and climbed aboard.

"Argggh!" Blackbeard yelled somewhere behind us. "Those scalawags are boarding my vessel! Get 'em, lads!"

I looked around at the hopeless maze of sails and ropes. The ship was in perfect condition for thee-hundred-year old vessel. It was made to maned by a crew of fifty and several hours to get it sailing away. We didn't have that kind of time. The pirates where already running down the stairs waving tiki torches and celery sticks.

"Mizzenmast!" Percy yelled. The air suddenly was filled with whistling sounds of ropes being snapped taut, canvases unfolding, and wooden pulley creaking. I could feel the ship responding to Percy's commands. With a lazy flick of my wrist I willed the rudder to turn.

Percy and I shared a smile. Out of all the new powers we have learned on this quest this was the best one. We somehow knew which ropes to pull, which way to steer. The ship responded to our every command. It was amazing.

The Queen Anna's Revenge pulled away from eh docks and set out to sea. By the time the pirates arrived at the water's edge, we were already gone and back on our quest.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!**


	23. Book 2: Chapter 9

**I am so sorry for the long wait! This chapter was much harder to write then I thought it was going to. I wanted this to be prefect, and nothing I was doing was working.** **I also have 2 weeks left of classes left. I will not start on the next chapter until middle of winter break. I need to study for finials for next week then the next week after that I will be helping my best friend move. I'm hoping to get a lot of writing done over the break, so be on the look out.**

 **As always I do not own Percy Jackson, but Chloe is my OC.**

* * *

Once we were far enough away from Circe's island I gave Percy complete control of the ship and went below deck to find cloths. The contents of the ship where just a preserved as the outer parts where. There were many kegs of gun powers and alcohol, very likely rum. A few chest of gold and other loots where found behind a locked door that I broke open. There where white hammocks scattered though out the hold. Scattered though out where different items to show the life of the pirates.

I was eventually able to find a chest of white cotton shirts. The smallest shirt one was still baggy on be so I took a strip of red cloth and tied it around my waist. Pants where harder to find but I found some that looked clean enough. They too were too big so I cut off the bottoms so they fell about mid-calf and used the red cloth around my waist to keep them up. I took a smaller strip of red cloth and used it an a headband, to keep my hair back. Over all I looked like a typical pirate. The only difference was the golden sandals that Hylla gave me.

Before going back up deck I took a small pouch of the gold coins from the treasure hold. I secured them in my red belt. Even though I can't use them to make an IM messaged I figured they would make great souvenirs from this quest.

Percy laughed at my outfit when I went above deck. "Aren't you taking the whole pirate thing to much?"

"This is the only thing I can find!" I told him my face heated up a little. He laughed more seeing my blush. "You better stop laughing Mr. I-got-turned-into-a-genie-pig!" He stopped and blushed a bit. I smirked.

A few hours after the sun set Percy went below deck to get some sleep. I took control of the ship and got lost in my thought. The silence of the sea and the salted wind would be calming but I was too worked up. I couldn't stop thinking about the past few days.

Luke's comments and actions where confusing. Having a ship full of monsters and demigods were extremely concerning. Not only was he a dangerous to the quest but he could also attack camp from the sea, something they wouldn't be prepared for. I couldn't forget about the fact that Luke has spies at camp. It's going to be deadly to have him knowing all that goes on at camp, and our plans. It also give him the advantage to recruit demigods right there in camp. I try to think of who could possibly be the spy but I was unable to. It could be anyone.

The coffin was also a whole different concern. We have known that Kronos was awaking but to see that Luke was trying to raise him was alarming. It's one thing to be influenced but something much worse to have him alive.

Then there was Clarisse, Tyson and Grover. Even though Clarisse has never been my friend, and more of a thorn in my side than anything else, I was still worried about her. When the thermos open her rowboat got blown away. Then the ship exploded and I didn't see what happen to her. She could be either dead or alive. Losing Tyson has been hard. I still expect to look over to see him sitting against a wooden crate tinkering on his project.

As for Grover, he was still Percy's best friend but he was still my friend and he was in danger. Grover was the first one to not treat Percy and I any different. I kept praying that we would make it to him in time to save him from being married and/or eaten.

I made sure we bypassed an erupting volcano. It has lava running into the sea, and some smoke blowing from it's top. I thought it saw a bronze automaton reflecting in the moon light and the glow of the lava. We were too far away to get a better look but I was okay with that. Every piece of land was dangerous here in the Sea of Monsters and I wasn't going to go any closer.

About an hour later we were approaching another piece of land, surrounded by a thick fog. According to the map I found in Blackbeard's cabin that could possibly be the island that the Sirens lived. I went below deck to wake Percy. If this map were correct, we would need to be prepared.

I found Percy in one of the Hammocks. He was fast asleep but looked to be in distressed.

"Percy," I said shacking his shoulders. "Percy wake up!"

"AH!" He bolted upright and I jump out of the way.

"Nightmare?" I asked.

Percy nodded trying to catch his breath.

"Wh-what is it?" He rubbed his eyes trying to shack off the sleep. "What's wrong?"

"Land," I told him. "I think it is the island of the Sirens."

"How close?" He asked standing up.

"Close enough we will be hearing their song soon." I told him.

"No problem," he said. "We can just stop up our ears. There's a big tub of cable wax over there."

I nodded and we each took chunks of wax and started needing it into earplugs. When we got closer to the mist we plugged our ears. We both looked ridiculous. The silence was eerie. I didn't realize just how much noise I normally hear until it was all gone. Now that we were closer the island came into view. It was covered with large jagged rocks and the beach was made of small sharp rocks. The thick mist now covered around us making it hard to see.

I couldn't see, or hear, the Sirens but the tension was in the air. Suddenly the ship jerked and I was thrown to the deck. The ship swayed several times as it stabilize. Loose items and ropes knocked into me and each time I tried to stand up I was knocked over again. On my third fall one of my ear plugs fell out. I reached out for it but it rolled away from me.

"Chloe," a voice in the mist whispered. I frowned and looked over at Percy. He was tangled up in ropes and his back was to me.

"Chloe." The voice said again, louder this time. I removed the other earplug trying to hear them better. "Come here Chloe," they sang. "We have something to show you."

A trance like state overwhelmed me and I dove into the water. The mist parted showing me an image I was not prepared for. There in the middle of central park, was all those that I was close to having a picnic. My mom was sitting next to a man that I didn't recognize but she seemed to be happier then I have ever seen. My brother, older than he is now, had his arm around a blonde-haired girl, I couldn't see her face. He laughed openly at something she said. Tyson, Will, and Katie where also there, along with a few other friends from camp.

"Come here Chloe!" Katie shouted waving me over. I try to walk closer but there was an invisible barrier preventing. I try banging on the barrier but suddenly I was pulled back. The scene started faded away I fought against what was pulling me back.

"No!" I screamed. "Let me go!" Whatever was puling me backhand a hand around my ankle so I started kicking back. I thought I heard my brother calling my name but I couldn't hear him over my screams, and my friends calling me to come closer. I had to join them. I _needed_ to be there with them.

Suddenly I was quickly pulled down ward and they were gone. I could no longer hear them calling out to me as I pulled forcefully deeper into the water. My attacker turned out to be my brother. He grabbed my wrist tightly, possibly afraid I would fight him again. His eyes frowned in worry, watching me carefully. Seeing the wads wax sticking out of his ears brought me back to reality.

This wasn't Central Park. We were in the middle of the Sea of Monsters, on a life threatening quest. My mom hasn't found a good man to love. My brother and I still just thirteen. And Tyson was gone. None of us will ever have a safe, happy, normal picnic in central park.

I threw my arms around my brother's neck and let the tears fall. I am not normally one to cry to violently but this was all too much. Percy wrapped his arms around me and just let us float with the current. I vaguely heard him tell some fish to leave.

"Hold on," he whispered into my ear. "I'll get us back to the ship."

I nodded and felt him push us up the surface. When my head broke the surface, I could hear the Sirens' call again but felt no pull to join them. I climbed up the rope ladder first, Percy following behind me. I sat against one of the masses while Percy sailed us away. He kept his eyes on me, but I didn't meet his gaze. Once the songs stopped I told Percy it was safe. He pulled out the wax and sat down next to me.

"You okay?" He asked.

I shook my head. "I'm so stupid." I said bitterly. "Stupid and naive of me to have my greatest desire is be normal. Nothing has ever been normal for us, even before all this demigod crap. So it's stupid to wish otherwise."

"We can still do that," Percy said softly. "Have a normal picnic in central park, with mom and our friends."

"No we can't." I told him, glaring out at the mist behind us. "It's too dangerous. I really hate being a demigod sometimes."

Percy didn't say anything else. The only sound was that of the waves, as the crashed against the side fo the ship. It was once calming but right now the silence was not comforting. I needed to do something, anything to forget what had just happen. I stood up and started to do random things like storing some ropes. Looking up from my work I saw we were approaching land.

30 degrees, 31 minutes north, 75 degrees, 12 minutes west.

"Percy," I said. "We are here."

He stood up and joined me by my side of the ship. "It's just like my dreams."

"Ready?"

He nodded. "Let's do this."

* * *

 **I hope you all liked this chapter! I was going to have the sirens show Chloe her fatal flaw but that was just to hard to do at this point. So instead it showed her biggest desire. Even though deep down Chloe knows that she will never be normal she still craves it, even more so now with all this pre-war drama.**

 **Please leave a review telling me what you think!**


	24. Book 2: Chapter 10

**I hope everyone has had a wonder holiday season! I had a great Christmas with my mom and my older brother. This is possibly the last Christmas we have together as a family. A lot will change next year and who knows what we will be doing for the holidays from next year forward. But that is life as an adult.**

 **As always I do not own Percy Jackson, but Chloe is my OC.**

* * *

Whenever Percy told me about his dreams with Grover, I always imagine Polyphemus's island would be cover in sharp ragged rocks and bones scattered though out. Maybe even a dark cloud, making the island covered in darkness with an aurora of something evil. An island that was stereotypical when talking about a deadly cyclops.

However that was not the case.

The island was covered in lush green grass, with tall fruit trees and glistening white beaches. The air was so sweet it made my mouth watered. It was picture perfect paradise. Circe Island was a paradise resort. You had people and buildings on a tropical island full of temptation. It was a place where there was a lure to live there forever with a smoothie in your hand while someone massaged your feet and the sun tanning your skin. Polyphemus Island was a different kind of paradise. Here nature was pure—a place where no human has vandalized it. Everything is natural and wild. After seeing this place, I now knew why so many satyrs, including Grover, are lured here. This is a place where Pan would love.

At the top of the hill, an old wooden bridge connected to a field full of several dozen sheep the size of hippos. They looked peaceful, however looking at them I remember Percy telling me how Polyphemus had sheep as security. I didn't know what they means but I wasn't going to get close enough to find out. On the other side of the field was a large oak tree. Something golden glittering in it's branches.

"Is that the fleece?" I asked Percy squinting trying to get a better look at it.

Percy nodded. "It's just like the one in my dreams. This is too easy."

I nodded in agreement. When something seems to easy there is usually something hidden.

Suddenly a deer ran out of the bushes into the field. All the sheep bleated at once and rushed the animal. It happen so fast that the deer stumbled and was lost in a sea of wool. Grass and tufts of fur flew in the air where the sheep surrounded the poor deer. Just as quickly the sheep pounced, they moved away, back to peaceful wanderings. Where the deer once stood was now a pile of clean white bones.

Percy and I shared a look.

"They are worse than piranhas." I said.

"How will we get past them?" Percy asked his eyes fixed on the sheep.

"I don't know."

We debated for a few minutes and decided to return to Queen Anne's Revenge. We sailed to the backside of the island in the hope that the ship will be hidden behind the two-hundred foot tall cliffs. Climbing them were as challenging as the lava wall at camp. It was sheep-free so that was all that mattered. We only came close to falling to our death about half a dozen times. More than once the cliff would crumble under my hand or foot, making me dangling there 90 feet above the rocky shore. I knew Percy had faced the same fate as me, just as many times.

My arms where shaking from exhaustion by the time we hauled our-selves over the top of the cliff. I collapsed in the soft green grass. It was so soft against my tired body that I wanted to pass out. A minute later Percy joined me at the top. He too was just as exhausted. When we get back to camp, I will never complain about having the climb the rock wall again.

"Garrrr!" A voice bellowed breaking the silence.

I just about fell off the cliff side in shock. We whirled around to see what made that sound, but nothing was there. The ledge we were sitting on was narrow. I carefully crawled to the other edge and looked down.

Standing below us was Polyphemus and Grover, in a wedding dress. Clarisse was tired up, hanging upside down over a pot of boiling water. I looked around to see Tyson but he wasn't there. My heart dropped when I realized that. For a moment I had hopped, he had survived just as Clarisse did.

"Challenge me!" Clarisse yelled struggling in her ropes. "Give me back my sword and I'll fight you!"

"Hmmm," Polyphemus pounder. "Eat loud mouth girl now or wait for wedding feast? What does my bride think?"

He turned to Grover for an answer. Grover stumbled back in fear. "Oh, um, I'm not hungry right now, dear. Perhaps—"

"Did you say bride? Clarisse demanded. "Who—Grover?"

Next to me, Percy muttered, "Shut up Clarisse. For once shut up."

Polyphemus growled. "What 'Grover'?"

"That satyr!" Clarisse yelled nodding to Grover.

"Oh!" Grover yelped. "The poor thing's brain is boiling from that hot water. Pull her down, dear!"

Polyphemus's eyelids narrowed over his large milky eye, as if he squint hard enough he would see more clearly. That's when I remember that Odysseys had stabbed a large wooden stake into Polyphemus's eye, making him almost completely blind.

I knew within a minute Grove cover would be blown and he would get eaten. Percy pulled out Riptide in pen formed. His thumb ready to pull off the cap. My heart pounded loudly as I thought of a plan. It was completely reckless, and possibility get me killed. But I couldn't let this monster Kill Grover and Clarisse.

"What satyr?" asked Polyphemus. "Satyrs are good eating. You bring me a satyr?"

"No, you big idiot!" bellowed Clarisse. "That satyr! Grover! The one in the wedding dress!"

Knowing I was running out of time I quickly grabbed a rock nearby. It was the size of a bowling ball, but it would do its job nicely.

"What are you doing?" Percy hissed quietly as I lined up my shot.

"Shhh!" I said. "Duck back." He backed away from the edge of the cliff and eye me. Taking a deep breath and said a silent prayer I threw the rock against the pot of boiling water making it spill out. I quickly threw myself to the ground and backed away from the edge.

"AHHHHH!" Polyphemus shouted in surprised. Clarisse started yelling, I was hoping she wouldn't get burned by the water, however that was the least of my worries. "Who did this? Did you feisty girl?"

"Of course not!" Clarisse yelled back.

"I did!" I yelled as loud as I could, still backed away from the edge. Even though I knew Polyphemus was practically blind I didn't want to take the chance of him seeing me. "Hand me that rock," I whispered to Percy. He stared at me in surprised but did as I said.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Polyphemus shouted. "Show yourself so I can eat you!"

"You can't eat me!" I shouted back. "I'm Nobody!"

"NOBODY!" The cyclops shouted in rage. I peeked over the edge and saw Polyphemus standing at the base of this cliff side staring right up here. I backed away slightly and blindly dropped the second rock. I knew I hit him right on target when Polyphemus screamed in pain.

Suddenly the ground started shaking. Further away from us pieces of the cliff started breaking away. I held on to the grass, trying not to fall off. Polyphemus must have been throwing bolder or pounding into the cliff side to cause this much shaking.

"Are you trying to get us killed?" Percy shouted over the shaking.

"I'm trying to stop Grover and Clarisse from being eaten!" I told him.

I estimated that the ground that Polyphemus stood on was about 30 feet below. If the cyclops stood about 10 feet tall, that is a 20 feet high jump to his head. I shifted my hold on Rapids and stood on shaky legs. Just as I knew he was Polyphemus was holding a 2 ton bolder and smashing it against the cliff side.

"LET ME KILL YOU, NOBODY!" He shouted.

"You can't catch Nobody!" I told him. The way the Polyphemus was smashing the rock over his head I had to time my jump just right. Holding Rapids pointed down I took a deep breath and jumped. I could hear Percy shout my name as the wind rushed past my ears. Polyphemus eye widen as I approached. Just as I knew it would Rapids slid right into his eye, spraying me with cyclops eye goop. Polyphemus cried out in pain, dropped his bolder, and flung his arms wildly. He smacked me off his eye, causing Rapids to slice open his eye even more and sending me flying.

***3rd POV***

Chloe landed in the mouth of the cave like a rag doll. She lay there unconscious and unmoving.

Percy shouted for his sister at the top the cliff. He couldn't believe she would be so reckless to sacrifice herself like that! Didn't she know there had to be another way to save Grover and Clarisse? Percy had to force himself to look away from his sister unconscious body and watch as Polyphemus stomp around in pain. His left hand covered his bleeding eye, the blood seeping between his large figures. For a moment Percy was surprised his sister had it in her to cause this much damage. He knew she trained just as hard as he does back as camp but this was different. Percy just couldn't figure out why.

Polyphemus stomped blindly way, into the field of his sheep. They yelled at him in protest as he kicked them out of his way. Percy took this opportunity to climb down to his friends. As soon as his feet touch the ground Percy ran over to his sister.

"Please be alive," He begged under his breath, dropping to his knees next to her. Chloe breathing was ragged but alive. Percy sighed in relief. He didn't know what he would do if he had lost her.

"Hurry up!" Clarisse complained struggling to get free.

"Stop moving or I might cut you!" Grover growled back trying to line up a good cut.

"Give me that," Percy said rushing over. He took Rapids from Grover hands. It's not that he doesn't trust his best friend with his sister sword but Grover didn't know how to use it, and that was more dangerous.

"Perrrrrrcy!" Grover belted happily. "You came! When I saw Chloe I had hoped you were here too!"

"Of course I came." Percy said. He drew Riptide and said to Clarisse. "This might hurt." Before she could say anything Percy cut the rope that had her dangling from the tree. Clarisse landed with a thud in the now warm pool of water, and ropes fell from around her.

She glared at Percy and rubbed her arms where the rope had been. Clarisse looked at the ground and mumbled, "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Percy said. "Is there anyone else with you?"

Clarisse shook her head. "No. Just me. Everyone else the Birmingham. . . well I didn't even know you guys made it out."

Percy sighed in disappointment. For a moment he head hopped Tyson had made it out with Clarisse. He will morn Tyson later. Right now he had a quest to finish. "Come on. We need to get Chloe and the Fleece and get out of here."

The group of demigods rushed over to where Chloe laid motionlessly. Clarisse dropped down next to the daughter of Poseidon and started to inspect her injuries.

"Her shoulder is dislocated and a few cracked ribs, more likely broken though." Clarisse told him.

"How do you know?" Percy asked shifting his hold on Chloe.

"Because I am no stranger to what cracked ribs and a dislocated shoulder feels like." Clarisse said glaring at Percy. "We need the Fleece to heal her. I'm no field medic like those Apollo brats but her breathing doesn't sound good."

Percy looked off at the distance where Polyphemus was wondering blindly in the field of sheep. The sheep belted in annoyance but did not attack the large cyclops. At first Percy thought Polyphemus was stomping around blindly, but there was a clear path to where he was going.

"Polyphemus is after the fleece. He's going to use it on his eye." Percy said frowning.

"What?" Clarisse watched the large cyclops for a moment. "We can't let him have it. We need to find a way to get to the fleece first."

"We need to get moving." Percy said handing Clarisse Rapids. They didn't have time to find Clarisse her sword, and she needed a weapon. "Grover can you carry Chloe?" Grover nodded. "Good. Try to get her to the beach. Clarisse and I will deal with Polyphemus and the sheep."

Percy , Clarisse, and Grover approached the flock of sheep with caution. With Polyphemus in the middle of the sheep they clustered around him, possibly looking for food. Even though the cyclops clearly wants nothing to do with them, and keep pushing them away, the sheep kept wondering though his feet. Unknown to the cyclops he stumbled off the cliff side, and into the ravine under the bridge. Polyphemus roared loudly, his arms flinging around as he tumbled to the ground.

"Well that takes care of him." Clarisse said. "Chloe was smart to take away the rest of his eye sight."

Percy ignored her. "Come on. We need to cross the bridge before the sheep take interest in us."

Their group was able to safely cross the old bridge. A few sheep gather at the end of the bridge behind them, but never tried to cross it. Percy was glad because there was no way to fight them had the sheep been braver.

"My lifeboat is just on the beach below." Clarisse said, pointing to it off in the distance. "Grover you take Chloe and escape on it."

"What about you and Percy?" Grover asked shifting his hold on Chloe.

"I'm not leaving here without that Fleece." Clarisse said stubbornly. "This is my quest. Failure is not an option."

"And how are you going to get past those sheep?" Percy asked.

"Easy," Clarisse smirked. "I will cut each and every one of those over grown sheep down."

"You can't do that!" Percy shouted. "They will eat you alive! See that pile of bones over there?" Percy pointed off to the pile of white bones on the other side of the valley. "Those piles of bones use to be a deer. Chloe and I watched those sheep eat that deer within seconds. You can't get close to those sheep without them eating you."

Clarisse started across the valley. The sun was starting to set, allowing the Golden Fleece to glisten brighter in the setting sun. She had to get the Fleece.

"Brother?" A voice cut though the silence. Percy whirled around and found Tyson was walking towards them, having come from the beach. "Brother!" Tyson cried in glee running to them.

"Tyson! Thank the gods! We need your help. Chloe's hurt!" Percy shouted. His shoulder shagged in relief.

"Can you go get that Fleece for us?" Grover asked him.

"Which one?" Tyson said looking around.

"No he will get eaten!" Percy protest.

"Tyson is a cyclops. The sheep won't be able to tell the difference!" Grover belted.

"I can do it brother." Tyson said confidently. Percy stared at Tyson for a moment before saying, "See that big tree over there? The Fleece is the big golden thing in it." Percy said pointing to it. "Clarisse, Grover, get Chloe to the lifeboat. Tyson and I will be bring the Fleece down."

"Pretty." Tyson said crossing the bridge. Percy held his breath as Tyson wonder though the field of sheep. Grover was right. Since Tyson is a cyclops, they sheep thought he was Polyphemus. They rubbed up against Tyson begging for dinner. Carefully Tyson made his way back to Percy, the Fleece in his arms. The sheep on the other side was belting loudly about Tyson leaving them like that.

"Good job big guy!" Percy praised Tyson. They rushed down to the beach. Grover was already pushing the small boat into the water. Clarisse was yelling at him to wait. Percy wasted no time with placing the Fleece over Chloe. Imminently her raspy breathing even out to normal.

Chloe groaned and open her eyes. "Why is it so hard to breath?" Chloe gasped.

"Cracked or possible broken ribs." Clarisse told her. "Good job on almost getting yourself killed Aqua Girl or should I start calling you Pirate Wrench? You are dressed as one."

"Clarisse!" Percy yelled. "We need to get off this island. The Queen Anne's Revenge is on the other side of island. We all can't fit in this lifeboat though."

"We can use Rainbow and her friends!" Tyson said.

"Rainbow?" Percy and Clarisse asked at the same time.

Tyson nodded happily and pointed out to sea. There about 50 feet off shore was a group of hippocampus. They nah loudly and swam closer to them but was still about 20 feet out from the shore.

"We need to swim out to them. They can't get any closer." Percy said.

Clarisse helped Chloe out to the hippocampus. The water helped Chloe heal more but she was still incredibly weak. Percy, Tyson and Grover where not that far behind them. Percy climbed on the hippocampus behind Chloe. Clarisse and Grover shared one and Tyson of course road the biggest one rainbow.

***Chloe POV***

"What happen to Polyphemus?" I quietly asked Percy.

"He," Percy paused in hesitation. "I'm not fully sure. He fell into the ravine in a blind stumble. We never saw or heard him again after that."

"So I killed him?"

"I don't know. It's possible. . ."

I sighed and rested against the neck on the hippocampus. The Golden Fleece was heavy against my back but I didn't mind. It brought me a strange since of comfort. I didn't know if it was because of the healing powers or the fact it reminds of a thick blanket that I would bundle myself in during winter.

"You shouldn't have jumped onto him like that," Percy said breaking out silence. "We could have saved Grover and Clarisse a different way."

"You don't know that." I muttered. "He seemed ready to eat them right then and there."

"And you think I'm the one to do something stupid and reckless," Percy muttered.

I smirked and fell asleep against the hippocampus neck.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I wanted to try something new with the 3rd POV. It will take time and practice to perfect the 3rd POV for this story.**

 **Please leave a review and have a wonderful New Year!**


	25. Book 2: Chapter 11

**Hi everyone! Here is the newest chapter! This isn't my favorite chapter but it's decent enough. I hope you all are doing well. My classes start next week so who knows when I will update next! The end is near for book 2! We have maybe one or two chapters left! After that I will do some summer chapter, they will mostly be in 3rd POV.**

 **As always, I do not own Percy Jackson but Chloe is my OC.**

* * *

The hippocampi neighed loudly, drawing me from my sleep. I could feel Percy laying against my back, snoring softly near my ear. The sun blinded me for a moment when I cracked my eyes open to see what was upsetting the hippocampi. In the distance was a coastline, the sun setting behind the skyline making the city shine in orange and gold. I could make out a beachside highway lined in palm trees, shops, and a harbor filled with cruise ships, yates, and sail boats.

I turned my attention back to the hippocampus. They were spinning in circles, neighing loudly, and sniffed the water unhappily. _Nasty water. Humans make water bad. Go no closer. Water makes us sick._ They chanted in my head.

"What is wrong with it?" Clarisse asked glaring at her ride, as it was swimming around.

"The water is too polluted. They won't go any further." I told her. "Wake up Tyson. We have to swim to shore."

I splashed some water on Percy. He grumbled but didn't wake up. I shook my shoulders and finally he groaned and sat up.

"What?" Percy muttered sleepily.

"We need to swim to shore. The hippocampus won't take us any further." I told him.

None of us where happy about having to swim for the next thirty minutes but it has to be done. Tyson cried as he hugged Rainbow around the neck. He unfastened the saddle pack he had made. It was filled with his tools and some other random things he salvaged from the Birmingham wreck.

We thanked the hippocampus for their help and started to swim to shore. Swimming with the Golden Fleece was difficult, it was weighing me down. Thankfully as a Poseidon's daughter, I am a strong enough swimmer to be able to handle it. Suddenly a strong wave pushed us forward and soon we were back on land.

"Where are we?" Clarisse asked glancing around. There where cruise ships lining the docks, and thousands of tourist wondering the docks. Some leaving the ship, while others where boarding. Carts full of luggage pushed though the crowds. Taxi drives and large buses lined the street. No one even noticed us—five kids dripping wet with dirty torn cloths.

"We are Miami," I said picking up a discarded newspaper. I cursed reading the date on it. "It's June eighteenth!"

"We've been away from camp for ten days?" Percy asked surprised.

"That's impossible!" Clarisse said. She ran to the nearest news stand and picked up another paper. "This's can't be."

"Thalia's tree must almost be dead," Grover wailed. "We need to get the Fleece back tonight!"

"How?" Clarisse asked him. "We are hundreds of miles away from camp. No money. No ride. This is just like what the Oracle said. This is your fault Jackson! Both of you! If you hadn't interfered—"

"Our fault!?" I shouted. "How can you say that? We just save your—"

"Enough!" Percy yelled cutting me off.

Clarisse slumped to the pavement, her head in her hands. I huffed and glared at her. Clarisse has been nothing but rude to us since we got here. Her ego gets in the way of her accepting help. She thinks she can do everything on her own, with no help from anyone. I don't know if it was a child of Ares thing or just a Clarisse thing but I have had enough. I almost died saving her ass. Had we stayed back at camp Clarisse would have died long before getting the Fleece. Tyson save her, saved us all, by holding the boiling room together long enough for us to escape on the life boats.

"Clarisse," Percy said. "What did the Oracle tell you exactly?"

She looked up and took a deep breath. "You shall sail the iron ship with warriors of bone. You shall find what you seek and made it your own. And fail without friends, to fly home alone."

"Ouch," Grover mumbled.

"No," Percy said. "No . . . Wait a minute. I've got it." He dug around in his pants but only found a golden drachma. "Does anyone have any cash?"

"Do any of us look like we have cash?" I asked him.

"Cash?" Tyson asked hesitantly. "Like . . . Green paper?"

We stared at him. I nodded slowly. "Yes, it is green paper."

Tyson dropped his bag and pulled out a gallon size Ziploc bag full of cash. We all stared at him in shock. "How?" I asked, too shock to say anything else.

"I found in floating in the water. Thought it was feed for Rainbow but it's just paper." Tyson said, his shoulder slumping. "Sorry."

Percy took the bag and started counting the money. "There is at least three hundred dollars! Thank you Tyson. You just saved camped."

"How?" Clarisse said standing up. "Three hundred dollars isn't going to buy the five of us plane tickets!"

"No but it will buy you one." Percy said seriously. "Chloe give Clarisse the Fleece. You're going to the airport and bring the Fleece back tonight."

I handed her the Fleece and she clutch it tightly to her chest and stared at us in shock. "You'd let me—" She started to say but couldn't finish her sentence.

"It's your quest," Percy told her. "Also, Chloe and I can't fly. We will get killed by Zeus as soon as the plane takes off. Besides your prophecy said this would happen. You'd fail without friends, meaning you needed our help, but you'd fly home alone. It's up to you now to get the Fleece back to camp safely."

Clarisse squared her shoulders and buffed up. "You can count on me. I won't fail."

"I know you won't. Now hurry. Get a cab and get out of here." I told her. She nodded and ran over to the nearest cab. We watched the cab drive away in the sea of cars.

"Now what?" Grover asked. "We gave Clarisse all the cash. How are we going to get home now?"

"We will find an away." Percy said. "We always do."

We turned to start walking but there was a sward pointed out my throat blocking my path.

"Hey, cousins," Luke smiled at us. "Welcome back to the States. Did you have a fun trip?"

His bear-man freaks appeared on either side of us. One grabbed Grover while the other tried to take hold of Tyson. However, Tyson wasn't going to be taken easily and punched the bear-man in the stomach, sending him into a pile of luggage.

"Cousin," Luke said calmly. "tell your giant friend to stand down or I'll have Oreius bash Grover's head in the side walk."

Oreius held Grover higher in the air. Grover was belting and kicking his legs wildly but it was no good. The bear-man had a tight hold on Grover.

"What do you want Luke?" Percy growled.

Luke grinned, his scar rippling on the side of his face making him more unnerving. He gestured to the docks and there in the middle of all the other ships was the Princess Andromeda, the biggest ship in port. I frowned. How could we miss seeing Luke's ship?

"Why, I will like to extent my hospitality of course."

The bear twins escorted us aboard the Princess Andromeda. There was a dozen of Luke's other minions waiting for us on the pool deck. Some of the them I recognized like the goone-snake people, Laistrygonians, and of course demigods in battle armor.

"Where's the Fleece?" Luke asked. He poked at my shirt, Percy's pocket, and Grover jeans with the tip of his sword.

"Hey!" Grover yelped. "That's real goat fur under there!"

"Sorry, old friend." Luke smiled. "Just give me the Fleece and I'll leave you to return to your, ah, little nature quest."

"Blaa-ha-ha!" Grover yelled. "Some old friend!"

"Maybe you didn't hear me." Luke said dangerously calm. "Where—is—the—Fleece?"

"Not here." Percy said. I glared at him. "We sent it ahead. You messed up."

Telling the truth to Luke right now was just going to make him even angrier, which means more dangerous for us. I rather send Luke on a pointless chase into the Sea of Monsters, hoping he dies in there, then tell him that it was already on the way to camp like Percy just did.

Luke eye narrowed. "You're lying. You couldn't have. . ." His face redden as reality hit him. "Clarisse?"

We nodded.

"You trusted . . . you gave. . ."

"Didn't see that one coming did you?" I said.

"Argius!" Luke roared, his face turning a deep shade of red.

The bear-man flinched, as did many of those viewing this show. "Y-yes?" he stuttered.

"Get below deck and prepare my steed. Bring it to the deck. I need to fly to the Miami Airport, fast."

"But, boss—"

"Do it!" Luke screamed, point his sword at him. "Or I'll feed you to the drakon!"

The bear-man gulp and lumbered down the stairs. Luke paced in front of the swimming pool, cursing in Ancient Greek. His knuckles where gripping his sword so tight they were turning white. The rest of Luke's crew looked uneasy. Their eyes following Luke's path but they were unsure what to do. They clearly never seen their leader so unhinged before.

I looked over at Percy beside me. He was staring at the pool fountains spraying mist into the air, forming a rainbow in the sunlight. His eyes lit up and his hand reached for his pocket. I knew that look. Percy looked at me and nodded. Discreetly I reached for Rapids, it had long returned back to it's chain.

"You've been toying with us all along," Percy said. "You wanted us to bring you the Fleece and save you the trouble of getting it."

Luke scowled. "Of course, you idiot! And you've messed everything up!"

"Traitor!" Percy yelled throwing the gold drachma at Luke. Of course he dodged it easily, letting it sail into the rainbow-colored misted.

"You tricked us all!" I shouted at Luke, pulling out Rapids trying to give Percy time to say the offering prayer.

"Even DIONYSUS at CAMP HALF-BLOOD!" Percy added, shouting loud and clear.

The fountain started shimmering, Percy also pulled out Riptide. Between the two of us everyone's attention was focused on us and Luke.

Luke sneered. "This is no time for heroics, cousins. Drop your little swords, or I'll have to kill you both sooner rather than later."

"Who poisoned Thalia's tree, Luke?" I asked him.

"I did of course," He growled. "I already told you that! I used elder python venom, straight from the depths of Tartarus."

"So Chiron had nothing to do with it?" Percy questioned.

"Ha! The old fool would never do anything like that. He doesn't have the guts."

"You're a monster Luke!" I yelled at him. "Your actions have put camp in grave danger!"

Luke raised his sword. "Don't make judgement about things you don't understand, Chloe. I was going to let you take the Fleece. . . once I was done with it of course."

"You were going to heel Kronos," Percy said.

"Yes! The Fleece magic would've sped up his mending process by tenfold. But you've haven't stopped us Percy! You've only slowed us down a little."

"And so you poisoned the tree, you betrayed Thalia, you set us up—all to help Kronos destroy the gods." Percy summed up.

Luke gritted his teeth. "You already know that! Why do you keep asking me?"

"Because we want to make sure our audience heard everything," I told him smirking.

"What audience?"

His eyes narrowed and I nodded to behind him. Luke and his minions turned around. They gasped and stumbled back. Above the pool, shimmering in the rainbow mist, was an Iris-message vision of Dionysus, Tantalus, and the whole camp in the dining pavilion. They sat in stunned silence, watching us.

"Well," Mr. D said dryly. "This is some unplanned dinner entertainment."

"Mr. D, you heard him," Percy said. "You all heard Luke. The poisoning of the three wasn't Chiron's fault."

Mr. D sighed. "I suppose not."

"The Iris-message could be a trick," Tantalus suggested, but his attention was focused on the cheeseburger in front of him.

"I fear not," Mr. D looked at Tantalus with distaste. "It appears I shall have to reinstate Chiron as activities director. I suppose I do miss the old horse's pinochle games."

Tantalus grabbed the cheeseburger. It didn't bolt away like all the other foods did. He lifted it from the plate and stared at it in amazement, as if it were the largest diamond in the world. "I got it!" He cheered.

"We no longer in need of your services Tantalus," Mr. D announced.

Tantalus looked stunned. "What? But—"

"You may return to the Underworld. You are dismissed."

"No! But—Nooooooooooooooooo!"

As he dissolved into the mist, he quickly try to take a bite of the cheeseburger. It was too late. He disappeared and the cheeseburger fell back onto the plate. The campers exploded in cheers. I smiled knowing that Tantalus was no longer there tormenting everyone.

Luke hollered with rage. He slashed though the Iris-message with his sword. Percy and I shared a smile. We had done it. Clarisse was on the way with the Fleece and Chiron got his job back. Luke turned to us with a murderous look.

"Kronos was right. You both are an unreliable weapon. I had hope for you Chloe but I can see it is too late."

I frowned, wondering what Luke meant but I didn't have time to think about it. One of his men blew a brass whistle, and the deck doors flew open. A dozen or so more warriors poured out, making a full circle around us. Their brass tips of their spears pointed at us.

Luke smiled, holding up his sword. "You'll never leave this boat alive."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please leave a review!**


	26. Book 2: Chapter 12

**I just realized that this story is 33 followers away from having 100 followers! THAT IS AMAZING! A huge thank you to everyone who actively read this story. I love every one of my followers and favoriters! I get so excited when I see the email that someone had added this story to their favorites/follow. In April this story will be 2 years old. Two years to get through two books! I really need to update more often. . . I really do hope you are enjoying this story and Chloe's character.**

 **If any of you are Tumblr check out my blog I made for this story: ademigodsecrets. I created it over a year ago however there isn't much on there. I mostly reblogged any headcaons that I think will be part of this story or inspiration for it. I also created some of the characters using an anima type generator. If you all like it, I will post more stuff there more often. Maybe my own headcanons, or more my own aesthetic stuff, like the one I did of Chloe's room. Who knows. I will think of stuff to post there if you want me to have it active.**

 **I'm thinking about creating a Spotify playlist for this story. If I do then you can find it on that Tumblr. Maybe I can do that for the two year anniversary. . .**

 **Next chapter will be the end of Book Two! Yay! I'm not going to do book three imminently. I'm going to do some snip bit of the Summer. I have always wondered what that summer was like for camp with Thalia back to life. So that will be fun to write.**

 **As always I do not own the Percy Jackson series but Chloe is my OC.**

* * *

For a few moments it felt like time had frozen. Luke stopped his pacing, his wild eyes focused on Percy and I. My eyes danced around to take in our full surroundings. Surrounding us where monsters and demigods waiting and watching. They clearly weren't going to make the first move but weren't going to run away either. Behind the group in front of us was the fountain we had used for the Iris-message. The pool was behind the group of monsters to my right.

Tyson was also to my right standing in an awkward fighting stance facing the monsters. With no formal training he seem more like trying to copy what he had seen at camp. He keeps looking over at Percy and I waiting to see if we will be starting fighting. I knew that with no actual training Tyson could still defend himself well and protect our backs.

Grover was next to Percy on my left. He seemed scared but still ready for whatever was to come. From what Percy had told me Grover did well in his fighting on their quest for the Master Bolt. I had never seen Grover actually fight anything so I unsure about what Grover could actually do. Behind the line of demigods to the left of Grover was the side of the boat and the dock.

We would need to escape that way. I try to recognize any of the demigods and gage how good of a fighter they are but I couldn't. Most helmets blocking their faces but for those that didn't I didn't recognize their faces. Luke most likely found them before they could go to camp. Their fighting stances weren't perfect but still shows they had some type of training.

Even though I had the Fleece healing me, and was in the ocean water for who knows how long, I was still weak from my injuries. I could maybe use the fountain or the pool to distract our enemies but they would weaken me too much to fight. I couldn't just stand back and watch though. There has to be something I could do. . .

"You can never win a fight against me Percy," Luke said. "You and I both know that. So does your sister it seems. She has been eyeing a way to escape. Don't worry Chloe, your death will be quick."

"I can say the same for you Luke." I told him.

"One on one, Luke." Percy said, stepping forward. "What are you afraid of?"

Luke curled his lip. "I already told you last summer Percy. You can't bait me into a fight."

"And you keep avoiding one," Percy counter. "Scared your warriors will see you get whipped?"

Luke glanced at his make-shift army. Percy had him trapped. Should Luke back down he would look weak. If he fight Percy he will lost time chasing after Clarisse and the Fleece. It was brilliant and I knew Annabeth would even approve of it. However, Luke was an expert at sword fighting. Percy was also amazing with Riptide but I had my doubts if he could win this fight.

Before either of them could make a decision, Argius burst onto the deck with a pegasus. He was a beautiful solid black, with large raven wings. He was bucking and whining wildly, calling Agrius and Luke some of the worst name I ever heard.

"Sir!" Agrius called, dodging a kicking hoof. "Your steed is ready!"

"Hold him for a moment." Luke said. "I got pest control to do." Luke raised his weapon. Backbiter glisten with an arura of evil gray and golden light— the human steel fighting against the celestial bronze. It was unnatural and deadly. I got the feeling that someone had to have died to make such a horrible sword.

Luke lunged. His sword went under Percy's arm, slashing though my brother's shirt leaving trail of blood there. Percy jumped back, then counterattacked with Riptide, but Luke blocked with his shield.

"My, Percy," Luke chided. "You're out of practice."

Luke Lunged again, but Percy jumped bac into the swimming pool. Luke's men had back away from the fight giving Percy a clear way to the water. He blast a funnel of water in Luke's face. The force knocked him to the ground but he quickly was back up on his feet. Luke slashed at Percy's leg, leaving a large gash on his thigh. Percy dropped to the ground and rolled away from Luke's next attack.

"Percy!" I yelled.

Luke walked slowly over to my brother as he crawled to the pool, his leg leaving a trail of blood on the deck. I went to take an surprise attack on Luke, his back was too me, but suddenly a large furry hand wrapped around my neck, lifting me up off the ground. I dropped Rapids and clawed at the hand, gasped for breath. My legs kicking wildly but the hand didn't loosen. I faintly heard Grover and Tyson shouting but my heart was pounding in my ears.

"He-he! He-he!" The bear man laughed in my ear lifting me higher. Suddenly his grasp weakens and dropping me to the deck. I fell on my knees gasping for breath. I reached for Rapids and held tightly to for comfort of having it back in my hands. Oreius fell next to me, a red-feather arrow suck out the back of his neck.

"Brother!" Agrius wailed. He let the pegasus's reins go slack, allowing the him to kick the bear-man in the head. The Pegasus flew away in to the Miami sky. The bear twins dissolved into gold dust. For a moment everyone was too stunned at the change of events to do anything.

A wild chorus of war cries and hooves thundered against metal. A dozen centaurs charged out of the main stairwell.

"Ponies!" Tyson cried in delight.

I smiled slightly seeing Chiron among the crowed. His white stallion body stood out against his mix match realities. Some had black Arabian stallion bodies, while others had golden palomino coats, others had orange-and-white spots. Many of them wear bright tie-die shirts that said PARTY POINES: SOUTH FLORIDA CHAPTER. Some armed with bows, some with baseball bats, a few even had paintball guns. The strangest was one with a large orange number one Styrofoam figure. They were cheering wildly like they were celebrating already.

Luke raised his sword to rally his men but a centaur shot an arrow with a boxing glove on the end of it at Luke's face, sending him into the pool water. Luke's men warriors scattered. Facing a centaur, armed with a bow and whooping it up in a soda-drinking hat would make the bravest warrior want to retreat.

The Party Ponies let loose their paint balls, splattering blue and yellow against Luke's men and the deck. They tried to run but just end up slipping on the paint.

I looked around for my brother and friends. I caught gimps of Percy frozen in place near the pool. A dark chocolate brown centaur picked Grover up and place him on his back as he ran by. Tyson was busy fighting off some of Luke's warriors.

Suddenly familiar white legs where in front of me.

"Come my dear." Chiron said lifting me up effortlessly onto his back.

"Percy needs help." I told him, my voice raspy. "Luke's sword cut his leg."

"I know dear. We will patch him up once we get you all to safety." Chiron said, firing another arrow. I slashed Rapids at a random monster, sending them into a pile of gold dust.

I watch as Luke crawled out of the pool.

"Attack, you fools." He ordered. A large alarm bell echo though out the ship.

"Withdraw, brethren!" Chiron shouted.

"You won't get away with this, horse man!" Luke shouted. Another boxing glove arrow his him, knocking him into a deck chair. A palomino centaur hoisted Percy onto his back. Tyson jumped on the back of another Party Pony.

The group of centaurs galloped to the edge of the deck and fearlessly jumped the guardrail. I grabbed onto the back of Chiron's shirt. I felt like I was about to fly off Chiron's back as we fell ten stories to the ground. I was sure we were about to have a bad crash landing when we hit the docks however Chiron landed with hardly a jolt and galloped away. The other centaurs whooped and yelled taunts at the cruise ship as we raced through downtown Miami.

"You can let go of my shirt now Chloe," Chiron said patiently.

I did and rested my shacking hands on my pants. "Sorry. It been a rough couple days."

"Once we get back to Camp Half-blood you and Percy will have to tell me all about it."

"We are going back to camp now?"

"No not yet. We are going to where my kin live down here. Once Percy is patched up we will leave."

Chiron said no more as we rushed though the city. Very quickly we left the city behind us and traveled through march fields of high grass and pounds.

"Chiron?"

"Hm?"

"Is it true that this great Prophecy that no one will talk to us about will come true when Percy and I turn 16?"

"How do you know about this?" Chiron asked shortly.

"Luke."

"You should know better than believe what Luke says."

"I don't. But no one will tell us anything about this supposed Prophecy. If it has to do with us when we are sixteen then we need to be prepared now. That's only three years away."

Chiron was quite for several minutes. I thought he was going to ignore me but instead he said, "We will talk more about with your brother."

I frowned thinking about what Chiron had to tell us.

Finally, we found ourselves in a trailer part at an edge of a large lake. The trailers were all horse trailers decked out with TVs, mini-refrigerators and mosquito netting. There was bright LED lights hanging around the trailers and connecting them, casting a never ending party like atmosphere.

"Dude!" said a Party Pony as he unloaded his gear. "Did you see that bear guy? He was like: 'whoa, I have an arrow in my mouth!'"

The centaur with the googly-eye glasses laughed. "That was awesome! Head slam!"

The two centaurs charged at each other full-force and knocked heads. They staggered off in different directions with crazy grins on their faces. Chiron sighed and set me down next to Percy on a picnic table. Grover walked over, advoiding another pair of head putting Party Ponies.

"I really wish my cousins wouldn't slam their heads together. They don't have the brain cells to spare." Chiron said kneeling in front of Percy. He open his medicine pouch on his belt and started treating Percy's leg.

"Chiron," Percy said looking at our mentor in awe. "You saved us."

He gave us a dry smile. "Well now, I couldn't very well let you die, especially since you've cleared my name."

"How did you know we were here?" I asked.

"Advance planning, my dear. I figured you would wash up near Miami if you made it out of the Sea of Monsters alive. Almost everything strange washes up near Miami."

"Gee, thanks," Grover mumbled.

"No, no," Chiron said. "I didn't mean. . . Oh, never mind. I'm glad you see you, my young satyr. The point is, I was able to eavesdrop on Percy's Iris-message and trace the signal. Iris and I have been friends for centuries. I asked her to alert me to any important communications in this area. It then took no effort to convince my cousins to ride to your aid. As you see, centaurs can travel quite fast when we wish too. Distance for us is not the same as distance for humans."

I looked over Chiron's shoulders. Three Party Ponies were teaching Tyson to operate a paintball gun. I shook my head smiling fondly at Tyson's childlike happiness.

"So what now?" Percy asked. "We just let Luke sail away? He's got Kronos aboard that ship. Or parts of him, anyways."

Chiron sighed softly and hesitated before answering. "I'm afraid, Percy, that today has been something of a draw. We didn't have the strength of numbers to take that ship. Luke was not organized enough to pursue us. Nobody won."

"But Clarisse is on her way to camp with the Fleece right now!" I told him. "We got it before Luke did! That has to count as a win."

Chiron nodded, but he seemed uneasy. "You are all true heroes. And as soon as we get Percy fixed, we will return to Half-Blood Hill. The centaurs shall carry you."

"You're coming, too?" Percy asked.

"Oh yes, Percy. I'll be relieved to get home. My brethren here simply do not appreciate Dean Martin's music. Besides, I must have some words with Mr. D. There's the rest of the summer to plan. So much training to do. And I want to see. . . I'm curious about the Fleece."

I frowned. What was there to be curious about? The Fleece will heal Thalia's tree like it did me. The poison will be removed and the tree will be restored back to it's former self.

Tyson let loose with his paintball gun. A stream of blue projectiles splattered against one of the centaurs, hurling him backward into the lake. The centaur came up grinning, covered in swamp muck and blue paint. He gave Tyson two thumps up.

"Grover will go supervise Tyson and my cousins before they, ah, teach each other too many bad habits?" Chiron asked watching them. He had finish bandaging Percy's leg just moments ago.

"But I don't like paintball." Grover said crossing his arms.

"Just do it Grover." I said staring at him. He sighed and wondered off.

"Chloe informed me about what Luke said to you. About the prophecy."

"So is it about us? About us turning sixteen?" Percy asked sitting up straighter.

"I wish I knew, Percy. You two have not yet turn sixteen. For now we must simply train you both as best we can, and leave the future to the Fates."

The Fates. The last I thought about those old ladies was when they cut the two strings in front of us. That seemed so long ago, even though it was only last year.

"That's what it meant," Percy muttered.

Chiron frowned. "That's what what meant?"

"Last summer we saw The Fates snip a pairs of strings." I explained. "We thought that someone was going to die right then and there."

"But now I know it has to do with this prophecy." Percy added. "Those deaths are going to happen when we are sixteen."

Chiron tail whisked nervously in the grass. "You can't be sure of that. We don't even know if the prophecy is about either of you."

"Who else could it be about?" Percy asked. "Ever since last year everything bad happening in our world is surrounding Chloe and I."

"Kronos is rising." I added. "He is building an army and is going to destroy Mount Olympus. You can't tell me there isn't a prophecy somewhere that foretold this happening."

"He will try." Chiron agreed. "And Western Civilization along with it, if we don't stop him. But we will stop him. You are not alone in that fight."

"We're just kids, Chiron," Percy said miserably, his shoulder shagging. I placed my hand on top of his. Percy squeezed my hand gently. "What good is two lousy heroes against something like Kronos?"

Chiron smiled slightly. "'What good is one lousy hero?' Joshua Lawrence Chamberlain said something like that to me once, just before he single-handedly changed the course of you Civil War."

He pulled an arrow from his quiver and turned the razor-sharp top so it glinted in the firelight. "Celestial bronze. An immortal weapon. What would happen if you shot this at a human?"

"It will just pass right through them. They wouldn't even notice it happening." I answered.

"That's right." He said. "Humans don't exist on the same level as the immortals. They can't even be hurt by our weapons. But you, Percy and Chloe—are part god, part human. You live in both worlds. You can be harmed by both, and you can affect both. That's what makes heroes so special. You carry the hopes of humanity into the realm of the eternal. Monsters never die. They are reborn from the chaos and barbarism that is always bubbling underneath civilization, the very stuff that makes Kronos stronger. They must be defeated again and again, kept at bay. Heroes embody that struggle. You fight the battles humanity must win, every generation, in order to stay human. Do you understand?"

"I. . . I don't know." Percy muttered.

"You must try, Percy." Chiron scolded gently. "Do you understand Chloe?"

"So what you are saying is we carry the fate of the world on our shoulder." I told him softly.

"In a way yes. Whether or not you two are the child of the prophecy, it doesn't matter right now. Kronos thinks you might be and that makes you his target. And after today he will finally despair of turning you to his side. That is the only reason he hasn't killed you yet, you know. As soon as he's sure he can't use you, he will destroy you."

"You talk like you know him." Percy said.

Chiron pursed his lips. "I do know him."

I stared at him. It is easy to forget just how old Chiron really was.

"Is that why Mr. D blamed you when the tree was poisoned? Why you said some people don't trust you?" Percy asked.

"Indeed."

"But, Chiron Camp is your home. Why would they ever think you would betray Camp for Kronos?" I asked him.

Chiron's eyes where deep brown, full of thousands of years of sadness. "Remember your training. Remember you study of mythology. What is my connection to the Titian Lord?"

I tried to think of how Chiron knew Kronos but my memory was too foggy from the past several days. Even on a good day I probably couldn't answer this question. I could remember the basic but never the full stories.

"You, uh, owe Kronos a favor or something? He spared your life?" Percy guessed.

"Percy," Chiron said, his voice impossibly soft. "The titan Kronos is my father."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!**


	27. Book 2: Chapter 13

**Here it is! The end of Sea of Monsters! This has to be the longest chapter yet. I hope you enjoy my take on the SOM. Up next will be the summer. I don't know how many chapters I will do. I few ideas what I want to do but more will probably show up later.**

 **Thank you to all who have favorite/follow/reviewed. You all are amazing!**

 **As always I do not own the Percy Jackson series, but Chloe is my OC.**

* * *

Percy and I rode through the night on Chiron's back but we didn't talk much. We all avoided any more conversation about the prophecy and Kronos. It had to be hard on Chiron to tell us about his relation to Kronos and there really was nothing I could say to that. As time and distance flew by I got annoyed, borderline angry, with the gods. They themselves are closely related to Kronos also. Kronos is the father to half the Olympians and the grandfather to the rest. What right do they have to think Chiron would betray them because he is also Kronos's son? The more I thought about the more I realize they used Chiron as an escape goat. Just as Percy and I were last summer.

Thanks to the centaurs ability to travel for long distances in a short amount of time we arrived at Camp just after Clarisse. The other centaurs were anxious to meet Dionysus. Apparently Dionysus had thrown some wild parties but they were disappoint. The wine god was in no mode to celebrate as the whole camp gathered at the top of Half-Blood Hill.

Everyone looked weary and battered as we crowed around Thalia's Tree. I noticed that Katie and Will where not among those here. Actually all of Apollo cabin wasn't here. About half of Ares cabin and Athena cabin weren't standing around. However, Annabeth was standing in the front watching Clarisse with tired anxious eye. She had a nasty bruise on her cheek.

The moment Clarisse placed the Golden Fleece on the lowest branch, the moonlight seemed to brighten, turning from soft grey to liquid silver. A cool breeze rustled the branches and ripples the grass, Everything seemed to become sharper focus—the glow of the fireflies brighten, the sweet smell of the strawberries got stronger, and the sound of the waves at the ocean louder.

Gradually, the needles on the pine tree started turning from brown to green.

All the campers everyone cheered loudly. I sighed in relief. Even though I knew the Fleece would work, I still stood there holding my breath waiting for results. It was a slow process but the Fleece was clearly doing its job. The Fleece magic was seeping slowly into the tree, killing the poison and filing it with new life.

Chiron ordered a twenty-four/seven guard duty on the hilltop until he could find an appropriate monster to protect the Fleece. He said he'd place an ad in Olympus Weekly right away.

In the meantime, Clarisse was carried on her cabin mates' shoulders down to the amphitheater. Percy and I shared a smile we went to follow the crowd but Annabeth stepped in our way. Even though she beaten and clearly exhausted, her grey eyes shot daggers at us. On one said anything until the rest of the campers had wonder down the hill, leaving us alone. Tyson and Grover followed along, sensing the tension between the three of us.

"What were you two thinking about leaving camp like that?" Annabeth said, her voice sharp. "Why did you leave me behind?"

"We weren't planning on leaving," Percy explained. "It just happened. We had only minutes to decide before the cleaning harpies were upon us."

"I should have gone with you. I could have helped you! We are a team remember?" Annabeth said glaring at Percy.

"We didn't need your help." I told her. "Besides it seemed like Camp needed you the most. Someone had to rally the campers together during the attack." Annabeth puffed up. One thing I knew about Annabeth is she has to be a leader. She can't stand not being the one who is barking orders.

"Tomorrow after lunch I will tell you everything that happen," Percy told her. "For now let us just enjoy that Camp is now safe."

"I don't know how you did it but I'm glad the Fleece got here in time." Annabeth stared at Thalia's Tree with a sad expression. "We were worried that the Thalia's Tree has only about a day left before she dies completely."

Annabeth told us about the different attacks that happen while we were gone as we walked down the hill. All sorts of monsters, strong ones at that, manage to wonder past the boarder. Tantalus often got in the way of them protecting the camp. He would punish everyone who left their activity to deal with the attacks.

Once we got to the cluster of cabins, I took a detour to Cabin Three. I was still wearing the pirate cloths and really wanted to shower and changed out of it. "I'll meet you guy at the amphitheater in a few minutes."

"Do you want me to wait for you?" Percy asked.

I shook my head. "You go ahead. Just save me some s'mores."

Percy nodded and followed Annabeth. Cabin Three was exactly as we had left it. My bed sheets where hanging off the bed. Tyson's where thrown to the floor. Random dirty laundry was piled up in the corner and candy wrappers littered the floor. Taking a deep breath the salty air was relaxing. It felt good to be home again. As I got ready to take a shower a small pouch fell out of my red cloth belt. Remembering that it was from Queen Anne's Revenge I placed it my dresser drawer for safekeeping. After longer shower then planned I quickly changed into a clean orange camp shirt and sweat pants. Not wanting to miss out on the rest of the celebration I race to the amphitheater.

Clarisse was wearing a golden laurel wreath. I missed that part of the celebration but I knew the party wasn't over anytime soon. Even though the Apollo cabin wasn't here to lead any of the songs the rest of the campers where busy singing. I didn't recognize the song but it was upbeat and everyone was having fun. Percy and Annabeth where sitting together, laughing about something. I sat on Percy's other side and stole his uneaten s'more.

"That's mine!" Percy shouted in protest.

"Mine now," I said taking a bite.

At some point the Stoll brothers decided to tell us a ghost story about an evil king who was eaten alive by demonic breakfast. It was so outrageous that it was more of a comedy story and quite possibly made up on the spot. The only one who was remotely scared was Tyson. He had no idea that the Stolls weren't telling the truth but it was still fun. Chiron was back as activity director and the Fleece was healing the boarder. This summer was going to good. All the drama done at the beginning and now we can enjoy it.

The next morning after the Party Ponies left to go back to Florida, Chiron made the announcement that the chariot races would go ahead on schedule. We all assumed that they were canceled now that Tantalus was gone but now that Chiron was back and camp is safe we can enjoy them.

Tyson didn't want to be on the back of the chariot again. I didn't care about the race so Percy decide to team up with Annabeth. He would drive while Annabeth defend. They agreed to split the month of no chores would be between the two cabins if they win. Since the Athena cabin has more campers they would get the most time off. Tyson acted as their pit crew by fixing up the Athena's cabin chariot and added bunch of special modification.

While they worked to prepare for the race, I went to find some of my friends. Most of the campers were either working to prepare for the race or were recovering from the attacks. The arts and crafts building had burnt down. Parts of the strawberries field had been destroyed. After talking to one of her siblings out there in the field I found out Katie was stuck in bed. The infirmary was so over crowed that some had to stay in their cabins. Katie wasn't severely injured but she did have a broken leg that she had to rest. We spent most of the afternoon talking about random stuff. First it started about camp and my quest with Percy but then moved on to this past year. It was like back at Yancy where we had no worries and just two twelve year olds sharing a dorm.

The night before the race Percy came back from the stables with a deep frown.

"What wrong? Are the horses okay?" I asked him concerned. I knew this race meant a lot to him. It wasn't about the prize it was just winning that he wanted.

"The horses are fine." Percy muttered. "I got a letter from dad though."

My eyes widen. "A letter?"

Percy nodded and handed me a blue envelope. I recognized the strong but elegant writing from when he sent me Rapids. I kept that box and the note in my nightstand back home. Sometimes at night when I have my doubts and worries, I would reread over those words and remind myself that Poseidon does recognize me as his daughter. That I matter to him also.

This time all the note said:

 _Brace Yourselves._

I frowned and flipped it over expecting to see more. "That's it? Brace for what?" I asked staring at Percy with the same confused expression he has.

He shrugged placing the letter on his nightstand. "It could mean a million things."

That night I stayed up all night trying to think of what our father had to warn us. Was Luke coming to steal the Fleece? Was this his way of confirming that we were the children of the prophecy? My mind was racing well into the night. By two in the morning, Percy and I were deep in a hush conversation about this. Even though Tyson was an extremely deep sleeper and was snoring away, we didn't want to wake him.

"Martha, one of Hermes snakes, told me not to be disappointed. Right now I'm disappointed that there isn't any other clue as to what this letter means!" Percy grumbled staring at the ceiling.

"Maybe we are thinking too much into it." I suggested.

"There has to be a reason. Poseidon wouldn't send us a warning like this if it wasn't important!"

"Like you said: it could mean a million things. Only time will tell what it really means."

"Maybe Chiron could help us. Or Annabeth. We should talk to them in the morning."

I shook my head. "No we don't. I think we should keep this to ourselves."

Percy looked at me, his eyebrows frowned. "Why?"

I shrugged. "I just don't think this is their business really. Dad sent this to us pacifically. It's has to be something personal to us."

Percy didn't say anything else. We were both miserable the next morning—neither of us got any asleep. I was glad I didn't have to compete in the chariot race like Percy did. The rest of camp was excited, but was on edge. We all kept glancing at the sky and trees, expecting to see the Stymphalian birds. However, there wasn't any. The sky was clear and the sun shining bright. In just two days, the Fleece left a noticeable difference in the camp. The meadow were lush green, the strawberries fields repaired and flourishing, and satyrs and dryads played happily in the woods.

"You okay?" Katie asked sitting next to me. She managed to get a pair of crutches and made her way into the stands. She needed to sit in the front row so I decided to join her there.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked her confused.

She shrugged. "You just seemed distracted is all."

"I just didn't get any sleep last night." I told her. She stared at me for a moment before looking back at the lineup of chariots. Her sister Miranda and brother Corey where participating in the race. Their chariot was made of a light brown wood with vines growing up the side bars. It was a cute chariot. The Athena chariot was a mixed silver with golden bronze reinforcements that Tyson made. All the other chariots had the same one from the first race, with repairs made of course.

"Oh good it hadn't started yet." A someone said squeezing into the space to my right. I smiled seeing it was Will. He was still dressed in the obnoxious orange camp scrub shirt on.

"Oh look it's our very own blond headed stranger," Katie teased.

"How long where you on shift this time?" I asked him. The Apollo cabin has been working in over drive this past two weeks with all the attacks and injuries. Will has worked the most as he was the best of the healers.

"Five hours. Lee kicked me out saying I could go the race but had to go to bed after it's over." Will grumbled, but it was cut off with a yawn. Katie and I laughed, ignoring his glare.

Just before Percy joined Annabeth on the chariot him and Tyson seemed to get caught up talking. Tyson passes him something but I couldn't see what it was. Percy hopped on the his chariot just as Chiron blew the conch. Immediately the horses took off. Percy and Annabeth was in the lead, a full chariot length ahead of Clarisse. Clarisse was busy fighting off an attack from the Stoll brothers, giving the Apollo cabin a chance to pass her.

"Come on Austin!" Will cheered loudly. I wasn't sure which one of Will brothers where Austin but one of them threw a javelin into the wheel of the Athena chariot.

"No!" I shouted, worried that the chariot was going to crash. Instead chariot jerked and wobbled but continued on. Somehow the chariot held together and they caught up to the Apollo chariot, with Hephaestus close behind them. The Ares and Hermes chariots where falling behind. The Demeter cabin was right behind them, not having an opening to get around their struggle.

Suddenly Annabeth threw one of her javelin at the driver of the Apollo chariot, sending it flipping over. The horses reins went slacked allowing them to jump into the stands. All the campers quickly moved out of the two horses' way. I didn't see what happen to the flipped chariot as I pushed my though the sea of campers to the distress horses. A few campers tried to grab for their reins but couldn't get them. It took me a few moments to calm the horses down. They were very spooked and I had to send calming thoughts before I could get a hold of their reins again.

Suddenly the crowd went wild. I looked over at the race, expecting to see it over. However they were on the last lap. The Hephaestus chariot was right next to Percy and Annabeth, they were coming around an corner. Annabeth had the rains, and Percy suddenly had a shield in his hands. He hit Beckendorf in the chest with it, sending him flying in the dirt track. Percy flicked the glowing green fire, Greek Fire, from the floor of the Athena chariot to the Hephaestus's chariot. Just as the driver dove out of the way, the fire exploded.

The wreckage of the Hephaestus wreckage crashed into Clarisse. The Stoll brothers swerved to miss it, however they lost controlled in tumbled. The Demeter chariot was forced to come to a stop, the wreckage pile up blocking their path.

Percy and Annabeth crossed the finish line.

"YES!" I shouted over the loud roar of the crowed. I handed the horses reins to some random camper and followed the crowed out on to the field. I jumped over the railing and pushed my way to my brother. I climbed onto the back of the chariot throwing my arms around him. He laughed and hugged me just as tightly. I let him go and looked over the crowed.

The crowed started chanting their names but Annabeth try yelling over the noise: "Hold up! Listen! It was all Percy and Chloe!" The crowed didn't want to be quite but Annabeth made herself be heard. "They are the real heroes! None of this wouldn't be happening right now had they not gotten the Fleece or saved Grover! We owe our lives to them: Percy, Chloe, and Tyson, their. . ."

"Brother!" Percy and I shouted as one, loud enough for everyone to hear. We shared a wide smile. "Tyson our baby brother!"

Back behind the crowed, Tyson blushed. The crowd cheered even more, this time adding my name into it. The entire Athena cabin lifted the four of us on to their shoulders and carried us toward the winner's platform. Chiron smiled wide placing the golden laurel wreaths on Percy and Annabeth's head. In a surprised move, Annabeth took hers off and placed it on my head.

"As much as it pains me to say this but you earned it." She told me when I looked at her confused. "I had my quest last summer, you got yours this year. Now we are even."

"I guess next summer we will go on a quest together then." I told her jokingly.

"The world would end the moment you two join forces," Percy joked. The three of us laughed.

Later that afternoon Grover announced to us that he will be spending the rest of the summer with us before resuming his quest for Pan. His bosses at the Council of Cloven Elders were so impressed that he hadn't gotten himself killed that they gave him a two month long vacation and a new set of reed pipes.

Later in the day at archery practice Chiron pulled Percy and I off to the side. He told us that he our problem with Meriwether Prep. The school was no longer blaming us for their gym getting exploded and the police called off the search for us.

"How did you do that?" I asked. "They saw us flee the scene."

Chiron's eye twinkled. "I merely suggested that the mortals had seen something different on that day—a furnace explosion that was not your fault."

"And they believed you? Just like that?" Percy asked.

"I manipulated the Mist. Someday, when you're ready, I'll show how it's done."

"Does this mean we can go back to Meriwether next year?" I asked.

Chiron shook his head. "Oh no. You both are still expelled. You headmaster, Mr. Bonsai, said you had—how did he put it?-un-groovy karma that disrupted the school's educational aura." I snorted and smiled. "But you're not in any legal trouble, which was a relief you your mother. Oh, and speaking of your mother. . ." He unclipped his cell phone from his quiver and handed it to Percy. "It's high time you called her."

Percy and I went back to our cabin before calling her. This way we can talk on speaker without any problems. The worst part as the whole "Percy-Chloe-Jackson-what-were-you-thinking-do-have-any-idea-how-worried-I-was-sneaking-off-to-camp-without-permission-going-on-dangerous-quest-and-scaring-me-half-to-death".

But finally she paused to catch her breath. "Oh, I'm just glad you two are safe!"

Percy and I smiled. This was the best part about our mom: she could never stay mad. She tried but it's just not in her nature.

"I'm sorry mom." Percy told her. "We won't scare you again."

"Don't promise me that, Percy. You know very well it will only get worse." She tried to sound casual but we all knew it was true, which made it scarier.

"I'm sure if we talk to Chiron he would let us come home for a weekend or something." I suggested.

"No darling. Stay at camp and focus on your training. You will come home for the school year right?"

"Of course." Percy and I said.

"That is if any school will take us." Percy added.

"Oh, we will find something dear," my mom sighed, "some place that hasn't heard of us yet."

Later that night Percy, Tyson and I sat on the sand dunes watching the waves crash gently on the shore. Finally the campers where treating Tyson like the hero he was. Just as I was looking forward to spending all summer with him, Tyson dropped a huge announcement.

"Dream came from Daddy last night," he said. "He wants me to visit."

For a moment I thought Tyson was joking with us but then I remember Tyson doesn't know what jokes are.

"Poseidon sent you a dream message?" I asked in shock.

Tyson nodded. "Wants me to go underwater for the rest of the summer. Learn to work at Cyclopes' forge. He called it an inter-an intern—"

"An internship?" Percy corrected.

"Yes."

I sighed, looking down at the right Tyson had made me. It was simple, a dagger wrapped once around my figure. When twisted the hilt end, the ring unfolds and expands into a dagger. It was made out of celestial bronze so it was useful against monsters. In the back of my mind I knew that one day Tyson would be called down to the cyclops' forge but I wasn't expecting it to be soon.

"When do you leave?" I asked. "You still have the rest of the summer with us right?"

Tyson shook his head. "Now."

"Now?" Percy frowned. "Like. . . now now?"

"Now."

I blinked staring at the ocean before us.

"I'm happy for you, big guy." Percy said softly. "Seriously."

"We will miss you Tyson." I told him. "You will do well down there."

"Hear to leave my new brother and sister." Tyson said with a trembling voice. "But I want to make things. Weapons for camp. You will need them."

"Yes we will. And when you come to visit, because you better visit, you can tell us all about the amazing weapons you made. Just like this one." I held my right hand where Tyson's ring sat.

Tyson sniffed. "Brothers and sisters help one another."

Percy nodded. "Your our brother. No doubt about it."

Tyson patted Percy on the back hard enough to almost knock Percy into the sand dune. "Use the shield and dagger well."

We nodded.

"We will big guy." Percy said.

"Save your lives someday."

The way he said it, so matter of a fact, I wondered if he could see into the future. We watched as he headed down to the beach and whistled. Rainbow, the hippocampus, burst out of the water. The two of them disappeared off into the waves.

Once they were gone, I felt a tear fell down onto my hand. I didn't bother whipping away the streak it left on my cheek. I knew Tyson would have an amazing time under the ocean. He will learn so much and get to do so amazing things. But I was going to miss him dearly.

Percy relived the shield Tyson had made. On it was engraved our times together with Tyson. The dodge ball game with the Laistrygonians. Us escaping from Luke's ship on the lifeboat using the thermos. The CSS Birmingham blasting it's cannons against Charybdis. It was all depicted here.

That night after dinner a storm off shore raged on. It parted over camp as always but lighting flashed off in the distance and the ocean waves crashed on to the shore. Even though the storm wasn't over us I couldn't sleep. After first I thought it was because Tyson wasn't snoring in the next buck but something deep down wasn't right. _Brace yourselves._ Posidone's warning echoed in my mind.

Suddenly there was a banging on the door. Percy woke up, startled. I grabbed hold of Rapids, afraid a monster was attack. However Grover flew though the doors without permission.

"Percy! Chloe!" Grover belted breathlessly. "Annabeth. . . On the hill. . . She. . ."

The wild look in his eyes was all we need before we raced out of the cabin. I didn't even bother putting shoes on, something was terribly wrong. Dawn was breaking, but the whole camp was stirring awake. Word was spreading. Something huge was happening. A few campers where making their way toward the hill, satyrs and nymphs and demigods in a weird mixed of armor and pajamas.

I heard the clop of hooves, and Chiron galloped up behind us, looking grim.

"Is it true?" he asked Grover.

Grover nodded in a daze.

Before we could ask anything Chiron lifted Percy and I onto his back. Together we thundered up Half-Blood Hill, a crowd had gathered around.

I looked up at the tree, expecting to see the Fleece missing but it was still there shining brightly in the rising sun. The storm had stopped, the clouds departing away.

"Curse the titan lord," Chiron said. "He tricked us again, giving himself another chance to control the prophecy."

"What do you mean?" Percy asked.

"The Fleece." He said. "It did it's work too well."

We galloped forward, everyone moving out our way. There at the base of the tree was a young girl lying unconscious. Another girl wearing Greek armor was kneeling next to her.

"It healed the three." Chiron said his voice ragged. "And poison was not the only thing it purged."

Annabeth, wearing her Greek armor, ran up to Chiron, tears streaming down her face. "It. . . She. . . just suddenly there. . ."

Percy and I jumped off Chiron's back and ran to the unconscious girl. We knelt by her side. She had short gagged black hair and freckles across her nose. She was wearing clothes that reminded me of punk rock. On her leather jacket there was bunch of buttons of bands I didn't know.

She wasn't camper but was clearly a demigod. She seemed familiar but I couldn't tell from where.

"It's true," Grover said, panting from his run up the hill. "I can't believe. . ."

Nobody else came close to the girl. I frowned and placed my hand on her forehead. She was cold but my figured tingled as if they were burning.

"She needs nectar and ambrosia," I said looking at the crowed around us. Among those gathered, Lee from Apollo cabin standing there staring with wide eyes. "Why are you just standing there?! She needs help!" I shouted at him. He just blinked but didn't move closer. No one did.

Percy lifted the unconscious girl into his arms, putting her in a sitting position. Her head rolled onto my brother shoulders.

"Come on!" Percy yelled. "What is wrong with you people? Let's get her to the Big House."

No one moved, not even Chiron. They were all too stunned.

Then the girl took a shaky breath. She coughed and open her eyes. He irises where bright electric blue. The girl started at my brother in bewilderment, shivering and wide eye. "Who—"

"I'm Percy," he said. "And this my sister, Chloe."

The girl looked at me and I said, "You are safe now."

"Strange dream. . ."

"It's okay."

"Dying."

"No." Percy assured her. "You're okay. What's your name?"

Before she said it I knew the answer. I understood what Chiron was talking about just minutes ago. Kronos didn't poison the tree to weak camp. He did so because he knew we would go after the Fleece. He knew that the Fleece would heal more than the tree. Even Chiron, Annabeth, and Grover who should be celebrating at this moment where too shock. Here in my brother's arms was a girl who will be either be Percy and I best friend or worst enemy. Percy and I stared at each other wide eye.

"I am Thalia." The girl said. Her words echoed around us. "Daughter of Zeus."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please leave a review telling what you think and any ideas you wish to see happen.**


	28. Summer: Chapter 1

**This the start of the summer section! I am sorry if this chapter isn't good, and one of the shortest chapters yet. I'm not fully happy with it but I felt it was appropriate to start the summer off with the reaction of Thalia's return. This is also the start of the rest of the story being in 3rd POV so I am still trying to get this style right.**

 **Thank you so much for all the followers, favorites, and reviews! Never did I think I will be up to 81 followers for this story.**

 **As always I do not own Percy Jackson but Chloe is my OC.**

* * *

"Thalia," Annabeth breathed as a whisper. Chloe looked over her shoulder for a moment to look at Annabeth. The daughter of Athena stared at her friend who sacrificed herself all those years ago with large tears in her eyes.

"Annabeth?" Thalia whispered. "Is that you?"

Annabeth nodded. "Yeah. It's me."

Thalia tried to stand up but ended up relying on Percy to keep her stable.

"Come on, let's get you to the infirmary Thalia. You and Annabeth can reconnect there." Chloe said reaching out for her other arm, to support her more.

"Chloe's right." Chiron said, his voice strong again. "Thalia needs to get to the infirmary. Annabeth and Grover you two come with us. Everyone else go back to your cabins. Breakfast isn't for another hour. Whoever is schedule to guard the Fleece next do so now."

No one moved until Chiron order them to more sternly. Slowly one by one the campers dispersed back down the hill. It was as if they were all under some kind of daze. No one said much, just quietly and slowly going back to their cabins. Chloe knew that they will be talking about this moment for weeks to come. Everything has changed now that Thalia, daughter of Zeus was here. Having two children of the Big Three where bad enough but now adding the daughter of Zeus into make life at camp more dangerous.

Chiron told them to place Thalia on his back and we all raced down to the infirmary. Thanks to Chiron's special speed, he got there long before the rest of the group did. He already had Thalia in a bed, feeding her some nectar. The old centaur left the room, handing the nectar to Annabeth on his way out.

"I still feel like death," Thalia muttered, her eyes watching those around her as they filled the room. "What happen to me?"

"What do you remember?" Annabeth asked sitting next to her old friend.

"A horde of monsters," Thalia muttered.

Annabeth sat in a chair next to Thalia's bed and Grover on her other side. The two children of Poseidon stood near the entrance, awkwardly watching the reunion. Neither of them knowing what to do. They were friends with both Annabeth and Grover, well kind of on Chloe's part, but neither of them knew Thalia. They only knew her from the stories that where told them. Deciding that this was too personal of a moment to watch Chloe left the room.

Chloe wonder around and found herself approaching the Big House. She didn't know what to think about Thalia but it left an uneasy feeling in her stomach. Chiron was pacing in the front room of the Big House, as if he knew Chloe was going to find him there.

"You have to be careful Chloe." Chiron told her. "Children of the Big Three always have some kind of rivalry between each other. We can't have you two, or your bother, tearing the camp a part. We need unity now more than ever."

"What makes you think Thalia and I will hate each other?" She asked. Chiron gave her the are-you-serious look. "Right. Stupid question. I can't promise you we will get along, you know that right? Thalia is responsible for her actions just as much as I am for mine."

Chiron sighed, his tail twitching. The uneasy feeling in her stomach grew. This is only her second summer here but never had she seen Chiron this on edge before. Not even during Percy's quest with the threat of war made Chiron this nervous. Having her mentor questioning her ability to controlling her emotion was making Chloe doubt that about herself. A sudden chill shock though her body as she remember her dreams during the quest. Even though she knew that it was Kronos messing with her mind, part of her wonder if it was still possible that she could be the reason for camp to fall.

"Do you really think that Kronos was planning this all along? Or was this a backup plan?" Chloe asked changing the subject.

"I don't know child. We will never know what the titan lord true motives are. All we can do it make sure he doesn't get what he wants."

"Right," Chloe muttered.

"Chloe as I told you and your brother before you are not alone in this fight. Even with Thalia's return, anything and everything is always possible. You have to be prepared for it." Chloe knew he was no longer talking about what Thalia will do. Somehow this all ties back to that prophecy that she is forbidden to know, Chloe thought bitterly.

"You keep saying that but how can I be prepared for something when we don't know what that is yet!" Chloe snapped frustrated.

Chiron placed a hand on her shoulder. "Forget about the prophecy for a moment child. Right now Kronos is rising and Luke is helping him build an army threating to over throw the gods. Isn't that enough of a reason to train and fight Chloe?"

Chloe sighed and nodded, feeling like a helpless child. Chiron was right. It was hard for her to remember that even if the prophecy doesn't come to pass they were still on the break of war. "Yeah, your right," Chloe said as Chiron was waiting for an answer.

"Go get some rest before breakfast Chloe. You look exhausted." Chiron said dismissing her.

Chloe thought about stopping by the infirmary one last time but decided to head straight to her cabin. Percy was already there, laying in his bed staring at the ceiling.

"Do you want to go to the arena after breakfast?" Chloe asked sitting on her bunk.

"Gods yes." Percy muttered.

"What happen?" Chloe asked picking up the tone of her twins voice.

"Thalia thinks Annabeth is lying about Luke. No matter what we tell her she won't believe us." Percy ran a hand though his hair, messing it up further. "She practically kicked us out of the infirmary for claiming that Luke would ever betray camp. Annabeth was nearly sobbing as she went back to her cabin."

As much as they argue, Chloe couldn't imagine what Annabeth could be going though right now. From what she understood Thalia and Luke where the first two demigods she ever meet, they helped her get to camp only for Thalia to sacrifice her life in the end. That is enough to make anyone emotional.

"Thalia will see the truth one day. For now let's just focus on this summer. Chiron wants us to be on our best behavior to avoid conflicting with Thalia."

"This is going to be a long summer."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Please leave a review telling me what you think, and what you wish to see.**


	29. Summer: Chapter 2

**I am so sorry it has been over a month since I updated. I hope this chapter makes up for it. I'm not 100% pleased with it, as always with this my chapters. However I do like the lighthearted moment at the end. There is also a longer author notes at the end.**

 **As always I do not own the Percy Jackson series, but Chloe is my OC.**

* * *

"Cabin seven will go here," Annabeth said pointing to east side of the camp's forest on the map. "They can protect the flag from the trees."

"That would work if only they were on our team Annabeth," Chloe said, frowning. Annabeth has been explaining the battle plans for Friday night capture the flag game. So far cabin nine, eleven, and four have agreed to be on red team. Annabeth was consider the leader of red team but Percy and Chloe also help plan the battle plans, although Annabeth often just does whatever she wants and ignores the twins input.

Annabeth's grey eyes narrowed. "Apollo cabin isn't on our team? I told you to go talk to Lee and get him to join us."

Chloe shrugged. "Clarisse got to them first. Oh and Silena told me she already agreed to be on Clarisse's team. So Clarisse now has have cabin seven, twelve and ten on her team."

"What about Thalia?" Percy asked.

"She's on our team of course," Annabeth declared. "I will have to revise these plans tonight. I was counting on having cabin seven, thanks for screwing up Chloe."

"Hey!" Percy snapped. "Don't be like that Annabeth. This isn't Chloe's fault. So what we don't have Apollo cabin on our team? We can still capture the blue team's flag with those on our team."

Annabeth huffed staring at the map intently. Chloe glared at the daughter of Athena. Annabeth has been moody ever since Thalia falling out of her tree three days ago. Things have been awkward between the two of them and Annabeth was taking that out on everyone else.

"Percy we have sword practice in ten minutes." Chloe said breaking the silence.

Percy nodded. "Do you want to join us Annabeth?" He asked standing up.

The blond shook her head. "No. I got others things to do. I will catch up with you later Percy."

"Yea see ya."

"Gods Annabeth needs to get that sick out of her butt." Chloe said once Annabeth was out of ear shot.

"Give her a break," Percy muttered unhappily. "She going through a lot right now."

"And one else is?" Chloe asked annoyed. "Also that doesn't give her an excuse to take it out on other people."

Percy didn't say anything else. He was tired and didn't want to deal with any drama between his sister and his best friend. Last night he had a dream about Luke that unnerved him.

" _The Fleece worked my Lord." Luke said kneeling before the golden casket. "Thalia Grace is once again alive." The stage room on the Princess Andromeda was empty except for Luke. The only light source was the moon light shined bright through the giant bay widows._

" _Don't think you have pleased me." Kronos's chill voice echoed though out the room. "You let the sea spans go. Your orders where to either convert them to our cause or kill them."_

" _I was about kill them however Chiron intervened." Luke explained, his head bowed. "My informants from within the camp will give information on when to strike again. I will not fail you a second time my Lord."_

" _See to it that you don't."_

Percy knew that Luke was out to kill him to hear Kronos ordering Luke to do so made it all the more real. Part of him still wished to changed Luke's mind about Kronos and the war but as time went on that hope was slipping away. The next time they meet Percy wasn't going to lose like he almost did a few days ago.

When the twins arrived at the arena, people where clearing the field as the sword ship introduction class finished. Most of the class took seats in the bleachers wanting to see the fight that was about it happen. Since they were the best swordsmen/women here at camp, it is always interesting to watch the twins fight. Up until the end of last summer, Luke had been the best swordsman the camp has seen in a long time. Now that Luke was gone that status falls on to the Poseidon twins.

In the center of the field the twins faced each other, their swords held ready for the first attack. For a moment they stood there, watching and waiting for the other to make the first move. Suddenly Chloe lashed forward, Percy blocking the attack easily.

It was almost two hours later when their fight came to a stop.

"Is that the best you can do Jackson?" A voice called out over the noise.

Chloe whipped the sweat from her brow, her eyes narrowed and locked onto her brother. The annoyance with each other and Annabeth was being taken out right now. They hadn't held anything back and where now getting exhausted from it. With careful footwork, Percy moved left but swung Riptide to her right. She blocked Riptide with Rapids and moved to kick Percy's feet however he jump backed dodging her efforts to unbalance her twin. Percy was covered in his own sweat and was moving slower than when they first started. Percy paused in mid attack, Chloe holding the defense position. Their heads turned to see who was. Standing there in the entrance of the arena was Thalia. She arms crossed and leading against the support beams of the stands. The campers quietly whispered to each other, their eyes never leaving the three children of the Big Three.

Percy and Chloe lowered their stands turning to greet Thalia.

"What are you doing here Thalia?" Chloe asked walking over the water station. "Shouldn't you still be in the infirmary?"

"Obviously not seeing as I am standing here."

Chloe sighed, her back turned to the daughter of Zeus. First Annabeth's attitude and now Thalia's. She sipped her cup of cold water not wanting to deal with this right now. She was exhausted from the fight and didn't want to get in another one; even if it was a verbal fight.

"I'm glad you are feeling better." Percy said. "Did you come here to train?"

"I heard you and your sister where fighting and wanted to watch." Thalia explained. "I suspected you and your sister where weaklings but I wasn't expecting you to be this bad. Seriously Jackson was that the best either of you can do?"

"And how would you know what good fighting looks like?" Chloe asked now glaring at the daughter of Zeus. "You never had any actual training."

"Watch it Fish Breath." Thalia said, her eyes sparking. "I have far more experience fighting monsters then you do."

"So you have luck on your side. That isn't going to keep you alive." Chloe paused in pretend thought. "Oh wait you already died once. So I guess your street 'training' wasn't very good."

"Chloe!" Percy snapped, sending her a glare of his own.

Thalia's glared intensified. Chloe stood her ground but she really did regret her words. That last comment was completely uncalled for and extremely rude.

"Listen here Fish Breath," Thalia growled lowly, taking a step closer to the daughter of Poseidon. "You have no idea what I fought out there. You wouldn't have last as long as I did."

"You don't know what I am capable of." Chloe said stubbornly.

The two daughters of the Big Three stared down each other for several tensed moments. Everyone held their breaths to scare to even move. Percy's eyes darted between the two, his hand grasping Riptide; ready to jump between them.

"Girls," Chiron's voice echoed throughout the silent arena. Chloe could tell by the tone of his voice that Chiron wasn't angry. His eyes watching the two girls sternly.

"Chloe, Percy go get clean up. Lunch will be served soon." Chiron said dismissing them.

Chloe nodded, sending Thalia a glare one last time before walking past Chiron. Once back in cabin three Percy turned to his sister.

"What is wrong with you?" He snapped. "First you had an attitude with Annabeth and now with Thalia. Why do you always got to be starting frights with people you shouldn't?"

"I can't help it. I didn't want to get in a fight with Thalia but there is just something. . . ." She sighed sitting down on her bunk. "Now I know why Chiron is so worried. It's instinctive for children of the Big Three to fight each other."

Percy signed, running a hand through his hair. "Honestly. . . Thalia was annoying me just as you. But we can't be fighting with her for rest of the summer."

"How can we do that?" Chloe muttered.

"I don't know." Percy shook his head. "I'm going to shower."

Chloe nodded, laying on her bunk for a few moment listing to the shower running. Without realizing it, she was walking to cabin seven. The bright glow off the gold exterior slightly blinded her for a moment. Heisting for a moment before nocking, she wonder why she was even here.

"Yes?" A little girl, maybe the youngest camper here, asked peaking behind the door. She had the normal bright blue eyes that all children of Apollo have and shoulder length brown hair.

"Um. . ." Lost for words for a moment, Chloe tried to think of an excuse to why she was here. "Is—is Will here?"

"Will sleeping." The girl said looking at Chloe funny.

Sifting her feet, Chloe said. "Can you tell him that I stop by?"

"Sure."

"Umm. . . right. . . Thanks." Chloe turned around, ready to walk back to cabin three.

"Are you Will's girlfriend?" The little girl asked innocently.

Chloe whirled around, her eyes widen. "What? No! What gives you that idea?"

The little girl leaned against the doorway. "When you and your brothers left, Will was really worried and sad."

"He was?"

"Yeah!" The girl chirped. "He thought he will never see you again."

Chloe blinked. "He did?"

"Of couuurse! Tantalus did say anyone who leaves would be expelled forever. Also leaving camp must be really dangerous for two children of Poseidon. Do monster really attack you often?"

"Um, sometimes." Chloe replied, not knowing what else to say.

"Really?" Gabi's blue eyes widen in awe. "You must be really strong to survive outside of camp. I only had one monster after me. That was last month. That was enough for my mom to send me here. I—"

"Gabi, who are you talking to?" A voice further in called out.

Gabi smile widen and shouted back, "Chloe! She is here to see you Will!"

Seconds later Will appeared behind the little girl. "Oh does she? Than why didn't you tell me?" Will asked smiling down at his sister. Chloe smiled softly seeing how Gabi looked up at her brother with big innocent lies.

"Because I had to ask her a question." Gabi said.

"And what question would that be?" Will asked playing along.

"I asked if she was your girlfriend."

Will's eyes widen and he choked on his next words. His ears turned pink and Chloe laughed seeing her best friend so flustered.

"What—why? Why would you do that?" Will manage to say.

The girl huffed in annoyance. "Becauuuuuuse Chloe is a girl and she is your friend. Put the two together and you got girlfriend!"

"It doesn't work that way Gabi." Chloe said ignoring the burning in her cheeks.

"Why not?" Gabi asked, her head tilt to the side.

"It just doesn't."

"But—"

"Gabi, go back inside." Will said, pushing is sister gently.

Gabi huffed. "Fine. Bye Chloe!" Gabi waved at her. "It's nice talking to you."

She waved back. "Nice talking to you to."

"I am _so_ sorry about my sister!" Will imminently apologized. "I have no idea where she gets her ideas of hers."

"It's fine." She said. "She looks young. How old is she?"

"Nine. Her mom brought her here about a month ago. Gabi said you are here to see me. What's up?"

"Oh." Chloe quickly tried to think of an excuse to be here. "I. . . I just haven't seen you since we got back a few days ago. I also wanted to give you this." She said handing him a small gold coin. "I found a storage room full of them on the Queen Anne's Revenge. I don't know the date on them but I thought they would make interesting souvenirs."

"The Queen Anne's Revenge? Blackbeard ship?" Will asked surprised. His blue eyes studying the small gold coin. "How—Is this real?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Real 1700s gold coin. Try not to lose it or get it stolen okay?"

"This is incredible! Why are you giving it to me?" Will asked frowning softly. "This is priceless. You should keep it."

She shook her head, smiling. "I got a small bag of them. And I'm giving it to you because you are my best friend."

"Thank you." Will said softly putting the coin in his pocket. "Now don't think this will make my cabin join the red team for the capture the flag on Friday."

"Oh darn. I was hoping this will be enough to bribe you!" She joked.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was so much fun writing this last part. I am sorry about the whole Chloe fighting everyone thing. I realized I have been writing a lot of chapters where Chloe is either physically fighting or arguing with someone. I am trying to avoid that but Chloe just can't help herself. I am also playing on the idea of that when children of the big three are around each other they feed off the aura around them. That is why I had Chloe, kinda, instinctively want to get in a fight with Thalia just by standing in her presents. Kinda like when Percy was around Ares. It also was so easy to write Chloe in a calmer and teasing moment when around Will and his siblings. More light hearted moments will come as the summer progress.**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	30. Summer: Chapter 3

**So I know I haven't updated since April. A lot has been going on in my life and I lost interest in writing for a while. I'm trying to push through it so I can work on this story and my PJO Big Bang story, which I have to have done by next month. When I post it the story will be complete so I hope you all like it.**

 **Anyways I figure since it is 4th of July yesterday (as I am posting this after midnight) I shall make it 4th at camp also! I know it is a time jump from the last chapter but oh well.**

 **As always I do not own Percy Jackson series and Chloe is my OC!**

* * *

"What are you doing?" Percy asked staring at his sister from the doorway of the bathroom.

Chloe glanced at her brother though the mirror, "Getting ready for the fireworks tonight. Why?"

Percy frowned in thought. "Didn't you say you are spending the fireworks with Will?"

"Yes. Him and some of his siblings." She asked blending on some dark brown eyeshadow on the outer edge of her eyes. She wasn't the best at applying eyeshadow but it looked decent enough. The brown really brought out the green in her eyes, making them pop more.

"But why? Don't you want to spend it with Annabeth, Grover, and I?"

"I could but these are my friends Percy." Chloe sighed, putting the brush down to look at her brother. "I'm not close to Annabeth at all. Yes Grover is my friend but he is your best friend. Also it's pretty obvious that Thalia has no other friends besides Annabeth and Grover so she will want to watch the fire works with them. I want to have fun tonight and it isn't with them."

What she said about Thalia was true. Over the past few week most campers haven't been happy with Thalia's attitude. During the first game of capture of flag the red team had lost because Thalia thought she could do it all herself and everyone else stay out of her way. No one on the red team was happy about that since the game was a team building exercise. If you can't communicate and work together during a simple game how can you have each other's back on the battle field? It wasn't just the red team she had manage to anger. Thalia's I-better-then-you attitude and comments in the arena has gotten on most people's nerves.

Because of this distance between the rest of camp and her Thalia has gravitated to Annabeth and Grover—the two people who don't have issues with her. Percy hasn't talked bad about Thalia but Chloe can tell he is only putting up with her for Annabeth and Grover, since the two of them where his best friends.

Ever since that first encounter in the arena Chloe has done her best to avoid Thalia. She has spent more of her time with Katie, Will, and surprisingly Silena. Now that the chariot race has become a monthly thing Chloe has volunteered to help Silena take care of the pegasi. During that time in the stables, Silena has become a close friend. She was kind, patient, and witty. She was even one who let Chloe secretly barrow some of her makeup and teach her how to apply it.

"I wish you were better friends with Annabeth. I don't understand you issue with her." Percy said frowning slightly.

Chloe shrugged, unaffected and took one last look in the mirror before leaving the bathroom. Her hair was pulled back into a braid at the top of her head and tied off into a ponytail. Brown eye shadow and soft sparkly golden eye shadow created a smoky look around her eyes. Since this night was one of the few moments where they weren't required to wear the camp orange shirt she was wearing a flowy peachy tank-top, blue jean shorts, and sandals with a few jewels on them. Overall, she felt cute and happy with how she looked.

In the distance, the conch horn sounded signaling for dinner. "Dinner time," Chloe said smiling.

Walking up the hill to the dinning pavilion Chloe noticed there was a happy chatter among everyone. Just as she was, most campers chose to wear something other than the camp shirts. It was interesting to see everyone wear something different because she could see each person individual style.

For dinner, they had lean steak, beans, corn on the cob, and rolls. Once everyone was done Chiron told everyone to go to the beach and that the bonfire would start soon. There in the middle of the sand was a large pile of wood, just ready for the fire to start. Normally there wouldn't be a bonfire but Chiron decided that since we had a lot to celebrate this year the camp would have a large party.

"Ready for the party?" Will ask walking up to Chloe. He was wearing a light blue plaid shirt over a plain white shirt, navy blue shorts, and was bare foot.

She smiled noticing the soda cans in his hands. "Where did you get those?"

"Where else? Travis and Connor was selling them earlier." Will said handing her one.

"Oh thank you." Suddenly music started playing loudly. It took Chloe as moment but she recognized the song as Confident by Demi Lovato. "Where did the music come from?"

"My cabin. My father thought we would enjoy a radio that plays based on people's mood so he put one in there. We brought it out for tonight." Will explained.

"This is going to be fun," She said noticing that a group of girls already dancing to the beat of music.

And fun it was. Throughout the night they roasted marshmallows and laughed at each other poor dance skills. For a son of Apollo she would have thought Will would be a better dance but he was as bad as she was. Chloe told him as much and he threw a sandy marshmallow at her, she just laughed harder. When they weren't dancing they sat together on a sand dune eating s'mores while talking about everything and nothing.

The firework show was spectacular as always. It showed some great battles, a few well known demigods like George Washington, and random imagines. The Hephaestus's cabin had even manage to recreate the moment when Thalia's tree came back to life with the magic of the Golden Fleece running through it. This was only the second time seeing this firework show but it still just as magical.

"I had fun tonight," Will said as they walked back to the cabins.

"So did I," Chloe said smiling. "I will see you tomorrow at archery practice."

"I will make sure to warn my siblings." She laughed and gave him a playful shove. "Good night Will," She said walking to her cabin.

"Night Chloe." He said, continuing to his cabin.

* * *

 **Sorry for such a short chapter and honestly not all that well written but this is just a short look into Life At Camp. I hope you like Chloe and Will like this. It was fun and cute to write.**

 **I hope that those of you who celebrated the 4** **th** **of July did it safely and had a good time.**


End file.
